Found by a Scent
by lil-harry-hobo
Summary: REPOST! Harry comes into his inheritance, he is the King of Veela. read and follow Harry and gang as they find soulmates and goes from one adventure to the next. AU HPSS, RWLL, HGBZ, DMGW This is AU
1. Chapter 1

Found by a Scent

by: EternalMoonFighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by the author.

author's note: Sirius didn't die in Harry's fifth year. Minister Fudge was found to be a Death Eater, so there's a new minister. I'm reposting this story because removed it.

I would also like to thank ditzy1978 for being one of my betas and going over this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus is sitting at his desk trying to figure out what to get Harry for his birthday. Harry's birthday is in a week and he still hasn't figured out what to get him for his sixteenth birthday. He stands up from his desk and decides to ask Minerva what she thinks he should get him. Just as he is about to pet Fawkes, he disappears. He reappears a few minutes later with an envelope in his beak. Dumbledore takes the letter and just about passes out when he recognizes the writing.

He grabs two pieces of parchment and writes something on them. He hands them to Fawkes before he says, "Hurry and give these to Severus and Minerva." Fawkes let out a trill and disappears. Dumbledore sits down shakily in his chair.

When the two professors rush into his chambers a few minutes later they are shocked to see the headmaster sitting with his head in his hands.

"What is the matter, Albus?" Asks Minerva.

Albus picks up the letter and let them see the writing on the envelope. They gasps.

"Is that Lily Potter's writing?" Askes Severus.

Albus shook his head and with trembling hands his motions for the other two to sit down. He opens the letter and starts to read it aloud.

Dear Albus,

It pains me to now that if you have received this letter it means James and I have died. It also means that Harry's sixteenth birthday is in one week. I'm sure that if he's not living with Sirius he's living with my sister Petunia. There are a few things about me and James that you need to know.

James is the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He's also a veela. He's not just half or a quarter he's almost a pure blood. Let me explain how. Godric and Rowena had a son, while Helga had a daughter by a wizard named Arthur Potter. Those two got together and had a son. He grew up and married a veela and they had a son. Everyone son after that has married a full blooded veela.

Which brings me to say that I was adopted. I'm a full blood veela. I had a nanny that was a veela, although no one but me and her knew that. I guess you are shocked, wondering how come me and James didn't look like veelas. Well, I'll explain. We had charms placed on to disguise us. No one could know, especially about me. You see if you look at a veela's eyes you'll see subtle differences in them. All veelas have some shade of blue eyes except the royal family they have green eyes. That means that Harry is now the king and ruler of the veelas.

The charms James and I placed on him will fade when he turns sixteen and it's time for him to find a mate. At the stroke of midnight he will know everything there is to know about veelas. He will know how to find his mate by their scent. You'll have to ask him what I mean about that. He will be vulnerable to everything and everyone till he finds his mate. His mate will unlock his veela magic.

I regret that James and I weren't able to watch my precious baby grow up. I hope he's happy. Let him have this letter. On the other pages is a letter for him in the ancient veela language. Tell him we will be happy with whoever his mate is, we just want him to be happy.

Love,

Lily Potter

P.S. Albus, if you wondering what to get him for his birthday get him a Black Mamba snake. It is the most deadly snake on Earth next to the Basilisk. Don't look shocked we already know he speaks Parsletongue. He speaks to the garden snakes in our yard. Don't ask me what it means because I don't know. We love you all and be careful.

- - - - -

The three sitting in the office were shocked they had all assumed that Harry got the ability to talk to snakes from Voldemort, but apparently he was born with it. They were just sitting there when Albus cleared his throat.

"Severus will you go and get Harry, while I go and get him a Black Mamba. Minerva has to go and get a room ready for him."

Severus starts to complain but he knew it would do now good so he just shakes his head before he asks," When do you want me to go?"

"As soon as you can, if you don't mind."

Severus shook his head and left to go and get ready. Minerva left a few seconds after him. Dumbledore sat there for a few minutes before he left to go ask Hagrid where he might find this snake for Harry.

- - - - - - - - - -

Severus sulks back to his room mumbling to himself.

"Why do I have to go and get the golden boy. I don't want to see him be treated like a king. I know he's treated just like his father."

"I'll just take another shower and have breakfast before I leave. It won't hurt anything. I'll just wait till lunch time to go and get him."

Severus walks into his room and calls for a house elf to bring him something to eat in a half hour. He then goes and gets in the shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At noon Severus floos to Arabella Figgs house.

"Well, hello Severus and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have to return Harry Potter to Hogwarts. Can you point me to his home?"

She nods her head and moves to the window to point out the house just across the road from hers.

"That's it right there, but I haven't seen Harry come out of the house since he came home from school a little over a month ago. The wards are still there, so he hasn't run away."

Severus nods his head and watches as Petunia and Dudley get in a car and drive away.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with Potter. Is it alright if we use your fireplace to get back to Hogwarts?"

She nods her head and he heads out the door and towards Potter's house. Just as he reaches to door and starts to knock he hears screaming inside.

"What did I tell you Freak, if you couldn't get that mess cleaned up by the time I got back you were going to be punished."

He couldn't make out Harry's reply. Suddenly he hears a blood curdling scream and pulls his wand out. He whispers 'Alomorha' before he quickly opens the door quietly. He silently walks up the stairs following the screams and sounds of metal hitting something soft like flesh. He walks up the stairs and to the open door with the locks all over it. He walks in only to see Harry Potter shackled to his bed, naked and being beaten by a muggle with a metal pipe.

Severus cannot believe what he is seeing. He catches Harry's eyes before he passes out. He raises his wand and shouts Stupefy at Vernon. Vernon goes stiff and falls to the floor. Severus looks around the room and sees that Potter's trunks is chained up at the end of his bed. He raises his wand and says "Accio Harry's things." A book, quills, and some parchment come flying out from under his bed. He unlocks the trunks and puts them in it. He lets Hedwig out of her cage and puts it in the trunk. He shrinks the trunk and puts it in his pocket. He turns to Vernon and whispers a few things at him and picks up Harry. He runs down the stairs to Vernon's screams of pain. He rushes to Arabella's and opens the door. He rushes past her and floos straight to Hogwarts infirmary.

As soon as Severus is in the fireplace in the infirmary he starts yelling for Poppy. She comes running out of her office and gasps.

"Is that Mr. Potter?"

Severus nods his head and lays him on a bed he looks at Poppy then runs back to the fireplace and is gone.

-Severus -

Severus floos back to Arabelle's and runs out the door back to the Dursleys. He opens the door and goes in. He makes sure to lock the door, just like it had been before. He runs up the stairs and back into Harry's room. He sits on the bed and watches as Vernon shakes and whimpers. He puts a silencing charm on him. He sits there and waits for the rest of the muggles to get home. He hears the car pull up and places an invisibility charm on himself and Vernon. He listens as the fat boy and horse woman come back into the house. He hears them both coming up the stairs. The woman starts talking as if she was talking to her husband.

"Well did you punish him good, Vernon? He should have cleaned up that juice quicker."

"I wanted to help, why couldn't I stay and help punish the Freak, mum?"

The fat boy was just saying that as the walked to the door of the room. Both of their faces went white when they noticed that both Harry and Vernon were gone. Severus silently cast the stupefy hex on both of them and put silence spells on them before he lifted the invisibility spells. He sneered at the three muggles and walked out of the door. He went back to Mrs. Figgs and flooed back to the infirmary.

-infirmary while Severus was gone -

Poppy scans Harry to see what his injuries then rushes to get the potions. She makes him drink them before she fire calls Minerva. McGonagall and Dumbledore rush into the infirmary. They stop short as they see Harry's body. Poppy walks to them.

"He's been starved. His left arm was broken in four places, four broken ribs, his right leg was broke in four places, his jaw was broken and he had some internal bleeding. I gave him the potions to heal everything; I just don't know how long he'll be unconscious."

They start to cry and pull chairs around his bed. They sit there until Severus gets back. They walk toward him. He tells them what he did at the muggles home and how they were tied up and waiting for the Minister so they could have a trial right there. He stuck his hand in his pocket and showed them a vial of clear liquid. They all know what it is. It's the truth serum. Severus, Albus, and Minerva floo to the Ministry to talk to the new Minister of Magic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm going to stop here. The next chapter you will learn who the new minister is and what happens to the Dursleys. Harry will wake up and explain about scents to Dumbledore and the others. I want to know who everyone thinks Ron should be with. Thanks for reading and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Found by a Scent

by: EternalMoonFighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by the author.

' ' means thoughts

I would like to thank ditzy1978 for being my second beta.

- - - - - - - - - -

They arrive a few minutes later in the minister's office. He turns towards them and smiles, but when he catches one look at their faces the smile drops.

"We want you to come with us and look at what those muggles did to Potter," Growls Snape.

"What do you mean?" Asks the minister.

They just motion for him to follow them. The minister walks around the desk and walks to leave with the trio back to Hogwarts. They arrive in the infirmary a few minutes later. They walk towards a sectioned off area and the minister gasps when he sees the boy. He turns to look at the others with questions in eyes. They nod their heads.

Albus points his wand at Harry's head and mutter's a spell. Suddenly a gray misty screen appears and the three adults watch the boy's life. They are shocked and appalled at the scenes before them. A gasp from behind them lets them know that Poppy is watching with them. Albus pulls his wand away from Harry's head the moment they see his last memory. The minister stalks to the fireplace and leaves. Severus, Minerva, and Albus rush after him. They are just getting out of Mrs. Figg's door when they see him blow the door to the Dursleys' home away. They run after him.

He is pacing outside of Harry's room when they arrive. They walk back downstairs and take a seat in the living room.

"What are we going to do about those 'things' upstairs?" Asks Minerva.

"Well, I think I might have an idea. Why don't we let them feel everything they did to Potter." Whispers Snape.

"You mean use the pain reversal spell on them, but couldn't that kill them?" Asks the minister.

"Maybe, but I personally think they deserve it. How could they be so mean to their nephew?" Snarls Minerva.

They other three looked shocked at her outburst. Severus starts to grin. They look to Albus and he nods his head. They walk back into the bedroom and Severus conjures four chairs in front of the bed. He makes the other furniture in the room disappear. He levitates the Dursleys to where the bed once was. Severus points his wand at Dudley, Minerva at Petunia, and Albus at Vernon. They whisper the curse and watch as the Dursleys shake and silently scream.

The four wizards sit and wait for the spell to finish. Petunia is the first to finish three hours later. Dudley quits two hour later. Vernon is under the spell for twenty-four hours. They clean the muggles up and levitate them. They go back to Mrs. Figg's home and floo back to the ministry. Once there they are met by three Aurors.

"What happened here? Who are they?" Ask one of the Aurors pointing towards the Dursleys.

"Oh that is the muggles that Harry Potter lives with. When one of his professors went to check on him, the oldest male was beating him." Replies the minister.

The three Aurors look shocked that someone could do that to the boy who lived. They look to the minister to tell them what to do. He waves his hand towards the three before he said, "I want these three sent directly to a cell. There will be a trial as soon as Mr. Potter awakes. I don't want anyone but their lawyer in the same room as them do you understand me."

The three Aurors shake their heads and levitate the muggles away.

"Are you sure it is wise to subject Potter to a trial. You don't think it will humiliate him?" Asks Snape.

The three look at the man shocked. They aren't sure they even heard that right.

"I thought you didn't like Harry, Severus." Replies Albus, a faint twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't like Potter. I just don't like to think of any child going through that. I still think he's as arrogant as his father." Growls Snape. He stalks away so the others can't see the tears in his eyes. He walks to the fireplace and floos back the Hogwarts infirmary.

The others watch the potions master with smiles on their face. They stand their talking, not knowing that a small rat with a silver hand was listening to everything that was being said. The rat watches from the shadows as the three discuss what to do with the Harry. He listens for a few minutes before he scampers out the door. He runs into the shadows and transforms back into his human form. He apparates back to his master.

Voldemort is sitting on his throne when suddenly Wormtail appears before him.

"My ever faithful Wormtail, what news do you bring me from the ministry?"

"Master, they have Potter's muggle relatives in a cell. They were abusive to him. They beat and starved him. They are going on trial as soon as Potter awakes. I don't know where they have him hidden." Wormtail whispers,then he bends down and kisses his Master's robe. He stumbles a few feet a way still bowed over.

Voldemort starts to laugh and his eyes light up. He claps his hands together and a long silver chain appears in front of Wormtail. As Wormtail reaches for it with his silver hand, Voldemort speaks.

"Take this portkey to the muggles. I'll call for my loyal subjects. Did you see Severus with the Headmaster?"

Wormtail shook his head no, because unbeknownst to them he arrived right after the potion master left.

"Good, I will not be calling him here. I know that he will be at Hogwarts, but we can't take him away from Potter just yet. Go, and be quick. You know the punishment if you fail."

Wormtail ran out of the room and disappeared only to reappear outside of the ministry. He transforms back into his rat form and grabs the chain with his teeth. He runs to the holding cells and finds the one the Dursleys are in. He sneaks in. He transforms back into his human form.

"I have brought a way for you to get out of here. If you will each grab the chain in my hands I will transport us to somewhere safe."

The Dursleys look at him for a minute before Vernon says, "Why should we trust you? You're a freak, just like the boy."

"Because I'm the only way you can get out, unless you want to go to prison and relive the pain of what you did to Potter everyday."

That was the only thing they needed to hear. They eagerly reach for the chain and grab it with a hand. Wormtail almost grins before he activates the portkey. They appear in the middle of a circle of men with black robes and white masks on. In front of them is a man like creature with red glowing eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - back in the infirmary - - - - - - - - - -

Snape is sitting beside Harry's bed holding his hand. Tears are running silently down his face.

'I can't believe that everything I ever thought about his life was wrong. I can see clearly he wasn't pampered like his father. He's nothing like his father.'

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I can never make up to you how awful I've been to you. I always thought you were like your father, but your not. I'm sorry."

He starts to cry a little bit harder when suddenly Harry starts to scream and thrash. Severus grabs him and tries to hold him down. Severus yells for Poppy.

- - - - - Harry's vision & what happens to the Dursleys - - - - -

Petunia is trying to hide Dudley behind her. Vernon's face is starting to go purple, he is so mad. Voldemort just starts to chuckle.

"Issssss thesssssse the mugglesss that Harry Potter livessss with, Wormtail?"

Wormtail nods his head yes and bows to kiss the hem of the other man's robes. He quickly slinks away to join the others in the circle. Voldemort laughs at the muggles.

"I thought you were going to set us free." Shouted Vernon. Voldemort laughs even harder.

"Why would I set you free? Did Wormtail tell you he would set you free or ask if you wanted to stay there?"

Vernon starts to get even angrier and he shouts, "When I get my hands on that FREAK, he will wish he died right along with his freaky parents." He turns to point his finger at every wizard and witch there.

"You are all FREAKS." He is getting himself so worked up that he forgets himself and starts telling what he's done to Harry. "I'm going to do the same things to you when I get my hands on you." He yells at Voldemort.

Voldemort raises his wand and points it at Vernon before saying, "Crucio." Vernon falls to the ground shaking and screaming in pain. The curse is held on him for ten minutes, at which time Vernon's heart burst.

Petunia starts to scream and Dudley starts wailing for his father. They are silenced with a hex. Voldemort looks at them with glee in his eyes.

"Lucius, you Crabbe and Goyle can kill these two however you like. After they are dead, take them back to the ministry. Place them on the ground behind the message 'only I will kill Potter' then throw up the dark mark. Wormtail you stay in rat form and tell me what happens after everyone else leaves."

The three death eaters come forward and point their wands at the two. Lucius has his wand pointed towards Petunia while Crabbe and Goyle have their wands pointed at Dudley. They all three say "Crucio" at the same time. The two muggles scream and claw at their bodies trying to make the pain stop. Dudley only lasts a few minutes before his heart bursts. Bloods starts to dribble out of his mouth, nose, eyes and ears.

Petunia is under the curse for another fifteen minutes before Lucius kills her with the killing curse. Voldemort smiles. The three deatheaters bow to him and levitate the three bodies. They follow Wormtail out the door and disappear with a slight pop. They reappear in front of the Ministry of Magic. Wormtail changes into his rat form as the others arrange the muggles on the ground. In front of the muggles a message is burned into the ground . Lucius nods to the other two and they disappear and Lucius throws the dark mark into the air and disappears.

-Meanwhile inside the Ministry -

Albus, Minerva and the minister have walked to his office to talk in private. They talk for almost forty minutes when an alarm sounds. They rush to the lobby to see Tonks running towards them.

"Sir, the bodies of the Dursleys were just found outside on the ground dead and the Dark Mark floating in the air. There is also a message burned in the ground I think you three should read it."

They rushed outside and gasped when they read the message. They turn to the minister.

"Minerva and I are going to go back to Hogwarts and see how Harry is. We'll tell him about his family." States Albus.

"Well I'll come by tomorrow to see how he is." Replies the minister.

"Tell Molly I'll get in touch with her in a few days and we'll finish planning Harry's surprise party. Bye Arthur." Minerva says.

With that said Albus and Minerva walked back in and flooed back to Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy with school and everything. I hope you enjoy the story and review. THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank optimouse and ditzy1978 for being my betas.

' blah blah ' mean thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus and Minerva arrive back in the infirmary to find Severus sitting behind Harry with him laying against him. Poppy is pouring a potion down his throat. Harry is still trembling and moaning, but hasn't opened his eyes.

"What happened?" asks Albus.

"He was talking in a deeper voice and screaming as if in pain. I think he has had another vision. Let me tell you what happened before you arrived," answers Severus.

- start flashback -

Severus is sitting beside Harry's bed, crying and telling him how sorry he is. Harry suddenly starts to talk in a deep evil sounding voice.

"My ever faithful Wormtail, what news do you bring me from the ministry?"

He starts to laugh before he says, "Take this portkey to the muggles. I'll call for my loyal subjects. Did you see Severus with the Headmaster?"

"Good, I will not be calling him here. I know he will be at Hogwarts, but we can't take him away from Potter just yet. Go, and be quick. You know the punishment if you fail."

"Issssss thessssse the mugglessssss that Harry Potters livesssss with, Wormtail?

"Why would I set you free? Did Wormtail tell you he would set you free or ask if you wanted to stay there?"

"Crucio"

Harry starts to scream and thrash from pain. Severus tries to hold him down as he calls for Poppy but can't. He pulls Harry forward and gets on the bed behind him. He pulls Harry to him and tries to calm him down. Poppy runs in as he starts to talk again.

"Lucius, you Crabbe and Goyle can kill these two however you like, After they are dead, take them back to the ministry. Place them on the ground behind the message "only I will kill Potter" then throw up the dark mark. Wormtail you stay in rat form and tell me what happens after everyone leaves."

Harry starts to scream and thrash again. Severus grabs him and struggles to hold him down for Poppy to give him a potion. After a few minutes he starts to calm down just as you are walking in.

- End flashback -

They all watch as Harry leans into Severus and starts to moan. It's a few more minutes before he starts to reach for his glasses. Severus places the glasses on Harry's face. He opens his eyes to look around. He sees Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomphrey before him. He turns to see Professor Snape behind him. He starts to blush before the memories of everything that has happened rushes forward. He starts to cry. He turns and wraps his arms around Severus' waist and cries into his chest.

Severus rubs Harry's back and murmurs comforting words to him. About ten minutes later Harry's breathing has evened out and he's asleep. Severus pries the arms from around his waist and lifts him up. He gets up out of the bed and lays Harry back down. He pulls the covers over him takes off his glasses and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Severus starts to sit in the chair beside Harry's bed when Dumbledore motions for him to stop. "I'm going to send for Sirius and Remus to return. Why don't you go back to your rooms Severus and rest."

Severus just shakes his head and sits beside the bed. "I can't Albus. I feel like I have to stay here, it's like something is telling me I have to stay. Do you understand?"

Albus just nods his head and the twinkle in his eyes just gets brighter. He motions for Minerva to follow him and they leave Harry in the capable hands of Poppy and Severus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wormtail appears before Voldemort a few hours later. He bows.

"What happened at the ministry, Wormtail?"

"Everyone looked upset and scared, but no one more so than Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

Voldemort just laughs and waves Wormtail away.

- Meanwhile at Hogwarts -

Severus sits and watches Harry sleep. Suddenly he remembers Harry's trunk is in his pocket. He pulls it out, enlarges it, and places it at the foot of Harry's bed. He sits back down to watch Harry.

Fifteen minutes later Harry starts to cry and mumble. Severus doesn't catch every thing he says just bits and pieces.

"Is it really you?"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Are you sure he'll understand?"

"Do you really think it will help?"

"Do you have to?"

"No, please don't leave me!"

"I love you! I love you both so much."

Severus is just starting to lean over Harry when his eyes open. He flings his arms around Severus and cries into his chest. When he calms down he looks up to see an embarrassed potions master looking down at him. He smiles up at him shyly.

"Do you know, sir, if my trunk is here or not?"

"It's here at the foot of your bed."

Harry crawls to the end of his bed and opens his trunk. He rummages around for a few minutes before he pulls a muggle notebook out and shuts the trunks. He turns towards Severus and looks at the notebook in his hands. He reaches the notebook to the older man.

"I know you think I don't like potions, or that I don't respect you. This notebook should show otherwise. Please don't read it here. Read it when your alone. Goodnight sir."

After saying that Harry lays down and goes back to sleep. Severus looks between Harry and the notebook with a look of confusion on his face. He leaves the infirmary for his dungeons.

- Harry's dream -

Harry is floating in a white void when two voices start to call his name. He recognizes the voices as those of his parents.

"Mum, dad is that you? Where are you?"

"We're right behind you, son."

Harry turns to see his parents standing behind him. He runs to them. They envelope him in a hug.

"Oh, my brave baby. I'm so sorry you had to be with Petunia," cries Lily.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, son. We've come to tell you a few things. We don't have long before you wake back up," replies his father.

"Harry, you are the heir to the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin. I sent a letter explaining this to Albus but we didn't know that you were also the heir of Salazar. He told us after we died. Voldemort is the heir of his sister, not him," James says.

"You are also a veela and the king of the veela. I have left a letter explaining a few things you need to know about finding your mate. I already know who your mate is, but I'm not going to tell you"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not that I can't, it's that I won't. I will tell you that all three of the Malfoys are veelas, but they aren't even nobles in the veela clans. Albus is also going to want you to explain a few things to him after you change." Lily says.

"Harry, will you tell Sirius something for me?" asks James.

Harry nods his head.

"Tell him I won't be angry. I understand and that I still love him and Moony like brothers."

"Are you sure he'll understand? I mean this is Sirius your talking about."

They all three laugh at this. Lily quickly sobers up.

"Harry, show Severus your notebook. It will help him to understand. I know he maybe rough on you but think about it."

"Lily's right. He's a spy for Albus. He can't be nice to you."

"Are you sure it will help? I'm not even sure yet how I did on my O.W.L.S."

They nod their heads. James looks up and than looks from Lily to Harry.

"Harry it's time for us to leave. It's time for you to wake up."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I'm sorry my darling baby boy." Cries Lily.

"No, please don't leave me!"

It was too late they have already started to fade.

"I love you! I love you both, so much!"

- end of dream -

Severus is sitting on his couch, nursing a glass of whiskey when he decides to open the notebook. He is shocked at what he finds inside. He reads through the notebook and to say he is shocked is an understatement. He always thought Harry was writing notes to his friends in class, but it seems he was wrong.

The notebook contains every word Severus had said about a potion for the last five years. It also contained each potion recipe and descriptions of it from start to finish.

Severus would have never believed it if he hadn't read it. Severus sat there a few minutes before he got up and rushed to the Headmaster's office.

He ran to the gargoyle and quickly said the password. He ran up the stairs as fast as they would go and as soon as he reached the door he walked in. Albus is sitting as his desk with huge twinkles in his eyes. He conjures some tea and biscuits. Severus sits down.

"What can I do for you Severus? I must say I don't think I've ever seen you rush in here that quick what seems to be the problem."

"Headmaster, I've done a terrible injustice to Harry."

"So, he's Harry now?" The headmaster asks the twinkle getting even bigger in his eyes.

"Albus, did you know that he keeps a record of everything I say in class about a potion. Read this notebook. He even wrote the first words I said on the first day of his first year."

He hands the notebook to Albus and the headmaster skims through the book. He is shocked at how organized and thorough the notes are. He knew that Harry loved potions but not this much. He looks up at Severus as he hands him the notebook.

"Severus, did you know that every other student has come to me to complain about you but never Harry. I asked him why and do you know what he told me."

Severus shakes his head no.

"He said "Professor Snape doesn't treat any student better than another. He's a great potion master and we, the students, should be honored to learn from him. He may seem mean but life isn't a parade, he's letting us know that life can be harsh. I would rather be taught that than leave here and be unaware. I know it may seem to others that he's really harsh on me but I'm the-bloody-boy-who-lived, he keeps me grounded." And that is what he said just about word for word."

Severus sat there in shock. He couldn't believe that Harry wasn't bitter for how he treated him. Only Severus knew that the reason he treats him that way is because he doesn't like James Potter.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about our young Harry. Did you know that when young Mr. Weasley starts to complain about you Harry puts him in his place. The first birthday present he ever got was his snow owl from Hagrid, that's why he's so protective of her. He's never had a birthday party and his family never bought him anything for his birthday or Christmas."

Severus was shocked, he had always thought Harry was spoiled, but that was proved wrong just tonight.

"Albus, I want to get him something for his birthday, what should I get him."

"I don't know Severus, get him something from your heart."

Severus stood and bade the headmaster goodnight and left to go back to his rooms to think. He's almost there when he thinks of the perfect gift. Severus goes to his rooms and goes to bed happy knowing that tomorrow is a new day.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry isn't allowed out of the infirmary till the day before his birthday. He's walking towards the great hall for lunch thinking. 'I hope that Sirius and Moony will be back in time for my birthday tomorrow.' He's still thinking along these lines when he gets to the great hall. He opens the doors and it's pitch black in there. Suddenly the lights go on and that is heard is "SURPRISE! HARRY!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My computer ws destroyed when my house burned down. My boyfriend is posting this story for me from school. I would also like everyone to know that I have posted the version with song lyrics on hpfandom


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I would like to thank my betas optimouse and ditzy1978 for doing such a perfect job.

" talking"

' thoughts '

**parsletongue**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry is shocked to see everyone he loves standing in the Great Hall grinning ar him. Sirius runs to him and throws his arms around him. He picks him up spinning and laughing. Everyone gives the two a moment before they walk over towards them.

"Let everyone else give him a hug, Padfoot," shouts Moony over their laughter. Sirius lets Harry go reluctantly. Ron and Hermione run and hug him, then Moony hugs him. The next is Mrs. Weasley followed by Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Hagrid, Albus, Neville, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Dobby, and Winky while Percy only shakes his hand. Everyone realizes that Harry is shocked about the party, but they aren't going to say anything.

"How come we're having a party today, my birthday isn't til tomorrow?"

"You'll come into your magical inheritance tonight and won't be awake tomorrow for a party," replies Albus.

Harry just shakes his head. He looks at Sirius and motions for him to follow him to a deserted corner. Sirius agrees.

"Sirius, you know why I'm at Hogwarts don't you?"

Sirius grabs Harry and hugs him to him before he replies. "Yes, and if those filthy muggles weren't already dead, I would have killed them before I came here."

Harry pulls his head away from Sirius' chest to look up at him tears in his eyes.

"The reason I'm even mentioning it is because later that night I dreamt about mum and dad."

Sirius looks down at Harry shocked but waits for Harry to explain.

"Dad told me to tell you "I won't be angry and that he still loves you and Moony like brothers"

When Sirius hears this he hugs Harry even tighter to him and starts to cry.

"What did he mean Siri?"

"He means that it's okay that I love you like a son, and that if you feel like you lov eme like a father he won't be upset."

As soon as Sirius finishes telling him they both start to cry even harder than before. Lupin sensing their distress walks over to them.

"What the matter you two, this is a party?" he asks.

Sirius explains to him what James told Harry and his response. Lupin wraps his arms around the two and stands their crying with them. Harry looks at the two men.

"I love you both, so much, I would be honoured if you would both let me consider you my fathers."

Remus and Sirius just look at him stunned. They nod their heads and start crying even harder than before. Ron decides they've cried long enough and that he wants some cake.

"Are you going to blow out your candles or are you going to make me starve to death?" He yells.

Molly smacks him on the back of the head and yells,"They need time and you'll give it to them or you'll not get any cake, Ronald Weasley. Ron's face goes beet red. Seeing his face make the three in the corner laugh. They make their way over to the cake and Harry makes a wish and blows out the candles.

"What did you..."

"wish for, Harry?" ask Fred then George.

"If I tell you it will never come true," he replies.

They all settle down to eat cake when Harry notices that Dobby and Winky haven't gotten any.

"Dobby, why don't you and Winky come and enjoy some of this cake."

Dobby and Winky get tears in their eyes as they accept a piece of cake.

"We always knew you was a great wizard, but to invite us to eat with you. Harry Potter sir, is indeed kind and generous." they reply.

Harry's face starts to go red and everyone starts to laugh. They sit around the table, eating cake and talking. As soon as they are finished Harry and his friends go to the other side of the room to play games, while the adults talk.

An hour later Sirius walks over and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looks up from the game of chess him and Ron are playing.

"It's time for you to come and open presents. I can't wait till you see what I've gotten you."

Sirius pulls Harry to his feet and drags him over to a chair. Dobby and Winky levitate the gifts over to beside Sirius. He starts to pick one up when Ron beats him to it. Ron hands him a large woven basket with a blanket on top.

"This is from me, Hermione and Neville. We hope you like it."

Harry pulls the blanket off to find to large eggs with a book under each egg. He picks up the first egg which happens to be about the size of an ostrich egg and the color of oatmeal. He picks up the book and reads the title, "How to care for your Phoenix" by Albus Dumbledore. He places the egg back in the basket and struggles to pick up the other one. It's about the size of a football and a gold color, he places it in his lap and picks up the book under it. It's title is "Everything You Need to Know to Care for Your Griffin" by Edward Potter. Harry gently places the egg back in the basket and looks up to Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry, that book was written by your great grandfather."

From Ginny he receives a phoenix quill and a notebook.

"The notebook is charmed, when you use that phoenix quill to write in it the answer will come to the brother notebook at the burrow. It will chime to let the other know that there is a message."

Harry hugs her and tells her it was perfect.

Fred and George give him a box of experimental pranks. Bill, Charlie and Percy buy him a magical trunk with severn compartments.

"The book on top is the instruction book. It will tell you how to program the locks and what each compartment does." states Bill.

"If you look in one of the compartments there is a little surprise from a friend you might know as number 4," Charlie tells him with a smile on his face.

Harry looks confused for aminute till he realizes that number four means the horntail dragon from his fourth year. He looks at Charlie and says, "Why would she give me one? Isn't it illegal to have one?"

"Not for you it won't after tomorrow. She is became my familiar last year. When I told her about your birthday she wanted to give you a gift. There is a note with the gift explaining everything but you won't be able to read it till after your sixteenth birthday."

"OH? Tell her I am honoured that she would give me the honor. Tell her I will not dissappoint her."

Charlie shakes his head.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley give him a couple pair of jeans and a few tshirts. He thanks them and is told that they are a little big and that they will maagically enhance to whatever size he needs them to be.

Next is Albus. He hands Harry a small box with holes in it. Everyone can hear the hissing coming from it. He opens it to find a beautiful baby black snake with amethyst eyes inside.

**"What type of snake are you?"**

**"You can talk to me? I am a magical black mamba snake. Are venom is more deadly than the basilisk." **

**"What is your name? Are you male or female?"**

**"I am a female. I don't have a name. I hatched from my egg yesterday. Will you name me master."**

**"I'm not your master. My name is Harry, and I will be your friend. How does the name Koi. It mean love in japenese."**

**I would love it thank you Harry. May I climb upon your shoulder and go to sleep.**

Harry shakes his head and watches Koi climb up his arm. She situates herself around his neck and goes to sleep. He looks up to find everyone looking at him. Sirius is the first to speak.

"I've never heard parsletongue before. I never realized it was such a beautiful language."

Everyone agrees.

"What did you name the snake, Harry?" asks Dumbledore.

"I named her Koi. It means love in japanese."

"I think that is a lovely name, Harry" he replies.

The next gift is from Sirius and Remus. Harry opens it up and gasps. He looks to Sirius and Sirius nods.

"We caught him the day after you were brought here. I was pardoned yesterday. I'm your legal guardian now and as soon as you wake from your inheritance tomorrow we are going to take you shopping for new clothes."

Harry jumps up and runs to Sirius crying and laughing at the same time. They stand their laughing and crying for a few minutes till Sirius pushes back him into the chair.

Dobby and Winky walk towards him. Dobby starts to speak and Winky just nods her head the entire time.

"Harry Potter, sir, we know you don't have any house elves. They have all left from your family homes. We would like to be your houseelves now."

Harry looked at the two elves and could tell that they truly wanted to be with him. He shook his head and said, "I will only tell this to you two once. You will not call me master, just call me Harry. I will pay you what you make here or more if that's what you want. And one day a week you will take off to relax and spend time with each other or with me talking or anything. Now how do you become my houseelves."

"We grab your hands and bind ourselves to you and your homes."

Dobby and Winky each grab a hand and a green glow forms around the three and just as soon as it is there is is gone.

Harry looked to see there was one more gift and turned to Sirius.

"Who is that from?"

"I don't know Harry. The one from your parents is in your room. I was told that if they died before you turned sixteen to give it to you but you had to open it alone."

"Harry, there is also a letter on top of the box from your mother, it has been charmed so that you can't open it till tomorrow. She asked that you read it after your inheritance.," states Albus.

Moony places the long box into Harry's lap. He unwraps it and gasps when he opens it up. Inside are four pensives and a note. The note said:

_Harry, the silver pensive is empty. I thought you might like to unburden yourself of some of your thoughts._

_The green pensive is your mother's. The blue one your father's, and the black one has some of my memories of your parents in it for you. _

_These three pensives have been charmed. You won't be able to look into them till Aug. 1st. I promised your parents I would make sure you got their pensives on your 16th birthday. After your birthday we will have a long talk. I'm sorry I couldn't be their for you party but I'm positive some would not have wanted me there._

_Till then your friend,_

_black_

Everyone looks to Harry to see if he is going to tell them who it was from but he was being tight lipped.

"I'm not going to tell you who this is from until they tell me I can. So don't even bother to ask."

He turns to look at Dobby and Winky. "Will you two please take my gifts to my room?"

They nod their heads and disappear with his gifts. Everyone sits around and talks till dinner, after dinner, all of the Weasleys and Hermione leave. They all agree to meet in two weeks to get their school supplies.

Albus shows Harry his room for the summer. "The only other room on this hall is Remus and Sirius' room."

Harry tells them goodnight and that he would see them in the morning. He walks into the bathroom and gets ready for bed. He climbs into bed and goes to sleep.

- Midnight -

Harry awakes to a slight burning over his whole body. He reaches for his glasses and wand. He checks the time to see it is midnight. The burning starts to become more intense. He raises his wand and cast silencing spells around the room. The burning goes from intense to the feeling of knives stabbing him all over his body. He starts screaming the pain is too much for him. He stumbles out of bed and falls to his knees. He places his hands on the floor. 'Please, don't let anyone come in until I'm awake and ready for them. Oh please, I don't want them to see me in pain.' Harry passes out.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hogwarts heard him and warded his room off. No one,not even a house elf, will be able to get in till he is ready. The castle trembles and sighs as she feels the pain of her young one. She lifts him up and places him back into bed.

- August 1 -

Harry wakes in bed the sun shining in his face. He starts to reach for his glasses when he realizes he can see already. He remembers the letters from his mother and grabs them. He reads them and smiles. He goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

His hair is a pale cream, that hangs straight and thick to his waist. His skin paler than before almost sickly but not quite. His features took on a more strong, fierce, unyieldingly sensual look. Lips fuller, nose small and straight, eyes seem to glow with power. Instead of being five eight and scrawny, he looks to be about six foot four or five and masculine. He's not built like a body builder but his shoulders are broader, muscles more defined and he turns to look at his back when he gasps. There is a set of white, red and gold wings on his back. He fingers the feathers, every other feather tip is red while the rest have a gold tip. He waves his hand and they fold into his back. He showers and dresses.

When he comes out of the bathroom he places his hands on the wall beside the door. "Thank you for helping me. I wonder if you would tell me your name so I would now what to call you, I'm sure you don't want to be called Hogwarts." He can feel the laughter and happiness of the castle, he gets the picture of a rose in his mind.

"Is your name Rose?"

He can feel her answer is yes. 

"Thank you, Rose. Will you open my room now? Where are Albus, Sirius, and Moony?"

She sends him the mental image of the headmaster's office. He thanks her again and makes his way there. He reaches the gargoyle a few minutes later and before he even says anything it moves out of the way. He goes up the stairs and stops in front of the door. He starts to knock but decides to just go on in. He opens the door and steps in. The three occupants stop talking. Sirius gets up and walks foward.

"Harry, is that you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks again to my betas. Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter clothes shopping, discussing of scents, and some veela death eaters meet the veela king. He also finds out what is in the package from his parents.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. I only thought of the plot for this story, nothing else.

I would like to thankoptimouse and ditzy1978for being my betas. THANKS!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to other animals**_

talking telepathically

"Yes, Sirius it's me."

Sirius jumps up and grabs Harry. He pulls him towards the couch next to the door and sits beside him.

"Why couldn't we get into your room? Why do you look so different?" asks Sirius.

"What day is it?"

"It's August 2nd, it's ten in the morning," answers Remus.

Harry looks shocked for a minute before he replies, "Midnight on my birthday, I started my magical inheritance, I fell to the floor in pain. It had started as a slight burning and soon grew to be unbearable. My last thoughts before I passed out was _Please don't let anyone come in until I'm awake and ready. I don't want them to see me in pain. _When I awoke this morning this was how I looked. I showered, dressed and then read the letter from my mother. As I was walking towards the door, I could feel the wards on the room. Rose, warded them. Dobby! Winky!"

With a soft pop the two house elves appear before Harry. Thye hug him and start to cry. He calms them down and explains to them what happened and asks them to bring him something to eat. They agree and disappear only to reappear a few minutes later with food for all four men. They disappear after they put the food on the headmaster's desk.

They all start to eat.

"Harry, I have a few questions. Do you mind answering them for me while we eat?" asks Albus.

"No, I don't mind. If you'll answer a few questions for me afterwards."

"Alright, I'll try. Who is Rose, and what did Lily mean by find your mate by their scent?"

"Rose is the name of Hogwarts. The school may be titled Hogwarts but the castle is named Rose."

"To answer your second question, scent is how a dominant finds their mate."

Harry watched all three process the information, but he could see that they were still confused.

"When a dominant Veela finds their mate, the submissive, they will recognize them by their scent. This scent is unique to each Veela. In her letter mum said that her and dad knew whom my mate was. She said the only time he ever held me I didn't want for him to put me down. I also cried non-stop for three days after he left. I will also be able to tell who he is by his aura."

"Do you mean his magical aura?" Asked Remus.

"No, I mean his life aura. Every being has a life aura, just like every magical being has a magic aura. If I go into a slight trance I can see life auras in a slightly different plane. I concentrate on one person and my astral body flies towards them. I see their aura and see the thread of aura that goes from them to their mate. Would you like for me to show you?"

They nod their heads. Harry closes his eyes and slows his breathing. He thinks of Sirius. He can see his astral body in his mind. He thinks of Sirius even harder. He flies a few inches from his own body to see Sirius' aura. It's a brilliant white and pink. The pink forms a thread about the thickness of a grapefruit as it leaves his aura. He follows the aura to come to a stop a few feet away at the aura of Remus Lupin.

'I shouldn't be too shocked about that. I knew that they were lovers. I wonder if Remus has figured out that are mates. I'm sure that he has since a werewolf smells their life mate. I should see whose Professor Dumbledore's.'

Harry starts to think of Dumbledore. His astral body flies a few feet away from Remus to be above Albus. Albus' life force is a brilliant white with a light blue around it. Just like Sirius the blue thread is leaving his aura in a thick rope. He flies above it and follows it. He gasps when he sees whose aura it's attached to. He decides to go back and tell them who their mates are. He flies back to his own body and re-enters it. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Sirius, you and Remus should have a bonding ceremony. I've known you two were lovers for almost two years now. Remus, you did know he was your life mate, right?"

Everyone is shocked. How did Harry know what only the three in this room besides one other knew? Remus nods his head.

"Yes, Harry I know that Sirius is my life mate. How did you know that we were together?"

Harry's face goes red and he mumbles something.

"What did you say?" asks Sirius.

"You came down the stairs last summer at headquarters with each others clothes on. You had each been wearing one thing and a few hours later you were wearing what the other was wearing."

Everyone laughs and watch as Sirius and Remus go red faced. Harry turns to Albus.

"You can't laugh. You need to bond with Professor McGonagall."

Everyone quits laughing. Albus looks at Harry with hope in his eyes.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. Why don't you perform the spell?"

Albus writes a note and walks to Fawkes. Fawkes disappears in a flash of fire. He reappears a few minutes later with Minerva. She looks startled to see who is there.

"Are you sure, Albus? What if it's wrong? I don't think I could live knowing that you weren't my soulmate."

Albus shakes his head and tells her what Harry said. She looks at him and squeals like a girl half her age. She hugs him and turns to look at Albus.

She walks to stand beside him. Harry pulls out his wand and points it at the couple.

"Mate Revealo"

A light blue glow surrounds the couple. They know that if the glow changes to red they are soulmates. It changes red. The happy couple hugs and goes in for a kiss. Sirius, Remus, and Harry are all clapping and turn away to give the couple a few minutes. While the couple kisses Harry tells the other two about the pensives.

"Mum has a locking charm on the the two pensieves. They won't unlock until I discover who my mate is. That is the password to unlock the charm, I have to have the pensive in my hands and say their name."

Albus clears his throat. The trio turn towards the happy couple and sit back down.

"Now, for my questions. Can I have the founders' room? I was told in the letter to go there to find out about my powers."

"What do you mean, the Founders' room? I've never heard of that room, Harry." asks Albus.

"Mum, said that may be a problem. She said that she left clue in a letter that she left with you to be opened on my birthday. Do you still have it, and may I have the letter after you read it?"

Albus nods his head and pulls a letter out of a drawer. He opens the letter and reads it aloud.

_Dear Harry, Albus, Sirius, and Remus,_

_If you have opened this letter, that means that James and I have died. It also means that Harry is sixteen and asking about the Founders' Room. The Founders' room is their personal bedrooms. Each founder had their own bedroom and bathroom. Merlin also had a set of rooms. There is also a common room, a library, a kitchen/eating area, and a practice room. _

_When Harry finds these rooms, he should take Merlin's rooms. He should also pick one person that shows the qualities of one of the founders and set them up in a room. These people will be his council. They need not be Veela. He must also go into the rooms alone the first time. He needs to find the weapons and jewelry of all five. They are his and no one else will be able to use or wear them. Albus, I believe you have one of the weapons. It's in the sorting hat. _

Albus stops reading to stand and retrieve the sword and it's sheath. He bows and hands them to Harry. Harry bows back before he takes the sword. Albus sits and continues the letter.

_Harry after you access the pensieves, I want you to take Albus, Sirius, and Remus in, but not until after you have viewed the memories first. Albus have Severus brew the heritage potion and find out exactly who Harry's ancestors are._

_The rooms are behind a painting of a phoenix and raven sitting on a tree with a griffin, basilisk, and badger sitting at the base of the tree. The painting will require a drop of blood the first time Harry accesses the rooms, but after that he can set up a password. The painting will also scan every person keyed into it after that to make sure they aren't an imposter._

_Harry, my darling Angel, we left something in these rooms for you. I know that you've never gotten to know your father and I but we are proud of you. We love you._

_Love,_

_Lily and James Potter_

Everyone was crying after the letter was read. Harry sat there for a few minutes before he remembers he had a few more questions. He cleared his throat.

"Sir, after we leave will you ask Professor Snape something for me? I need him to tell the Death Eaters and Voldemort that the king of the Veela has come into his inheritance and that he wants to meet with all of the Veela Death Eaters in one week."

Albus shakes his head and Sirius starts to say something, but Harry raises his hand and cuts him off.

"I know that it's dangerous to meet with them, but I won't be using my father's name. I will be using my mother's true maiden name for now. I will also be using her father's name for my first name. I was also wondering if Professor McGonagall would like to go with us to shopping. "

"Call me Minerva, Harry. I would love to go. Are you going to go to classes like this?"

"Call me Albus, my dear boy."

"No Minerva, I will be changing to look more like what I used to."

"How will you do that?" ask Albus.

"Simple, I'm a shape shifter. I will change before classes and eat my meals in my true form. I will need Remus' help for the shopping though if that is alright."

"Yes that fine, I'll do what I can to help." answers Remus.

"Well I want to see him change. Change into Severus, Dumbledore, then a couple of different animals." challenges Sirius.

Harry shrugs his shoulders and stands. He changes into Severus, then Dumbledore, into a perfect replica of his father's animagus, and finally into a red and gold phoenix. Fawkes see this and trills.

_**Hello Lord Phoenix or is it Lord of the Light? What do your wings in human form look like, so I will know which title to call you by?**_

_**My wings are white, but the tips are red and gold. Every other tip is red while the rest are gold**_

_**Oh my that means that you are both. There has only been one other to be both and that was Merlin.**_

_**I am his heir. Fawkes, please just call me Harry. I know that you talk to Albus telepathically, don't tell him about this. I need to find out exactly what my powers are before he can know. If others find out too soon they will want me to fight before I am ready. I will tell him when I am ready.**_

_**Of course Harry I understand. Thank you for allowing me to address you by your name, it is a great honor. I have heard of your phoenix, when is it due to hatch?**_

_**Tonight, what type do you think she will be?**_

_**I don't know but I can tell you after they hatch. Come and get me when you get back this evening and I will stay with you till she hatches. I will tell Albus after you leave to go shopping. How do you know that it is a she?**_

_**I'm not sure, I just have the feeling that it's a she. Just like I know that my dragon and griffin are both males.**_

_**I think you should change back now and get ready to answer a few questions. I shall see you later Harry.**_

**_Thanks Fawkes. _**Harry turns to see the others watching him. he shifts back into his original form.

"Harry, aren't you worried that the Veela Death Eaters will betray you?" asks Remus.

"No, all Veela are connected. If a Veela betrays another to death then the one who betrayed them will also die. For example, say Malfoy betrayed me to Voldemort and I am killed. Well a few minutes after I died Malfoy would also die. Then that Veela's family would be dishonoured and lose their status and become slaves to the victim's family for the rest of their lives. A Veela can do nothing to hurt another Veela, it goes against the Veela being. A Veela is the cousin to an Elf, just like an elf can't hurt living beings neither can Veelas. The only way for them to hurt another living being is if it means their death. Say I was to be abducted and given the Dark Mark, then to keep from being killed I would have to harm and kill. A Veela also like an elf cannot kill themselves, they can't even provoke someone to kill them, so any Veela that are Death Eaters don't want to be."

They nod their heads that made sense.

"What did you need me to do while we are out, Harry?" ask Remus.

"I was wondering if you would pose as me so you and Sirius could pay for my school things while I got the rest of my things. I will need to buy clothes for my true form but also school robes. We only have to make you look like me but with the height and muscle changes I have gained."

Remus nods his head and Harry points his wand at him. A white glow surrounds him and his body shifts. He looks just like Harry would if he still had black hair, instead of his blond.

"I have set the spell to remove itself once we step back into the wards here. I thought it would be easier to have two of me."

"Harry, what is your mother's true maiden name?" asks Minerva.

"Krue"

Dumbledore looks at his clock and looks at the others.

"I'm sure you should leave soon. It's almost noon."

"Dobby, Winky!"

The two house elves appear with a slight pop. They bow to Harry, before Dobby says, "What can we do for our Harry?"

"Dobby, would you two come to Diagon Alley with us? We are going to be making some purchases and will need you to send them back to my room here. I will also need to talk to you two later tonight about us getting new rooms."

"We would be honoured to go with you Harry Potter, sir" whispers Winky. Dobby just shakes his head in agreement.

The group floo to the Leaky Cauldran and go to Diagon Alley. They go to Gringotts where Harry stops to talk to a teller, while Sirius go to his vault.

"Sir, is there anyway I could spend money from my vault without having to visit it?"

"Yes, sir If you fill our this form and pay the fee each year, you'll use a card. It can be used in wizard and muggle stores. The fee is 25 galleons a year. Would you like to sign up?"

"Yes, I would."

Harry fills out the form and lets the goblin see his key. The goblin looks at Harry then motions for another goblin to come over. They whisper for a few minutes till the second goblin turns to Harry and the others.

"Mr. Potter, I am Grappler, the bank president. It has come to my attention that you have come into your inheritance. I will need you to come back here in a week so that we may go over your other vaults."

"What do you mean other vaults?"

"Well, you have the Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, and Krue vaults. Each of these names had at least three vaults each. The vault you've been taking money from is only your school vault. It was set up a week after you were born."

"Oh, well how about we meet two weeks from today at two o'clock. Thank you, Mr. Grappler for bring this to my attention."

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Potter. Now just tell Snyder here which vault you wish to use the card for and since you are such a valued customer we are waiving the fee."

"Thank you again, and I'll just use it on my school vault."

With that Grappler leaves them. Harry turns to look at Snyder as he is handed his key back and a card that looks like a MasterCard.

"Mr. Snyder is there anyway I could get a listing of what is in each vault before my meeting?"

"Yes, sir. If you tell me where to send it to, I can have it ready in three days."

"Send it to me at Hogwarts and thank you again, for all your help." He bows to the goblin and makes his way towards the others.

"Sirius, I want you and Remus to go and get the treats for Hedwig and the others, if you don't mind. Minerva, will you come with me to Ollivanders'? We'll meet you outside the shop."

"Why do you need to go to Ollivanders', Harry?" she asks.

"My wand will not be able to funnel my power anymore, so I need to get a staff. That is what mum told me in the letter. Meet us there."

The group split up, Winky going with Sirius and Dobby with Harry. They step into Ollivanders'.

"Well now what can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"I need to get a staff and a wand holster. I came into my inheritance last night and I'm afraid I'm going to burn up my wand."

"Ah, I see. Follow me, I keep the staffs back here."

They follow him into a back room not too much different then up front. The only difference is instead of boxes there are staffs floating everywhere.

"Walk around, Mr. Potter, and see which staffs talks to you."

Harry walks around the room but none of the staffs feel right. Ollivander gets an idea.

"I may have just the one for you. Over a thousand years ago a staff was made and left in my ancestor's care. No one has ever been able to lift it from the box it was left here in. He was told that only the one it was made for could pick it up. I'll go and get the box and you can try your luck."

He leaves the room and walks back in with a black box. He places the box on a table and opens it. The trio gasp when the see it, because it is beautiful. It is a black and white wood seamlessly wound around each other. If you didn't know it was two different woods, you wouldn't have been able to tell. It looked to be almost six feet long with a red gem at the top in the shape of a phoenix in flight. The wood itself had pictures of a basilisk, phoenix, griffin, badger, and raven inscribed on it. They moved around the staff the closer Harry got to the box. Harry reaches into the box and pulls the staff out. He feels warmth and strength start to flow thru and into him. Ollivander looks pleased.

"Let me tell you about that staff. My ancestor asked the man who left the staff what it was made of and what the core was. The man said the wood is from the trees of life and death. The white death and the black life. The gem is a blood diamond. A blood diamond is a tear from an angel that is dying. It's stronger than a diamond and has greater healing powers than phoenix tears. The core is basilisk venom, a unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and a griffin feather. There will never be a staff stronger, but he was also told that the staff would only answer to one person and could never been taken from his hand, by magic or any other means."

Minerva and Harry are speechless.

"Is there anyway I can make it smaller?"

"Yes, just think about it being the shape of a wand and it should change."

Harry closes his eyes and the staff shrinks to the size of an eleven inch wand. They walk back to the front. Olivander goes into the back and returns with two wand holsters. Harry puts a wand holster on each arm and places his new wand on the left and old wand on the right. He pays for the three items and meet the others in front of the store. They make their way to Madame Malkin's. They walk in to find now one there. Harry rings the bell on the counter. Madame Malkin walks out front with an assistant.

"May, I help you?"

"Yes, Harry here needs to be fitted for school robes and clothes, while I need robes and other items."

Madame ushers the two into the back while Sirius and Minerva take a seat. She explains Harry's staff while they get measured.

Remus only takes a few minutes to be measured and is sent out front to wait for Harry and the school robes. Harry is measured and asked about the types of robes he wants. He gets 14 everyday casual robes and wizard outfits in a cotton/silk material. The colors are crimson, beige, black, emerald, royal blue, gold, silver, a pale yellow, chocolate brown, green, blue, red, amethyst, and a cream color the same shade as his hair. He also picks boots, silk boxers, silk pyjamas, wife beaters, socks, and gloves in the same color as each outfit.

He picks out six different dress robes and wizard outfits. The wizard dress outfit with robe looks like a muggle tux just the robe instead of the tux jacket. The dress outfits are made of the finest silk available. The colors are, red with gold trim, blue with white trim, green with silver trim, pale yellow with gray trim, black with red, green blue and yellow mixed together for the trim, and a set made in the same color cream as his hair. He also bought boots, silk boxers, wife beaters, socks and gloves in the same colors as each outfit.

He bought a set of battle robes in forest green, made from the skin of a Hungarian Dragon. He bought boots and gloves made from the same animal. He bought a light outer robe and a winter robe in black.

When Madam Malkin heard the order and started to add the total, she was flabbergasted. She never knew anyone to buy this much and in such high quality before, not even the Malfoys. She almost thought he had to be royalty. She led him back to the front of the store.

"How would you like to pay for your purchases?"

"I'll charge it to my Gringotts' account."

While Sirius paid for Harry school robes, Harry pulled out his card and paid for his own purchases.

"When do you expect my clothes to be ready?"

"I can have them ready for you in three days. Would you like to come and pick them up or have them delivered?"

"Can you send me a note and I'll have Dobby and Winky here come and pick them up?"

"That will be fine. Where do I send the note to dear?"

"I'm staying at Hogwarts for a short period of time, just send it there. My name is Lorgin Krue."

"Alright dear and come again,"

The group leaves the store. Winky is given Harry's clothes and she sends them to his room at Hogwarts. The next stop is Flourish and Bott's bookstore. While Harry goes to look at potion books, Sirius heads to charms, Minerva goes to transfiguration and Remus heads straight to defence. They will make a trip later after Harry gets his O.W.L. results to get his schoolbooks. They find 15 transfiguration, fifteen charms, thirty defence against the dark art type, 14 potion, 12 healing, 4 runes, 4 arithmancy, 5 on magical creatures, 30 on the dark arts, and 50 different types all written in Parseltongue. They paid for the books and have Dobby and Winky send them back to Hogwarts.

Next the go to buy potion ingredients. Harry buys some of every ingredient they have and orders some that they don't. He buys four of each type of cauldron they have in stock and orders the others he will need. He sends what he can with Dobby and Winky to Hogwarts and tells them to let him know when the rest would be there and he would send Dobby and Winky for them.

They left there and head back to the Leaky Cauldron. They leave and go into London. The go to the mall and Harry sees a store he wants to go into. He buys about twenty tee shirts, with different things written on them and twenty different types of black pants. Some of the pants are leather and some are baggy black jeans with chains all over them. He also buys some black combat boots. He pays for the clothes and steps into the bathroom to change. He comes out with a pair of baggy pants with chains all over them and a t-shirt that says, "_My fist your face they should meet sometime_". Sirius laughs when he reads the shirt. Minerva tries to look like she disapproves but the laughter in her eyes gives her away. As they are making their way to leave the mall Minerva asks a question.

"Harry, why did you buy muggle clothes with all of the wizard clothes you bought?"

"Well, I want to try and go on Hogsmeade weekends as Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, not as Harry Potter, King of the Veela."

They all shake their heads and agreed that Harry would have a better time that way. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and floo back to Hogwarts. They arrive in the Great Hall. They make their way to Albus' office.

They arrived a few minutes later and Albus motions for them to have a seat. Dobby and Winky disappear with a snap and promise to bring them something to eat after they take care of Harry's clothes. The appear a few minutes later with enough food for eight people. Minerva conjures a table and everyone, including the house elves sit down and eat.

"Severus left about fifteen minutes before you got back for a meeting. I relayed your message and he said he would tell them. How was shopping?"

"It was fine. I have to go back to Gringott's in two weeks to go over my vaults."

Albus nods his head. Fawkes flies over to Harry and rest on the back of his chair. Harry and Fawkes start trilling at each other.

_**Harry, when would you like to go back to your rooms?**_

_**We'll go back in a few minutes. I'll show you my wings then.**_

Fawkes nods his head and Albus clears his throat.

"Harry, I've asked some of the portraits if they know where that specific painting is. They did. It's in between the dungeons and the first floor. I know that you and Fawkes are anxious about your phoenix hatching so why not go later this evening after that or tomorrow."

"I will Albus. I'll go after my daughter hatches. Well Fawkes and I are going to go back to my rooms. Dobby, will you and Winky take care of these dishes after they are done then come back to my rooms?"

Dobby and Winky agree. Harry and Fawkes tell everyone goodbye and promise to meet with them again tomorrow. They arrive at his room a few minutes later since it's on the same floor as the headmaster's office. They enter the room and Harry takes off his shirt. He waves his hand and his wings appear. He stretches them out and Fawkes flies around him inspecting them.

_**Harry, you wings are exactly as you said. They are beautiful. Save your feathers and tears for potion ingredients. They should be just as powerful, if not more, as that of a phoenix. Now, where is that egg?**_

Harry walks over to the basket and places the two eggs on his bed. Fawkes flies over and perches on the bed, just as Dobby and Winky appear.

"Oh Harry Potter sir, you have so pretty wings!" exclaims Winky.

"Thank you, Winky! I need for you and Dobby to modify all of my shirts and vests for my wings. The robes won't need to be modified. I would really appreciate it."

"That would be no problem, Harry sir." states Dobby and Winky together. They start on it right away. They snap and all of the clothes he has in the castle are modified. They put them all in a pile. "We'll take these with us and clean them. We'll also clean and modify the new ones when they get here. Is that alright, Harry sir?"

Harry nods his head and walks towards the two house elves. He bends down and envelopes the two in a hug. "I appreciate everything you two do for me. Thank you." Dobby and Winky are shocked. The start to cry. They stop when they hear a small cracking sound. Harry hurries to pull his shirt back on and hide his wings. He rushes to the bed in time to see the phoenix egg open and a small white, blue eyed phoenix appears.

She looks at Harry and trills.

_**Are you my master? **_

I am not your master, but I will be your friend. What type of phoenix are you?

_**I am a white phoenix, will you name me?**_

_**Yes, how does the name of Sueilla sound. It means happiness in the ancient Veela language. I would name you this because you have brought me great happiness.**_

_**I think I like that name, Master.**_

_**I am not your master, I am your friend. Call me Harry. Why don't I carry you to your perch and you can rest.**_

_**Thank you, Harry**_

He picks the delicate bird up and places her in the basin part of the perch. A white glow forms around him and the white phoenix. He returns to the bed and sits down beside Fawkes.

_**What type of phoenix is she, Fawkes?**_

_**She is the rarest type there is. While I control fire, she controls all of the four elements. I must call Albus, if that is alright with you and tell him to come here.**_

_**Yes, that is fine.**_

"Dobby, why don't you and Winky go ahead and take the rest of the evening off. You can help me tomorrow. I'm going to need your help cleaning my new rooms tomorrow."

They nod their heads and disappear just as Albus is entering the room.

"Fawkes told me about Sueilla, Harry. May I see her? I have always wanted to see a white phoenix." Albus walks to the perch and looks at the small white phoenix in awe.

"She's beautiful, Harry. She will not be full grown till a week before school starts, because she has just hatched. I talked to Severus about the potion. He says you will have it tomorrow night." Dumbledore starts to walk over to the door when a cracking sound is heard again. They rushes over to the bed in time to watch the small griffin tumble out of his shell. The little griffin looks at Harry and growls.

_**Are you my master? **_

No, my name is Harry, I am your friend. What would you like for your name to be?

_**I don't know why don't you decide.**_

_**How about Rejar, it means courage in the Veela language.**_

The griffin thought for a minute before he shakes his head. Harry reaches out to stroke the little griffin's head when a white glow surrounds him and the griffin.

_**Rejar, what just happened? **_

I bonded with you, as long as you live I will live.

Harry was shocked. He turned to Albus.

"His name is Rejar. He said that the white glow was him bonding with me. He says that as long as I live he will live. Is that what that glow from Sueilla was? Albus my dragon should ahtch in the next couple of days, when will Hagrid be back?"

Albus nods his head. "He will be back tomorrow, why don't you surprise him by letting him watch the egg hatch. Why don't you go and look for the Founders' Rooms and we can move your stuff in there tomorrow?"

Harry nods his head and moves to feed and water all four of his familiars. He leaves behind Albus and goes in search of the painting. It is exactly in between the dungeon and first floor. He walks to the paining and pricks his finger. He places the blood on the painting and watches and it is absorbed into the painting. The snake hisses.

**What is your name, heir of the six?**

**My name is Harry James Potter. I seek entrance in to my ancestors' rooms.**

**We have to scan you. We will scan you every time you try to enter the rooms, to be sure you are not an impostor. We can also tell if someone around the painting is invisible, whether by spell, potion or cloak.**

**That is fine. I have a question. I was told to house my council here. Will they have to go thru the same thing?**

**Yes, they must give a drop of blood and be scanned each time. You will also have to set up a password.**

**How does Hogwarts in English sound for the password?**

The snake nods its head and the scan starts. A few minutes later the painting moves to the side to allow him entrance. He gasps when he gets a good look at the common room.

death eater meeting

Severus appears before the Dark Lord and bows before him. He moves back to stand in the circle with the rest of the death eaters. He watches as more show up. Fifteen minutes later, the last death eater has shown up. Voldemort stands.

"Avery, tell me what have you learned of the prophecy?"

A man stumbles forward and stutters, "nothing, my lord, the only copy was destroyed at the MoM at the attack, but I am going to see if my source was correct on their being a witness to the prophecy. I am going to the aforesaid witness, tonight, after the meeting. I am sorry, my lord."

"Very well, Avery, report back here to me after you talk to the witness. You may leave, but be quick. Lucius, tell me have you found out where Peter and Bella have disappeared too."

Another man moves forward and bows, "yes, my lord, they were captured and are sitting in Azkaban. It seems that Black caught Pettigrew and Bella, and turned them over. He was declared innocent and compensated." He moves back into the fold.

"Severus, what can you tell me about what is happening at Hogwarts and our two dear friends: Dumbledore and Potter."

Severus moves forward and bows. "My lord, as far as I know Potter is still in the hospital wing. I have been brewing healing potions since he arrived. Black is going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. There is also a visitor at Hogwarts. I overheard Dumbledore and McGonagall saying the king of the Veela wants to meet with his Veela that are death eaters." Severus starts to move back.

"Stop Severus, what do you mean by king."

"The king of the Veela is alive and well. He met with Dumbledore no more than an hour before I was called. I did not get to see him because he went to rest. His name is Lorgin Krue. As I said, I overheard them talking about it. I figured I would tell you so that the Malfoy and a few others don't get killed."

"You may go back now Severus."

"Thank you my lord."

"Malfoy, what does he mean die?"

"If the king is truly alive and has told someone he wants to meet with us in a week, if we don't show up he can by law read our minds and kill us. I am sorry my lord but we must go to the meeting next week."

"Is there anyway to bring him to our side?"

"I don't know my lord. There may be, I will have to meet with him and find out."

"Alright, this meeting is over, you may all leave. Malfoy, I want all of you here as soon as the meeting is over with your king."

end of meeting

back to Harry

The common room is done in the neutral shades of browns, but what shocked him was above the fireplace is two life size bust shots of his parents. He walks towards the portraits.

"Mum? Dad?"

The portraits blink their eyes and smile down at him.

"Harry, is that my baby. He's so grown up. Oh, James look at my little angel."

"Yes, Harry, it's your mum and I"

"I've missed you guys so much."

"Harry, we have all the time to talk later. You have to find the weapons and jewellery. There are notes in each room to give you clues to where you will find each item in theses set of rooms. Good Luck."

Harry nods at the paintings and heads for the closest room, which is Slytherin. He walks into the bedroom and is shocked at how beautiful and elegant it is. The room is done is muted shades of green, silver and black. The bed is a huge king size. The furniture is all black walnut and isn't stained, but it's got a clear coat of paint of it. The walls, comforter, and bed hangings are all muted green. The bed hangings are a sheer muted green. The sheets, carpet, and drapes are a muted silver. The two couches in front of the fireplace are black. He walks to the bed to find a note on the bed.

_If you are reading this note then you are the heir of Slytherin. We are a noble name and family. I know that history has blackened the name to that of a dark and evil wizard, but not all is black and white. Some so called light magic can kill just as the dark. Take heed my young one, for many will not trust. You will have to be cunning and quick. I have great faith in you. _

_You are reading this to find my piece of jewellery or weapon. To find that which you seek, you must answer my riddle:_

_I dance and breathe and can even deceive. I am not alive, yet watch how I thrive. Do not come too near or I will eat you my dear. What and where am I?_

_Good Luck,_

_Salazar Slytherin_

Harry places the note back on the bed and starts to think. He sits there for almost fifteen minutes when the answer comes to him. FIRE! He rushes to the fireplace and looks up into it. He sees nothing so he stands and looks at the fireplace. He finds a single snake on the mantle. He looks at the snake and hisses the word open and a long rectangular box floats above his head. He pulls it down and sits it on the floor. He sits down behind it and pulls the lid off of the box. Inside is a beautiful double blade axe. The handle is a white wood and about three and a half feet long, with a green snake wrapped around it. The grip is greed dragon hide with a green emerald on the end. The blades themselves are silver with green tips and have the name Salazar Slytherin engraved upon them. They are almost a foot long, with half of the blade above the handle. In between the two blades is an emerald snake poised as if ready to strike. He stands and picks up the axe, it's light and very balanced. He looks at the box to find a note and harness for the axe. He straps the harness to his back and slips the axe into it. He picks up the note and reads it.

_I see you have found the first item. The blades on the axe are green because of the venom of a basilisk. They will only harm if you want to kill someone. Say someone was o run their finger across the blade and cut it, they wouldn't be affected. If you were to be practice and cut someone they wouldn't be affected, only those you have the intent to kill. To find the next, you must leave this room. _

_The item you seek is in red and gold. _

Harry places the note in his pocket and leaves the room. He walks across the common room to Gryffindor's room. He enters the room and sees the room is exactly the same as Slytherin's except for the coloring, where that was green this is red and where it was silver now it is gold. He looks around and enters the bathroom. It is beautiful. The walls are a muted gold, the floor a blood red tile. The tub is as big as the prefects and just a plain white. There is also a huge five head shower, each head pointed to the middle of the stall. Harry imagines that the one in Slytherin is the same except the colors are green and silver. He walks back into the bedroom to see a small green box sitting on a note on the bed. He opens the box and gasps, inside is a beautiful silver and emerald ring. It's shaped like a snake that is biting it's own tail, but the eyes are emeralds. He picks up the note:

_Ah, I see you found Salazar's ring. Place the ring on your left hand, middle finger._

Harry places the ring on his finger and it glows a faint green, then silver. He looks to the letter again.

_If the ring glows green then you are the true heir, if not take it off or you shall die. It will glow silver next, that means the protection charms are in effect. Each of us left charms on our piece of jewellery. You will learn of each when you find the item. _

_Salazar's ring has charms to protect you from minor dark art curses, hexes, and spells. It also has a shield charm on it, but more of that later. On to the first item you have to find of mine. I'm sure you've guessed, I'm Godric Gryffindor. I know that you have the sword from the sorting hat, but there is a rapier that goes along with it, that is what you must find. Shall I tell you where the first item is or give you a riddle...riddle it is then._

_When you look into me to find an answer, I do not lie, because I can not. What you see is what you get. Look for the one that is different, but yet the same._

_Happy Hunting, _

_Godric Gryffindor_

Harry puts the note back on the bed and starts to walk around the room. He stops midway around the room to think of the riddle and notices he has stopped in front of a mirror. He looks into the mirror and it clicks a mirror. Of course, a mirror can't lie, it shows what is there. He looks at the mirror. It's two feet wide and three feet long with a beautiful gold frame. The frame has griffins on it. He looks at the griffins, each griffin looks the same, except one. All of the griffins look to be running except one it's reared back and ready to attack. He presses in on the griffin and the mirror slides into the wall. Inside the opening is a thin long box, not quite as long as the box for the axe. He closes the mirror by pressing the griffin again and walks over to the bed with the box. He opens it.

The rapier he found in the box looked exactly like the sword. The only difference is the length, while the sword blade is four feet long the rapier's is only a foot and a half. He pulled the blade and its sheath out of the box and places it on his left hip, opposite the sword. He picked up the note from the box and read it.

_Congratulations, I see that you found the rapier. To find the next item, seek the room of blue and white._

Harry placed the note in the box and shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. He goes back and gets the box for the axe and puts it in his pocket. He walks across from the Slytherin room to Rowena Ravenclaw's room. The room is blue and white, where the other two were gold or silver this on is bronze. Green and red have been replaced by a muted blue. The furniture is a golden honey color. He walks to the bathroom to see it's the same as the other two just colored like the bedroom.He walks back into the bedroom to find a box and note on the bed just like in Gryffindor's room. He opens the box to see a beautiful gold ring with a ruby set in the centre. Engraved in the centre of the ruby is a grffin. He picks up the note.

_I see that you have made I far, and I must congratulate you. I have told the others that our heirs would only be one man. That is why the items are hidden like this. You are to place Gryffindor's ring on the middle finger of your right hand._

Harry places the ring on his finger and watches as it glows red than gold. He picks the letter back up and continues to read it.

_As before if the ring doesn't glow red when you place it on your finger take it off, for it will kill you. The ring should glow red than gold. This ring when combined with the ring of Salazar keeps you protected from almost all dark hexes, spells, and curses. It will not block the three Unforgivables. _

_My items that you seek are a set of daggers and a bracelet. I will be nice and tell you where the first item is. Look under the bed and you will find the daggers, but first you will have to take the charms off of the box to get it._

_Good Luck, _

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

Harry leans under the bed and performs the spell to reveal the charms on the box. He is astounded by the number of charms. He can't believe there are almost thirty different charms on the box. He starts sending the reverse charms to the box. It takes him almost four hours to remove them all and sit the box on the bed. he opens the box to find four beautiful bronze and sapphire daggers in it. The blade is bronze but has an unbreakable charm on it. The handles for the blades are made of sapphires with ravens on them, and written on each blade the name _Rowena Ravenclaw_ is etched. Harry puts the sheathes for the blades on each wrist and on each ankle. He places the blades in them and picks up the note.

_I know that you have the blades. Good Luck, for I have seen the evil that you must face, Harry Potter. Yes, I know who you are, but only I. To find the other item you must go to the room of yellow and black._

Harry shrinks the box and leaves the room. Beside Ravenclaw's room and across the common room form Griffindor's is Helga Hufflepuff's room. He walks inside to find a room of yellow and grey ( I know that Huffle puff colors are yellow and black but i didn't feel like making the room look like a huge bumblebee.) The only difference between this room and the last one he was in is the colors. He looks around the room and notices a small box and note on the dresser, just in front of the mirror. He picks up the box and opens it, inside is a beautiful bronze and sapphire bracelet. The bracelet is almost four inches wide with ravens engraved between the sapphires. He reads the note under the box.

_I see that you have found Rowena's bracelet. Place the bracelet on if it doesn't glow blue take it off._

Harry places the bracelet on his left hand, it glows blue than bronze. He picks up the letter.

_The bracelet should glow blue than have a bronze glow. The bronze glow signifies that the charms have activated. These charms will protect you most of the simplest light hexes, curses, and spells used to harm you. _

_My weapon is in the box on the bed. To open the box you must prick your finger and place three drops of blood in the badger's mouth._

_Be Safe young Heir,_

_Helga Huflepuff_

Harry shrunk the bracelet box and put it in his pocket. He walks to the bed and cuts his finger. He lets the three drops of blood drip into the mouth. The box glows a soft yellow and opens with a slight click.

Inside his finds a beautiful box with a quiver full of arrows. He takes them out of the box and shrinks the box. He reads the note.

_The bow is maple and the sting is made from the hair of a unicorn. The arrows ar also made from maple but the arrow heads are made of onyx. The bow and arrows are indestructible, nothing, not even fire, will destroy them and the arrows will come back to you when you call them. All you have to say is "come arrows"._

_To find my piece of jewellery you must go to Merlin's room._

Harry looks at the bow and arrows again. The bow has Helga's name engraved on it and a badger on either side of it. He places the box in the quiver with the arrows and hangs it over his shoulder. He walks out of the room and over the door in the middle of the other four. He opens the door and steps inside.

Harry is shocked by what he sees. This bedroom is fives times bigger than the other four. While the other rooms were in the school colors, this one was simply done in black and greys. The carpet is black, the walls a medium grey, the sheets dark grey, the comforter black, the bathroom was just as large as the others except the shower has ten heads. The bed curtains, unlike the other four bedrooms, are a heavy opaque black velvet. Harry looks on the wall and sees a picture of the founders. He walks to the bed to find two small boxes on it with a note in between them. He picks up the note.

_Harry,_

_The box on the right holds the piece for Helga, I want you to pick it up and put it on._

Harry picks up the box on the right and opens it to find a beautiful gold and onyx bracelet. It's four inches wide with a badger in between each onyx. Harry puts the bracelet on his right arm. It glows yellow than black. Harry picks up the letter.

_The bracelet should glow yellow than black, that means the charms have worked. These charms will protect you from all but the strongest of "light" curses, hexes, and spells used against you to harm you. _

_In the second box you will find my and Morgana's pieces of jewelry for you. Yes, Morgana Le Faye was my wife and Godric's mother. You will not have a weapon from me because you have the staff, if you went to Olivander's, I made for you. Back to the second box open it and place the jewelry on._

Harry opens the second box to find a beautiful silver necklace of a phoenix and a gold and diamond phoenix armbands. He puts the necklace around his neck and it glows white. He places the armbands on and they glow white. He starts to feel a tingle go thru his body. He gasps and looks at the painting of the founders. He picks up the letter.

_The necklace and arm bands were made to ground your powers. After you look around the rooms tonight, I want you to get my painting and place it with the one of the founders. You should also bring the ones of your parents into your bedroom. When you do this I will explain what I mean by grounding. _

_I will tell you of the rooms that you have not found. When you go back into the common room you will find an open doorway in between Rowena's room and the fireplace that goes to the kitchen/dining area. There will be a new door between Salazar's and Godric's room, that is the training practice room. Each time one of your council wants to go in they will have to go in with you. The door can only be opened by a heir of a founder, no one else. The three doors in this room lead to a bathroom, library, and a potions room that is fully stocked and charmed to always be stocked._

_I'm afraid to say that your friend Hermione will not be able to go into your library. It is warded for anyone that is not an heir or their mate. The magic told of in a few of the books cannot and will never be done by anyone other than you. I will explain all when we talk. GO and get the paintings._

_See you soon,_

_Merlin_

Harry was shocked. He walked back into the common room and walked straight to his parents paintings.

"Mum, dad Merlin has asked that I bring your paintings and his into the bedroom. Is that alright?"

The two in the paintings shake their heads and Harry levitates them off the way and into the bedroom behind him. He hangs the paintings on the wall beside the four Founders. He goes into the library and is shocked at what he sees. There are more books in here than there are in the school library.

"Every book that has every been written on magic is here."

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Harry turns to see a portrait of a man with black hair and gray eyes. The man looked to be in his early thirties. There is also a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes, she looks to be in here mid-twenties.

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Merlin and this beautiful woman at my side is my wife Morgana."

"OH!"

"As I was saying, this library has every book ever written on magic and it gets new books when they are written. It even has you school books here. I will tell you one thing before you take us into the bedroom, some of the books can be read by your friends to help with homework, but most they won't be able to understand. The magic will be to much for them to try and perform, I'll help you when you want to let them read from your library."

Harry nods his head and floats the painting into the bedroom and hangs it up beside his parents' pictures. He turns and conjures a chair and sits in front of the paintings.

"What did you mean by ground me?"

"You young Harry, have more power than any other witch or wizard could dream of having. No one and I mean no one will ever be as powerful as you, even if they did ever power ritual they still wouldn't be a tenth of what you have. Each of the six of us gave you our knowledge and abilities, but combined with your Veela powers and your own immense core, it makes you powerful and immortal. I guess you could almost consider yourself a God."

"Merlin, what do you mean immortal?"

"Just what I said, you won't age past the age of twenty-one. You can also pass on immortality to your mate and your council. But you could say, de-age Dumbledore to match Minerva, since there is almost fifty years differnce."

"Oh!"

"Harry, dear I think you should get some sleep, you look exhausted. We can tell you more about your powers later." states Lily.

"Can I call for my house elves. I would like to make a room for them to sleep in."

"Of course, actually Harry there is a small room off of the kitchen for house elves. your majesty." Godric said while smirking.

"Dobby, Winky!"

Dobby and WInky appear before Harry a few minutes later. "Yes, Harry sir" they chime together.

"Would you two both get my things and bring there to this room? There is also a roomin the kitchen here for you two."

"Oh, yes Harry sir, that will be no problem." they chime and within a few minutes all of Harry's belongings are in his room and put away. Winky and Dobby disappear to Harry can only assume their own room. Harry turns to see Sueilla and Hedwig on their perches and Rejar sitting on a pillow in the floor in front of them.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet, Rejar my griffin, Hedwig my owl, and Sueilla my white phoenix, and Koi my black mamba."

"Harry, where did you get a phoenix?" asks his father.

Harry explains to them where all of them came from, just as he was starting to tell them about the dragon, Salazar spoke up.

"Why did a Hungarian dragon gift you with one of her young?"

Harry goes on to tell them about how he met her in the second task. When asked what second task. He went on to explain how he was the youngest one that had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament. When they wouldn't quit asking him questions he just started from what he could remember and told them everything about his life. Needless to say his parents weren't too happy.

"Harry, you go and get that man right, now." yelled his mother.

All of the others nodded their approval. Harry justs sighs and opens his mind to Fawkes.

'Fawkes, is Albus awake?'

'Yes, he is. He usually wakes about this time every morning why?'

'There are some people here that wish to speak to him. What time is it?'

  
'Just a little after five a.m., why?'

"Aww man, no wonder I'm so tired. I haven't been to bed yet.'

'Could you bring Albus down here to my room?'

'Yes, Harry we'll be there in a flash'

Harry turns back to the paintings. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Dumbledore arrives just a few seconds later and is shocked to see Harry sitting in front of four portraits. All eight of the occupants turn to look at Albus with evil eyes. To say that he is shocked is not enough, he is just plain out scared.

"Hello Lily and James, how are you?"

"How am I? How am I? I'll tell you how I am? I'm so mad that if I was alive, you wouldn't be. Didn't I tell you not to leave Harry with my sister? And what do you do, you leave him with my sister?" screams Lily.

James, Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Morgana, and Merlin are looking at him and shaking their heads to show they agree with her. Harry discreetly gets up from his chair and sits the headmaster down into it. He takes off to take a shower and get ready for some sleep. He comes out of the bathroom twenty minutes later to see Albus sitting in the chair shoulders slumped and crying. Harry makes towards him and puts his arms around him.

"It's alright sir. Why don't you go back to bed for awhile or you sleep here with me. I've always thought of you as my grandfather and would be honored if you thought of me as your grandson."

The whole time Harry was saying this he was pushing Albus towards the bed and had him sitting on the bed and was taking his slippers off. He pulled back the covers and lays the man down. He writes a quick note to Minerva explaining where Albus is and sends it her by Fawkes. Harry gets into bed and falls asleep almost instantly.

Albus awakes a few hours later to find himself laying in Harry's bed and Harry laying a few inches away asleep. Albus sits up and remembers what Harry said to him. He starts to cry again. He brushes a few strands on hair away from Harry's forehead before he gets up and leaves to start his day.

Harry wakes a few hours after Albus leaves to the smells of a nice lunch. He sits up in his bed to find Dobby and Winky standing beside his bed with a tray and an envelope.

"Harry sir, you've got a letter. Winky made you a nice lunch while I straightened the other rooms. We have nice kitchen to cook in and very nice room to sleep in. I also feed your animals and let out to play. Is that okay?"

"Oh Dobby, what would I do without you and Winky. You two are lifesavers. Are you two going to join me for lunch?"

Dobby and Winky just look at Harry as he pats the bed beside him. They climb on the bed and Harry splits the food between the three of them. Harry waits till after he eats to look at the letter. He notices it's his O.W.L.S. results. He rushes to the pictures.

"I got my results back. I'm to scared to read them. What if I didn't do that good?"

"Well you'll never know till you try angel"

Harry opens the letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Enclosed are your O.W.L.S. results. _

_Points for O.W.L.S._

_O 2_

_EE 1 1/2_

_A 1_

_P 1/2_

_T 0_

_Your results are as follows:_

_Astronomy:_

_Written: EE_

_Practical: EE_

_Divination:_

_Written: EE_

_Practical : O_

_History of Magic:_

_Written: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures:_

_Written: O_

_Practical : O_

_Potions:_

_Written: O_

_Practical: O_

_Transfiguration:_

_Written: O_

_Practical: OO_

_Charms:_

_Written: O_

_Practical: OO_

_Herbology:_

_Written: EE_

_Practical: EE_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts:_

_Written: OO_

_Practical: OO_

_Total: 22_

_Scores are based upon the higher of the two. I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your scores. The last time someone received double OO's was almost thirty years ago. I believe it was in Charms and Transfiguration. You are the first to every get OO on both the written and practical for Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of Examination_

Harry couldn't believe it. He looks towards the paintings to see they are all smiling.

"Congratulations!" they all shout.

Harry nods his head and wonders where the school list is and what classes he's eligible for is. He decides to go see Albus and Minerva. He walks over to his familiars.

_**Hedwig, do you want to stay here or go to the Owlery for awhile?**_

_**I'll go to the Owlery to visit with a few of my friends, I'll be back later.**_

He nods his head and looks to the others.

_**Well, are you three staying her or coming with me?**_

**I'm going to go hunting, then come back and investigate. I want to see if there are any other entrances to the Chamber, without Salazar telling you.**

**_I want to come with you and talk to Fawkes for a bit_** answers Sueilla.

**_I also want to come with you, but I'll come back up here later_**. answers Rejar

**Don't forget Harry to take the egg with you. Your dragon should hatch any minute and you wanted to let Hagrid see.**

Harry nods his head and gets dressed. He puts a pair of black leather pants on, with the black combat boots. The black tee he puts on says 'Smell My Finger'. He gets the egg out of his trunk and holds it in one hand and Sueilla in the other. Rejar follows him. He walks the few corridors to the Headmasters office and puts his hand to the gargoyle. It senses who Harry is and moves automatically. He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Albus bids him to enter.

When he walks in the door he finds Minerva, Albus, Sirius, and Remus sitting there. He walks over to Fawkes.

_**Fawkes, she wanted to come and talk with you. Will you take her back to my room when you are done?  
**_

_**Of course, Harry.**_

Harry turns to see Rejar sitting in Minerva's lap. She's scratching behind his ears.

_**-Rejar, you won't be able to do that for long.-**_

_**-I know, but it will be good while it lasts.-**_

"I go my O.W.L.S. results. Why didn't I get my school list?"

"First let me say I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you, and I didn't tell them about what is in your rooms. Second, they didn't send us your results. The last time that happened two students had gotten OO on one of the subjects. So, Minerva and I assumed you did on Defense." answers Albus.

Harry smirks and pulls the results out of his pocket and hands them to Remus and Sirius. They read them for a minute and Sirius starts yelling and laughing. He picks Harry up and swings him around. Remus hands the results to Albus and joins the duo. Albus is shocked. He numbly hands the results to Minerva and she sits there quietly after she reads them.

"Albus, no one has ever gotten that high of a score on three subjects. What does it mean?" asks Minerva.

"It means, dearest heart, that our dear Harry is more powerful than we thought. Let me firecall Griselda and ask her."

He walks to the fireplace and throws in the powder and sticks his head in. A few minutes later he withdraws his head, pale and shaking. He sits back down and the others stare at him.

"What's the matter Albus?" asks Remus.

"Harry did so well on his O.W.L.S. that Griselda tested him for his N.E.W.T.S. for those three subjects. (since I'm not sure how the N.E.W.T.S. are graded N is the best.) He received NN in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. She said no one has ever gotten that high of a score. She was wondering if he wanted to go ahead and take his N.E.W.T.S."

"What how did he score so high?" shouts Sirius.

"She said that he went thru the O.W.L.S. so fast she went ahead and gave him the N.E.W.T.S. And that he went thru those just as quick as the others. She said he should be able to master right now. She doesn't think he would even have to go thru an apprenticeship."

"Alright, lets do it. Tell them I want to take them and that I'll take the tests to become Master in the classes of Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. Now what classes am I eligible for?"

The others sit there dumbfounded.

"You know that if your Master now you'll be the youngest person to ever do that?" asks Albus.

"Yes, I know." he replies.

"Well you are eligible for all of your classes and for the following classes:

Spellmaking and Weaving

Healing

Dueling

What classes do you want to take and I'll get you alist of the equipment you'll need?"

"I want to take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Care of Magical, Potions, Spellmaking and Weaving, Healing and Dueling. I should already have everything but the books for the classes and I might have those in my library. I should get an extra set of dueling robes just for the class. If you give the list to Dobby or Winky I'll owl Flourish and Blotts and order them. When are Hermione and Ron going to show up here?"

"That's fine and they should be here this evening. We were going to have them stay in Gryffindor tower." answers Minerva.

"I need to take this egg down for Hagrid to see, is anyone coming with me?"

They all agree to go with him and make their way to Hagrid's hut. Albus pulls Harry back and lets the others go before them.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?"

"Yes Albus, I think of you and Minerva as my grandparents. I love you both dearly. Merlin told me that I could turn your age back to that of Minerva's. So. how many years will that knock off your age?"

Albus laughs before he says, "would you believe, almost 50 years."

They laugh and Harry agrees to do the spell before the two get bonded. They see Hagrid sitting on the steps of his house with Fang. Fang sees Harry and starts running to him. He knocks him over and starts licking his face. Hagrid comes and pulls Fang off.

"I thought you would like to watch and see my dragon, Hagrid."

"How did you get a dragon, Harry?" he asks.

"The Hungarian dragon I fought in the second task decided to give me one of her young as a gift, and since I'm the King of the Veela the Ministry can't do anything about it."

Just as he finishes saying that the egg starts to crack and out comes a beautiful green Horntail. The dragon looks at Harry and they both glow a bright white.

_**-Are you the one my mother told me about?**_

_**-Yes, I am. My name is Harry. Do you have a name?**_

_**  
-No, will you name me.**_

_**-Yes, how does Gian sound. It means guardian in Veela.**_

_**-I like it. I know that I will not be able to stay in the castle with you after I get bigger where will I stay?**_

_**-Do you see the large man there? He will setup a place for you to stay. How long will it be before you will need to be out here?**_

_**-Only six months after that my growth will spurt till I'm the size of my mother.**_

Harry nods his head and tells the others what was said.

"Do you mean it Harry? I can really take care of your Dragon for you?"

Harry nods his head and motions for the others to follow him.

"Gian needs to rest and I need to show three of you what is in my room."

They wave farewell to Hagrid and make their way to Albus's office. They see Fawkes sitting on his perch.

_**-Fawkes will you take the other and I to my sitting room. I can't let them thru the painting. It will only allow me and my council thru.-**_

_**-Of course, I'll take you, the dragon, and the griffin first. Then Albus and Minerva, finally the other two. Sueilla got tired so I took her to her perch. She should be full grown in six days, soon enough for her to be at your Death Eater meeting.-**_

_**-Thanks Fawkes.-**_

Harry grabs Rejar and Gian and Fawkes perches on his shoulder. They disappear in a flash of fire. Fawkes disappears and reappears with the others. They look around the sitting room and are impressed. He shows them the four founders bedrooms, the kitchen, where Dobby and Winky promised to have tea ready for them, and finally his room. They are awed till Sirius notices the paintings on the wall.

"James, Lily is that you?"

"Yes, Padfoot, it's Flower and Prongs."

Remus joins Sirius to talk to the two Potters and Harry takes Albus and Minera to the kitchen for tea. They sit at the table and talk for almost a hour before Remus and Sirius join them. Harry explains to the four that he still hasn't asked about his magic. Albus looks at the time and notices it's dinner time.

"We should make our way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will should be here any minute."

Harry and the others agreed and made their way to dinner. Just outside the Great Hall doors they meet Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione. They say hello to everyone but Harry, they look at him strangely. The four follow the others in for dinner, but stop short when they see Harry sit at the Griffindor table. They sit beside and across from him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"We're Fred -"

"and George Weasley"

"Who are you?" they ask together.

Harry laughs and shakes each of their hands.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of me. I'm Harry Potter."

The occupants of the room start to laugh as they see the reactions of the four teens. Fred and George spit pumpkin juice on each other, while Ron and Hermione faint. They are revived and Harry explains his heritage to them as they eat. No one noticed Dumbledore walk behind Harry, because when he cleared his throat all five of the teens jumped.

"Harry, don't forget you have to do the ancestry potion."

"I won't can we do it now. Where are we going to do it? I don't care if these gys see the results."

Dumbledore laughs and says, "we can do it here I brought the items we needed."

He pulls a vial, a piece of parchment and a dagger out of his robe. He places the parchment of the table and grabs Harry's hand. He cut Harry's finger and place six drops of blood into the vial. He pulls out a jar of potion and adds six drops of the potion to the vial. He swirls them together and starts to pour them on the parchment while saying, "ancestors unknown, let us see. Ancestor now known let it be recorded. Ancestors claimed let everyone know." The parchment glows and names appear. Dumbledore picks up the parchment and gasps.

"I now see why you have the parseltongue ability. The Veela married Helga's grandson was Salazar's granddaughter."

"I knew that. I had to look for those items, remember, and if I wasn't Slytherin's heir when I put this ring on it would have killed me."

Everyone gasps. He then proceeds to show everyone his jewelry and weapons.

The five students leave shortly after that and make their way to Gryffindor Tower. They are just sitting down when Hermione remembers about the O.W.L.S. results. She turns to look at Harry.

"What did you get on your O.W.L.S.? I got O's on all of mine."

"I got an O in Defense and Care of; EE in Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions; A in Divination, Herbology, and Astronomy; and a D in History of Magic. Mum was so proud. What did you get Harry?" stated Ron.

Harry just pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. Hermione's face starts to go white as she reads the paper. Goerge, Fred and Ron get up and lean over her shoulder to read the results. They all go pale. George is the first to compose himself.

"Harry, what does OO mean?"

"I'm not sure, but when Dumbledore asked about my scores he was told that the three I got OO on I also passed the NEWTS with NN. I'm going to take the rest of my NEWTS this weekend and try for mastery degrees in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Herbology, and Ancient Runes."

Everyone just sat there dumbfounded. Harry went on to explain to them that the reason he thought he suddenly got so good was because of whom his ancestors are. Harry didn't mention anything about his rooms, he was just going to stay here. A few hours later the teens went up to bed. The next morning Harry asked Dobby and Winky to bring them some breakfast and to feed his friends in his room.

After breakfast everyone decided to play Exploding Snaps, when lunch time came they went to the Great Hall. Just as Harry was finishing lunch Dobby appeared, "Harry sir, your clothes are all here and have been adjusted for your wings." he whispered. Harry smiles at Dobby and thanks him.

The next few days the teens spend swimming in the lake, talking to Hagrid, or playing games. Finally it was the day to meet the Death Eater Veela, that morning over breakfast Harry explains what is going to happen. They understandably get upset, but calm down when they see Harry's logic and statements about Veela. Harry talks to Dumbledore and they agree to Harry using the Great Hall as the room to meet them in. Harry decides to dress in the cream-colored dress robes. At 7:30 that evening he sits in the Headmaster's chair and waits. He doesn't wait long for the 3 Malfoys, 3 Yaniffs, 3 Fagensons and 1 Severus Snape.

-------------

Veela Meeting

-------------

All ten of the Veelas walked in at the same time. The parents in front of their heirs. They walk to stand three feet in front of Harry.

"How do we know that you really are the king? How do we know that you aren't an imposter?" asks Lucius.

Harry laughs, "easy, you all know that only another Veela can telepathically talk to another Veela. You also know that only the king can talk to more than one at a time. So if I could..."

talk to you all at the same time, would that prove it. I mean beside the fact that I have green eyes.

They were all shocked to hear his voice in their head. They each get on one knee before him and bow their head.

"Get up. I may be king but that does not mean you have to bow before me. I will not have it. Now, introduce me to yourselves."

The Malfoys step forward. Lucius steps forward. "I am Lucius Malfoy, my wife Narcissa, and our son Draco." He points to each person as he speaks, then moves back. Next is the Yaniffs, the Fagensons, and Snape. ( the Yaniffs and Fangensons won't be mentioned much if anymore)

They talk for a few hours, when Lucius suddenly asks, "My Lord, are you going to join Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

"I'm not going to join your master, that man killed my parents. Did you not know that? They were betrayed by a close non-Veela friend."

The others gasp. They couldn't believe that Voldemort would intentionally kill a pure blood. Lucius speaks up again.

"Why did he kill them my lord, and are you sure?"

"Of course, he was seen killing them. I will not force you to leave Voldemort because that is your decision, but I will tell you that I would hope that you would join me. I would hope that you would want to have revenge for the other fallen Veelas."

The looks of shock on their faces tell the tale. They didn't know that others had been killed.

"How do you know?" ask Narcissa.

"As you know every Veela has a sort of awareness of each other. Well I can feel every Veela. I can also sense how the most recent ones died. Out of the last twenty to die only one didn't die because of Voldemort. Some were posing as muggles to study them. They were trying to find a way to incorporate some muggle items with magic."

Needless to say the Veela were shocked. They all bow before Harry again. They look at each other and nod their heads. Lucius steps forth again.

"My Lord, we would who have already been marked would be honored to fight for you. We will be spies against the Dark Lord and will come to you with news, we all get information before the others. Would you have us meet with Dumbledore also?"

"Yes, I will be there and will not allow him to harm you. I must also tell you that I will pick one of your sons to be my advisor, I'm not sure which one yet. You will all know after the Starting feast in a few weeks. I will bid you goodnight."

With that said Harry stands and bows before the assembled and leaves thru a side door. He makes his way to Albus' office and tells him what was said. Harry showers and changes in his room before he goes back to Gryffindor Tower to spend time with his friends.

Veela and Voldemort

Lucius and the other two adult male Veela appear before Voldemort.

"Well Lucius, what does he say?"

"Master, he says he will think upon it. He will let us know his decision in before school lets out. He said he has many things do to before he can make his finally decision. He must meet with a few other Veela and meet with Minister Fudge. I will take his ear and encourage him to join you Master." Lucius bows.

"Ahhhhhh, but I don't know if I am willing to wait that long. Why did you three not try harder and convince him tonight, you disappoint me. CRUCIO!"

All three men are hit with the curse and fall to the floor screaming. Voldemort releases them and dismisses them a few minutes later.

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and thank my wonderful beta again. This is my longest chapter ever. The next chapter will be about the Start of Year feast and choosing his council. I hope you enjoyed what you read, so review.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story line.

I would like to thank my betas optimouse & ditzy1978

"talking"

'thinking'

**parsletongue**

_**talking to other animals**_

talking telepathically

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry awoke to the sounds of his two best friends yelling at each other. He had been sleeping soundly. He was still tired from taking some NEWTS and a few of his Masters tests. He got up and moved closer to the dorm door to hear what they are saying.

"Ron, why don't you let him just let him sleep a little longer. It's only seven in the morning. It's not going to kill you to eat without Harry one time."

"Mione, I just want to make sure he's ready to go to Diagon Alley today. You know that we are leaving at noon."

"I know that Ron, but don't forget that he wasn't back when we went to bed at midnight. Why don't you just let him sleep 'til ten. He will still have time to eat and get ready."

Harry stood at the bottom of the steps behind Fred and George, he listening to them giggle. He watches as Ron's face keeps going redder and redder. Harry clears his throat and the four jumped in surprise. George and Fred move out of his way. Ron and Hermione look ashamed and shocked.

"It's alright Hermione. I don't sleep that much anymore. Let me go shower and change and I'll meet you back here for breakfast."

Harry goes back up the stairs and calls for Dobby and Winky. He asks them to get breakfast for him and the others.

'Sueilla, will you come and get me. I need to shower and get dressed.'

'Yes Harry, I'll be right there.'

In a flash of blue and white fire Sueilla appears on his shoulder. They disappear in a flash. Harry showers and pulls on a pair pair of black jeans covered in chains and zippers. He also puts on a black t-shirt that says in huge red letters "Not Even If I Was Drunk!". He pulls on his black combat boots and Sueilla takes him back to the dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. Harry concentrates for a few seconds and changes his hair and eye colors. He walks down the stairs humming to himself. He hears gasps when he enters the common room.

"Harry, are you can't wear that to Diagon Alley?" Asks Hermione.

"Watch me." He states, he then proceeds to sit down and eat the breakfast no one noticed appear. The others join him a few minutes later. No one talks as they eat, just as Dobby and Winky are clearing away the remains from breakfast, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Albus and Severus walk into the common room. They stop short with the greeting never said when they see Harry's hair and eyes. Everyone but Albus was shocked at what they saw. Harry with one inch spikes. Every third spike was a ruby red, every other was electric blue, and the rest are black; but his eyes instead of being their normal emerald green are now a sky blue. He has also made his eyes look like they are lined heavily with black liner. Harry keeps eating. Suddenly he stops, he sniffs the air and he sighs and his eyes glaze over.

'Where is that smell of vanilla and cinnamon coming from? Where is my mate?'

Severus' eyes go wide as he realizes what is happening. Harry is the dominant Veela and has finally smelled his mate. He motions for the others to follow out into the hallway. They follow slowly. Ron is the first to speak.

"What happened to Harry? Why did his eyes glaze over?"

Everyone looks to Severus for the answers. He sighs.

"He smelled his mate for the first time. It usually takes two weeks after their sixteenth birthday before that sense opens. If it was to open before that they wouldn't have any idea of what scent to look for."

At everyone confused looks, Severus growls but explains some more.

"The dominant Veela will dream every night after their sixteenth birthday of their mate, never seeing their face, and get faint whiffs of their scent. Finally at the end of two weeks they will know what scent to look for."

"Oh so if Harry was to sniff at each of us, we would each have a different scent." Comments Hermione.

Severus nods his head and turns to leave just as Harry walks into the hallway. He rushes away.

Harry looks at everyone and asks "Why are you all out here?"

Everyone just laughs nervously and gives him a weak smile. Sirius walks towards himand envelopes him in a hug.

"I like what you've done with your hair, and your eyes are a mix between mine and Albus'."

"I know that was the color I wanted my eyes to look." He smirks.

That seems to break the tension. Sirius lops his arm around Harry and they walk away. They others join them and make their way to Dumbledore's office to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone, including Albus, arrived in Diagon Alley fifteen minutes later. They walked to Gringotts so Hermione could exchange her money. They soon separate into two groups. Albus, Sirius, and Harry in one group. Hermione, Ron, Minerva, and Remus in the other. They decide to meet at Madame Malkin's in three hours and Remus will pick up Harry's school books.

Harry's group makes their way towards the owl post. Harry buys a muggle post box from them and makes his way to Knockturn Alley.

"Harry, why are we going into Knockturn Alley?" Ask Albus.

Harry just grins and makes his way to the third door in the alley. He walks inside, followed closely by the other two. Harry talks to the man behind the counter and disappears into the back. He takes off his shirt and concentrates on his wings. He feels them fade into his back. The tattoo artist motions for him.

"What type of tattoo would you like?"

"I want 5 tattoos. I want a stag with a lily wrapped around its antler, a black grim, and a golden brown wolf on the small of my back. On my right bicep I want a white phoenix, and on my left I want a basilisk. I would like for them to move as if they were in a photograph. I don't want them to move completely around my body just animated in the one spot."

"Alright, lay down on the table and I'll start on your back."

Two hours later Harry leaves the back room and pays. He turns to look at the others to see the shock on their face.

"Harry, those are beautiful, but why those tattoos?" asks Sirius and Albus together.

He puts on his shirt and answers as they make their way to meet the others. "Well, I'm pretty sure you can guess about the stag and lily, but the grim and wolf represent my other two fathers: you and Remus. The basilisk represents my mate and I can't tell you about the phoenix yet."

Sirius gets misty eyed when here hears that Harry thinks of him as a father. He hugs Harry to him. They meet the others outside of Madam Malkin's. While Hermione is getting new robes Harry is telling the others he wants to go into muggle London. They leave the Diagon Alley fifteen minutes later and Hermione calls a cab company to come and pick them up. Five minutes later the group is on their way. Harry whispers the destination to the driver. A short while later they pull up in front of a Cadillac dealership (I don't know if there is on e in London or not).

"Sirius, do you have a driver's license?"

"Yes, Moony and I both do."

Harry just smiles and walks into the dealership, the others follow him. They all start to look around. A young woman in her early thirties approaches the group.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to you about buying a SUV." answers Harry.

She looks at Harry and is about to refuse when he pulls out his credit card. She ushers him over to her desk with pound signs shining in her eyes. She proceeds to tell him the details of the SUV's offered.

"Can I insure and license the car here?" He asks.

She nods her head. She hands him the papers to fill out and he hands her his credit card. He explains to her exactly what he wants and fills out the paper work. He hands it back to her and she runs his credit card, when the transaction is complete she leaves to bring his vehicle around. Harry gets up and walks over to his friends.

"She's going to bring the vehicle around front."

Everyone nods their heads and makes their way outside. They watch her pull up in a Rip Tide Blue Cadillac ESV SUV. She hands the keys to Sirius and everyone gets in. They all gasp when they see that the interior is a shale brown leather. Remus and Albus place spells to enlarge the vehicle on the inside and to keep the temperature perfect inside. Harry placed a sound barrier around the car so no one could hear what was being said inside the vehicle. They make their way towards Best Buy ( I love this store). Once there Harry buys a huge 52 inch TV, a five disc DVD/surround sound system, a laptop computer, a CD player with headphones,and any CD and DVD that caught his eye.

Their next stop is a muggle exercise store. Harry buys one of everything.

They shrink the equipment and place one bag in the back. Harry instructs Sirius to drive to the best children's clothing store there is. Once in the store the group separates. Harry, Ron, Fred, Minerva, and Albus head to the little boys section while the rest go the little girls section. Each person grabs a shopping cart. They meet in the aisle between the two sections a little over three hours later. They walk to the cash register and pay for the clothing. The bags are stashed in the car and they make their way back to The Leaky Cauldron. Once there Harry puts all the bags in his pocket and shrinks the car to put in his pocket also. They go in and floo to Hogwarts.

"Dobby! Winky!" Yells Harry as soon as he stumbles out of the Headmaster's fireplace.

The two elves appear before the assembled group with a pop, eager to help. The hope shining in their eyes. Harry pulls the gifts for them out of his pocket and enlarges them.

"I bought you two some gifts. Remember when I said that you two didn't have to wear tea towels?"

Dobby and Winky nod their heads. Harry hands each elf their respective bags. The eight wizards and witches stand there and watch the two elves start looking thru the bags. The two elves never noticed when the tears started falling from their eyes. They were so shocked at what they were seeing. Winky turns to Harry.

"Why?" She asks.

"I want you to be happy. You may work for me, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. You are my friends." He replied.

The two launch them selves at Harry. He pats their back and listens to their muffled cries. Ten minutes pass before they calm down. They hug each person and gather their things together. They smile and disappear with a pop taking all their clothes with them. The group of wizards and witches make their way back to Dumbledore's office. Once there they find the results of the tests Harry took. He opens the envelope and is shocked. He reads the scores aloud. (I'm going to put the mastery as a number out of 1000 it will be written like this: 1000/1000)

NEWTS: MASTERY:

Potions: NN Transfiguration: 1000/1000

Herbology: NN Charms: 1000/1000

Ancient Runes: NN Defense: 1005/1000

The group was all shocked. They all crowded around Harry to congratulate him. He turns to Albus.

Albus, could you see if I can take the test tomorrow. I have to go to Gringotts and look over my vaults. The results should take about the same time shouldn't they?"

"Yes, I'll check right now." Albus firecalls the Ministry and sets up the three mastery tests for Harry. Minerva is looking at Harry with a questioning look.

"Harry, you know that no one since the founders has ever scored that high on their mastery tests. Are you still going to want to be in the classes you've mastered?"

"Yes, Minerva. The only classes I'll actually be taking are Spellmaking and Weaving, Healing, and Dueling. I figure that I can help in the other classes, but I don't know if Professor Snape will allow me to help in potions or not."

Ron and the twins snort before Hermione speaks up.

"Harry, who is your mate?"

"My mate is Professor Snape."

Everyone looks shocked. The teens leave to go back to Gryffindor Tower, but not before Sirius and Remus promised to go with him tomorrow. Once in the tower Hermione advanced with a strange gleam in her eyes. "Harry, do you need help studying for the exams. I can help you if you want."

Harry shakes his head. He should have known she was looking for a chance to study some more and go to the library. "That's alright, I don't need to study. I didn't study for the last ones I took."

Hermione looks disappointed that she couldn't talk him into going into the library. They all sit down to play Exploding Snaps till dinner.

The next day Harry wakes up bright and early. He calls for Sueilla and they disappear into his rooms. He showers and dresses in his beige casual robes. He walks back to the tower and sits in front of the fire as the others come down for breakfast.

"Harry, where are you pets, the dragon, phoenix, snake, owl, and griffin?" asks Ron on the way to the Great Hall.

Harry stops in the hall and closes his eyes.

_**Sueilla, can you hear me?**_

_**Yes, Harry.**_

_**Will you bring yourself, Gian, and Rejar to the Great Hall. The others want to meet you. Have Kou sit on one of the others back.**_

_**Hedwig, will you come also.**_

_**Yes, Harry I'll fly down now.**_

Harry opens his eyes. He turns to see the others looking at him.

"I asked them to meet us in the Great Hall."

"How did you ask them?" asks Hermione.

"I can telepathically talk to animals" or talk to people.

He projected the last to all four of the others.

They walked in for breakfast to be greeted by his five familiars. He hugs each one and calls for Dobby. He asks if Dobby will feed them and take them outside to play and return them to where them came from when they are done. Dobby agrees and disappears to get their food. The teens sit to have breakfast. Harry turns to Ron and Hermione.

"How did you guys afford to buy me those two eggs?"

They both go red.

"Well, we snuck into Knockturn Alley and went into a pet store. We were just going to buy you a couple of snake eggs but we saw the two sitting in a crate in the back on the store. They were covered in dust." answers Ron.

"We picked them up and asked the owner what type of eggs they were. She didn't know. She also told us that she had had them for almost sixteen years. Since she didn't know what they were or even if they would even hatch she sold them to us at the same price of two snake eggs." States Hermione.

"We bought the eggs and went over to the fountain in front of Flourish and Blott's. I washed the eggs while Hermione went and bought a basket to put them in. After placing the eggs in the basket we walked into the book store to buy a couple of books."

"Mr. Blott noticed the two eggs and recognized them for what they were. He found the two books and we bought them. The basket and books were shrunk and I put them in my purse. We snuck back into Knockturn Alley to tell the woman what she sold us, but when we got to the place the store should have been it wasn't there. A book store was there."

Harry laughed at how Hermione and Ron could talk just like Forge and Gred. It was funny how they could also finish each other's thoughts and sentences. They all sit and eat in quiet.

Harry finishes sooner than the others and gets up signaling to Sirius and Remus he is ready to go. He tells the others he'll see them later. The three leave Hogwarts and Apparate to Diagon Alley. They walk into Gringotts and are taken into the manager's office. Everything that Harry owns is explained and he receives a stack of papers telling him the same thing. They go down to inspect the vaults and leave three hours later. They walk to the Leaky Cauldron and floo to the Ministry of Magic. Harry takes his three remaining Mastery exams and they floo back to Hogwarts.

A few days later Harry gets his results. They are the same as his transfiguration and charms. He got a perfect score. He was also congratulated for being the youngest wizard to every Master six subjects. Harry starts to withdraw from his friends, ever since he found out Severus was his mate, he hasn't seen him and it's depressing him.

September 1st -

This morning the staff has all gathered for the start of term meeting. They are sitting there talking quietly among themselves waiting for Dumbledore. He walks in and starts the meeting.

"I would like to welcome you to a new year. I have a few announcements to make at the end of the meeting. Does anyone have something that needs to be said."

The teachers each stand up and tell what their curriculum for the year is. They decide to have a masquerade ball at Halloween. a Yule Ball, and a talent show. It was decided that whoever wins will be the chance to perform for the whole school the Yule Ball. Once all of that was decided Albus stands to make a few announcements.

"We have a visitor at the school. The King of the Veela." The teachers all gasp. "He is actually someone you are all familiar with, Harry Potter, but the students are not to be told till after Voldemort is killed. If he is told before than he will try to sway him or kill him. I would also like to tell you that Harry has taken and passed his Mastery exams for Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Potions, and Ancient Runes."

Filius stands and asks, "What were his scores, Albus?"

"He passes with a perfect score of 1000, except for Defense he got 1005." The teachers all gasp except for Severus he just snorts. Minerva turns and looks at him with a deadly glare.

"Why are you snorting?"

"I know for a matter of fact that Mr. Potter couldn't have passed the Potion mastery. He is incompetent in potions. He can't even brew a simple boil removing salve." he sarcastically replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble Severus but Harry got a perfect score on his test. The examiner was shocked at how well Harry brewed the potions and at how expertly he did it. I can show you the letter," states Albus as he pulls the result out of his pocket and hands them to Severus. Severus pales but doesn't say anything.

"Harry, has told me and Minerva he wants to help the other students in the following classes: Transfiguration, charms, defense, herbology, and potions. He figured that he could help some of the students that are weaker in these subjects, and before you say anything, Severus, I agree with him and allowing him to do it. The only actual classes he will be taking are: Healing, Dueling, COMC, and Spellmaking and Weaving, and two of those classes are with me, one with Poppy and the last is with Hagrid. Oh, before I end the meeting I should tell you Hagrid, Harry will become an asset in the classes you have with him. He is a beastspeaker." With that said Albus walks out of the staff room.

The Golden Trio were excited to be starting their sixth year. Harry still hadn't shown the other four teens his rooms. A few hours before the feast Harry left the others to go to his room and change. He decided to wear his black dress wizard outfit. He sighed when he remembered he couldn't wear his crown till he bonds with his mate. He remembers when he talked to his parents about it.

?This is a flashback?

Harry told the others he was going to take a walk and would meet them back in the tower. It had only been a few hours since they had given the clothes to Dobby and Winky. He walks into his bedroom and sits in front of the portrait. He was glad he had expanded the portrait so all eight of the occupants were together in the same painting.

"Mum, I've figured out that Severus is my mate. You said in the letter you left me you would explain to me about the crown when I figured out who my mate was."

"I know Harry. I assume you've tried to take it from the box."

Harry shakes his head and looks to the clear box sitting on his coffee table. Inside you can see a simple gold crown.

"It will take both of you to remove it from the box. You must both place a drop of blood on the crown."

Harry looks shocked.

? End of Flashback?

Harry looks at the crown after he dresses. He winks at the portraits before he leaves. The trio meet in the Gryffindor Common room. They make their way to the Great Hall where they meet Sirius and Remus.

"Harry, what are you going to do about classes and how are you going to sit at the Griffindor table dressed as that?" Asks Hermione.

"I'm going to set a complex set of glamours on Remus for tonight so that it will appear I'm sitting there. I will be sitting at the table Albus set up for me in front of the and slightly to the side of the head table."

They made their way into the Great Hall to be greeted by Sirius and a Remus holding a Hogwarts student robes in his hands. He smiles at Harry and nods his head. Harry pulls out his wand and points it at Remus. He mutters a few words. A soft glow of blue light surrounds Remus. He shrinks to the same size of Harry, his hair and face changes to look exactly like Harry. Harry pulls out a pair of glasses and hands them to Remus.

"Harry, Remus doesn't need glasses." states Ron.

"These are only glass. They are for looks only."

Everyone nods. Harry says goodbye to his friends and Remus and him and Sirius make their way towards their own respective tables. Just as they sit down the students start to file in. Harry sits and watches all of the students. He watches as all but five look at him quizzically. He looks to his three Slytherins, they bow their heads, he nods in acknowledgement.

A hush falls over the room as McGonagall brings in the first years. (I'm not going to go into the hat speech or sorting. I also should state that in my story at the end of his fifth year, Harry wasn't told the prophecy.)

As soon as the sorting is over Dumbledore stands. The room quiets. "I will make the start of term announcements after the feast. Let's begin."

He claps his hands and suddenly the food appears. The noise level picks up and everyone enjoys himself or herself. When everyone has eaten their feel, Dumbledore stands and raises his hands. The room goes deathly silent.

"First off The Forbidden Forest is once again like the name states forbidden. Mr. Filch wants me to remind everyone NO MAGIC in the halls. He also has a new list of all items that are forbidden. I would like to introduce you to our new DADA professor...Sirius Black."

Sirius stands and waves to everyone. Everyone claps and smiles. He returns to his seat and Dumbledore raises his hands for silence.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, there is a new table in the Great Hall. It is for our esteemed guest, Lorgin Krue, the king of the Veelas."

Harry stands and the students start to clap, but stop suddenly when they notice the white glow appearing around him. His eyes turn white and start to glow, he stars to float about six inches and starts to speak in a ethereal voice.

"The time to unite has come." He points at each house, "Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff if you do not unite it will be the downfall of all. The heir of six has awoken and with him comes the Phoenix Lord and Lord of Light. Without them all is lost. The heir of six has learned of his fate and the prophecy and waits for all to unite. Unite or fall into despair. The dark snake and the phoenix will meet in struggle, if divided the dark shall prevail. The phoenix can only prevail when all are united. Unite or all shall perish."

The glow fades and his eyes turn back to their normal emerald green. He floats back to the ground and stumbles. Sirius is the first to reach him and cradles him in his arms. Harry reaches up and whispers into his ear. Sirius stands and places Harry into his chair. He turns to the students.

"Will the following students stay after dinner; I need to talk to you. Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. Harry Potter." He turns back to Harry and sits in the chair beside him. He tunes out the rest of Dumbledore's speech to whisper to his godson.

Albus raises his hands for silence and starts to deliver the rest of his speech.

"As I was saying. He will be visiting for a time. I would also like to acknowledge one of our students, Harry Potter. He has gotten his Mastery in the following: Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Potions, and Ancient Runes."

"Now on to other news. I am pleased to announce that there will be a masquerade ball on Halloween, a Yule Ball two days before you leave for Christmas and a talent show. I will give you more details on the talent show in the morning. Good night."

The students start to leave. Harry stands and starts to make his way towards Severus, when Severus spots him. He bolts from the room leaving Harry standing there. Harry turns to look that the five standing in front of him.

"Follow Me." The five agree and follow Harry towards the dungeons. They stop before the painting of the founder's rooms. He hisses something at the painting and closes his eyes. He turns towards the group.

"I need each of you to come up one at a time and place a drop of blood on the painting, state your name and let it scan you. This way no one but us can get in until all of us get mates. The painting can not be fooled by anything. Draco you first, and whisper your name to the painting."

Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius all go before Remus, who is still in his Harry form. He steps forward and places a drop of blood on the painting whispers his name and stands back to let it scan him. Harry steps forward and says the password and it scans him. The painting slides to the side to give everyone entrance. They enter the common room and the three teens gasp. The group sits on the couches.

"Every time you want to enter these rooms say the password and the painting will scan you before it opens. These rooms are the bedrooms of the founders and Merlin. I'm sure you've figured out that for us to be in this room one of us would have to be the heir. Well, I am the heir of six which consists of: Merlin, Morgana, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. In just a moment I will tell you all why you are here, but first there is one among you who doesn't know my true identity."

Everyone turns to look at Draco. Harry waves his wand at Remus and he transforms back to his normal look. Draco gasps.

"Where is Potter?"

"I'm Potter."

Draco stands. "No you're not. You are Lorgin Krue, King of the Veelas."

"Yes, Draco but that is my grandfather's name. Let me show you." He uncovers his scar and shows it to Draco. Draco looks shocked and faints. Harry revives him and explains everyhting to him. He holds his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Would you like to be part of my council and my friend?"

Draco takes his hand and says, "I would be honored and my name is Draco Malfoy."

"Now on to why you are here. The four of you whose names were actually called are going to be given a Founder's bedroom. I was in a meditative trance when I was told who to pick. You four have features that one founder is known for. I will tell you and give you fifteen minutes to look at your rooms, then I expect you back out here. I should also add that each bedroom has silencing and privacy charms on them, but an alarm and light will go off in the other bedrooms if someone is in trouble. Say whoever gets Slytherin's room was being attacked a green light and alarm would sound in the other four bedrooms."

Everyone nods. They stand and walk to Slytherin's room.

"Draco, you are cunning and intelligent like a true Slytherin, that is why you will be staying in Slytherin's bedroom."

Draco opens the door and shuts it while the rest move onto Ravenclaw's room.

"Rowena was known for her knowledge and studious nature, and for these reasons Hermione will be staying in these rooms."

Hermione enters as the other move to Hufflepuff's room.

"Friendly, Loyal and True, you must be to be a Hufflepuff. For these reasons, Ron you are my Hufflepuff. This is the room you will be staying in."

Ron enters the room and that leaves Harry, Remus and Sirius walking to Gryffindor's room.

"Brave, charming and honorable is what Godric was. That is why this is the room you will be staying in Sirius. Remus will be staying here with you since he is your mate. I will see you in a bit."

Harry watches as they enter the room and goes to sit on one of the couches. He calls for Winky and asks for tea. Just as she arrives back with the tea, the others join him on the couches. They all start talking at once about how beautiful the rooms are. Harry holds up his hand for silence.

"Draco, are you okay with me being the king. I know you can't change it but are you okay?"

Draco nods his head.

Harry explains to them how he is going to attend classes, breakfast, lunch and Hogsmeade weekends as Harry but dinner as Lorgin until he can state his true identity. They all decide to go to bed. Harry walks into his room and sits in front of the portrait. He is so glad he had the idea of expanding and combing the four portraits into one.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Asks Rowena.

"I'm just wondering about a couple of things. If Severus is my mate, why doesn't he want to have anything to do with me? When are you going to tell me more about my powers?"

"Well, Severus is just scared. He's always been in control of his life to an extent after he became a spy, now it's all turned upside down when he learns he is the submissive in your bonding. Just give him some time and he'll come around." Answers his father.

"Starting tonight when you go to sleep, one of us will come to you in your dreams. We will open up the knowledge and skills we left you. Each of us will remove the block we put on your powers. After that we will spend the next six nights training you in these powers. We will come to you one a week for six weeks." States Merlin and Morgana together.

"Harry, angel, you need to look into our pensives before Christmas. We left you messages in each one. Now, go to bed. We all love you." States Lily.

He nods his head and goes to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I got a part-time job. The next six chapters will be broken into the six weeks he will be trained by his ancestors. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. I only thought of the plot for this story, nothing else. I don't own either of the songs used in this chapter.

I would like to thank optimouse & ditzy1978. They are doing a great job. THANKS!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to animals**_

talking telepathically

_That night's dreams -_

Harry finds himself flying in the sky. He lands on a cloud.

"Harry, my heir, it is time. I am the first of six to release your wizard powers." spoke a phantom voice.

Harry starts to turn in a circle when he sees a male form walking towards him through the mist of the clouds. He raises his wand, a curse on his lips, when he recognizes the voice.

"M M M Merlin, is that you," he stutters.

"Yes, it is I," he answers with a laugh.

Harry rushes through the clouds and hugs the older wizards. Merlin holds the young man for a few minutes. They step away from each other and gaze into each others eyes.

"I am going to place my hands on your head and release the block on the knowledge I left, then I will place my hands on your chest and release the block I put on your magic. Like I said before each of us put a block on the magic we left you, now lay down and I will start."

Harry lies down and closes his eyes, as Merlin places a hand on each side of Harry's temples. Merlin starts to chant in an ancient language and a bright white glow surrounds the two. The glow is bright enough that Harry can see it through his closed eyes. As the glow starts to fade Harry knows things he never knew before that only Merlin could have taught him.

Merlin places his hands over Harry's heart and starts chanting again, but this time Harry understands what he is saying. He sees a soft white glow surround them and then it starts.

It started out as a slight burning and itching all over his body but steadily grew. Now a few minutes after it started Harry feels as if he is being tortured with a few dozen Crucios. The pain was intense, like hot knives slicing and stabbing all over his body. He screamed and screamed as the pain felt as if it was intensifying, when suddenly the pain disappeared and he was left breathing hard on the soft cloud. He sighs and feels his body shake and tremble from the pain.

"I am sorry that you had to feel that, but it was the only way."

Harry just shakes his head.

"I will now tell you of the powers and knowledge you got from me. Shapeshifting, ancient white magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, telepathy, staff fighting, wandless magic, but you also get that from the other five, every human language(written or spoken)and the control of lightning. We will start practicing tomorrow night because it is time for you to awake young heir."

Suddenly Harry finds himself slowly becoming aware of the sounds around his room. He could hear the occupants of the portrait across the room talking. He waves his hand and checks the time. He sees that it is only 5 a.m. and decides to workout then shower. He runs on the treadmill for half an hour then lifts weights 'til 6:30. He takes a shower and changes his appearance to that of Harry Potter -the boy-who-lived. He gets dressed and grabs his bag. He tells his parents and the others goodbye and sits in the common room for the others.

The other three teens stumble out of their rooms five minutes later. Sirius and Remus waltz out of their rooms glowing. They see the four teens laughing on the couches and start to blush. The group makes their way to the Great Hall and to their table. Remus sits with the teens while Sirius sits at the head table. Everyone looks at the table expecting to see the king but they don't.

Albus stands as the four Heads of Houses are standing to give out timetables. They all sit down and the hall quiets down.

"First, I noticed that most everyone was looking for Lorgin Krue this morning. I am sorry to say that he will only be able to join us every evening for dinner. His veela powers are too new and the meditation it takes to keep them under control, takes almost five to six hours a day."

He pauses to let the news sink in and everyone looks at Draco since they know he is of Veela blood. He shrugs his shoulders and continues eating.

"Next, the talent show will have tryouts in three weeks. The actual contest will be during the Masquerade Ball on Halloween. The contest is only open to fifth thru seventh years. Anyone that wants to enter should tell his or her Head of house or me by next Monday. The winner will perform at the Yule Ball and will receive a plaque."

He pauses again with a twinkle in his eyes as the teens and children either complain or cheer about it. He raises his hand and the room silences.

"Starting Wednesday, a few teachers and I are going to be taking groups of students to Diagon Alley and Muggle London to buy some clothes. Every Friday is going to be casual Friday. What that means is on Friday, just like Saturday and Sunday you can wear anything you want to a degree. There is a dress code, which will be explained to each group as before they leave. Your Head of House will take a list of who wants to go and you will need to get in touch with your parents to get some money. I would also like to say that core classes for sixth and seventh years are now double classes, and a few of the other classes are double. Thank you."

As students received their schedules they didn't forget to mention if they wanted to go shopping or if they wanted to enter the talent show. Harry and his group were the last to get their schedules. Harry looks up at Professor McGonagall and says, "my whole group wants to go shopping and I would like..." He leans up and whispers in her ear.

She nods her head and writes their names down. Harry turns to Remus and whispers in his ear. Remus nods and Harry gets up and goes to talk to Dumbledore. Harry returns to the table to look at his schedule.

_Mondays_:

Transfiguration - 7:50 - 9:50

Care of Magical Creatures - 9:55 - 11:55

Lunch - 12:00 - 1:00

Herbology - 1:05 - 2:55

Duelling - 3:00 - 5:00

_Tuesday:_

Charms - 7:50 - 9:50

Healing - 9:55 - 11:55

Lunch - 12:00 - 1:00

Spellmaking and Weaving - 1:05 - 2:55

Tutor - 3:00 - 5:00

_Wednesday:_

Defense Against the Dark Arts - 7:50 - 9:50

Potions - 9:55 - 11:55

Lunch - 12:00 - 1:00

Healing - 1:05 - 2:55

_Thursday:_

Spellmaking and Weaving - 7:50 - 11:55

Lunch - 12:00 - 1:00

Duelling - 1:05 - 5:00

_Friday:_

No scheduled classes - see Headmaster

Harry looks at his schedule shocked. Hermione looks at his schedule and gasps. She couldn't believe that Harry didn't have that many classes. She was taking the same classes as him and she still had an extra class each day and only a half-day on Fridays.

"Harry, why don't you have that many classes?"

"Are you forgetting that I'm the King of the Veelas. I'm going to have to have time to do other things and people to see."

She nods her head and leans toward Harry when he motions her closer. He leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione, will you tell Ron that tonight after dinner, a round 7:00 I need to meet with you all in our common room. I've got something to tell you. I'll tell Draco, and then I have to go talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall."

Hermione turns and speaks to Ron while Harry whispers in Draco's ear. He heads up to the Head Table and before he makes it a foot away, Severus stands up at the other end of the table and leaves the Great Hall. Harry looks at him as does every other person. Harry makes his way over to Professor McGonagall.

"I am coming to tell you that I will be a little late for class. I've got to make some firecalls."

"That's alright; we're just going to go over what was done last year." She replies.

He nods and leans over to the headmaster and whispers in his ear. The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes seems to grow brighter by the second. You can see him nodding his head vigorously to whatever Harry is saying, this has many a student and teacher wondering exactly what is being said, when suddenly the headmaster throws his head back and laughs. It was a laugh of pure joy and lightened the hearts of many.

Harry makes his way back to his seat, thinking of the conversation he just had with Dumbledore. He knew that everyone thought he was the only one talking but not everyone knows that Dumbledore is telepathic.

Conversation with Dumbledore

"Sir, I was wondering if I could use your floo to fire call the Weasleys." Harry asked.

'Yes, but can I ask why?'

"I was going to ask their permission to give Ron and Ginny some money to buy Muggle clothing. I was going to give them some money for their birthdays anyway so why not just give them enough to buy some clothing."

'How much are you talking about Harry?'

"I was thing of 1000 galleons. Do you think that is too much? I know that the conversion is five to one."

'Sly Harry, so you would be giving them 5000 in Muggle money, very Slytherin.'

"Well, he is one of my ancestors, Albus. I also wanted to tell you that Severus is my mate, and that is why he keeps avoiding me. I'm afraid I may have to initiate the xandu."

'What is the xandu?'

"It is the term used for courting. I will send him notes and little gifts to show that I care, but the notes will talk aloud like a howler."

It was at this point Dumbledore burst out laughing.

end thoughts

Harry sits down and notices all eyes are on him and the headmaster. He shrugs his shoulders and starts to eat his breakfast. He watches and listens as Ginny comes over to talk to Ron.

"Ron, which of us should owl mum and dad?"

"I will. I'll owl them before dinner. Don't worry about a thing."

Ginny nods her head and goes back to finish breakfast. Harry smirks at what he hears. He stands and tells everyone he'll see them in class. He makes his way out of the hall and towards the headmaster's office. As he nears the gargoyle it flaps it's wings and sighs. He places his hand on its head and it starts to purr. He smiles and it moves out of his way. Harry is getting ready to start up the stairs when a voice calls out.

"Harry, I've never seen the gargoyle do that before."

"I know headmaster, but you seem to forget I'm the heir of the founders and Hogwarts herself has taken a liking to me." Harry replies with a laugh in his voice.

They walk up the stairs and into the office. Harry heads straight for the fireplace. He throws a pinch of powder into the fire and calls for Molly Weasley.

Molly hears Harry's voice in the living room and walks in to see Harry's face in her fireplace.

"Is there something that matter, Harry dear?" she asks.

"No ma'am. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mr. Weasley.

"Alright Harry dear, I'll get Arthur and we'll meet you in Albus' office in a few minutes." she replied.

Harry pulls his head out of the fireplace and walks over to talk to Fawkes. Albus' motions for the two Weasley parents to be quiet as they watch and listen.

_**Fawkes, will I have a burning day and how could you tell by the color of my wing tips if I was the Phoenix Lord or the Lord of the Light?**_

_**Yes, you will have a burning day it should be every six months, which will be on your birthday and six months later. I knew you were both because the Phoenix Lord has all red tips and the Lord of the Light has all gold tips and since there was noone of either and yours were mixed that automatically tells me you are both.**_

_**Thank you Fawkes, for telling me. I start my training tonight for my powers from the founders, Merlin, and Morgana. I'll come and talk to you again soon. I can tell the others are watching us.**_

Harry turns to see the three adults watching him with amazement. He smiles and sits in the empty chair between the two Weasley parents. He clears his throat before he speaks.

"I'm sure the Headmaster has told you and the Order about casual Fridays. I was wondering if I could gift some money to Ron and Ginny?" he asks.

He holds his hand up to stop their protests before they can utter a sound.

"I know that you don't accept charity. This would be their birthday gifts from me." he states.

He watches as the two communicate silently over his head. They finally agree. Harry stands to leave when Dumbledore stops him.

"Harry, there is an Order meeting tonight. I need for _Lorgin Krue_ to be here in my office at 8 o'clock." he says.

Harry nods his head and waves to the three adults. He makes his way to class.

Nothing eventful happens for the rest of the day. Harry calls for Sueilla and he changes into his Veela form and goes to dinner. Harry talks and laughs with everyone at his table, which consits of Draco, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. Harry leaves the Great Hall at 6:00 to shower and get ready to meet the others in their common room. He is just leaving his bedroom as the others are walking into the common room. They all gasp when they see him. He stands before them in a set of black dress robes. The sleeves and trim around the outside of the robe is a combination of red, green, blue and yellow intertwined together. He motions for them to sit down.

"Starting tomorrow night I will tell each of you and only you who your soulmate is. I can't start tonight because I have to attend a meeting with the headmaster. I'll tell Draco, then Hermione, and finally Ron. Do you three have any questions about how I will do this" states Harry.

"How will you be telling us who are soulmate is?" asks Hermione.

Harry goes on to explain about seeing people's life force. He leaves shortly after that to go to the order meeting. Harry walks into the headmaster's office and greets the headmaster. They walk towards the bookcase behind the desk and the headmaster pulls a book and the case moves to the side. He motions for Harry to follow him. They walk down a set of stairs similar to the ones leading to his office. The stairs lead to a room almost as large as the Great Hall. There is a huge table in the middle of the room with about fifty chairs around it. As they enter the twenty people grow quiet and stand. Albus nods and motions for Harry to sit between him and Severus. Severus makes a move to stand but Albus glares at him. Fleur walks towards him and curtsies.

"I see you have come into your inheritance. I am pleased to see that you with such honor and humanity are our king. I will serve you for the rest of my life, Harry Potter." she whispers into his ear. She smiles as she watches his widen in astonishment.

'Yes, I know your true identity. I am a gifted seer and saw that you are the king.' she thinks as walking back to her seat. Harry nods his head and looks around the room. Nodding and waving at those he knows.

Harry's eyes start to glaze over as he smells the intoxicating scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting from Severus. He starts to lean in closer towards Severus till a disgusted grunting sound is made and everyone stops to see the look of pure disgust on Severus' face. Harry comes out of his trance to see the look of regret and anger on Sirius, Remus, and Minerva's faces. He turns back to the headmaster and listens as members give their reports on things that have been happening.

Finally Albus stands and motions for Harry to stand. Albus clears his throat.

"I would like to introduce everyone to the King of the Veelas, Lorgin Krue. He is going by that name till after the war. He cannot afford to let Voldemort learn his true identity. He went into a trance last night and said the following in front of the entire Great Hall."

Albus pulls out a pensive and shows the whole thing to the group. There are gasps heard around the room and people start shouting the question "Who is the Phoenix Lord and the Lord of Light?" Albus holds up his hands to quiet the room and turns to Harry.

"Can you tell us who they are?" he asks.

"I can't at this moment. I know but their power hasn't fully awakened, to say now would put them in danger" he replies.

"What do you mean by that? You can't just keep that information to yourself." Shouts Moody.

"It is not time for people to know, that information will be told when the time is right not before." he replies, and with that said he bows to the headmaster and leaves. The order members sit there in stunned silence.

"Fawkes told me the same thing. He said they became aware of who they were just recently and that all of their powers haven't awakened yet. He wouldn't tell me anything else. On that note I call this meeting to a close." stated Albus. Albus leaves as the others are portkeying away.

Harry makes his way to his bedroom and gets ready for bed. That night when Merlin came to him they start his training.

Dream

Harry finds himself on the clouds the same as last time. He hears Merlin start talking thru the clouds.

"Tonight we will be working on Arithimacy, Ancient Runes, and language. It will sort of be like quizzes, says Merlin.

They work the whole time and Merlin is pleased that Harry has done so well.

"We won't be working on shapeshifting, telepathy, or wandless magic. One of the others will work with you on that. I am pleased with how well you did. I will see you tomorrow night. Goodbye, young Harry."

end of Dream

Tuesday:

Harry wakes up at five in the morning. He goes to his training room and works out till 6:30, then he showers, get dressed and leaves for the Great Hall. He meets Hermione and Draco in their common room and they join him on his way to breakfast. Ron meets them down there five minutes later.

"Hey Harry, who is the Quidditch captain?" asks Ron.

"I'm not sure let me ask Dumbledore," he replies.

'Albus, who are the captains for Quidditch. Ron was asking me.'

Albus stands and the Hall goes quiet. "I know that many of you have been wondering about Quidditch. It is cancelled this year." There is uproar of disapproval and disappointment. Albus raises his hands for silence. "We will not be having Quidditch because there is going to be an interhouse tournament. There will be one event each month starting in January. In December each house is going to have a tournament to find the members for their teams. Details will be given at a later date, now finish breakfast your first class starts soon." and after saying that Albus sits and starts to eat once again.

The students start to talk about the tournament.

Harry finds that in each class the students whisper about the tournament. He realizes on his way to change for dinner that he has enjoyed the day. He calls for Sueilla and changes into his amethyst casual robes. He grabs Koi and goes to dinner. There he talks to Koi, after dinner he makes his way back to the common room to wait for Draco. Everyone arrives at the same time and Harry motions for Draco to follow him.

They enter Slytherin's bedroom and Harry motions for Draco to lead him to the bed. They sit down and Harry goes into a meditative state. He sees Draco's life aura is a light green and follows it to his soul mate. As he draws closer to the other person he finds that the color red is start to intermingle with the green. The green fades into the red and the person that the aura was attached to really shocked Harry. He flew back to his body and awoke from the trance.

"Draco, when did you turn 16?" asks Harry.

"I turned 16 in June," he replied.

"What would you say if I told you that your soul mate is none other than Ginny Weasley?" asks Harry.

"I would say your lying. My mate smells like oranges and mint." he shouts.

Harry motions for Draco to follow him and they leave the bedroom and the common room. They walk to the library and find Ginny sitting with her friends. Draco starts to sniff the air and his eyes glaze over. Harry motions for Ginny to walk over. She complies and Draco notices that the scent grow as she gets closer.

Ginny watches as Draco's eyes get this glazed look about them and becomes worried. 'What if they have figured out I have a crush on Malfoy. Oh God, Harry will kill me for liking his worst enemy.' she thought.

Harry leans down as if to whisper something in Draco's ear.

'I will allow you to start the courtship. Don't forget you will have to talk to both of your parents, would you like me to be there? Also you may not show her to the rooms just yet.'

'Yes, if it's not too much trouble. I will let you know the date. Thank you for showing me, my liege.' Draco thought back.

Harry nods his head and leans down to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"He is your soulmate. I will not allow him to show you his room yet. I have known for awhile that you have liked him, just as he has liked you." He glances at her before he leaves to go back to his room. She looks up at him shocked.

Harry walks into the common room to find Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus waiting for him. He sits and looks at the expectant looks on their faces.

"Well who is Malfoy's soulmate?" asks Hermione.

The others just nod their heads in agreement. They all looked at him with expectant faces. He laughs and shrugs his shoulders. He starts to his bedroom and calls over his shoulder, "it's up to Draco and his soulmate to tell you not me. Hermione meet me here tomorrow night and I'll let you know who your mate is."

Harry gets ready for bed and gets ready to dream.

_This is the dream..._

Harry is standing a few feet in front of Merlin.

"Today, young heir, we will be working on staff fighting."

Harry nods his head and a plain wooden staff appears before him. He grabs the staff and Merlin attacks. Merlin teaches offensive and defensive moves.

"For the rest of the week we will be working on control of lighning. I will see you tomorrow night." Merlin whispers as Harry wakes up.

_End of dream start of Wednesday..._

Harry does his morning routine and meets the other three students in their common room for breakfast. During classes for DADA and potions Harry helps the people he knows are the weakest in the class. After lunch Harry makes his way to the Hospital Wing. There he sees the only people in the class are him, Ginny, Neville, Susan Bones, and Blaise Zambini. Harry nodded at each person and watches as the Slytherin walks towards him.

"Hello Potter, where are you all staying. None of us can get Draco to tell us." she asks.

Harry smiles and turns around as Madame Pomphrey enters the room. The class turns out to be just as simple as Harry's other classes. At the end of class Madame Pomphrey tells them that after Christmas break the class will start on a rotation of working on the weekends to learn more about healing even though it won't be hands on till their next year. She asks for Harry to stay behind. He nods and stays seated when the bell rings.

"Harry, I know that you'll have a natural talent at healing because both of your parents did. Since there are only five in the class and you'll need to fine-tune your healing. I'm going to have you work hands on and instead of working just one day on your weekend, you'll work both." She tells him as she sits beside him.

"I understand." he replies and stands to leave. He gets outside the hospital wing and calls for Sueilla. He changes for dinner.

All thru dinner he feels eyes upon him. He looks up from his plate to see almost every girl and half of the guys making calf eyes at him. He turns to Draco.

"Why aren't they staring at you like this? You're also a veela." he whispers.

"Because, my parents blocked that Veela trait. You know that Veela give off a scent that makes others delirious with desire. Well, there are only two ways to stop it. One, your parents block or two, you find your mate and kiss. When you kiss your mate it stops the scent from driving others to distraction." He answers.

Harry's face goes white and he looks at Severus. Draco's gaze follows. He looks back at Harry to see the pain and sadness that linger in his eyes. Harry pushes from the table and calls for Sueilla to take him back to his rooms. Everyone is shocked when a white flame appears beside Harry. Suddenly a white phoneix is on his shoulder and the two disappear in a burst of white flames. The students start to panic and Dumbledore stands.

"QUIET!" he screams. Everyone stops and stares as the usually quiet spoken headmaster.

"That was Lorgin Krue's white phoenix. He called her to him, there is no reason to panic." he says while his eyes look at each person sitting at Harry's table. They nod their heads and get up to leave but not before glaring at Severus Snape.

They walk into their common room a few minutes later to hear a beautiful voice singing accompanied by a guitar. They stop outside of Harry's room and listen as he sings.

The five people standing outside the doorway have tears in their eyes as they make their way quietly to the couches. They can't believe the beautiful voice Harry has and the lyrics that Severus caused him to sing. Ron looks at the others and motions them closer.

"I think we should enter the talent contest." He whispers pointing at Hermione, Draco, and himself. "We'll have Harry sing, I'll play bass guitar. Does anyone else play?"

"I play drums," whispers Draco.

"I play keyboard," whispers Hermione.

"Harry can play guitar. Draco and myself will go and tell Professor Dumbledore, while Hermione is with Harry." Ron whispers.

They all agree and leave into separate directions. Sirius and Remus to their bedroom, Draco and Ron to talk to the headmaster and Hermione to get Harry. She knocks on the doorframe and Harry looks up from the book he has grabbed. He stands and follows her to her bedroom. He motions for her to sit across from him on the bed.

"Can you explain to me the difference between life and magic auras?" she asks.

"A magic aura lets someone know whether some one is going to be powerful or not. A magic aura can't tell if someone is dark or light."

"Why not?'

"A person is dark or light by their choices and souls. Life aura is used to let people know who their soulmates are. Not everyone has a soulmate. Your soulmate most likely has the life aura in your favorite color, sometime they don't."

"Can't you tell my what my magic aura is and what some of the colors mean?" she asks.

He focuses on the magic around her and sees that her magical aura is a blue mixed with a few strands of green.

"A magical aura is comprised of a base color and usually strands of another."

blue strong

red strong

yellow strong

green strong

white strong

pink average

violet average

orange average

gray weak

black weak

"There are more colors but I'm not sure what they are. Each different color just means you're a little bit stronger. You're aura is blue with a few strands of green which means that you are strong but not super strong. My aura is white with strands of every color going thru it. Now before I find your soulmate, you can not tell them where you are staying till I allow it."

She nods her head and Harry goes into a meditative state. He feels his astral form leave his body and looks to Hermione. He sees her life aura is a pretty periwinkle color. He follow the thick thread that leaves her to see it mixing with a deep plum color. He gets closer to the plum color and is almost knocked back into his body he is shocked at who it is. He flies back to his body and looks at Hermione. He wakes up.

"Hermione, what is your favorite color?" he asks.

"Deep plum" she replies.

"That is the color of your soulmates life aura. Ask them if their favorite color is periwinkle because that is the color of yours. Let me talk to Rose and we'll go and meet them."

He walks to the wall and places his hand on it.

'Rose, I need you to tell me where this person is' and he sends a mental picture to her.

'In the library' and she sends a picture back.

'Thank you' he replies back.

She just giggles as he takes his hands away from the wall.

"Who is Rose?" asks Hermione.

"Rose, is Hogwarts name." He replies. "Follow me."

They leave their common room and make their way to the library. They find it almost deserted their are maybe four people in their and three of them are first years. Harry leads Hermione towards the only sixth year there and says," Hermione this is Blaise Zambini. Blaise this is Hermione Granger. You two are soulmates."

"WHAT" the both scream.

"If you don't believe me ask Professor Flitwick to perform the mate spell on you." He states.

"I'm sorry to have screamed at you sire, but how do you know?" asks Blaise.

"I can see life auras when I meditate and saw that your two are connected." he replies.

"Oh, that's good enough for me." Blaise replies.

"What is your favorite color?" he asks.

"Periwinkle, why?" she says.

"Hermione's life aura is periwinkle and yours is her favorite color of deep plum." He replies and walks off.

He is walking to his room when Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Dean, Seamus, Colin, and a few Hufflepuffs he doesn't know surround him.

"What do you want?" he growls.

"We want you," purrs Pansy as she rubs up against him.

'Sueilla, come and get me. There are about ten people surrounding me and they won't let me pass.'

'I'll be right there, Harry.' she replies

She appears in a flash of fire and they disappear in another flash. He thanks her and goes to bed.

_Dream-------------------------------_

Harry finds himself in the usual clouds and walks towards the clearing He walks to Merlin and hugs him.

"Tonight we are working on your control of lightning. Lightning and fire are the hardest elements to control, that is why we are working on it for so long."

Merlin show him how to pull forth the power and they start on control. Many hours later Harry has sweat pouring off of him and is panting, but Merlin looks pleased.

"Tomorrow should be the last night we need to work on it. You almost have it down perfectly. I guess after that we will work on the other things like wandless magic. It's time for you to wake up, be safe Harry."

Merlin hugs him and Harry wakes up.

_End of dream start of Thursday--------_

He spends only exercises for half of the usual time. He spreads his wings and exercises them. He them turns them invisible and cast a repellent charm on them. He showers and gets dressed meeting the others in the common room and they leave for breakfast.

"Harry, you were right. After you left we ran into Prof. Flitwick and he did the spell." Hermione says once they leave the common room.

"I know and yes they can sit with us." he replies.

"Harry, I have asked to speak with our parents Friday night is that alright. Will you be there?" asks Draco as they enter the Great Hall.

"Of course, just come and get me a few minutes before you are due to meet." he replies as he sits at their table. He watches as Hermione brings Blaise to the table and introduces her to everyone. Blaise quietly tells Harry to thank Lorgin Krue for her. He agrees and starts to eat.

Draco, when are you going to tell Ron about Ginny?

Tomorrow, after we talk to our parents.  He replies.

Harry finishes his breakfast but doesn't get up. His classes for the day are in the Great Hall. He hugs Remus and Sirius before they leave and watches as all but him, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Dean Thomas, and all of the sixth year Ravenclaws stay behind. Albus motions them to sit at the Ravenclaw table and starts class.

By lunchtime everyone was having such a good time they didn't want the class to end. The class was informative and fun. Harry's group made their way back to the table, while Neville and Dean went back to Gryffindor's.

As soon as lunch was over all of the students stood but no one left the room. Dumbledore waves his wand and the tables disappear and a duelling platform appears in the middle of the room with stands on each side. The students sit down and wait.

"Today is the first class for Duelling. When you come up to duel it will be in the same grade level and you are not allowed to do any magic above that level. No unforgivables or anything that can seriously harm your opponent. I want Harry Potter to come up here. He is going to duel me, Profs. McGonagall, Lupin, Black, and Snape. He will be the only student allowed to use above their grade and only when duelling us. This is just to show you what to do. Then we will start with first years and work our way up."

Harry, don't use anything that could serious hurt one of us. I now that you are a lot stronger than us, this is just for show.

Harry nods his head and looks at his five opponents. Snape is the only one who looked like he wants to run and that is only because he doesn't want to be around Harry. They bow to each other and the duel starts.

The teachers start throwing stunning spells at Harry. He throws various items onto the ground and starts transfiguring them into different items. He sends a lion to McGonagall, a phoenix towards Albus, two bucks go towards Black and Lupin, while Snape is left fighting just Harry.

Snape yells "Serpensortia" and a black python comes out of his wand. It starts toward Harry till it smells the fear coming off of a few of the students and turns to make it's way towards them.

**Stop, and go no further towards the others. Come to me and I will send you home. **Hisses Harry.

**No, I am hungry. I think it will be nice to eat one of them that smell so sweet with fear.** The snake replies.

**Stop in the name of Medusa. I know that she is the mother to all snakes. She is also my mother. My ancestor is Salazar Slytherin. **

**What? You are not lying to me are you, human. I will come closer to smell you.**

The snake slithers closer and sniffs the air with his tongue. It bows its head.

**I am sorry, I did not know. If you will send me back to the forest you humans call Forbidden I will tell the others you are here. Know this young one, in your time of need we snakes shall come to help you. Only one of us has allied herself with the dark one. We other snakes will have nothing to do with her. Goodbye.**

**Before I send you back may I know your name?**

**My name is Apollo. We will meet again young snake-speaker.**

Harry waves his wand and sends the snake back. He turns to see everyone staring at him. He turns to look at Albus.

Albus, the first chance we get I need to meet with you and the teachers. I must tell you what Apollo told me.

What do you mean? Thinks Albus.

I'll tell you after dinner. Since we only have ten minutes before dinner I'm leaving so I can change. I'll see you in a few.

With that said Harry bows towards the teachers and leaves the Great Hall. He calls for Sueilla and goes to his room and changes into his crimson casual robes. He leaves for dinner. He sits with his friends and has a nice chat with Blaise while Hermione argues with Ron over homework. As soon as dinner is over Harry looks to the headmaster and he nods his head. He stands up and follows the headmaster out of the room and into the staff room. The teachers all file in a few minutes later and Severus moves to the corner farthest away from Harry.

"I asked to speak with you because I was told by the snake today that Nagini is the only snake that is siding with Voldemort." Harry watches and most of the teachers shudder when he says that name.

"He said that Nagini is now an outcast among snakes and that all will side with us."

"How do we know that he isn't just saying that to trick you?" asks Madame Hooch.

"He can't lie to me since we are brothers." He replies. At everyone's confused looks he continues.

"Snakes are all born of the woman Medusa. Why do you think she had snakes for her hair. They are her children. She only had one human child that eventually descended down to Salazar Slytherin and his older sister Solicity. Medusa told all her children to live in harmony with humans, but Solicity thought she was above humans since she was a witch and daughter of Medusa. Since Salazar is my ancestor that makes me a son of Medusa and all snakes are my brothers. If Nagini had remembered what Medusa ingrained in her children she would have never joined Tom, but she like Tom believe just as Solicity. Medusa told me that it is alright for me to kill an evil man but not to harm those that are not."

Everyone is silent as they realize what this means, Minerva is the first to speak.

"So that means that the Basilisks could petrify the death eaters instead of killing them and the other snakes could just stun or incapacitate them. "

Harry nods his head and stands. He bows his heads to the teachers and turns to leave the room.

I know that you are avoiding me Severus. Don't think that I will allow it for much longer.

With that said Harry leaves and makes his way to his rooms. He meets Ron in the common room and the make their way to Hufflepuff's room. Ron and Harry sit on the bed and goes into a meditative state. His astral body floats above him and Ron. He decides to follow his life aura than Ron's. He sees that his life aura is a nice pale shade of blue. He follows the blue till it starts to mingle with a cream the color of his hair. He follows it and flies to stand above Severus body. He stops to listen as the man rants in his living room.

"What does he know? Why would some one that kind, thoughtful, good-natured and sexy want to do with me? I know I look better in my true form but still I have always been so nasty to him. I wonder if he realizes it was because of Voldemort that I have to be so cruel. He needs someone worthy of him. I just have to be even nastier to him. Doesn't he see I'm not good enough for him."

Harry leaves as Severus starts to get ready for bed. He flies back to his body and looks at Ron's life aura. He sees that it is beige color. He follows the strand and watches as it is intermingled with a orange color. He follows the orange and gasps when he finds out whom the orange belongs to. He flies back to his body and reenters it.

"Ron, what is your favorite color?" Asks Harry.

"You know its Chudley Canon Orange," he replies.

Harry motions for Ron to follow him. They walk out into the hall. Harry takes him to Prof. Flitwick's office, where they find Luna talking with the Prof.

"Ah, Prof. Flitwick I was wondering if you could perform the mate spell on Luna and Ron. I have looked at their life auras and seen that they are mates." Asks Harry.

"I already know this," Luna replies in a matter-of-fact voice.

Everyone is shocked to hear the petite Ravenclaw not talk in her usually dreamy voice. She laughs.

"I did that to annoy the other Ravenclaws when they started messing around with my stuff." She replies. Everyone laughs and Ron moves to stand a few feet from Luna. Flitwick waves his wand at the two and says the spell. It is revealed that Ron and Luna are soulmates. Harry turns to smile at the two and says,

"Luna is not allowed to come to the room still all of you have your mates. I expect you to talk to your parents and hers. I will be there if you wish. I am to meet with Draco and his mate's tomorrow night. I'll meet with yours any time after that."

"Alright, Harry" replies Luna, "I won't tell anyone that your real name is Harry Potter, Lorgin Krue."

Harry just laughs and leaves the two to get acquainted. He calls for Sueilla and goes to his room. He gets ready for bed and puts on his crimson silk pajamas.

_Dream------------_

Harry meets Merlin in their usual spot and they immediately get to work on perfecting his use of lightning. A few hours before he is due to awaken he is done.

"Saturday night I am going to bring you a surprise. You have worked hard. I will leave you so that you may rest better, till tomorrow night." states Merlin.

_end of dream start of Friday-------------_

Before Harry can say anything Merlin starts to fade and a few minutes later Harry awakes with a start. He checks the time to see that it is only 3:00 in the morning. He decides to go ahead and wake up. He does his normal workout and gets ready for school. He sees that he still has an hour before the others will be awake and decides to check out his library. He finds a book on Veela and their customs. He starts reading when suddenly he drops the book and runs into his bedroom. He stops in front of the portraits.

"Did you know that if I'm not with my mate and consummated the bond before my next birthday it would have killed me and made him ill, now it will probably do the opposite. I'll get ill and he'll die." Screams Harry.

The portraits all look at him sadly. When suddenly there is a knocking at his door. The others are screaming and asking if he is all right. He turns to the portraits.

"I'll explain everything when I get back tonight after my meeting. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Harry." They all exclaim as the saddened boy walks into the common room. He is surrounded by the others and they drag him to a couch where Sirius and Remus sit on both sides of him and hold him close.

"What's wrong, Harry? I was asleep when a white light and alarm started to blare in my room." asks Draco.

The others nod their head letting him know the same thing happened to them. Harry explains what he read and what it meant. The others gasp and cuddle him closer. He sobs into the two older men's arms all the while whispering "_Why can't he love me?" _

They wait for him to calm down before they leave to get ready for the day. When they all come out ready for the half a day. Harry stops them from leaving. He explains he doesn't want them to confront Severus and that he will deal with it. They agree and leave for breakfast.

"Harry, can I bring Luna to sit at the table with us?" asks Ron.

"Yes, I guess you told the others last night?" He replies.

Ron nods his head and as soon as they make it to the Great Hall. The group sees Luna, Blaise and Ginny standing outside of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron rush over to their mates. The other four meet Ginny and she smiles at them.

"Yes, Ginny you can sit at the table with us. I'll let you sit between me and Draco." Everyone looks at Harry because they hadn't heard Ginny ask him. He jus shrugs and loops his arm over her shoulders. They sit to eat.

"What are you going to do till lunch, Harry?" asks Ginny.

"I'm not sure I was thinking that maybe if Sirius and Remus didn't have any classes today I would show them something. If they catch my drift." replies Harry.

Remus and Sirius stare at Harry wide eyed. They can't believe that he is going to let them see what is in the penseives his parents left him. They nod their heads quickly and hurry to finish breakfast. Harry and the others just laugh. Harry decides to invite Minerva and Albus along.

Grandfather are you and grandmother going to be busy this morning? asks Harry.

No, they only thing we planned on doing today was going with your group to London. WHY? He replies.

I want you to meet me and my two papas in your office after breakfast. Who is going with my group to London?

Me, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, and Severus. We can meet you and can I tell Minerva what you called her?

Yes.

Harry turns to Sirius and starts to whisper something in his ear when Prof. McGonagall screams, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry jumps and McGonagall rushes towards him. She pulls him off of his chair and wraps him in a huge bear hug. The students had all stopped what they were doing when she screamed but now they are just confused. They were sure that Harry was going to be in trouble, but were shocked when he was hugged instead.

She held him for a few minutes, sniffled a few times and went back to the head table. Harry shrugs his shoulders and sits back down. The students go back to their own business.

Sirius leans over and whispers into Harry's ear, "What did you say to her?"

Harry explains what he told Dumbledore. Sirius immediately turns to Remus and whispers something into his ear. He gets up and kneels down on the side that Ginny is sitting on. They both hug him and whisper, "We both think of you as our son and we couldn't be prouder of you." They hug a few minutes and get up. Harry nods to the headmaster and the trio leave the Great Hall. They walk the short distance to Dumbledore's office.

Harry places his hand on the head of the gargoyle. It starts to purr and rubs it's head into his hand. The trio laughs and Dumbledore and McGonagall join their laughter. The gargoyle starts to growl and yip, it sounds like a mix between a cat and a dog. Harry starts to laugh.

"The gargoyle says his name is Gemini. He says that you always offer people a lemon drop, but you've never offered him one."

The group laughs and Dumbledore pulls a small tin out of his pocket. "Would you like a lemon drop, Gemini?" he asks the gargoyle.

It growls and yips and Harry laughs again. "He says _He would be delighted to try one... Just stick one on his tongue and he'll let me know what he thinks about it."_

Dumbledore places a lemon drop on Gemini's tongue and they watch as the gargoyle closes his mouth. He purrs, growls and yips. The four look to Harry.

"He says, _I see why he likes them. They are very good. You get a few moments of sour before the sweetness floods your mouth."_

The gargoyle moves out of the way but not before Albus promises to give him a lemon drop every once in a while. They make their way into Dumbledore's office and Harry calls for Sueilla. He chirps to Fawkes and grabs ahold of Sirius and Remus. The trio watch as Albus and Minerva disappear in a flame of red fire. The appear next to the couple a few minutes later. Harry rushes into his bedroom and grabs the green and blue pensieves. He returns a few minutes later and everyone enters the blue one.

Two hours later everyone emerges and Harry calls for Winky and Dobby.

"Will you get us some tea and biscuits? I'm sure you know everyone's favorites. We don't need the pot just a cup each. I really appreciate it." He asks.

"We would be glad too.," they say together. They disappear and reappear a few minutes later with a tray. They set each individual cup in front of the person with a small dish of their favorite cookie. Harry hugs the two small elfs. They drink their tea in silence all the while the four adults are thinking about what they saw in James' pensive.

Ten m inutes later they enter the green pensieve. They don't come out if it till a half a hour before they are to leave for London. Harry tells them to give him aminute to change his hair and get his stuff and they can talk onthe way to the Great Hall about what they saw. He runs into his room and returns a few minutes ready to go.The two oldest are a little shocked at his appearance but the other two just sort of smirk and they all leave to go to the Great Hall. They all start talking about the same thing. Harry getting his powers from the six.

_Flashback-----------_

The sweat is still pouring down Lily's face. Her son suckling from her breast. She looks to her husband to see the pride and joy in his eyes, glad they had decided to have their son at home and not at St. Mungos. A glow fill the room and six ghost are floating in front of the trio.

Morgana steps foward.

"Do not be afraid. We mean you no harm. James, it is us that have visited you these last six nights." She steps back and Helga takes her place.

"We have come to gift young Prince Harry with our powers and knowledge." She steps back and Godric takes her place.

"We are here to insure that when the time comes Voldemort will be destroyed." He steps back and Rowena steps forward.

"I have seen the future and without your son there will be nothing left but darkness." She steps back and Salazar steps forward.

"We six are the non veela ancestors of the Potters. We were neither light nor dark. We six are all gray as Harry will be." He steps back and Merlin stands before them.

"Why I have to tell you will shock you. Each night one of us has visited James and had him write things down and seal them shut. They cannot be said aloud or read. On each list is the powers and knowledge we are giving Harry. We are going to do an ancient ritual that will give him all six of our powers, and combined with his already immense magical core he will be immortal. His powers will be godlike. We cast a spell on our bodies so that the magical cores would infuse with our knowledge and be locked away in a locket that has been passed down for generations in the Potter family."

"I believe it is the very same necklace you are wearing." Lily looks down at the necklace she wears and notices that it is glowing. We will perform the ritual in awhile, first I want to tell you of some of your sons new talents."

He goes on to explain a few of the things Harry will be able to do. He also explains that they don't even know exactly everything he will be able to do. Thirty minute go by and they are ready to do the ritual. James goes and gets the six envelopes while Lily lays Harry on the hearth of the fireplace. She puts the necklace around his neck. Lily goes and sits on their bed and watches as the ghosts gather around Harry and start.

_Gods and Goddesses grant us _

_mortals this final wish_

_take from us and_

_give to him the babe_

_of our flesh, bone, and blood._

_May he always know_

_right from wrong_

_good from bad_

_We invoke thee give to him _

_that which we have left_

_Each list is what _

_we were and are_

_As each burns give it to him_

Each ghost shouts their name and James throws their letter in the fire.

_Merlin_

James throws the letter marked Merlin into the fire. A gray glow leaves the locket and enters Harry body just above his heart.

_Morgana_

Her letter in thrown in and a white glow leaves the locket and enters Harry.

_Godric Gryffindor_

His letter is thrown in and a red glow leaves the locket and enters Harry.

_Helga Hufflepuff_

Her letter is thrown in and a yellow glow leaves the locket and enters Harry.

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

Her letter is thrown in and a blue glow leaves the locket and enters Harry.

_Salazar Slytherin_

His letter is thrown in and a green glow leaves the locket and enters Harry. Suddenly Harry's body glows each color for a few seconds then the ghosts finish the chant.

_He will be neither the white _

_or the black but _

_the gray in between_

_He shall be the one_

_to keep the balance_

_BLESSED BE!_

Harry looks up from the hearth and giggles. James reaches down and picks him up. He looks around and the six ghosts are gone. He looks down in his arms to see the locket still around his sons neck and his son is asleep. He puts him in his cradle beside the bed and crawls into bed

_**next scene**_

Harry is about six months old and Severus has come to report to Lily and James. He tells them what happened at the meeting and stays for dinner. He decides to play with Harry a little bit. He picks him up to spin him around when Harrry grabs his shirt and lays his head on Severus shoulder. He goes straight to sleep. Severus just sits on the couch and holds him. Lily and James offer to put him to bed but Severus declines.

An hour later Severus gets up to leave and tries to hand Harry to Lily, but Harry won't let go of his shirt. Harry wakes up and starts to clutch him tighter and starts to wail. It takes both James and Severus each working on a hand fifteen minutes to pry them loose. Severus leaves never knowing that Harry cried for three days straight after that.

The next few scenes are just short ones from when the group was still in school. The four adults are shocked to see that James and Severus were friends since their second year. They couldn't believe it because that is when they started playing jokes on the Slytherins.

The messages from his parents were them telling him how proud they are of him and how much they love him.

_End flashback-------_

They enter the Great Hall and it goes silent, you don't even hear the clatter of silverware. They are all wondering what the students got quiet over till they remember and look at Harry. He has on tight black leather pants, combat boots, and a tight t-shirt that says in bold white letters: _I refuse to have a BATTLE of WITS with an UNARMED PERSON. _He's wearing a studded dog collar, studded bracelets, and has on black eyeliner. His hair is in two-inch spikes. One third of the spikes are electric blue, one third are vibrant purple and the rest are a shockingly bright red. He just looks around and makes his way to his table he grabs a few pieces of toast and puts a little butter and jam on them.

After everyone but the ones is Harry's group leave the Great Hall they join in front of the head table. Their group consists of Albus, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco.

Albus tells them what type of clothes they can't wear and they get ready to portkey to Gringott's. Once there Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva go and sit down while the rest go the vaults. Everyone goes to exchange their money and walk over to the other group.

Ron and Ginny look to Albus for their money but are shocked when Harry hands them a small pouch each. He smiles at them and says, "Happy early Birthday." They are shocked and open their pouches they each pull out a small bundle of money. Hermione gasps. She looks to Harry and he smiles. Hermione grabs the money from Ron's hands and counts it. She hands the money back to Ron and her hands shake.

"How much money is there?" Ginny asks.

"If what I think is true, Harry gave you both 5,000 pounds." answers Hermione.

Everyone but Harry and Albus gasp. Ron and Ginny both start to hand the money back to Harry and protest, but he shakes his head no.

"I've already talked to your parents and they told me I could give you money for your birthdays." he says but as an after thought he mumbles something. Albus, Sirius, and Remus are the only three to hear what he says and they start to laugh. The others look at them and Albus says he will explain when they get to the mall in London. He starts to pull out a portkey when Harry shakes his head. He motions for them to follow him they walk into the alley behind the Three Broomsticks. he pulls something out of his pocket and walks to the middle of the alley. He places it on the ground and enlarges the car. He motions for Sirius and Albus to get in the front and he gets into the back with the others.

"I figured this way we wouldn't startle any muggles." He states.

Everyone nods their heads and Harry points his finger at the satellite radio and it turns on. The only two who sang with the music were Harry and Hermione since they were familiar with muggle music. The others just tap their feet. They are almost to the mall when Hermione squeals and turns to Harry.

"Turn this up, please this is our song." she begs. He obliges since this is one of his favorite songs. They start to sing along to the song "Happy?" by Mudvayne.

He turns the radio back down after the song and notices that everyone is staring at him and Hermione.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"How is that song your twos song?" asks Blaise.

Well during 4th year she was the only one that would have anything to do with me for part of the year." Answers Harry. Ron gets a guilty look.

"Last year we were having all that trouble with Umbridge and her making Harry use that blood quill..." Hermione says till she is interrupted by the adults screaming, "WHAT!"

They are just pulling into the parking lot of the mall. Sirius parks the SUV and the adults all turn to look at Harry and Hermione. Severus is the first to speak, "We shall speak of this when we get back to school." Hermione nods her head but Harry just gives Severus a glare before he says in a calm voice full of authority.

"And who are you to tell me what I will do? I believe that you have no right whatsoever to tell me what to do, and you would do well to remember that." Severus' face pales. He glares but nods his head.

Hoping to break the tension in the car Albus speaks up, "What Harry mumbled in Gringotts was, _They said it was okay for me to give them money, I just didn't say how much I was going to give them."_

All of the occupants except for one snarky potions master laugh. They climb out of the car and set the alarm. They make their way into the mall where Harry leads them to Hot Topic. Harry picks up some more t-shirts and black pants. Draco buys ten pair of black pants covered in different color chains and a pair of black combat boots. Blaise, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny ten pair of the same kind of pants, but they also buy t-shirts with cartoon characters on them. (ten each) Ron buys ten pants like Dracos, a pair of leather pants, and a pair of combat boots.

The next store they go to is a department store. The girls pick up some dresses and skirt shirt outfits. THey also get the sandals and boots to match. They guys pick up some black wife beaters and button up casual shirts ( short sleeve) in the same colors as the chains on their pants. They are just paying when Ron stomach growls. They make their way to the food court and this is where the group splits up.

They each go to different vendors and get something to eat. As they eat Ron decides it's time to tell Harry.

"Harry, Draco and I signed us up for the talent show. I'm playing bass guitar, Draco drums, and Hermione is playing keyboards. We figured you could sing and play guitar. Is that alright with you?"

Harry is quiet for a few minutes before he says, "I'll give you my answer when you answer one question for me. How do you even know if I can play guitar of sing, maybe I can't do either?"

Hermione is the one to answer, "We heard you the night you told me about Blaise."

Harry's face pales and he plasters a fake smile onto his face. 'I can't believe they heard that.'

"Alright, but only on two conditions. One, I'll write the songs for the competition. Two, no one hears the lyrics before then. I'll teach you the music."

The others look at the trio and watch as the look at each other before the nod their heads. Harry finishes his food first and looks around. He notices that a crowd is starting to gather. He knows the others didn't notice when the salesgirls hit on him, but this is getting ridiculous. He clears his throat.

"I think it's time to leave." And he nods his head to the side. Everyone looks around to see a crowd forming around them. The teens start to pale. Some of the people in the crowd are starting to drool and you can see the desire. lust and hunger in their eyes. The group stands. Albus orders the teens to the front while the adults crowd around Harry. Albus casts a notice me not spell secretly on their group and they rush to the car.

Once on the road again Blaise asks what happened.

"Why were those people staring like that? Draco is the only Veela with us and his powers are controllable since he's found his mate. I know his parents blocked them until then. So what is going on?" She starts getting louder with each word.

Harry sighs and grabs his staff/wand. He mutters a spell and a pale gold spell hits each person in the middle of his or her forehead.

"I cast a spell that won't let you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. This secret must not be told till the time is right." He takes a deep breath and speaks again. "I am Lorgin Krue."

"No your not. Lorgin Krue is a Veela. I've seen him, so have you. You share the same rooms with him." Argues Blaise.

"Have you ever seen us together, other than at the starting feast. I can prove it to you." he counters and he lets his appearance fade to his natural form. Blaise gasps. He changes his appearance back.

"I have no parents to block my powers and my mate denies me. I can not control my Veela powers."

"But doesn't that weaken you?" she asks.

Harry nods his head.

"Why would it weaken you?" asks Ron.

"He needs his mate to anchor and awaken his Veela powers. He's going to be extra vulnerable to magical attacks and his body will weaken from the strain. A Veela lets out a scent that attracts others. They use that to keep people from getting into danger. A Veela is like a High Elf and can't harm people unless they or their family are in danger. Some Veela don't have mates because they are a whole soul instead of a half of one." answers Hermione in a matter of fact voice.

Ron is dumbfounded, he doesn't understand a word she just said and it shows on his face.

"Veela are unusually good in a certain area of magic. Lily, Harry' mother, was a master of charms. James, his father, was a master of transfiguration. Lorgin, his grandfather, was a master of the dark arts. The reasons are because of their Veela heritage. When they find their mate it unlocks their power and helps them control and master them." says Albus.

"A person with a soul mate is usually half of a whole. That means that since you and Luna are soulmates, your souls make one." supplies Minerva.

"But why would that weaken him to others?" Ron asks stupidly.

"Because his body cannot live without all of his magic. If some of it is still blocked his body can't get to it and within a year, if he hasn't mated, he will die." Says Draco darkly. 

This causes Hermione, Ron, Albus, Minerva, Draco and Remus to give Severus a deadly glare then to look at Harry with sorrowful looks. Blaise didn't miss the looks and she asks.

"Who is your mate, Harry?"

"He knows who he is and I know what he thinks of me." he replies curtly.

Luna is quiet thru this whole discussion, when she suddenly asks, " Who are the Heir of Six, Phoenix Lord, and the Lord of Light? What prophecy does the heir know of?"

Albus, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and Harry all pale. Only Luna would remember and ask about that.

"The Phoenix Lord and Lord of Light can not be named till their powers have strengthened. They must have time to train. I am the heir of six. The prophecy is..." but Harry is cut off when Albus says.

"Cannot be known by Harry since he hasn't been told."

To change the subject Minerva says, "Miss Granger you never finished telling you why that is your song."

Hermione giggles and looks to Harry.

_flashback--------_

Hermione paces three times in the hall, when suddenly a door appears. She walks into the room to find two desks sitting in the middle of the room and a huge stereo system against the back wall. She walks over to it and turns it on. She sits some vials on the desk and starts to sit down when the door opens and Harry walks in. He cast a locking and privacy charm on the door and room.

Hermione gasps. Blood is dripping from his fingertips. She rushes over and sits him down.

"How many times?" she demands.

"1,000" he asnwers quietly. Her lips tighten. She hands him a vial and he drinks it while she puts a different substance on her hand and wraps it. He smiles up at her gratefully.

She starts pacing the room and shouts, "She made you write _I will not tell lies_ 1,000 times!" Harry nods his head and stands. He goes over to the stereo and turns it up just as the song "Happy?" by Mudvayne starts to play. 

He grabs Hermione around the waist and makes her dance with him. As soon as the song is finished he turns it back down and they sit.

They start working on their homework when he says, "You know sometimes I feel that way. What with Umbridge and her detentions, the way Professor Dumbledore won't acknowledge me, and I can't tell any of the teachers about her because they will get fired."

"Don't you dare forget the way Professor Snape treats you? I can't believe he is so narrow-minded and your remedial potions class indeed. "Clear your mind" is all he says then he attacks your mind. You hardly sleep anymore, you can hardly hold anything down, I'm afraid your going to get sick. I worry about you" she rants but starts to cry towards the end of her rant.

He jumps up and hugs her. They fall to the floor and he holds her as she cries.

"I know you think I'm silly for standing up for him. I think he is doing me a service by keeping me grounded. I know that you and Ron don't agree. So, don't worry." he strokes her hair and whispers in er ear, "I love you, big sister. I don't know how I would get along without you. I want you to always remember that."

She nods her head.

_end of flashback----------_

She is just finished telling them when they pull up outside of the Three Broomsticks. They climb out of the car and Harry shrinks it and his bags. He places them in his pocket. Once everyone is ready to go Albus pulls out a portkey and they all grab hold. The portkey takes them to the headmaster's office. Albus checks the time and sees they have an hour before dinner. He ushers the teens to leave but asks the teachers to stay behind. Harry is the last to leave and just as he gets to the door Severus speaks.

"Where do you think you are going? I told you that we were going to talk about the blood quill incident and talk we will. Now you will sit in this chair," he gestures to the chair in front of him, "and explain what happened. NOW"

Harry starts to get angry and his whole body starts to tremble. He glares at Severus.

"You will not tell me what I am to do. You who denies me the right to get to know my mate, demands something from me. I will not stand for it." He growls. Suddenly a bright light fills the room and all six of Harry's familiars are standing between him and Severus. Fawkes flies over and lands on the dragons back.

Fawkes looks at Harry and they start to talk.

_**What do you mean denies you your mate?**_

_**He is my mate and he does not want me. He has told me that he will not be with me.**_

_**What does he not know that you could die?**_

_**Yes, he knows that the one denied will die, but I will not. I am immortal so I will become ill and go crazy. He would be the one to die.**_

Fawkes nods his head and sends a glare at Severus along with the rest of the animals.

"You will not talk to me that way ever again, Severus Snape. I will not allow it. I have been lenient with you. You know what laws I could enforce, but I haven't. Do not push me."

With that said Fawkes flies back to his perch, and Harry and his familiars disappear in a flash of white fire. Sirius turns on Severus and starts screaming at him.

"What did he mean? Tell me right now, you greasy haired bastard."

Remus grabs Sirius' arms as the other man swings to punch Severus.

"Enough, you will all sit and Severus will explain it to us." Shouts Albus. He conjures up a few more chairs and motions for everyone to sit. He looks at Severus.

Severus sits down and sighs.

"It is rare for a Veela to not want to be with their mate. A law was put into act that states _A Veela may not be denied their mate but for one reason. If their mate is a non-veela and already married then it cannot be forced. If a Veela tries to deny their mate it can be brought before the king. He will force the bond and the submissive (the one who denied their mate) will be forced to be the slave of their mate for so many years, till the debt of damage is done._ What it means is that they will be forced to do whatever their mate wants for a certain amount of time. They go to court and the king looks at their bond and sees if it has strengthened. Once it is strong enough the servitude is over, and by then the submissive has fallen in love with their mate."

With that said Severus stands and leaves the office. In the Founders' Common Room Harry is sitting between his three friends they are all wrapped around him on the floor, each whispering softly to him. He cries on Draco's shoulder while Ron and Hermione each rub his back.

Twenty minutes later Harry is calmed down enough to get ready for dinner. He heads for his room to change when Ron stops him.

"Harry why are you going to change its _Casual Fridays,_" asks Ron.

"Draco, can you explain, You and I must change. You did explain to her about tonight?" Asks Harry.

Draco nods his head and grabs his wand. He mutters a spell and he has his a wizard dress robe outfit on. He motions for the other two to sit.

"Tonight I am going before my parents, my mates parents, and Harry to declare my mate. Both my mate and I must be in formal attire. Harry, being King, must be in formal attire to preside over the Rite of Intention and the Rite of Betrothal. Tonight our parents will know and we will become engaged."

Hermione nods her head but Ron has this look that says "HUH?". Hermione laughs and says she'll explain it to him later. Harry walks out of his bedroom wearing his red with gold trim dress robe tux. He motions to the others and they leave for dinner. They meet Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus in the Entrance Hall. They walk in together and all eyes turn to follow their group. The eyes of most the teens and a few of the teachers fill with lust.

Harry notices that Ginny has put a notice me not on her bag. 'That must contain her dress and dress robes.' He looks at Draco and nods his head.

We will wait for everyone to leave. I will tell Ron that Ginny is going to go and get something from Albus for me. The meeting will take place in the room off of the Great Hall. When Ginny goes to talk to Albus he will motion for her to follow him. She will change and he will have Dobby 'pop' her into the room before the parents are admitted.

Draco nods his head and agrees that the idea is good. He watches Harry as he tells Ginny the plan then Harry turns to Ron ans whispers something in his ear. He nods and Harry stands and motions for Draco and Ginny to stand also. He looks at Albus and winks.

Harry leads Draco to the chamber while Ginny goes to Dumbledore. The two Veela only have to wait five minutes before Ginny appears with Dobby. Dobby disappears and Winky appears with a tray of tea and cookies. Harry moves to sit in front of the fireplace and watches as Draco stares at Ginny. There is a knock on the door, Harry motions for Ginny to stand in the shadows. Draco opens the door and lets in his parents and the two Weasley parents. The four adults bow to Harry. He nods his head and motions for Draco to start.

"Mother, Father, I have found my mate. I have called you four here to start the rites." He says with confidence. Draco motions for Ginny to come out of the shadows and the adults gasp. Never had they ever seen Ginny look so lovely.

She is wearing a dress and robe of the finest silk in the same color as Harry's hair. Her hair falls down to the middle of her back in soft ringlets. Her skin looks like porcelain and her eyes shine with her love for Draco, just as Draco's shine for her.

The Malfoys and Weasley parents rise. They bow before Harry on one knee. The Malfoys are the first to speak.

"I, Lucius Malfoy and my wife, Narcissa, wish to let it be known we have no qualms to this. We approve and welcome Ginerva Weasley into the Malfoy family. May she be happy and healthy till the ends of her days."

Arthur speaks next. "I, Arthur Weasley and my wife, Molly, wish to let it be known we have no qualms to this. We approve and welcome the merging of our two families. We open our home. My he be happy and healthy till the end of his days."

They rise together and Harry stands.

"I witness the Rite of Intentions between these two. May they bring peace and happiness to their families. Now we shall begin the Rite of Betrothal. Draco, Ginny step foward."

Ginny and Draco stand before Harry. Draco hands him the ring. Harry opens the box to show a two-carat diamond sitting on a thick gold band. He nods and hands the box back to Draco. Draco takes the ring out of the box and grabs Ginny's left hand. He places the ring of her ring finger as he says:

"With this ring I promise forever. I want to make you my wife, my mate, my life. Will you have me?"

She nods her head and he bends down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I witness the Rite of Betrothal. May you have love for the rest of your days. There is tea and cookies for everyone."

The parents gather around the two teens. The mothers noticeable sobbing and the fathers letting their pride shine. Harry walks over and clears his throat.

"Can I talk to the Malfoys for a few minutes in private?" The Malfoys follow Harry to a corner of the room. He cast a privacy spell over them.

"I am formally announcing the use of the Xandu." The two oldest Malfoys gasp. 'Who woud have to use the Xandu. It hasn't been used in over a hundred years.' Harry sees their confusion.

"I am using the Xandu. My mate is trying to deny me. If I have to I will call upon the old laws, but for now I will 'court him'. I am telling you to make it official. I will initiate the start on Monday."

To say that the eldest are shocked is an understatement. They nod their heads. They make their way back to the Weasleys. The adults stay a few more minutes and leave. The teens decide to go to bed. Ginny to the Gryffindor dormitory and the two boys to their own beds.

Harry sits in front of the portrait and explains to them what has happened. They all agree it's for the best and wish Harry a good night. He changes into his gold pajamas and goes to bed.

_dream -----------------------_

Harry is in the clouds. He sees Merlin and rushes to greet the older man. He hugs him and they start his training. He works on wandless magic the whole night they never got to anything else. Both men were amazed at the sheer power coming from Harry. He could do almost any spell wandless and wordless. They are just stronger if he used his staff. A few minutes before Harry wakes up Merlin reminds him about Saturday night.

_end of dream Saturday morning------------------------_

Harry wakes up and does his morning routine. He slips on a pair of black pants with black chains; he puts on a black wife beater and a black silk button up over top. He slips on his combat boots and steps into the bathroom.

He widens his nose, makes his eyes a little more almond shaped and changes their color to a nice chestnut brown. His hair is in two inch spikes that are all tipped a bright red. He walks to Sueilla.

_**Can you take me to Diagon Alley? I need to pick up a few things, then I'm going to apperate into London. **_

_**That's not a problem, just take Koi with you.**_

**Koi, will you come with me today? **Harry hisses towards his bed.

**Yes, Harry. You will have to put notice me not charms on me. **

The snake slithers to Harry and makes it's way to his wrist. Sueilla flies to his shoulder and they disappear in a flash. Harry thanks Sueilla and tells her he will call her to come and get him.

He walks around Diagon Alley. He picks up everything he is going to need for the Xandu. He apperates into an alley in London from there he walks to the mall. He goes to a music shop and buys all the equipment they will need for the band. He decides that since he is already out he's going to pick up what he's going to need for the masqerade ball. He apperates back to the leaky Cauldron. He reenters Diagon Alley. He walks around but can't seem to find the store he is looking for, he decides to go into Knockturn Alley. Once there he only has to go in a short distance when he finds exactlywhat he is looking for, about 100 yards in there is an old vintage shop. He walks in and finds the store is filled with racks upon racks of clothes from the Middle Ages up to now. He is walking around when a kind looking old man walks up to him.

"Is there anything I can help you with, young man?"

"I am looking for an outfit that was from around the time of the founders. Do you have anything from then?" He asks.

The man thinks for a minute and starts to walk off. He motions for Harry to follow him. They walk into a back room and the man moves towards an old trunk. He motions for Harry to pull the trunk into the open. Once out the man opens it and pulls four complete outfits (menshoes, pants, shirt, coat, robes; women, pantaloon, chemises, dress, robes) from that time period. Harry gasps when he sees them. He instantly recognizes them as the outfits the founders are wearing in their portraits at the school. He looks closer at the trunk and notices that it is covered in the Hogwarts seal.

"Where did you get these and whose were they?" He asks.

"My great, great, grandfather bought them from a young woman over 900 years ago. She said that her grandmother had them made around the time of the founders." He answers.

"I'll take them. I'll even buy the trunk. May I ask you a question?" Harry asks. The old man nods his head as he places the clothes back into the trunk.

"Why is your store in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley?"

"I can't afford to rent a space much less buy one. This is the only place my ancestor could afford." he answers truthfully.

"What do you sell all of these clothes and accessories for?"

"I sell them to be worn or used as costumes. All of the items in here have preservation charms, cleaning charms, and mending charms."

"May I ask your name?"

"Why I am Thomas Kindred," the man replies with a smile. Harry reads the magical aura to find that the man isn't lying.

Harry grabs the trunk and follows the old man to the front; he tries to think of a way to help the man. Just as they reach the counter it hits Harry. The man gives him a total and Harry pulls out his card. He pays for the trunk, shrinks it, and puts it in his pocket and waves goodbye. He walks to Gringotts and goes straight to a teller.

"I need to see whoever is over my account. I think that may be Griphook."

The teller looks at him warily. "What is your name?" the goblin growls.

"My name is Harry Potter." He answers pushing back his hair to show his lightning bolt scar. The goblin bows his head and walks away. A few minutes later he returns with Griphook. Griphook smiles when he sees Harry.

"Ah Mr. Potter, how good to see you again. I am surprised you remembered my name." Harry is motioned to follow Griphook into a small office. He sits down.

"How may I help you Mr. Potter?" the goblin asks.

Harry explains his idea and the goblin nods his head. He leaves the room and returns with a few peices of parchment. He sets up a dicto-quill and him and Harry go over the contract. He motions for Harry to cut his finger and place a drop of blood on the contract and on the other piece of parchment. Harry pulls out a dagger and slices the tip of his finger and lets exactly three drops fall on each parchment. He heals his finger and sits. Griphook pulls a cord and a Bill Weasley comes in.

"Bill, do you know where the vintage clothes store is in Knockturn Alley?" Bill nods so Griphook continues, "I need you to bring the owner, a Mr. Thomas Kindred here." Bill nods and leaves the office.

Twenty minutes later Bill comes back with the old man. The old man sits down and Bill leaves the office. The old man looks surprised to find the young man that had just been in his shop sitting there.

"Mr. Kindred, my friend here has come to make you a deal. He has an old store here in Diagon Alley. It's located just a few stores down from Flourish and Blotts. He has come up with a contract that if you agree with he will let you use the store, rent-free. Forever. The only thing he asks is that as long as you or none of your descendants become evil or support someone evil, like Voldemort, than your family may us the store as long as they wish." States Griphook.

The old man is shocked. He nods his head. Griphook motions for the two to sign the contract and he will make it magically binding. Harry signs his name, then the old man. Thomas gasps when he reads the other name.

"Are you really Harry Potter, because you don't look like him?" He asks tentatively.

Harry nods his head and waves his wand. His features return to the dark haired Harry.

"Why?" He asks.

"I thought you would have more business if you moved to Diagon Alley. The contract binding, as long as you or none of you descendants support evil then you may always use the building." He replies. Thomas starts shaking Harry's h ands when suddenly he pulls Harry into a hug. Harry hugs the older man and turns to Griphook.

"I thank you for taking the time to see us. May your life be long and filled with gold" he says in gobbledygook as he bows.

Griphook is shocked he returns the bow and saying. Harry waves good-bye and walks into the alley beside Gringotts.

_**Sueilla, I am ready for you to come and get me.**_

_**Alright Harry, I'll be there in a few minutes. I must warn you that the ones that share your common room have knocked on you door several times.**_

In a flash of white Sueilla appears on Harry's shoulder and they disappear. They reappear in his bedroom. Harry walks over to the portrait and pulls the trunk out of his pocket. He calls for Dobby.

"Dobby, will you go and get me four pebbles about the size of a galleon." he asks.

Dobby nods his head and disappears only to reappear a few seconds later with the four pebbles.

"I is making a rock garden to make mine and Winky's room pretty. I had four stones that size. I even made them in four colors. Do you be needing anything else, Harry sir?" he says.

Harry tells him no and looks at the four pebbles that Dobby handed him. They are red, green, yellow, and blue. He places each pebble a few feet apart and cast a spell on them. The pebbles turn into mannequins that are the same size as the founders. He pulls out each outfit and places it on the appropriately colored mannequin.

He hears the gasp from the painting.

"Is there anyway for me to know that these are yours." he asks.

"Yes, each of us have our magical signature on the clothing in the form of our house seal on the inside hem." answers Rowena. (I will go into more detail about each outfit later)

Harry checks the hems of each item and sure enough it's there. He explains what he's done the whole day. They all agree that was the best way to handle the shop besides out right giving him the building. He tells them goodbye and walks into the common room, there the others pounce upon him.

Hermione drags him to the couch where she starts to lecture him about how worried they been. He mumbles an apology.

"I went and bought the stuff for the band. I figured we could use the training room to practice. We will have to shrink them and put them in a cabinet in there, so I can train every morning."

They pull him up and rush to the door fro the training room, Ron grabs the handle and tries to pull the door open, and when it won't open he tries pushing the door open.

"Why won't the door open, Harry?" He whines.

Harry places his hand on the door and it disappears. He motions for the others to enter first, because as soon as he enters the opening disappears and it now looks like the rest of the wall. Harry laughs when he sees their faces. He pulls the equipment out of his pockets and places them on the floor. He discreetly waves his hand and they resize.

He gives each their instrument and takes the amps and mics and casts a spell on them to make them work off of magic. The group practices for a few hours till dinner. Harry goes and changes into his black casual robe outfit.

That night as Harry gets ready for dinner he hums a song. He knows that this will be one of two they will play for the competition. He crawls into bed with a huge smile on his face.

_dream------------_

Harry finds himself standing in a field of lilies. He turns enjoying the sun washing over him. He hears a noise and turns to see Merlin walking towards him with two deer, as they get closer he sees one is a buck and the other is a doe. Before his very eyes he watches as the two deer transform into his parents. They run towards each other, except Merlin who stays behind to give the three some time alone. His wife, Morgana, joins him.

They watch as the trio grab each other and hug. They sit in the flowers and just hold each other, never noticing the tears that drip from their eyes.

"I wish that he didn't have to be without them," Morgana whispers, not wanting to ruin the trios time.

Merlin hugs her to him and rubs her back, "I do too. He has suffered much, but has grown so strong."

They mourn for all that the three have lost. They both know that this will be one of the few times Harry will ever get to be with his parents.

Meanwhile, Lily and James are telling him everything about their lives. James is just finishing a story about a prank when Merlin puts his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's almost time for you to wake up." Merlin says mournfully. The trio nod and hug each other. Harry turns to Merlin and Morgana, and bows.

"Thank you", he whispers to them both as he hugs them. The five adults start to disappear and Harry feels the stir of awareness.

_end dream-----------_

Harry awakes to know that tonight he will start training with a new ancestor.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been so busy. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. I only thought of the plot for this story, nothing else.

I would like to thank optimouse and ditzy1978 for being my betas. They are doing a great job. THANKS!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to animals**_

talking telepathically

hpSShpSShp

_SUNDAY-----_

Harry decides that he is going to stay in his rooms all day. He goes through his usual morning ritual of working out and taking a shower but today he decides he is just going to dress casual. He puts on a pair of black leather pants, combat boots, and a black T-shirt that has "Don't Piss Me Off! I'm Running Out of Places to Hide the Bodies." written in white. He says hello to his parents and ancestors and gathers his familars. They walk into the common room to find his friends and godfathers sitting there. He smiles at them and makes his way to the kitchen, the others follow. He sits at the table and calls for Winky and Dobby.

"We are going to be eating in here today. Is that alright?"

Dobby and Winky nod their heads and get to work making breakfast. Soon everyone, including Dobby and Winky, are eating breakfast. They sit in comfortable silence until Sirius decides to broach a subject.

"What are you going to do about Severus?"

Harry thinks for a minute before he replies, "I've already started the Xandu. I could actually use all of your help in doing that."

Everyone nods their heads and finish eating. He asks Dobby and Winky to take his familars out and to bring them in around lunch time. They agree and they all disappear with a pop. Harry motions for the others to follow him to his room. They all gasp when they see his room. Their rooms were big but his, his makes theirs look like storage rooms. Hermione is the first to notice the two extra doors.

"Harry, where do those two doors go to?" she asks.

"Oh, my potions lab and library."

He watches as her face lights up at the thought of another library for her to read.

"You can read some of the books. Some books you won't be able to pull off of the shelf. The shelves scan your magical ability and won't let you pick something you won't be able to do."

Her face shows some disappointment but she nods her head in understanding. Harry leads them towards the library and watches their faces. Each one is surprised at how many books there are. He goes on to explain that every magical book ever written is here. It automatically gets a copy, when a new one is written.

"I need your help in finding an old potion book that would be something forgotten but within Severus' abilities." He goes on to explain his idea for the small gifts he's going to send as part of the Xandu. The others agree and start looking. Hermione finds the library index book and calls Harry over since she can't open it. he opens the book and she tells the book exactly what they are looking for. Three books glow on the shelves. Sirius grabs one, Remus grabs one, and Harry pulls the third one from shelf.

They start looking thru the books when Sirius exclaims, "I've found it." The others rush over and realize he's right. It's a healing potion called "curatio quiesco" which means healing sleep. They see that all of the ingredients are readily available except for one, two Phoenix feathers. The others think he will just ask his Phoenix ,Sueilla, but he has decided it will be feathers of his own.

They talk till lunch time. After lunch, the familars go for a nap and the teens go to practice. Sirius and Remus go to a meeting for all of the professors. They promise to listen to the band later.

The teens are still practicing when Sirius and Remus return. The two professors stop and listen as the music played is sad yet strong. They start to clap when the teens are finished and putting their instruments away. The four blush but except the praise being heaped upon them. They head into the kitchen where they find the two small house elves have out done themselves. There is a feast waiting for them. They sit to eat and praise the food.

"When are you two," he points at Hermione and Ron, "going to talk to your parents and your mates parents?" Asks Harry.

Hermione is the first to answer when she says, "I was wondering if maybe Tuesday night you would come with me to tell mine and Blaise's parents."

"I was wondering if you would come with me Thursday night?" Asks Ron between mouthfuls of food.

Harry nods his head and they continue eating 'til Harry gives Draco a pointed look. Draco clears his throat. "I have to tell you who my mate is. My mate is Ginny Weasley." He looks to see if Ron is upset but he just continues eating. The others had also turned to look but are shocked at what they see. Hermione reaches over and pinches Ron.

"Ow, what did you do that for?' He screams.

"Didn't you hear what Draco said Ron. His soul mate is your sister Ginny." Asks Remus.

"Yes, I heard. I've gotten to know Draco. I know that he would never hurt Ginny. I also know that he's talked to my parents and they've consented." he looks at Draco before he finishes, "I hope you two much happiness."

"How did you know that I talked to your parents?" Draco asks.

"We all knew that you talked to your mate's parents Friday night." He answers with a look that says 'DUH'.

Everyone laughs and the tension leaves the room. Harry decides to start gathering everything together for tomorrow. He wishes everyone a good night and goes into his room. He goes into the library and makes a copy of the potion. He goes into the lab next and places the list on the counter. He finds the first three ingredients and places enough in the jar for the recipe to be made once. He places the jars back on the counter and goes into the library and composes the pink Xandu letter. He picks up a scrap piece of paper and transfigures it into a small box. He walks back into the lab and places the three jars into the box and puts the letter on top. He closes the box and ties it with a rope so it may be carried by an owl. He gets ready for bed. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

_DREAM----------_

Harry finds himself in the dark. He can't tell if he is inside or out. Suddenly the room starts to light up with a couple of candles. He turns to get a good look at the room. It's as big as the Great Hall. Suddenly a melodic laughter fills the room,and Harry turns to see who is laughing. He laughs when he sees who it is and puts his wand away as he runs to her. He envelopes her in a hug and says, "I've missed you grandmother Morgana."

She hugs him back and replies, "I've missed you too." They hug for a few more minutes then separate.

She motions for Harry to lay down. Once he does she places her hands on his head. A white glow forms around them. She then places her hands over his heart. Another white glow forms and Harry is in pain. It feels exactly like it did when Merlin did this. Morgana sighs and Harry can see the tears in her eyes.

"I will now tell you the powers and knowledge you gain from me. Astronomy, Ancient black magic, the sight, aura reader, hand to hand combat, gymnastics, knife throwing, wand less magic, and control of shadows. Do you have any questions?"

"What is sight, and control of Shadows?" He asks.

"Sight is the ability to see magic around you, not just magical auras. You can see spells. Control of shadows is where you can make shadows larger or smaller. You can also travel by shadow. You can hide in the shadows."

Harry thinks for a minute and says cool.

"It is time for you to wake up. We will start your training tomorrow with Astronomy, sight and aura reading. I love you, my young prince." She says as she hugs him.

"I love you, too" He whispers as he start to wake.

_END OF DREAM START OF MONDAY----------_

Harry wakes up with a start. He gets up and does his morning work out. He showers and gets ready to leave. He grabs the box from the lab and waves good-bye to his family. He walks to the Owlery and asks a hug barn owl if it will delivers the box to Prof. Snape in a half hour with the morning mail. The owl hoots and nips his fingers in confirmation. He walks to the Great Hall to find his friends already there. He sits with them and they look at him. He shakes his head and mouths "morning mail". They nod their heads and start to eat.

Halfway thru breakfast the mail arrives. Eleven people watch as the owl drops a box in front of the Potions Master. He opens the box and looks at the letter strangely. He start to open it when it burst open and starts to speak. This action brings silence to the hall and everyone turns to watch Severus. The letter speaks in a voice no one recognizes and says,

_I have watched you from afar. I will show you what you mean to me. Let this token be a start to that testimony. Each time you receive a box it will contain three different ingredients. There will only be enough for one potion which I will give you with the last ingredient. _

_I want you and I feel my life slip away each day. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms, from now to forever._

Severus sends a glare towards Harry, grabs the box and letter and stalks from the Great Hall. The students start whispering to each other before he even reaches the doors.

Severus storms into his office and slams the door. He sits and cradles his head in his hands. 'Why can't Harry see that I'm not good enough? I may love him but I'll never be good enough for him. He hates me, but can I blame him after everything I've done to him.'

Severus thoughts start to depress him he stands and starts to get ready for his first class, meanwhile Harry and friends are just finishing breakfast. They make their way to their first class for the day which is transfiguration.

Classes go by quick and as soon as Dueling class is over Harry leaves to change. He comes back for dinner as Lorgin dressed in silver casual robe outfit. He senses all the lust in the room and the eyes that follow him. What he doesn't know is about the plot to seduce him. He leaves the Great Hall with his Council and their mates. They are almost there when they are confronted by a group of students. Pansy steps forward.

"Lorgin, I know that you want me. Why don't we go to your room and I'll have you screaming with pleasure in just a matter of seconds." She purrs rubbing her body against his. Harry steps back and lets her fall to the ground. He starts to walk away when the others in her group form around him all trying to touch him.

He discreetly waves his hand and stuns them.

His Council and their mates surround him and rush to their rooms. Harry has each mate place a drop of blood on the painting and says their name and he says the password. The three teens gasp when they see the common room. Each one is grabbed by their mate and shown their bedrooms. They all meet in the common room a few minutes later. They decide to watch the movie, "The Blair Witch Project."

The three leave shortly after the movie, They separate and go to their own dorms to bed.

_DREAM----------_

Harry finds himself in the same room as the night before. He rushes to Morgana and hugs her. They start working on Astronomy first. She tests him on everything. She is shocked at how quickly he can call upon the information.

Next they work on Sight. She will cast a spell at him wordlessly and freeze it. Harry then has to study it and tell her what the spell is by the runes that make up the spell. She tells him that to practice outside of the dreams he should watch the magic and spells around him. He nods his head.

Finally they start to work on his Shadow control. He first tries to master making the shadows smaller and larger, darker and lighter. After he mastered that they start to work on shadow travel. He finally masters it a few minutes before he is due to wake up. He hugs Morgana and they whisper "I love you" to each other. They pull away from each other.

"Tomorrow we will work on gymnastics and knife throwing. We will do ancient black magic last since it is harder than white." she states as he starts to awaken.

_END OF DREAM start of Tuesday._

Harry wakes up and goes thru his normal morning ritual of working out and getting ready for class. He waits for the others in the common room and they go to breakfast. They are met by Blaise, Ginny, and Luna. They have an enjoyable breakfast and make their way to classes.

Classes go by quickly with Harry having to help , quite remarkably, only Neville in Charms. Instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry and his Council (plus their mates) have dinner in their rooms. They listen to some muggle rock and work on homework till time for Hermione, Blaise and Harry are to meet with their parents. Harry changes his looks to look like the dark haired Harry. They make their way to the headmaster's office.

Blaise and Hermione hug their parents and stand before them. They introduce Harry and he greets the four adults. Harry goes to stand beside Albus and Fawkes and watches Blaise and Hermione.

"I want to tell you that I have found my soul mate and it is Hermione/Blaise" the two teens say at the same time. Their parents are shocked and the Zabini's are the first to say something.

"But dearest, a Slytherin has never been with a muggleborn before. Are you sure?" asks Alexis Zabini. Blaise nods her head and looks between her parents. Her father, Charles, is just about to say something when Mr. Granger speaks up.

"I know that everyone thinks that Hermione is a muggleborn, but she isn't. Both her mother and I are squibs. We both come from long lines on squibs. Helen's family was originally called Morgan, while my family originally went by the name of Grandeur." replies Rick Granger.

The others are shocked. Helen sees their shock and decides to finish where her husband left off.

"Almost 400 years ago the last Morgan to be able to access her magic was also a seer. She saw that her descendants would all be squibs until a time of impending darkness. Then there would be a child from two solely squib lines to revive the magic of the lines."

Everyone is shocked. The two sets of parents give their approval for the two girls to bond. The two mothers agree to get together and start planning. The Zabini's stay a few more minutes and leave welcoming Hermione to the family. Hermione's family only stays a few more minutes. Harry waves to the two girls as they leave a few minutes later. He sits in a chair in front of the desk and accepts a cup of tea.

"Sir, when is the next Order meeting?" ask Harry.

Albus takes a sip from his teacup before he answers. "I was going to call you to come to the meeting, it's tonight in about half an hour. Why?"

Harry looks over his cup and asks Fawkes a question.

_**Fawkes, do you think it would be okay if I tell the order that the Phoenix Lord and Lord of Light's training won't be finished for another five weeks?**_

_**It should be fine. How is your training coming?**_

_**"It's coming along good. I just finished training with Merlin and started my training with Morgana. I should also tell you that I initiated the Xandu against, Severus Snape.**_

**_So, that is who your mate is. I was wondering why your familars were here the other night. I think you should answer Albus now._** Fawkes motions towards Albus and Harry turns to see him watching them with childlike fascination. Fawkes and Harry both chuckle.

"I have some new information about the Phoenix Lord and Lord of Light. No, I won't tell you anything till the meeting which is in a few minutes so we should go ahead and leave for the chamber."

Albus chuckles when Harry answers him before he even asks a question.

Sueilla, will you meet me in Albus' office and join me for the meeting tonight. I am afraid that I am going to need your calming influence.

I will be there in a flash.

In a flash of white fire Sueilla appears on Harry's shoulder and Fawkes flies to Albus' shoulder. The four make their way downstairs to the meeting hall. Harry sits in the seat he did last time. He watches as the others start appearing in the room. He smiles at each one. Soon enough Severus has been seated beside Harry and the meeting has started. Each person gives their report and Albus motions for Harry to stand.

"Lorgin, has some news for us about the Phoenix Lord and the Lord of the Light." he sits and lets Harry talk.

"Yes, I do Albus. The Phoenix Lord and Lord of Light will be almost fully trained in five weeks. If I get their permission, I will tell you who they are, but if I don't you will be able to identify them easily."

"How can we identify them?" asks Moody gruffly.

Harry laughs a tinkling laugh and responds to the question. "Easy, they will have beautiful wings. All white except for the tips. Phoenix Lord has red tips and the Lord of Light has gold tips. I would also like for the following to stay after the meeting is over: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their children, Fleur, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Remus, and Sirius. Thank You!"

Harry sits down and Albus stands he talks for a few minutes and ends the meeting. Everyone that Harry asks to stay behind does. They sit down and look to Harry. He pulls out his wand and a gold glow hits each one in the forehead.

"I cast a spell to keep you from being able to repeat what is told here tonight from anyone other than those here. The information cannot be taken anyway force or willing. Some of you know my true form." With that said he morphs back into his Harry Potter persona. The Weasleys all gasp. They start to talk and he holds up his hands for silence. He explains to them about his heritage.

"This isn't why I asked you to all stay. I'm going to tell you the prophecy." Albus starts to protest but Harry hits him with a silencing spell and continues.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the Seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his Equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . . ._

Harry looks to Sueilla and they disappear in a white fire, leaving Albus to answers the others questions. Harry changes into his pajamas and gets into bed. He falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

_DREAMS-----_

As soon as they see each other Harry and Morgana hug, then get straight to work. Harry learns the moves for gymnastics quickly and they spend the rest of the night working on knife throwing

They finish a few hours later with plenty of time for Morgana to tell him a few stories from her time. She tells him about how her and Merlin got together and about when Godric was growing up.

_END OF DREAMS start of Wednesday----------_

Harry wakes and forgoes working out to get the next gift for Severus together. He transfigures another box and walks into the lab. He grabs the next three ingredients and puts them in jars then into the box with another letter that he wrote the night before. He showers and gets ready for his day.

He takes the box to the Owlery and to the same owl as the last time. He walks to the Great Hall and sits with his friends, waiting for the mail.

Everyone watches as the owl drops the box in front of Severus. He opens it to find three jars and another letter. The letter comes open and says,

_When I see you the sun shines. The clouds leave the sky. To hold you in my arms would be dream come true. You hold my heart and if you can not see that then you are blind. _

_On the night of the Masquerade Ball I shall reveal myself to you and to all. I will leave you with these parting words._

_How do I live without you?_

Harry and the rest in the Great Hall watch as the feared Potion Master picks up the note and box and storms out of the hall. Harry catches Dumbledore's eye and he sees the amusement there. Harry quickly finishes his breakfast and goes to the Defense classroom. He casts an invisibility spell on himself and stands in the corner farthest from the door. As students start filtering in he starts casting hexes at them. Some try to block and others don't even know what hit them.

Remus and Sirius walk in the door to find all but Hermione knocked out. They start waking everyone and ask them to take their seats. Harry comes out of hiding and walks to sit behind the teachers desk. Remus and Sirius just smile at him.

"Does anyone know what you did wrong? Besides Hermione" asks Remus.

Hermione lowers her hand and Neville raises his. Sirius calls on him.

"We weren't expecting to be hexed so we had our guards down." answers Neville.

"That's correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell us what you should do?" states Sirius.

Draco raises his hand and is called on. "We should be more aware of our surroundings" he answers.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Now pair up and send tickling charms at each other. I want one to shield and one to attack. Remus, Harry, and I will come and help with any problems." States Sirius.

They pair off and classes goes smoothly. Harry and his Council leave DADA and head to the dungeons for Potions. They are just standing outside in the hall when Severus slams the door and barks for them to enter. The students hurry inside. Harry sits with Neville. Severus waves his wand at the blackboard and barks for them to get started. Neville grabs the ingredients and Harry helps him start the potion. He watches till he's sure that Neville has gotten a good start and walks around the room to help others.

As he nears Severus desk, he hears the man intake of air. He smirks to himself. Just as class as about to end Severus calls for Harry to stay behind.

"You wanted to see me sir." he asks after he assures the others he'll be fine.

"I want you to stop this right now." He demands.

"Stop what, sir" Harry asks innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. The ingredients and notes." he snarls.

"But sir, how can you be sure it's me. How do you now you don't have a secret admirer." he asks.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! You insufferable brat!" he screams. Harry just smile and makes his way to Healing.

Everyone enjoys the healing class. Harry goes to change and meets the others in their common room. Unknown to Harry, but the others teens decide to watch over Harry as much as possible, so he doesn't get cornered again. Draco and Ginny walk in front of him, Ron and Luna on his left and Hermione and Blaise on his right. They are just outside of the Great Hall when unknown to the three couples Harry is pulled from behind into a different hallway.

Draco turns to ask Harry something and realizes that Harry isn't there. He runs off and the others notice and run after him. Unknown to them Severus and Albus saw them start running and Severus left after them. Draco found Harry being held to a wall by a seventh year Ravenclaw named Darien Moone. He is holding Harry head and neck, while Harry's arms and legs are fastened to the wall with magical white bands. They watch as Harry struggles and tries to keep Darien from kissing him. Darien finally gets mad and wraps his other hand around Harry's neck. He starts to squeeze the neck harder.

"Stupefy"

Is yelled by three of the eight making their way towards Harry. They watch as Severus starts to rush forward but Draco grabs his arm. Albus rushes forward to grab Harry as he starts to fall to the ground. He picks him up and rushes off to the Infirmary. Hermione and Ron are being held back by their mates. They are trying to get to Darien to kill him. Severus looks back at Draco to see him shake his head.

Draco grabs Darien and hands him to Severus. "I think you should take this thing to the a cell in the dungeon. You know that he must be killed and by one of us. We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Will you go and get him Ginny?"

Ginny nods her head and runs off. The others drag the unconscious Darien to the dungeons. A few minutes after they get him into a cell they wake him up. He is just starting to stir when Ginny arrives with the Headmaster. Darien sees that he is in a cell and turns to see the headmaster.

"Sir, make them let me out of this cell. I haven't done anything to anyone." Darien whines. Albus looks at the boy sadly.

"Sir, you know that he must be killed. He tried to kill the king and in front of me. You know the law." rants Draco as he starts to pace back and forth. Darien pales and starts to plead to the headmaster and Severus.

"Please, you can't let him kill me."

"I'm sorry son. This is out of my hands. I'll have to notify your parents of what you 've done. I'll let you see them one last time before you are executed. If only you had listened when I told each individual group to start using the spell against Veela charms. You wouldn't be in there." The headmaster walks away to owl Darien's parents.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Poppy was rubbing a bruise salve on Harry's neck. He starts to stir as she finishes and asks what happened. She says that it will be explained the next morning and for him to take the potion she was handing him. He swallowed the nasty tasting mild sleep potion and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Severus walks away a few seconds after Albus. He walks back to his rooms and slids down the door and cries into his knees. The six Council members decide to go back to their rooms and go to bed leaving a crying Darien sitting in his cell.

_Dream -----_

Morgana rushes to Harry and hugs him.

"I know what happened. I'm sorry." she whispers in his ear. He nods his head and they start to get to work on the ancient black magic. He can't really do to much since he still has five more blocks on his magic, so they go over theory. He already has all of her knowledge on the spells so he can just practice after his other blocks are lifted. As the time nears for him to awaken his asks a question.

"What do you think my specific Veela magic will be?"

"I'm not sure Harry. The only way you'll find out is when the block is lifted." She hugs him and reminds him they will go over more theory the next few nights.

_End of dream start of Thursday_

Harry opens his eyes to see his is still in the Hospital Wing. He groans and starts to get up when Poppy walks over. She pushes him back on the bed.

"I'll let you leave after I check you over again" He nods his head and a few minutes later she allows him to leave. He calls for Sueilla and they leave in a burst of white flames. He showers and gets ready for the day. He walks into the common room and is hugged by all three of the teen members of his Council. He sighs and hugs them back. They make their way to the Great Hall and meet Sirius, Remus and the three teen girls in front of the doors. They have a nice breakfast and stay seated after they finish.

Spell making and Weaving was just as entertaining this week as it was the week before. Lunch was a lively affair. Harry decided to let the two Marauders know there were new ones. He casts a few minor spells on their plates, silverware, cups and seats just before they came in. Everyone watches as their hair turns green, their skin turns silver, and their robes look like something Dumbledore would wear. Sirius' turn red and have suns all over them. Remus' turn dark blue and has shooting stars all over them. Everyone starts laughing except for the two that were pranked. They take a drink out of their goblets. Sirius turns to say something to Harry when instead of saying what he intended he says something the total opposite. Remus finds that the only sounds that come out of his mouth is meowing.

They glare at Harry. Their eyes promise retribution. They storm out of the Great Hall as everyone laughs. In Dueling class the first and seconds years got a chance to duel in front of the school. A few minutes before class is to end Harry leaves to go and change. He returns as dinner is just starting. He talks to Draco about practicing Friday and Saturday.

"I heard a great song on one of my CDs and thing we should practice it. I'll let everyone hear it and we can play it tomorrow and practice the two for the competition. I think we should do this song for the try-outs though."

Draco nods his head and the group finishes dinner. The group, including Sirius and Remus, made their way back to their common room. Harry turns on the surround sound and puts in the CD. He presses play and lets everyone hear the song. They all agree that the song is perfect. Harry, Ron, and Luna leave for Dumbledore's office.

They are greeted by the Weasley's and Mr. Lovegood. The meeting goes quite well and both sets of parent's are pleased with the couple.

Harry goes to bed that night with a sigh thinking of Severus.

_Dreams -----_

Harry and Morgana hug and sit on a couch against the wall. They immediately start to work on theory. They work a few hours and Morgana decides they have gone over everything that they could. She tells him of the myths from her time. As the time nears for him to wake she hugs him.

"I will not come to you for the next two nights. We have done all that we can. Your next ancestor will meet you Sunday night. I love you my little prince." She kisses his cheek as he starts to wake.

_end of dream and start of Friday._

Harry wakes up and goes thru his morning routine of exercise and getting ready for the day. Since its Friday he puts on a pair of black leather skin tight pants. A black wife beater and a green long sleeve button up. He leaves his room and walks into his kitchen. He sits at the table and Winky brings him a cup of tea while Dobby goes to feed his familars. Just as Winky starts to put the food on the table the others arrive. The teens tell the two adults about their plans to practice for the day but they are going to have dinner in the Great Hall. Harry eyes go blank.

_**Harry, Albus was wondering if I could bring him to your rooms later today. He wants to talk to you about what happened the other night.**_

_**That's fine Fawkes. Just bring him when he's ready. I'll be here all day. We are going to practice for the talent show.**_

_**I'll tell him. Thank you!**_

Harry turns to see everyone looking at him funny. He laughs and explains that Fawkes sent him a message about Albus. Everyone nods; the teens make for the training room while Sirius and Remus sit in the common room and grade papers. Harry leaves the door open so his two fathers can hear them play.

First they play the two they are doing for the contest. The only problem is all you hear is the music no lyrics. Harry has decided to not let anyone know the lyrics before the contest. Albus arrives in the common room just as they are playing the one they heard the night before. Sirius motions for him to sit down. Albus sits and listens as the four teens play. He can't believe Harry's voice. He has an unbelievable voice.

Albus moves to stand in the doorway as they end the song. He starts clapping. The four teens blush. They put their instruments away and make their way into the common room where they sit.

"I need for Harry to come with me as Lorgin Krue. Darien's parents are here and would like to speak with him before Darien is executed. They aren't angry with you, they told him when they found out you were here to use the charm against Veela charms, but he didn't heed them."

"How would they know of this law?" asks Hermione.

"Mr. Moone has a sister married to a Veela. So they studied the laws."

Harry nods his head and goes to change. He comes back a few minutes later wearing his black casual robes. Everyone is surprised when Ginny, Blaise, and Luna walk in and over to Harry.

"We know that your Council is going with you. We also know that until we bond with them we aren't a part of your Council, but we want to give you our support." states Ginny. He hugs the three girls and the somber group make their way to the dungeons. They meet Severus a few cells from Darien's. Darien and his parents are talking softly. They all turn when they hear others approaching.

Mr. and Mrs. Moone upon seeing Harry kneel before him. He motions for them to rise. They shake hands with the others with him when they are introduced. Mrs. Moone speaks first.

"Call me Serena. I am sorry that my son did that to you. I can only hope that his death will be quick." she says before she starts to cry softly. The girls all rush to her and hug her. Mr. Moone clears his throat.

"Call me Seiya. I am also truly sorry for what our son did. I am eternally grateful that you allowed us to say goodbye." He bows his head in sorrow. Harry puts his hand on the man's shoulder and leads him and his wife from the cell. The girls follow. Albus, Severus, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Draco stay for the execution. Darien looks up from the cot he is sitting on. Draco speaks.

"I will show you mercy and kill you quickly for your parents. Do you have any younger siblings?"

"Yes, I have two, a brother and sister. Rini is nine and Taiki is five." he replies.

Draco nods his head. He raises his wand and speaks a long phrase in Veela. A white glow leaves his wand and hits the awaiting boy. He glows for a few seconds and when the glow disappears the others can see his face. He has a smile on his face and he looks as if he's just sleeping.

"What spell did you use on him?" asks Remus. (As we all know he is like Hermione and likes to learn new things.)

"I used a spell that can only be used for exactly this purpose. It does not have a name." replies Draco.

"The spell puts the person to sleep and gently stops their heart. So it is like they went to sleep one night and never awoke." finishes Severus. The others nod their head and turn to pick up the body when they hear someone crying. The rush up the corridor to find Harry sitting on the ground consoling Mrs. Moone. He is rubbing her back and whispering to her softly. He picks her up when he sees the others and carries her to her son.

When she sees his face she starts to calm down. She jumps from Harry's arms and rushes to the body of her son. She hugs him to her and starts to cry. She looks up as her husband puts his hand on her shoulder. She sees the others behind him. She hands her son to her husband and walks to the six men that stayed behind and bows in front of them.

"Thank you for not torturing him. We will tell his siblings that he died in his sleep." she turns to her husband and nods. Albus cast a notice me not spell over the body and leads the Moones to his office so they may floo home. Everyone but Severus make their way back to the Founder's Rooms. Once there Harry leaves the others in the common room and makes his way towards his room. He sits on the bed and starts to meditate. His astral body starts to float above his body. He flies into the common room and listens as the others talk.

"I can't believe that Snape can't admit that he likes Harry." Rants Ron. Luna nods her head and adds, "We've all watched him watch Harry. He just can't seem to admit to himself that Harry likes him."

Harry leaves the common room after that comment and floats towards Severus. He enters the room and watches the man as he sits in front of his fireplace.

"What potion are those ingredients for? I wonder when I'll get the next set. Is it truly Harry sending them to me or is it someone else?"

Harry watches Severus for a few more minutes. He flies back to his body and sits for a few minutes before he gets up and heads for his lab. Once there he grabs a small vial and transfigures it into a small black box. He grabs the next three ingredients and place them in vials. He puts those in the box and walks into his library and grabs the material for the letter and sits to write it.

He walks into the common room fifteen minutes before dinner. They walk to the Owlery and Harry leaves the box to be delivered at dinner. They sit at their table and wait. The food is just arriving when the owl flies in and goes to Snape. He takes the box and offers the owl a piece of roast beef. The owl eats and leaves. Snape opens the box then the letter. What he hears shocks him.

_You make me feel as if I can do anything just to make you happy. To make you smile would light my way in the darkest of nights. I hope you realize what you mean to me._

_I have to say that I hope to let you know my identity soon. With all my love._

Everyone was shocked at the voice they hear singing, everyone that is except for a certain Council and a manipulative old codger with a blaring twinkles in his eyes. (I don't own the song "Broken" it owned by the record company or Seether)

Severus picks up the box and letter and makes a hasty retreat but not before giving Harry a hard mean death glare. Harry just grins at him and continues to eat. After dinner the Council go back to the Founder's Rooms while Harry, Minerva, and Albus walk to the headmaster's office. Just as they are entering the room, Harry's vision starts to get fuzzy. He clutches the back of a chair and Fawkes flies to his shoulder.

_**Harry, are you alright?**_

_**I just felt a little dizzy.**_

_**It's where you haven't gotten with your mate. I swear that man would hear an earful if I could talk to him.**_

Harry laughs and strokes Fawkes head. Fawkes flies back to his perch as Minerva and Albus notice Harry is just sitting down. They talk about the upcoming talent show and the Masquerade Ball. The two Professors try to get Harry to tel them what he's going as, but he won't budge. They talk a few more minutes and Fawkes takes Harry to his rooms. Harry gets ready for bed and sleeps till 4 A.M.

_Saturday---_

Harry walks into the common room to find everyone walking into the common room.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Harry asks with amusement in his voice. Ron glares but Sirius is the one that answers.

"We are going to start training with you."

"We are supposed to be able to protect you, and we can't do that if we don't practice." Draco says with a smirk. Harry is about to reply when the three girls walk in. They all walk into the training room and each couple breaks from the group to practice. Half a hour into the training each group stops to watch Harry fight an invisible foe with a sword. Everyone is mesmerized with his movements. Harry stops when he feels the others eyes upon him. He turns and smirks as he sees that he has caught them off balance.

"I'll test each of you in a few weeks to see what your best weapon is and we'll set up training for each of you. Yes, that includes you and Remus, Sirius." Harry says with a chuckle and puts his sword away. He pushes a button on the wall and a dummy floats a few inches from the ground. He starts fighting it muggle style. The others watch for a few minutes then get back to dueling. They train till five-thirty then go to shower and get dressed. Harry lets Luna use his shower, Blaise uses Sirius' and Ginny uses Hermione's. They meet in the kitchen after everyone has showered. Harry laughs when he sees that each couple is wearing the same colors.

Sirius and Remus are each wearing red silk shirts, black jeans and black trainers. Draco and Ginny are both wearing silver shirts and while Draco has on black leather pants and boots, Ginny is wearing a black denim shirt and knee high boots. Hermione and Blaise are each wearing bronze tank tops with blue skirts and black knee high boots. Ron is wearing a golden yellow silk shirt and wife beater, black leather pants and boots, while Luna is wearing a golden yellow tank top, black leather skirt and black knee high boots.

Harry is wearing black pants with white chains, a T-shirt that says _Amused doesn't even begin to cover it! _in neon green, and black combat boots. His hair is in two inches spikes and the tips are neon green.

The group is joined by the two house elves and enjoy a nice breakfast. Harry decides to take Gian out and spend some time with Hagrid. The others decide to sit in the common room and watch movies. Harry and Gian are joined by Rejar who wants to play for awhile. Harry knocks on Hagrid's door and Fang starts to bark. Hagrid opens the door and smiles.

"Ah, Harry you finally decided to come and visit me. Well, come on in." Hagrid says motioning the smaller man in. Fang runs outside and starts to play with Rejar and Gian. Hagrid laughs and the two decide to just sit on the steps and watch them play. They talk about Harry's classes for awhile, till Hagrid brings up the subject of his familars.

"Do you think that Monday you could bring Rejar to class? I wanted to talk about griffins."

"I don't see a problem with that. I'm sure he'll enjoy coming to class and getting fawned over by the students." Harry replies with a smile.

Hagrid clears his throat and looks at Harry. "I was also thinking you might want to come into the forest with me the next time I go and talk to the new unicorn herd."

Harry nods his head and looks at his watch to see it's almost dinner time. He can't believe that he's spent that much time talking to Hagrid. Hagrid shoos Fang into his hut and walks with Harry to the castle. They separate at the doors of the Great Hall and Harry returns to his rooms to get ready. He changes into his beige everyday robes and feeds his familars. He joins the others in the common room and they make their way to dinner. They talk about anything and Harry lets them know that he knows what Mondays class for COMC is going to be about. They start to question him and he just smiles. They start to leave when Ginny notices that Pansy is watching Harry and signaling to someone.

"I think that you need to call your Phoenix and leave with her. I don't like the way that Pansy is watching you." Ginny whispers to the group, but Harry in particular. He nods his head and calls for Sueilla. They disappear in a flash of white fire. Draco, Ron and Hermione walk their mates back to their individual common rooms then return to theirs.

They find Harry sitting in Sirius's lap and Remus trying to get Harry's nose to quit bleeding. "What the hell happened?" shouts the three teens.

Remus and Sirius shrug their shoulders because they don't know. "We walked in to find him holding his nose with his hand and blood pouring from his hand," replies Remus. Suddenly Draco gets an idea.

"How many blocks besides your Veela block are left on your magic, Harry?" Draco asks.

Harry holds up four fingers. They all gasp because he has a total of five blocks on his magic.

"Is it those four blocks causing your nose to bleed?" asks an anxious Sirius.

Harry shakes his head no. Sirius starts to pick him up and rushes to the Infirmary. They are met by Albus, Minerva and Severus just outside. They all rush in when they see that Harry' is still slightly bleeding from his nose. Poppy points to a bed and Sirius lays him down. She waves her wand and scans him. She grabs three vials and makes him drink each one. He falls asleep after the third. She motions for everyone to follow to her office.

"What was wrong with him?" asks Sirius.

"The block on his Veela magic is trying to break. He needs to find his mate soon or it can kill him. I gave him potions to stop the bleeding, a blood replenisher, and a dreamless sleep. You can carry him back to his room in a few minutes. I want to be sure that he is really good and asleep before you move him. " Poppy replies.

Everyone turns to glare at Severus. He just glares back and storms from the room. Poppy notices the look and asks what's going on. Hermione and Minerva inform her about Severus being Harry's mate. She gets angry that someone could do that to another. She motions for Sirius to go ahead and take Harry back to his room and that she'll want to see him as soon as it happens again. Sirius picks Harry up and they walk back to the Founders' Rooms. Sirius changes Harry into his beige pajamas and tucks him into bed. He waves to the portrait and makes his way to bed.

Harry wakes up at five the next morning and can't wait to see which ancestor he's going to meet next.

hpSShpSShpSShpSShpSS

Sorry it took so long to update. I've had writer's block. I hope everyone has liked this chapter. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot for this story.

I would like to thank optimouse and ditzy1978 for being my betas. THANKS!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to animals**_

talking telepathically

hpSShpSShpSShpSS - Sunday

Harry wakes up and goes thru his normal routine of working out and getting ready to practice. He decides to wear a blue wife beater, blue silk shirt, black pants with blue chains and his combat boots. He walks into the common room to find the others already waiting for him. They walk into the kitchen and he makes Winky and Dobby sit at the table and he prepares breakfast. He makes pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. He sits pitchers of milk and juice on the table and sits to eat. Everyone takes a bite and is quiet till everyone explodes. They all say the same thing; they can't believe how good he cooks.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" asks Draco.

"I've been cooking since I was five, my relatives..." he didn't need to finish those thoughts since everyone knew what he was going to say. It made each one so mad that someone could treat his or her family that way. They finish breakfast and Harry lets Dobby and Winky wash them while the four teens go to practice. They practice till lunch, where they have sandwiches. Harry goes to his room to study while the three other teens go see their mates. Harry gathers the ingredients to be sent the next day to Severus and writes the note. He places them in a box and gets ready for dinner. He decides to wear his pale yellow everyday robes. His Council and their mates meet him in the common room and they surround him on their way to dinner.

All noise stops when they enter they Great Hall. Harry smiles and walks to his table. The group eats dinner and Harry talks to the headmaster telepathically.

Don't forget your supposed to remind the students that Saturday is try-outs for the competition.

I won't forget. I am getting ready to announce it.

Dumbledore stands and raises his hands. "I would like to remind the students trying for the talent show that the try-outs are this Saturday. We only had seventeen groups enter the competition. The day of the try-outs, we'll need your group name and what you'll be doing for the competition."

He sits back down and continues to eat. The students start whispering amongst themselves. Harry sits quietly eating while the others talk around him. Suddenly Fawkes appears on his shoulders and they disappear in a flash of fire. Harry finds himself in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in a open area of around a hundred feet.

_**Fawkes, what's going on?**_

_**I received a message from a unicorn that the elders of the forest want to meet you. They asked me to bring you here tonight.**_

_**Oh.**_

There is a rustling sound of leaves and brush being moved and Harry starts to tense when the area starts to fill up with the elder of every light and neutral animal imaginable. Harry bows. Aragog steps forward.

_**Friend of Hagrid, it is good to see you again, but why are you here? We are meeting with the Phoenix Lord and Lord of Light. **_

How did you know that it is I, Aragog?

_**You smell the same as you did last time we met.**_

Harry nods his head and a faint glow surrounds him. His wings suddenly come into focus and every animal bows to him. Aragog moves back and an unicorn steps forward.

_**We have called you here to find what you intend to do about the dark one?**_

I won't be able to do anything for a few more weeks. My powers are still being unlocked.

The animals nod and the unicorn steps back to be replaced by Ronan the Centaur.

Harry Potter, we the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest want you to know that we will help protect the school when the time comes. All you will need to do is call and we shall come.

Thank you my friends, that means a lot. May I ask a favor of some of you? I know that you all know and like Hagrid, I was wondering if when he needs it if some of you would come and let his classes learn about you?

The animals each think for a minute before nodding their heads and saying goodbye. Harry makes his wings invisible and puts a spell to make all but what comes out of his back able to be walked thru. He looks up at Fawkes and smiles.

_**One day I'm going to have to take Sueilla to COMC class will you come with me to show the students a different type of Phoenix?**_

_**I would be honored, Harry**_

Harry nods and they flash back to his common room. They nod to each other and Harry goes to his room before the others get back. He showers and changes into his pale yellow silk pajamas. He falls asleep almost instantly.

_dreams ----------_

Harry finds himself standing in a completely empty Great Hall. There is nothing in the room, no tables, benches, nothing. He hears a chuckling and turns to watch a man start to appear before him. He recognizes the man almost instantly and rushes to him and envelopes the older man in a hug.

"Ah young Harry, I'm glad to see you too." He says.

"I've always wanted to meet a founder of Hogwarts and to find that I was related to all four was a dream come true. I only hope to make you four proud of me." Harry says in a whisper. The older man holds him tighter.

"You could never disappoint us. We love you for who you are." Replies the man.

Harry sniffs and looks up into the man's face. "What am I going to be getting from you Grandfather Godric?"

Godric laughs and motions for Harry to lay down on the floor and kneels beside him. "From me you got, the ability to talk to mammals (you know horses, dogs, cats), sword fighting, wandless magic, ability to control fire, transfiguration, and DADA. I know you thought you would be learning light magic, but the only difference between light and dark is the way people use it. The only truly dark magic is that causes pain. Do you understand?"

Harry thinks for a minute before he replies, "yes, say someone was fatally wounded, instead of letting him or her die a slow and agonizing death you could use Avada Kevada to kill him or her painlessly."

Godric nods and places his hands on Harry's temples he says the incantation and a soft red glow surrounds them. As soon as the glow fades he places his hands over Harry's heart and says another incantation and as before the pain is unbearable. He lays there panting as the glow and pain recede. Godric looks at him in sorrow. They sit there a few minutes and Godric and Harry stand.

"First we will work on transfiguration, then DADA, sword fighting then fire. So let's begin."

They work on transfiguration till a few minutes before Harry is to wake up. They hug and say goodbye.

_end of dream start of Monday_

Harry wakes up and works out. Each day he starts to incorporate what he is taught in his dreams. He is just walking into the common room after taking a shower to find Ron and Luna on one couch, Hermione and Blaise on another, and Ginny and Draco on the third. All three couples are so into their kissing they never noticed they are being watched. Sirius and Remus come out of their room and smile at what they see. Sirius makes like he is going to walk towards the couches and Harry stops him. He shifts to look exactly like Severus and changes his robes to look like the man's. He walks towards the couches, with Remus and Sirius stifling their laughs.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry says in a voice that sounds exactly like Snape. The three couples jump and scramble apart. They start to say something till they notice that Remus and Sirius are laughing. Suddenly Severus changes back into Harry and he starts laughing.

"You should have seen your faces, that was so funny." Harry says in between laughs he grabs his bag and leaves to go to the owlery. The others on the owlery stairs join him. They walk down and sit to have breakfast.

By now everyone has started to watch the mail to see if Professor Snape receives another package and they aren't disappointed. A tawny brown owl drops the familiar black box in front of him. He opens the box to find three jars with ingredients and another pink letter. He reluctantly opens the letter.

_I can't wait to finally feel you in my arms. I dream of the day you will finally be mine. My feelings are like an open book for all to read. I only hope that soon you realize. I will wait a lifetime till I can say your mine._

Harry watches as Severus storms from the Great Hall. Harry gets up and notices that everyone is looking at him. He walks into the hall and calls for Sueilla. He goes back to his room and leaves his bag.

_**Sueilla, will you take Rejar to Hagrid's Hut and leave this note with him.**_

She nods her head and watches as he writes the note and puts it in her beak. She flies to Rejar's back and they disappear in a flash of fire. Harry places his hand on the wall.

Rose, can you help me get to Transfiguration more quickly?

He can her affirmative and watches as a door opens in the wall. He steps thru to find a tunnel. He follows the tunnel and finds that it exits just two halls from the class. He places his hand on the wall and thanks Rose for her help. He makes it to Transfiguration just as his friends are arriving. Everyone looks at him strange because they knew he left before them but he is just arriving.

They enter the class and take their seats. Harry sits on a stool beside McGonagall's desk.

"Today we are going to start human transfiguration, after that we will start on the animagus transformation. Are there any questions? Yes, Mr. Thomas."

"Does it hurt when you become and animagus, and can anyone become one?"

"No, it feels uncomfortable and no not everyone will be an animagus. Yes, Miss Parkinson."

"Since Potter has mastered Transfiguration, does that mean that he has already finished his animagus transformation? What is he? I'll bet he's a chicken, since he's so scared of the Dark Lord." She says with a smirk. Some of the Slytherins start to laugh, while the rest and the Gryffindor's start to protest till Harry stands and transforms into a basilisk. The group gasps and he slithers towards Pansy. Harry transforms back into himself.

"I don't think that a Basilisk is a chicken. I have never been afraid of Voldemort," he watches as everyone but McGonagall and Hermione shudder, " and I don't shake when I hear his name. I had to perfect my animagus form for my mastery degree, I also registered it at the MoM at the same time. Is there anything else you would like to say?" He asks as he moves back to his seat.

McGonagall calls the class to order and the rest of class is spent working on human transformation. The class goes as a whole to COMC and as they near Hagrid's hut they see two animal's wrestling. Harry jogs ahead on the class and ushers one of the animals into the hut. As the group arrives they see Hagrid, Harry, and Fang sitting on the steps talking.

"For the next couple of months each week we are going to study a different animal. Today we are going to study.." Hagrid trails off and motions for Harry to go and get the animal. Harry walks into the hut and returns from the side with a small griffin trotting beside him. Harry sits on the steps and the griffin climbs into his lap. The students gasp, all thinking that Harry is going to be mauled by the young griffin.

"This is Rejar. He is one of Lorgin Krue's familiars. He is almost two months old. Any questions?"

The students would ask a question and Harry would mentally ask Rejar for some of the answers. The class flew by. Just as class was ending Rejar jumps from Harry's lap and tackles Fang. The dog decides he likes to play and they start wrestling.

_**Rejar, I want you to come with me to class.**_

Rejar nods to show he understands and licks Fang. He walks and follows Harry as he leaves. Harry feeds Rejar bits from his plate for lunch and the leave for Herbology. The day passes quickly and soon enough Harry and Rejar are making their way to their common room. Harry decides to stay in for dinner and has Sueilla deliver a note to his Council to that effect. Harry enjoys a nice dinner with Dobby and Winky. He is just finishing up when the others walk into the common room. The four teens sit and talk about the try-outs and the Masquerade ball.

"I'm not sure what I want to go as, I was hoping to get something that both Luna and I could go as together," Ron says. Hermione and Draco shake their heads in agreement. Harry thinks for a minute.

"Why don't you go and get Luna, Ginny, and Blaise. I may have an idea to solve your problems." Harry says with a smile.

Harry sits as the others go and get their mates and is joined by Sirius and Remus. The six teens return and sit on the couches. Harry looks at Sirius and Remus.

"You two have to dress up also don't you?" he asks. They nod their heads. He looks at the other expectant teens.

"I have the perfect idea for costumes and we will all be themed together." He says and explains to everyone that they have two options of the themes and everyone nods their heads eagerly. They separate an hour later and go to bed. Harry falls asleep the instant his head hits his pillow.

_dream ----------_

Godric and Harry hug.

"I like both of your options for costumes." Godric says with a smirk. "Tonight we will be working on DADA and sword fighting. Grab a sword."

They each grab a sword and fight for an hour. Godric is shocked. Harry is good. They spend the rest of the night working on DADA. They stop an hour before Harry is due to wake up. They sit and talk of what it was like during the time of the Founders. Harry and Godric hug when it's time for Harry to awaken.

_end of dream start of Tuesday_

Harry does his usual workout and gets ready to take a shower. The room starts to spin and he hits his head on the hot water handle. He sees black dots before everything goes dark. He never hears the alarm blare. The others are just walking into the common room when they hear the alarm in their bedrooms. They rush to Harry's door but can't open it.

"Dobby!" Sirius yells. Dobby appears with a pop.

"I need you to take me to Harry. He's in trouble." Dobby nods and they disappear with a pop. Sirius looks around the bedroom but doesn't see Harry. He and Dobby rush to the bathroom and find Harry lying on the floor of the shower, blood dripping from his forehead and nose. Dobby conjures a blanket and they cover Harry. Sirius picks him up and Dobby takes them to the Hospital Wing. Sirius calls for Poppy. Poppy and Severus emerge from her office where they were talking of the potions to teach her Healing class. Sirius turns to Dobby.

"Dobby, go back and tell the others about Harry." Dobby nods and disappears. Sirius places Harry on a bed and watches as Poppy examines him and he wakes just as she is finishing. He groans and his eyes slit open.

"Did anyone get the number of the hippogriffs that danced in my head?" He says with another groan.

Severus stands to the side and watches. Sirius asks Harry what happened and Harry explains what happened in the shower. Poppy feed him some potions and allows him to go get ready for classes. Sirius glares at Severus one last time before Harry calls for Sueilla. They disappear in a flash of white fire. They appear in Harry's room and he rushes to get ready. They walk into the common room a few minutes later to be mobbed by seven people. They are all crying and asking what happened. They all stand up and follow him to breakfast where he explains what happened. They each glare at Severus.

They soon leave for their next class, which is Charms. Harry goes around to help the students that are having problems and everyone is surprised that Ron and Pansy are the only ones. Flitwick and Harry talked about it one day and realized that since Neville had gotten a new wand all of his spells were stronger.

Pansy looks up as Harry starts to walk toward her and her eyes glaze over. She then starts thinking 'Why am I thinking about how good-looking Potter is? I'm just going to have to quit and think about Lorgin Krue. 'When we get together, that will make me a Queen.' She sighs wistfully just as Harry is walking upon her. He helps her and the bell rings. Harry joins Neville and Blaise as they stand in the hall. They walk to the Hospital Wing.

Healing class is still just theory till after Christmas. Blaise, Ginny, and Harry leave together for lunch. The day just seemed to fly by after lunch. Harry decides to eat dinner in his room and talk to his parents.

"Why doesn't he understand that I care about him?" Harry asks his parents. The occupants of the painting all look sad.

"Harry, son, he's had to depend on himself for so long that he doesn't understand that others care for him." replies his father.

"I understand that but he acts like there is no way I could care for him. It just makes me so frustrated."

The occupants of the painting nod and they talk for a few more hours, till Harry decides to get the next gift for Severus together. He puts the ingredients in the box with the letter and goes to bed.

_dream ----------_

Harry and Godric hug then each grab a sword and start to fight. They work the whole time on different types of sword fighting. Harry learns there are over a thousand different types of way to fight with a sword.

"For the next two nights we will work on fire. It will take you that long to make sure you have control of it. I will see you tomorrow night. I love you, Harry." Godric says with a grin as he hugs Harry. Harry smiles and returns the hug.

_end of dream start of Wednesday_

Harry wakes up with a huge smile on his face. He quickly goes thru his morning routine and sits in the common room watching a movie as the others appear. He turns the movie off and joins the others on their way to the Great Hall. They go to the Owlery first and leave the package for Severus and go to breakfast.

The hall is quiet and watching for the mail, anxious to see if the greasy Potions Professor receives another gift. They don't have to wait long with the same tawny owl drops the box in his lap. They all listen as the letter speaks.

_My love is all I have to give _

_Without you I don't think I can live _

_I wish I could give the world to you...but _

_Love is all I have to give _

_And I will give it to you _

_All I can give, all I can give _

_Everything I have is for you _

_But love is all I have to give _

_Friday I will give you the last ingredient for this potion and the directions. _

(Song lyrics by Backstreet Boys, All I Have to Give, I don't own)

Severus grabs the items and rushes from the Great Hall. Everyone but Harry and his Council watched Severus as he received the gifts and left the Hall. A few minutes later the students start making their way to class.

During DADA class Harry helps the two professors teach the students how to do a Patronus. A boggart is brought into the room and Harry stands in front of it. As it turns into a Dementor Harry yells, "Expecto Patronum." A white stag and doe flow from the tip on his wand followed by a white wolf, grim, and basilisk.

Everyone gasps. Hermione raises her hand. Remus calls on her.

"Why were Harry's patroni white instead of silver?" She asks. Remus shrugs his shoulders, because he's not sure. Everyone looks to Harry. He shrugs because he can't tell anyone. He looks at his Council that are there and his eyes promise answers.

Tonight after dinner we will meet in Albus' office and I'll explain what that means. Sirius, don't forget that next week you are having the students find their magical strength.

Harry sends theses thoughts to his Council, Albus, Minerva, and Severus. He watches as the ones in class nod their heads. The class starts trying to produce a Patronus and the two professors and Harry go around and help the ones having trouble. Soon the bell rings and the class as a whole make their way to potions.

Harry automatically sits with Neville and helps him with his potion. The class soon rushes by with nothing bad happening in class.

Harry and his Council have a quick lunch. Neville joins Harry, Blaise, and Ginny on his way to Healing.

Soon it's time for dinner. Harry changes into his cream casual robes and takes Koi to dinner with him. He walks out of his room to find his Council waiting on him. They form a complete circle around him and make their way to the Great Hall. As soon as dinner is over Harry nods his head and his Council make their way to Albus' office. Everyone sits and looks at Harry.

"Why did your patroni go white, Harry?" Asks Sirius. The people not in DADA that morning all gasp and look at Harry.

"The reason they are white and solid," everyone gasps because they hadn't noticed that you couldn't see through them. "Is because I'm so powerful." Severus snorts. Harry turns to glare at him.

"If you don't believe me, bring me one of the testing stones."

Sirius and Remus get up and leave the room and return a few minutes later carrying a medium sized box between them. They place the box on the floor and open it to pull out a clear, unblemished ball the size of a bowling ball out. They place it in the chair that Harry vacates.

"Since Severus didn't believe me, I think he should check the ball to make sure that it's correct. I'm assuming that you know your power and the color the ball will glow."

Severus nods and stands. He places his hands on the ball. He closes his eyes and looks to be in deep concentration. What he is actually doing is allowing the ball to read his power well. The ball starts to glow a green color. Severus removes his hands and smirks.

"For you who don't know what that means, it means that I am very powerful. The Headmaster is a gold and the Dark Lord is a silver. The colors schemes are:

extremely powerful: white, gold and silver

Very powerful: red, green, blue, and yellow

Powerful: purple and orange

Average: violet, pink, and pale blue

Weak: gray and brown

So, I think that your color," he looks directly at Harry, " will be a violet or a pink." He says with a smirk.

Harry just smirks back and walks to the ball. He discreetly waves his hand and an invisible shield forms around him and the ball. He places both hands on the ball and closes his eyes. The ball doesn't reach for a few minutes then suddenly starts to glow a faint white that gets brighter by the second, when suddenly their is a loud boom. Everyone shields himself or herself and when they turn back around what they see shocks them all. Harry is covered in small shards of glass and his hands are bleeding from small cuts. He smiles as Sirius and Hermione try to rush to him but bounce off of his shield. He waves his hand and the shield disappears. Sirius rushes over and sees the cuts are already starting to heal. He cleans the chair with a wave of his wand and pushes Harry into it.

"Does that satisfy you that I am powerful? I didn't even let the ball read all of my magical that well since it still has four blocks on it." Harry smirks.

Severus frowns and storms from the room. Everyone waits for him to leave before they start to laugh.

"How did you make the glass ball blow up? Did you switch it?" Asks Ron. Everyone but Dumbledore nods and looks excited that he played a joke on Severus.

"No, that was the magical tester." The girls and Ron faint. Everyone looks shocked. "I told you that my power was unimaginable. I draw magic not only from my own core but from things around me."

They wake Ron and the girls up and Draco asks, "How large is your magical core?"

Harry thinks for a minute and decides he better explain everything about cores.

"You know that the size of a core explains how powerful you'll be. Dumbledore's core fills his chest, Sirius is just a little smaller, and mine well, it fills my whole body and runs over. Or I should say it will once all my blocks are removed."

Everyone, including Dumbledore, gasp because they have never heard of a magical that big. Harry waves and asks Fawkes to take him back to his room. They disappear in a flash of fire. Harry changes into his cream pajamas and climbs into bed.

_dream --------------_

Harry and Godric hug then sit in front of the fireplace. Godric starts Harry into calling fire from the fireplace to him. Harry concentrates and pulls small sparks to dance around his fingers. The rest of the night the works on Harry's control of fire already present.

Harry suddenly starts to disappear; it's time for him to awaken.

_end of dream start of Thursday_

Harry wakes up and decides to just take a nice long shower and relax. He showers changes and goes to sit in the common room and watches the movie 'The Mummy Returns'. He is just finishing the movie when the others emerge for breakfast.

Breakfast that morning is boring. Harry reads a book written in Parseltongue while the others talk. It seems that the book he is reading in Salazar Slytherin's journal and in it is a potion that he was trying to develop. The potion with an incantation was to make a werewolf an animagus. The moon would no longer affect them.

Harry decides that after his last class he is going to talk to Salazar and the others about the unfinished potion. He is brought out of his thoughts by the bell ringing. Classes and lunch go by quickly. Harry rushes to his rooms the first chance he gets. His Council and Albus look on worried as he runs from the room.

He rushes to the painting.

"Salazar, I found your journal this morning and was reading it. Why wasn't the potion finished?" He asks.

Salazar nods sadly. "I was killed by my daughter before I could figure out the last ingredient."

Harry nods sadly and looks over the notes again. Suddenly it hits him. "What about if I add my own tears and a feather, do you think that would work?"

Salazar thinks for a moment and start to grin. "That's what it needed, Phoenix tears and a feather. Do you have someone to test it on?"

Harry and his parents both nod sadly. James explains about Remus and the others nod sadly, but perk up when they realize that Harry will be able to help him. Harry talks to the portrait a few more minutes and walks into the common room to find the others sitting there looking at him worried. He assures them he's fine and motions for Remus and Sirius to follow him to their bedroom. He sits on a chair in front of their fireplace while they sit on the couch.

"I was wondering if you would give me a small amount of blood, Remus. I have a potion that needs the blood of a werewolf freely given."

Remus nods and pulls the sleeve of his shirt up. He takes his finger and nicks a small place on his wrist. Harry holds a small vial and catches the drops of blood. He fills the vial a quarter of the way up and heals Remus and puts a stopper on the vial. He hugs Remus.

"Thanks, you don't know how much I appreciate this. Mom and dad said to make sure that you two come and talk to them tomorrow sometime."

Sirius and Remus nod and watch as the young man they think of as a son leaves to go to bed. They get ready for bed. Harry walks into his room and reminds the portrait not to say anything about the potion to Remus or Sirius the next day. He places the blood in his potions lab and gets ready for bed.

_dream ----------_

Godric and Harry hug and get right into work. Tonight they work on Harry being able to conjure fire and meld it to his will. He works most of the night just on conjuring.

"Tomorrow night we'll tighten your control of fire and then Saturday we'll duel and you'll use everything I've taught you. " Godric says as he hugs Harry.

Harry nods and starts to disappear.

_end of dream and start of Friday_

Harry rushes thru his morning workout and gets dressed into a red wife beater, red silk shirt, and black pants with red chains. He shortens his chair to about two inches and spiked. The tips are the same color as his shirts. He extends his wings and plucks a feather from each wing. The one from the right is red tipped while the one from the left is gold tipped. He places them into a black box along with the letter. He walks to the Owlery and leaves the package with an owl. He walks to the Great Hall and is joined by the others. They all smirk because today is the day for the final ingredients. They are just sitting down when the other students start to file in.

Halfway thru breakfast the mail arrives and everyone watches with bated breath as Severus receives another package. He opens the box and pulls out to beautiful Phoenix feathers. Everyone gasps. The students because, even though expensive, they've never felt the power from ones like these two that the potion master holds. They are so pure. The Council and Albus because they thought Harry was going to use two of Sueilla's feathers. The letter opens and starts to sing and speak. (Lyrics from Bleeding by the Prom Kings. Don't own)

_Don't you know _

_This has me more than bleeding _

_Don't you know _

_I can not fight this feeling _

_Don't you go _

_Can you not hear me screaming no, no _

_You say that you fear me _

_Why do you lie _

_I say that you love me _

_I have given you enough ingredients to make this potion once. I await the day you will realize that I can make your dreams come true. Till then I hope you realize that you hold my heart in your hands._

Severus grabs the items and rushes to his lab to start immediately on the potion. Harry looks at his Council and is pleased to note that the teenagers are all wearing the colors of their mates' house. He looks to Albus and smiles.

Harry waves goodbye to his friends as he and his two fathers go back to his room to talk to his parents. He leaves them talking and goes and help Dobby and Winky with lunch. The others join them for lunch. As soon as the four teens were finished they start practicing for tryouts the next day. They practice till dinner. They are joined by the three girls and eat and watch movies till time for bed. Harry falls asleep almost instantly.

_dream -----_

Godric and Harry start working on his control the minute he finds himself in the Great Hall. They work the rest of the night on his control and by the time he's to wake up he's gotten his control perfect.

"Tomorrow night is going to be fun. You'll be using all the skills you've learned this week to duel me." Godric says with a smile.

_end of dream start of Saturday_

Harry wakes up and works out, then showers. He puts on black leather pants, combat boots, and a black T-shirt that says, "I do all my own stunts!"

He walks into the common room to see that the others are waiting for him. He smirks when he sees what the three teens are wearing.

Draco has on dark green leather pants, black combat boots, and a black T-shirt that says, "You're not going out dressed like that?"

Ron has on dark red, almost Burgundy, leather pants, black combat boots, and a red T-shirt that says,"Outta the way slow people!"

Hermione has on a black jean skirt that falls to mid thigh, black knee-high boots, and a royal blue halter top.

Harry smirks and decides to help with their looks. He waves his hand and Draco had green streaks in his hair, Ron black, and Hermione royal blue. He waves his hand again and all four teens are wearing studded dog collars and bracelets.

They walk into the training room and Harry shrinks their equipment and Hermione puts it in her purse. They make their way to breakfast.

They are just finishing breakfast when Dumbledore announces that everyone who is participating in the tryouts are to go into the adjoining room the Great Hall. Harry and his band mates walk into the room last to find everyone separated by house. They sit on a couch in the middle of the room and snicker to themselves as everyone gapes at them. Most can't believe that Harry and Draco are getting along.

They sit quietly as each group is called out, and finally they are the last to go. They walk back into the Great Hall to see that the judges are : Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape. Hermione lays their equipment on the floor and Harry pulls his wand/staff out and enlarges them. Each person grabs their equipment and looks at the judges.

"Alright, we can see that you are a band, what is your name?" Asks Dumbledore.

"We are 'The Council,'" replies Draco.

The judges nod and Dumbledore motions for them to start. Harry walks to the mic, the music starts and he starts to sing.

_You can not hide from me _

_I will be there _

_You say that we're nothing _

_I say you're scared _

_Do you know what I know _

_Do you even care _

_Can you see whats coming baby _

_It's so crystal clear _

_Don't you know _

_This has me more than bleeding _

_Don't you know _

_I can not fight this feeling _

_Don't you go _

_Can you not hear me screaming no, no _

_You say that you fear me _

_Why do you lie _

_I say that you love me _

_Must be tonight _

_Do you know what I know _

_Do you even care _

_Can you see whats comin baby _

_It's so crystal clear _

_Don't you know _

_This has me more than bleeding _

_Don't you know _

_I can not fight this feeling _

_Don't you go _

_Can you not hear me screaming no, no _

_And I want you with me right now _

_And I want you to feel me somehow _

_And I want to change what you do _

_And I want you to want me too _

_And I want you to want me _

_Don't you know _

_This has me more than bleeding _

_Don't you know _

_I can not fight this feeling _

_Don't you go _

_Can you not hear me screaming no, no _

_Shut you wanted me _

_Shut up you needed me _

_Shut up you wanted me _

_Shut up you do (I don't own this song it's Bleeding by the Prom Kings)_

The judges are shocked when they hear Harry's voice, but it gives Severus all the evidence he needs to know that Harry is the one sending him the notes. He listens to the Harry sing and realizes that the words to the song are for him. He listens and almost starts to blush.

The five judges clap as the four teens finish the song. Harry shrinks the equipment and Hermione sticks it in her purse. The four teens wait to see what the judges have to say. They watch as the five judges confer amongst themselves.

"Your group will perform last at the Masquerade Ball. Good Luck." Flitwick tells the teens with a wave. The four teens say goodbye and leave for their common room. Harry takes the equipment to the training room while the others go to find their mates and invite them to watch movies. Harry decides to go to his lab and make some potions.

He first goes to his library and pulls down a potions blood written by Merlin, himself. He flips thru the book and stops with a gasp.

_**Fawkes, I need you to bring Albus to my potions lab. I think I may have found a cure for Remus.**_

_**Really, Harry that is wonderful. I won't tell him I'll tell him you need to see him immediately.**_

_**Alright**_

Albus arrive a few seconds later and gasps when he sees the room.

"Harry, where are we?" He asks.

"We are in the potions lab within my rooms. Come we'll go to the library and sit and talk." Harry replies. He grabs the book and motions for Albus to follow him. Albus gasps when he sees all the books. Harry explains the library to him and tells him to have Fawkes bring him down here sometime. Albus nods and looks eager to read some of the books.

"Now, what did you need to talk to me about?" Albus asks. Harry shows him the potion and says, "How am I going to get some of Moony's blood."

Albus thinks for a minute then responds, "Tell him you need the blood for a potion. You won't be lying just not telling him what potion the blood is for."

Harry nods and leaves Albus to look at the library and goes to find Moony. He walks into the common room to find him and Sirius just entering. He motions for them to meet him in their rooms. He goes back to his lab and grabs a small vial and goes to Godric's room.

He finds the two Marauders sitting in front of the fireplace talking quietly. He sits in the chair opposite them and they smile at him.

"What did you need, son?" asks Sirius with a small smile and pleasure lacing his voice. Remus and Harry smile.

"I was wondering if Remus would give me some blood for a potion?" he asks. He looks to see Moony's reaction and sees that he is smiling at him.

"I know that you didn't have to ask me, since I'm a werewolf you could have demanded it. You asked and that shows me that you care and respect me." He takes his fingernail and cuts his palm. Harry quickly pulls the vial from his pocket and catches the blood.

Once the vial was half filled Harry heals Moony's hand and puts the stopper in the vial. He hugs the two men and leaves for his rooms. He walks into his library to find Albus sitting on the couch with about twenty books surrounding him. Harry smiles and casts an ancient spell that will stop time in the room so that Albus can read all of the books and no time will pass for him. He goes to his lab and casts the same spell. He then gets started on the potion. He finishes the potion, in what would have been five days passed quickly in the span of a few hours to the outside world. He pulls the potion from the fire and pours it into a goblet. He is so glad that tonight is the night of the full moon. He takes the spell from the potions lab and library and looks to see that it is almost dinnertime.

Harry is glad that Albus told Severus that Harry would make the Wolfsbane potion this month. He grabs the potion and walks to the library. He finds that Albus is still reading. Harry clears his throat and watches as the headmaster jumps and starts to blush. He grins and motions to his hand. Albus gasps.

"Is that what I think it is." he asks. Harry nods his head and Albus looks at him questioningly. Albus knew that the potion should have taken five days to brew. Harry explains that he placed spells on the library and lab to stop time within and that only a few hours would pass for every five days. He explained that with that spell he cold spend a month in one room and only 24 hours would pass outside of the room. Albus gasps and nods.

They make their way to Sirius and Remus' room. Harry knocks on the door and it is answered by a tired look Remus. Remus smiles when he sees whom it is and ushers them in. He motions for them to sit. Sirius walks in and smiles.

"I have your potion Remus." Harry says as he hands the potion to Remus. Remus nods and takes the potion. He downs the potion quickly and waits for the signs that it's starting to work. He doesn't feel anything for a few minutes when suddenly it starts to hurt. He falls from the couch to the floor and starts to scream. Harry chants an ancient spell under his breath. Sirius starts to stand but Albus grabs him. He explains to Sirius what is going on. Remus starts to glow.

When the glow fades a beautiful honey gold wolf stands before them with amber eyes. The wolf shifts to form a younger looking, not gray haired, Remus Lupin, and his eyes are no longer amber they are now a beautiful lavender color. His eyes had reverted back tot heir original color.

Remus looks at Harry and is motioned to sit. Everyone sits and Harry takes a deep breathe.

"I asked for your blood earlier because I found a potion that when combined with an old incantation makes a werewolf an animagus. The potion had to be taken on the day of the full moon."

Sirius and Remus gasp when the full meaning of what Harry sinks in. They rush to Harry and pick him up and hug him between the two. Harry invites Albus and Minerva to join them for dinner and calls Dobby and tells him. Albus calls Fawkes and asks him to bring Minerva to the Founders' Common Room. The four men go into the common room just as Minerva is appearing.

The teens and four adults are joined at the table by the two house elves and enjoy a nice dinner. Shortly after dinner everyone separates to go to bed.

_dream -----_

Harry and Godric hug. Godric tosses Harry a sword then attacks. Harry moves to the side and that begins a fierce training session where Harry conjures and transfigures items, uses fire, and swords.

Just as they are finishing Harry starts to awaken. Godric hurries to hug him and whispers. "I love you, Harry, now and forever grandson."

hpSShpSShpSShpSS

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

I would like to thank optimouse and ditzy1978 for being my betas. They are doing a great job. THANKS!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to animals**_

talking telepathically

HPssHPssHPssHPssHPssHPss

Sunday

Harry wakes from his dream and is excited to know that he is meeting a new founder that night. He decides that the others should start training with him and goes to wake them up. They come stumbling from their rooms dressed in biker shorts and tank tops. They go into the training room and Harry starts them to warming up. After they warm up he starts them working on some marshal arts. They work on that for an hour, and then he has them find which weapon is best for them. Draco the sword, Hermione the bow and arrow, Ron an axe, Sirius knives, and Remus darts. He shows each the basics on how to handle the weapon.

"Starting Monday I'll work the last hour of training with one of you working on your weapon. Once you get the hang of that weapon you'll all be trained to handle all of the other weapons, that way if you are only armed with that you can at least use it."

The five nod and Harry continues, "Saturday and Sunday we will work on hand to hand combat and agility. Now let's go shower and eat I'm hungry." The others agree and go get ready for breakfast. Harry reaches the kitchen before the others and makes the two elves sit while he cooks breakfast.

"I'll cook breakfast every Saturday and Sunday." Harry tells the two elves. They nod their heads just as the others are entering. They sit and watch as Harry expertly makes French toast and sausage. He also cuts up fresh cantaloupe, watermelon, and honeydew.

He uses his magic and places the dishes on the table and everyone digs in. They all tell him how good the food is. He smiles and digs in. They finish short after that. The two elves do the dishes while the rest go to either practice or listen to the four teens practice.

The teens practice till lunch and after lunch, three go to find their mates. Harry goes to his room and spends sometime with his familiars. He grabs Koi and Rejar, then Sueilla lands on his shoulder and they leave in a flash of fire. They arrive a few yards from Hagrid's hut and once Gian sees Harry he runs over and knocks him over. Harry laughs and pets the dragon. He takes a good look at him realizes he is a vibrant green with cream underside. His eyes are a beautiful aqua color with small flecks of green.

Harry plays with his familiars till dinner time. The five leave to get ready for dinner. Harry leaves all but Koi in his room after he changes into his emerald green casual robes.

**I'm going to have to get more casual robes. I've only got 14. **

**When are you thinking about going?**

**I was thinking of going Friday morning. Would you like to come with me?**

**Yes**

They quit talking just as they meet the others in the common room. They make their way to dinner and enjoy a nice dinner of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and strawberry shortcake for dessert. Harry and his Council start to stand when Harry starts to get dizzy. He sways and starts to fall when Sirius, who had been sitting beside him, catches him. He carries Harry bridal style to their common room and lays him on a couch. He sits with him and places his head in his lap. Harry calls for Sueilla and she takes him and Sirius to his bedroom. Sirius places Harry on his bed and turns to leave. Harry grabs his arm.

"Please, don't leave." He pleads. Sirius nods his head. "I'll just tell Moony that I'm going to stay with you tonight." Harry nods and while Sirius is talking to Moony telepathically he is talking to Sueilla.

Will you go and get Moony for me? I know that he and Sirius don't want to sleep apart.

Yes

She disappears in a flash of white fire to only reappear a few seconds later with Moony. Sirius has laid down behind Harry and has his body curled around the younger man. Moony rushes to the bed and lays in front of Harry and curls around him. Sirius rubs his back while Moony rubs his arm, both whispering comforting words to him as he falls asleep.

_dream ----------_

Harry finds himself in a library ten times the size of the Hogwarts' library. He starts walking down the stacks when a petite body hurls into him and knocks them both to the ground. They laugh and Harry looks up to find that he is being hugged by Rowena Ravenclaw. He uses his hands to push them both off of the floor and returns the hug. He takes the time to study her.

She has beautiful brown hair with light blonde streaks that falls to her waist in curls. She is trim and stands about five foot five. She is beautiful but her most striking feature is her eyes. They are a vibrant blue that radiates warmth, love, compassion, knowledge, and mischievousness.

Rowena leads Harry through the library and has him lay down on a couch at the back of the library.

"The powers and abilities you get from me are: Empathy, photographic memory, charms, control of wind, talk to all birds, bow and arrow, wandless magic, wordless magic, and spellmaking and weaving. We won't have to work on talking to birds, wandless magic, or the photographic memory. We'll work on Empathy and wordless magic tonight, followed by charms, spellmaking and weaving, fighting with short swords and darts, and control of wind."

She places her hands on his temples and a blue glow surrounds her hands as she chants. The knowledge is unlocked and she places her hands on Harry's chest. Her hands start to glow blue as she chants and Harry's body lifts slightly off of the couch from the pain. Rowena watches in sad silence as her heir bites his lip to keep from screaming.

He smiles up at her as she helps him up from the couch. They start straight into practicing. She explains that an Emapth is someone in tune with others feelings. "You'll have to start wearing gloves around others, when someone other than family or your mate touches you you'll know what they are feeling and why. It won't affect you if they brush you if you have it tuned to it's minimum they would have to touch skin, but at maximum you won't be able to be around anyone, not even family."

He nods. They work on his control of that and his ability to turn it to it's minimum and to it's maximum. She then explains what wordless magic is.

"Wordless magic works with wandless magic, instead of saying the incantation you think the incantation. Not everyone that can do wandless magic can do wordless."

They work on wordless magic till it's time for Harry to wake up. They hug and he starts to disappear.

_end of dream start of Monday ----------_

Harry wakes up to find himself snuggled in between his two fathers. He gently nudges Remus, who is lying in front of him, awake. Remus blearily opens his eyes to find Harry smiling down at him. He hugs the younger man and shifts to allow him out of the bed.

"Wake Sirius up. I'm not going to let you guys forget about training." Remus smiles and nods as Harry gets dressed and heads out of the room. He returns eight minutes later just as Sirius is waking up. They meet the others outside of the training room five minutes later.

They start warming up and twenty minutes later Harry has started all but Draco on an exercise regime. He takes Draco to the side and they start working on his sword work. Twenty minutes before breakfast Harry stops everyone and lets them get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later everyone meets in the common room as Luna, Blaise, and Ginny are entering. They all make their way to breakfast. They notice that the other students are disappointed when Severus doesn't receive a new package. Sirius and Remus share stories about when Harry was a baby with the group. But soon enough it's time for the first class of the day.

During Transfiguration Albus sends a note for Harry to join him in his office. He arrives a few minutes later outside the Headmaster's gargoyle. He talks to Gemini for a few minutes before he heads up the stairs. Just as he is getting ready to knock on the door, Albus tells him to enter. He enters to find the Headmaster sitting behind his desk talking to Fawkes. Harry sits in front of the desk.

"Tea? Lemon Drop?"

Harry accepts both. They both take a sip of their tea and sit in comfortable silence. Albus clears his throat.

"Have you had any visions lately?" Harry shakes his head and Albus frowns. "This worries me, we haven't heard from Voldemort in a long time. He's being too quiet."

They talk for awhile longer. Harry explains that he's going to have to start wearing gloves. Albus nods and Harry starts to leave for Care of Magical Creatures. He turns to Fawkes and Fawkes flies to his right shoulder and Sueilla appears on his right. They disappear in flames of red and ice of blue and reappear the same way behind Hagrid's hut. Fawkes and Harry look at Sueilla amazed.

**_You've finally gotten another of your elements down._** Harry trills to Sueilla.

**_Yes, I've gotten all four of them down._** Sueilla replies with a smug trill.

**_That's great. How long have you had them down?_** Asks Harry.

**_She's had all but water/ice down since Thursday. I've been helping her practice while your in classes._** Fawkes replies.

Harry beams at the two and smiles. They walk towards the front of the hut and arrive just as the students arrive.

"Today, we will be learning about Phoenix's." Hagrid says and motions for Harry to come out of the shadows. The students gasp.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between the two Phoenix? Someone other than Hermione?" Asks Hagrid. No one raises their hands. Harry steps forward.

"There are five types of Phoenix. Fire, Water/Ice, Wind, Earth, and one that controls all four elements." He lets the students take in this information before he finishes.

"Fire Phoenix have red bodies with gold and black plumage. Water/Ice Phoenix have blue bodies with black and white plumage. Wind Phoenix have yellow bodies with black and white plumage. Earth Phoenix have green bodies with silver and black plumage. Phoenix that control all elements are white with multicolored plumage."

He watches as Sueilla and Fawkes fly just out of reach of the students. Draco raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Asks Hagrid.

"I was wondering how rare each Phoenix is?" Draco asks. Everyone turns to look at Harry.

"The first four are rare like Fawkes." Fawkes lands on Harry's shoulder and rubs against Harry's cheek. He pets Fawkes lightly on the head. "Sueilla is the rarest type there is. Fawkes is Professor Dumbledore's familiar and Sueilla is King Lorgin Krue's." Sueilla trills when she hears her name and flies to Harry. She trills again and the students sigh. The bell rings signaling the end of class and the students jump.

Sueilla and Fawkes fly off and Harry joins his friends to walk to lunch.

The afternoon flies by and Harry is back in his room changing for dinner. The Council meets him in the common room and flank around him. Remus leans over and whispers into his ear.

"We need to talk after dinner, alone." Harry nods and they all sit and eat. A short while later finds Harry sitting in Godric's bedroom sitting in front of a fire with Remus.

"Can you explain to me why you needed two vials of my blood?" Asks Moony.

Harry squirms for a few seconds on the sofa before he says, "I found a potion and spell by Salazar that rids a person of Lycanthropy. I was so excited I got the part about needing werewolf blood I didn't finish the directions. The person wouldn't be able to become an animagus. I started looking through some more books and found a different spell and potion by Merlin and it would allow for an animagus but it called for a little more blood."

Moony nods and waits for Harry to continue.

"I know that some muggles get bitten so I figured we could make the Slytherin potion and have it handy. I'll make the potion and leave it with Dumbledore. I also have enough of the potion I gave to you for about fifty more people. I'm going to give the recipe to Severus over the next couple of weeks. The first potion doesn't go bad but the bad thing about it is that some of the ingredients are real rare to get like Phoenix tears and basilisk venom. The other potion has ingredients that are easy to find and not that expensive it just takes about five days to brew it."

"What do you mean it takes five days to brew. You brought me the potion a few hours later." Remus says in a rush.

"I have a spell that slows time inside of a room. For every 24 hours outside of the room 1 month passes in the room."

Remus gasps. Harry can see the thoughts going thru Remus' mind. "Yes, when I have all of my blocks off of my magic I'm going to get all of you into the training room and set the spell upon the room, that will give more time to train and get ready for the final battle. I fear that it will be soon."

Remus hugs Harry and they say goodnight. Harry walks to his room and gets ready for bed.

_Dream ----------_

Harry finds himself back in the library and tackled by a laughing Rowena. She hugs him and he floats them up. She immediately starts him to work on charms. She is amazed at how quickly he gets them. They stop a few hours before he is to wake up to talk. They sit on chairs in front of a fire.

"I was wondering how I could master the subjects I have since my power were blocked?"

Rowena thinks for a moment before she answers. "Most children are adept at what their parents were good at and then good at something all their own. Your mother was gifted at Charms and your father was gifted at Transfiguration, but they were both fairly good at Defense Against the Dark Arts because of their parents. That means that you will be good at all three of those and one that you are gifted at."

Harry nods. "That makes since. Is there anyway to find out what my Veela powers are?"

Rowena nods. "Yes, you'll have to be awake and somewhere you'll not be bothered. You have to concentrate on seeing your magical well. You'll see each of your three remaining blocks. Helga's will be yellow and black, Salazar's will be green and silver, and your Veela block should be the color of your hair."

Harry and Rowena talk until it's time for him to wake up. They hug and she says, "I love you, my grandson. Be Safe. I will see you tomorrow night."

_end of dream and start of Tuesday ----------_

Harry wakes up and gets ready to work out. He walks into the common room to find the others just leaving their rooms. They smile and follow him into the training room. He has them stretch and work out until it's time for him to work one on one with one of them. He sets the others an exercise regime and pulls Ron to the side.

He works hard with Ron with the axe. Ron bests him almost every time. He calls a halt to the workout. He asks Draco to stay behind and Draco walks over to him.

"What is your Veela gift?"

"Potions, why?"

"I was told how to find out what mine is, so I'm going to find out today. I'll let you know this evening. We better go get ready for breakfast."

Draco nods and they both hurry to get ready. Harry gets a box and puts some ingredients and a pink letter in it. He rushes to the owlery and leaves it with a gray school owl. He meets the others as they are leaving their rooms. They arrive in the Great Hall a few minutes later. Instead of walking to their table Harry heads straight to the head table. He whispers in Pomphrey, Flitwicks, and Dumbldore's ears that he may not make it to class. He also explains why. They nod their heads and he joins his Council. He is just sitting down when the mail arrives.

Everyone watches as Severus receives another black box and hold their breathe as he opens it. He opens the letter and it starts to sing:

_it's undeniable that we should be together._

_It's unbelievable how I used to say_

_that I'd fall never._

_The basis is I need to know._

_If you don't know just how I feel, _

_then let me show you now that I'm for real._

_If all things in time,_

_will reveal, yeah._

_One, you're like a dream come true._

_Two, just wanna be with you._

_Three, boy, it's plain to see you're the only one for me._

_And four, repeat steps one through three._

_Five, make you fall in love with me. _

_If I ever believe that my work is done, then I'll start back at one._

_(This song is owned by Brian McKnight and the record studio)_

The voice quits singing to say:

_I wait with bated breathe till you say you'll be mine. I love you my heart of hearts._

Severus grabs the letter and box and rushes from the Great Hall. Harry turns to his Council and talks to them telepathically.

I may not be in class today. I'm going to try and find out what my Veela gift is. I'll tell you this evening if I have it figured out or not.

The others nod and the bell rings signifying five minutes to class. The students all start to make their way to class. Harry stays seated and waits until the last student has left to ask Rose to make a way for him back to his rooms. She opens a section of wall behind him and he walks down a tunnel to across from his common room. He thanks Rose and goes to his bedroom.

He starts to meditate and loses track of time. He comes to himself a short time later shocked and worried. He waves his hand and says, "tempus". He sees he only has fifteen minutes to dinner and decides to wear his gold casual robes. He walks into the common room surprised to find everyone waiting for him. They walk into the Great Hall in silence. He is eating when he decides to let everyone now what he found out. They each looked shocked but don't say anything.

He calls for Sueilla as soon as he is finished and changes into his gold pajamas. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

_dream ----------_

Harry walks through the stacks to find Rowena getting everything prepared for their meeting. She turns and smiles at him. He walks to her and hugs her.

"I found what my Veela gift is. It's healing, but I found a black block on my powers."

Rowena's face went from happy to confused. She motioned for him to lay on the floor. "I need you to take me into your magic well and show me the black block." He nods and they both close their eyes and concentrate. He draws her into his essence.

They flow through the shimmering white void until they come upon a yellow and black block that looks exactly like the crest for Hugglepuff house. They float past it to find a green and silver block that looks exactly like the crest for Slytherin house. They float a short way past that to find his Veela block that is a cream the same color as his hair. They float past that to find a pulsing black block on his powers. Rowena walks around it and gasps. They leave his well and wake up back in the library.

"That block is Voldemort draining magic from your magical well. The only one able to dispose of it will be Salazar because you are his descendent and Voldemort is related by his sister. I'll get him to come by tomorrow night and have him remove it. Now, let's begin working on spellmaking and weaving." He nods.

She explains that most people will be able to weave small spells together and even make small spells but it takes someone with a lot of power to make the stronger spells and to weave them together. He nods and they work the rest of the night until he starts to disappear.

_end of dreams start of Wednesday_

Harry gets dressed and walks into the common room to find the others waiting for him.

They warm up then he pulls Hermione to the side to work with her on bow and arrow. The all quit fifteen minutes till breakfast. They meet back in the common room and walk down to breakfast. Soon enough the students are heading for their first class. Harry walks to DADA with Remus and Sirius, talking quietly about how they are going to check magic well earlier then they planned. Harry and Remus separate from Sirius as they get closer to the classroom and go to get the testing stones.

Harry is glad that the class is Advanced DADA, he was also pleased to note that his friend Neville was in the class. They walk in to find the twelve students seated and waiting eagerly. Most of the students are from Gryffindor.

"Today each of you will be tested for your magical strength. What that means is that your magical well will be tested to see how strong you are. I'll call you up each one at a time and the color will be documented. Any questions?"

Millicent raises her hand and asks, "Will you three also be tested or is Potter to scared to let everyone know how weak he is?" Sirius starts to say something when Harry steps forward.

"I'll be tested after everyone else." He then nods for Sirius to start and grabs quill and parchment. Sirius explains what each color means then start to call each student forward.

extremely powerful: white, gold and silver

Very powerful: red, green, blue, and yellow

Powerful: purple and orange

Average: violet, pink, and pale blue

Weak: gray and brown

Slytherins:

Draco Malfoy - green

Blaise Zabini - blue

Millicent Bulstrode - pale blue

Pansy Parkinson - gray

Ravenclaw:

Terry Boot - violet

Hufflepuff:

Susan Bones - orange

Hannah Abbott - purple

Justin Finch-Fletchy - pink

Gryffindor:

Hermione Granger - blue

Ron Weasley - yellow

Dean Thomas - violet

Seamus Finnegan - pink

Neville Longbottom - purple

Everyone but Harry was shocked when Neville was seen to be a purple. Harry knows that the only reason Neville seems squib like is because of his confidence. Harry walks to the crystal and places his hands on it. He closes his eyes and concentrates. His tester starts to glow red. Everyone is shocked. Harry looks around to see his Council looking at him strange.

I decided I didn't want it getting back to Voldemort how strong I actually am. I have to be fairly strong to have accomplished the Patronous at 13.

The others nod and class continues with the students working on their Patronous. Harry, Sirius, and Remus are walking around helping students when suddenly Harry watches as a silver lion erupts from Neville's wand. The lion stands in front of Neville looking for a Dementor, when it doesn't sense one it turns to Neville and bows before it disappears.

Neville looks shocked then grins widely. The Gryffindors start congratulating him when the bell rings. The students make their way to Potions. Everyone had been shocked when Neville had gotten the 'O' required to be in NEWT Potions. Harry automatically takes a seat by Neville to help in case he needs it. The class flies by quickly with the group making a bruise healing salve.

Lunch passes quickly and soon it's time for Healing. Ten minutes before the class is to end Poppy asks Harry to stay behind. He nods and waits for the end of class where he is motioned into her office.

"Harry, once you are able to access your natural healing ability there won't be much I can teach you. I may also have to call you once this war really starts to pick up to help with the healing. I may have to call you out during class if we get an injury I can't handle or a lot of injuries at the same time."

Harry nods and says, "I understand. Since healing is my Veela specialty it should be fairly strong. I'm thinking that after it's unblocked I may try and get my healer license. What do you think?"

Poppy thinks for a moment before she says, "That sounds like a good idea. It will let you know what extent you can heal."

They talk for a few more minutes then she lets him go to get ready for dinner. He changes into his gold casual robes and watches "Saw" until the other get back from class. They join him just as the movie is ending.

At dinner they talk classes. Each one complaining about homework and how when they went to the library earlier the books they needed were already checked out.

"Well, why don't you use my library? It should have at least one copy of the books I may have even bought a copy of what you need this summer."

They all agree and leave to get the girls bags. The girls are awed once they see Harry's bedroom and ask if all the rooms are that big. Draco answers.

"No, this room is about ten times bigger then ours."

They walk into the library and the three girls gasp. Harry explains how to use the book and lets them get to work. He walks towards the door and cast the time spell on the room right before he walks out. He goes into his lab and gets the ingredients and letter ready for the next morning. He shifts into the "Harry" persona and takes the box to the Owlery and asks for it to be delivered the next morning. He sits and talks to his parents for a few minutes and walks into the library to watch as everyone but Ron is finishing their homework and puzzled.

"How did we do all of that homework in an hour?" Ginny wonders aloud. Harry explains how he put the spell on the room so they could finish all of their homework. Ron hurries to finish his homework and they go into the common room and watch a movie. The girls are escorted back to their dorms and Harry goes to get ready for bed.

"Sueilla, if I don't wake up in the morning go and get Dumbledore for me. Salazar is going to break the connection tonight and I don't know what will happen."

Sueilla trills her agreement and they both go to sleep.

_dreams ----------_

Rowena hugs him the minutes she sees him and ushers Salazar from the shadows. Harry grins and rush to hug the older man. He breathes in the comforting scent of herbs and spices. He leans slightly down to whisper into Salazar's ear. "I love you, grandfather."

Salazar gets misty eyed and whispers into Harry's ear, "I love you too, grandson and I'm proud of you." They part and Rowena leads Harry to a couch.

"Now Harry, I need you to take me into your magic well like you did with Rowena, that is the only way I'll be able to break the connection. I'll also bet that once we break the block that will also get rid of your visions." States Salazar.

"I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can stand him using Avada Kevarda and saying "Crucio" every five minutes." Harry says in relief. Both Founders look at him with sad eyes.

Harry and Salazar close their eyes and start to meditate. Harry draws Slytherin's astral body into his body and they emerge in his magic well. Salazar gasps because he has never seen such a large or powerful well before. Harry leads him past Helga's block, his own block, his Veela block, and shows him Voldemort's block. He gasps again, he can feel the magic being drained. He shakes his head and starts to chant in Parsletongue.

Outside of his well Rowena watches as both men start to glow a faint white when suddenly Harry starts writhing in pain and screams. This goes on for a few minutes before he stills. Rowena starts to get worried when Salazar wakes from his trance.

"What happened?" Demands Rowena.

"I broke the block but it caused him great pain. I don't think he'll wake up tomorrow. I could feel the magic being drained from him. He's lucky that he draws magic from his surroundings beside his magic well or he would have died years ago."

Rowena gasp. They sit with Harry until they have to leave. They each kiss his forehead and tell them how much they love him.

_end of dream start of Thursday ----------_

While Harry dreamt Voldemort was sitting on his throne contemplating his next plan.

"Wormtail, come here so I can call the Inner Circle." He shouts. Wormtail scurries to his Master's feet and kiss the hem of his robes before extending his arm to Voldemort. Voldemort touches the Dark Mark on the exposed arm and closes his eyes to concentrate on sending the message to just the Inner Circle. He gets faint pleasure from the pained sounds Wormtail is making.

Three Death Eaters walk into the room minutes later. They approach Voldemort one at a time and kiss the hems of his robes. The stand in a line in front of him, while Wormtail sits at his feet.

"Take off your masks, my faithful." Voldemort orders. The masks are removed and before him stands: Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus Snape.

"What can you tell me about the Potter boy, Severus?"

"I have been told the only reason he was able to pass the few masteries that he did was because he came into his majority halfway through fifth year. He has also been sent with King Lorgin Krue to visit a few of the king's friends."

Voldemort nods and is just getting ready to speak when his body goes rigid. He bites his lip to keep from screaming. Moments later his body slumps forward as he loses consciousness. Lucius levitates to body while Severus grabs Nagini. They take the snake and their master to his bedroom and put him to bed. Wormtail pulls up a chair and sits beside the bed. Severus leaves for Hogwarts, while the other two go home.

Sueilla wakes up to find that Harry is still asleep. She realizes that she may have to go and get Fawkes and the Headmaster. She flies to the bed and lands beside Harry. She nudges him with her beak and trills. He doesn't stir. She trills sadly and disappears with a gust of wind.

She appears in the Headmaster's office and lands in front of Fawkes.

"Fawkes, you must go and get your human. The Lord is hurt." Trills Sueilla.

"What do you mean he's hurt?" Asks Fawkes.

Sueilla goes on to tell him what Harry told her the night before. Fawkes nods.

"I hope they can stop his visions. He has some nasty ones and someone that pure should not have to see things like that."

Sueilla agrees and disappears in a wall of mud. Fawkes disappears in flames of red only to reappear in front of Albus and Minerva.

Albus, I need you to come with me. Harry has not woken up and Sueilla doesn't think he'll wake up until tomorrow or Saturday.

What? Why?

Fawkes tells him what he was told and Albus sends Minerva to tell Poppy to expect Fawkes for her in a few minutes. Fawkes lands on his shoulder and they disappear in flames of red and appear beside Harry's bed. Fawkes leaves only to reappear a few seconds later with Poppy. She scans Harry.

"He's magically exhausted. He's had a backlash of magic. He should wake up tomorrow or Saturday. I'll let you decide to tell his friends in the next room." With that her and Sueilla disappear in white fire. Albus talks to the portrait for a few minutes before he heads towards the door and stops to draw in a shaky breathe. Albus walks into the Founders' Common Room to find the others dressed and waiting to start training.

When they see Albus they rush towards him.

"Where's Harry?" Asks Hermione. Albus motions for everyone to sit down. They walk to the couches and have a seat.

"I'll ask again, 'Where's Harry?" Hermione states.

Albus sighs and rubs his temples. "Harry explained to you that he found out what his Veela magic was?" He watches as they all nod their heads before he continues. "What he didn't tell anyone was that he found another block on his magic, that was slowly draining magic from him."

The others gasp. Albus continues. "The block was Voldemort's connection. Salazar, with Harry's help, entered Harry's magic well and broke the block. The backlash of power and pain knocked Harry out. He should wake-up tomorrow or the next day."

Fawkes appears and lands on Albus' shoulder. They disappear a few seconds later. The five left in the common room go and get ready for the day. They walk to breakfast and sit listlessly. The Headmaster stands halfway thru breakfast.

"I would like to let everyone know that King Lorgin Krue has gone to visit some friends and that Harry Potter has went with him. They won't be back till Monday."

Just as Albus sits down the mail arrives. A tawny owl drops a box in front of Severus. He opens it to find three vials and the usual pink envelope. It opens and everyone hears:

_I await the day you say you'll be mine. I will do my best to make you happy and to make you see how much you mean to me. The only thing I need to hear from you is three words: I love you!_

Severus grabs the box and letter and rushes from the Great Hall. The students whisper quietly to each other. The classes go by quickly, all the while Harry's friends worried about him.

While Harry sleeps he remembers the time before his parents were killed. They loved him so much. When day becomes night he finds himself wandering around Hogwarts. He walks into what is supposed to be the library to find it empty and Rowena smiling at him. He conjures up a bow and some arrows and they work the night away. They stop when she starts to disappear. Harry leaves the library and wanders Hogwarts. He finds a few new secret passages that no one knew about. He wanders the halls for what seems like days until he is drawn back to the library. Once there he finds Rowena and they work on his control of wind and air. They work relentlessly until just before he should wake up. They hug and he starts to disappear.

Harry wakes up to find his familars all around him on the bed. He takes a few minutes to calm and assure them before he gets ready to work out. He walks into the common room to find the others waiting. They walk into the training room and get to exercising. Harry doesn't work with just one individual and soon it's time for breakfast.

Harry can't believe that it's already Saturday. He hurries to get dressed and get the package together for Severus. He waves his hand and he and the box disappear. He walks quietly down to the Great Hall and changes into a nondescript gray owl. He grabs the box with his talons and flies up to the ceiling waiting for the rest of the post. Once the owls start to arrive he lifts the invisibility spell and flies down to Severus to leave the package. He drops the box in front of the snarky man and flies off to blend in with a bunch of owl only to place the invisibility charm on again and change back into himself.

Severus opens the box to find three more vials and another pink letter. The letter bursts open and says:

_Tell me what I have to do to make you realize you belong with me. I will give you the world, since you already have my heart. Can't you see how much you mean to me? Open your eyes to see what is in front of you._

Harry watches as Severus gets up to storm from the Great Hall but not before discreetly looking to where Harry usually sits. His eyes full of sadness and hope. Harry walks back to his common room and get Koi. Together they floo to the Leaky Cauldron. He walks into Diagon Alley a few seconds later.

First, he buys treats and toys for his familiars, then he goes to Madame Malkin's. He orders causal robes in every color but the colors he already has and any shade of pink. He tells her to send him a note at Hogwarts to let him know then there done and he'll send a house elf to get them.

She nods and Harry leave to do a little early Christmas shopping. Harry and Koi arrive back at the school just as dinner is starting, so he cast the invisibility spell on them and hurries to his rooms. He gives each familiar a treat then their new toys. He walks back into the common room and starts to watch a movie. He is halfway through the movie "Ringu 0" when his Council and their mates arrive. They talk till almost time for curfew, when the girls are escorted back to their common rooms by their mates. Harry goes to sleep excited to see Rowena again.

_dream ----------_

Harry is surprised to find himself in a nice cozy common room with a nice fire blazing. Just as he sits eight shapes start to glow in front of him. He pulls his staff to defend himself when he hears his mother's laugh. He throws the staff to the floor as the Founders, Merlin, Morgana, and his parents appear before him. He rushes to hug them and pulls his parents to the couch to sit between him. They smile and his father ruffles his hair. Harry sighs in content.

The others sit and each tells stories from their times. They laugh and joke until it's time for Harry to awaken. He hugs each sadly and starts to disappear.

hpSShpSShpSShpSShpSS

Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

I would like to thank optimouse and ditzy1978 for being my betas. They are doing an excellent job. Thanks!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to animals**_

talking telepathically

HPssHPssHPssHPssHPssHPss

_Sunday morning ----------_

Harry wakes up and wishes he could go back to sleep to spend more time with his parents. He sighs and rolls to get out of bed. He changes into his workout clothes and walks into the common room to find five sleepy people waiting for him. They walk into the training room and Harry starts the exercise. He works out with the others for forty five minutes just enough time to get limber and he pulls down his weapons. He starts with the sword and works with each till twenty minutes to six. He smiles as the others leave before him and grumble about waking up so early. He showers and gets dressed.

The others join him in the kitchen to find him deeply immersed in cooking. He sets platters of eggs, sausage, potatoes, biscuits, and pancakes on the table. He levitates pitchers of milk and pumpkin juice to the table and joins the seven seated at the table. They dig in and enjoy small talk. Soon Remus and Sirius leave for a teacher meeting and Harry's other three council members leave to spend time with their mates. Harry walks into his room and calls his familiars to the bed. He grooms each one and plays with them.

A few hours later he decides to go for a walk and checks his appearance in the mirror. He smirks at his appearance. He's wearing an amethyst waist coat and silk shirt, black trousers with amethyst chains, dog collar, studded bracelets, and black combat boots. His hair is spiked and vibrant purple. He walks out into the hall and makes it a few corridors from his rooms when he starts to get dizzy. He leans back against the wall as everything starts to fade in and out. He slides down the wall and never hears someone call his name as he welcomes the black.

Draco and Ginny are walking back to the Founders' Rooms when Ginny spots someone sprawled against the wall. They sprint closer to see that it's Harry and he looks disoriented.

"Harry! Harry!" Draco yells. He reaches the body just before Ginny and sends her for the first teacher she can find. Draco picks up Harry and carries him bridal style to the Hospital Wing. He's met at the doors by Ginny, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. They rush in and Dumbledore calls for Poppy. She bustles out of her office and sees Harry.

"Put him on the bed." She snaps and points to the bed Harry usually occupies. Just as Harry is laid down his scar starts to bleed, his back arches and he screams.

"He's having a vision," Poppy says and pulls up a chair. The others sit and hope for the vision to end soon.

_vision ----------_

Voldemort is sitting on his throne. "Wormtail," He shouts. Wormtail scurries to bow in front of his master.

"You called for me, Master?" Stutters the small man. Voldemort grabs him and touches the dark mark with his wand. Wormtail screams from the pain, when Voldemort toss his arm away. Wormtail whimpers and clutches the arm close. Suddenly there are pops in the room as men and women in black appear before Voldemort.

Each Death Eater steps forward to bow and kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes. Once everyone has gotten back into ranks he starts talking.

"Avery, any news from the Ministry?"

A man steps forward and says, "The Minister is training and enlisting new recruits everyday. He and Dumbledore have convinced the others at the Ministry that it is indeed time to be ready for war." He starts to step back when Voldemort speaks.

"Did I not tell you that you were to convince them otherwise. I can see that you failed. CRUCIO" Voldemort turns to look at the others and says," you all know the punishment for failure. Voldemort lets up on the curse and Avery stumbles back to his place.

"Bella, have you found the ring and ax?"

She steps forward. "No, my lord. There seems to be nothing written." "Crucio!" Voldemort yells and the small woman falls to the floor screaming.

"You will find them. I will not allow the power to go to someone else." He release her from the spell and she stumbles to her place in the ranks.

"Lucius, have you found out if this Lorgin Krue will join our cause."

Lucius steps forward and bows. "No, my Lord. His Majesty has been away on business. He has been meeting with Veelas all over Britain."

Voldemort sneers and whispers, "Crucio." Lucius falls to the ground in pain. His body twitches but he never once screams from the pain. It's not soon enough that Voldemort release Lucius from the curse. He stumbles to stand as Voldemort laughs and says, "You are to try harder or the punishment will be worse." Lucius bows and moves back into the fold.

Voldemort calls forth a few more Death Eaters till he finally calls for Severus.

"Severus, what happens with Dumbledore and Potter?" Voldemort says with a slight hiss.

"Dumbledore is letting the boy take classes such as Muggle studies and Care of Magical Creatures. He isn't giving Potter any special type of training. I know that there are ones in the Order who are asking to train him."

Voldemort laughs with glee and dismisses the Death Eaters but not before dealing out a few more punishments.

_end of vision ----------_

Severus walks into the Hospital Wing to find people surrounding a bed. He walks over to find Harry lying in bed trying to claw his scar off. Poppy turns to see Severus and tells him what potions she needs. He floos to his rooms and returns minutes later with the potions. Draco tries to get behind Harry to prop him up for the potions but a shield is preventing anyone from touching him or levitating him. They get mere inches from his skin and are shocked and the magic rebounds back at them. They look at each other and sigh. Severus walks to the bed and levitates Harry up and sits down at the head of the bed. He positions Harry to sit up against his chest and everyone watches as Harry sighs and snuggles closer to Severus. Poppy feeds the potions to Harry and Severus works with his throat to make him swallow them.

As soon as they are sure he's asleep Severus gets off the bed and leaves the room. Ginny tucks Harry in and her and Draco go back to the Founders' Rooms to tell the others. Minerva and Poppy go to her office and Albus sits beside Harry and holds his hand.

Albus is just starting to doze off when Sirius and Remus rush into the room. The Hospital Wing doors hit the wall as they rush in and Albus jumps. Sirius and Remus rush to Harry's bed and Sirius enlarges the bed slightly. He climbs in to lay behind Harry while Remus lays in front of him. Albus smiles and releases Harry's hand. He gets up and walks into Poppy's office.

"I'm going to go back to my rooms and I would suggest you do the same. Sirius and Remus are with him now and they will call if something happens. Goodnight, Poppy." Albus states.

Poppy nods and wishes him a good night. They both leave her office. Albus to his rooms in behind his office and Poppy to her rooms behind her office. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus are cuddling Harry between them. Harry smiles in his sleep and snuggles further into their embrace. The two men smile over his head.

_dream --------------------_

Harry opens his eyes to find himself laying in the hospital wing. He looks around for Madame Pomphrey, when he hears the doors to the hallway open. He turns that way and gasps, he doesn't see Poppy, because Helga Hufflepuff is walking towards him with a huge smile on her face. She reaches his bed just as he stands and they hug. She motions for him to sit back on the bed and she joins him

"How I have longed to meet you, Harry. To say that I am proud of you would be an understatement. Starting tomorrow we will meet in the special garden I've set up for you. You'll be able to find it Tuesday morning after you wake up." Helga says with a smile.

She stands and motions for him to lay back on the bed. "The talents you have gotten from me are:

Herbology, talk to water creatures, minor healing, scanning (x-ray vision) divination, archery, wand less magic, shift into any aquatic animal, and control of earth. That means you can control the ground and plants."

Harry nods that he understands. She places her hands on his temples and a soft yellow glow surrounds them. As the glow disappears Harry realizes that he now knows things about plants he never knew before. He breathes deep and waits for the next part. Helga places her hands above Harry's heart and they start to glow. The pains starts the same as with the others, as a mild burning sensation till finally Harry's whole body feels like it's on fire. The pain is gone quicker than it started and Helga rushes to embrace Harry as she sobs on his shoulder.

_outside dream ---Sirius and Remus -----_

Sirius and Remus are just drifting off to sleep when a faint yellow glow surrounds Harry. They sit up and watch as the glow focuses around his head and slowly disappears. They look at each other in question when the same color glow surrounds Harry's chest and his back arches off the bed. They look at his face to see that he is screaming silently in pain. Sirius is getting ready to shake him when Remus stops him. They look back at Harry to notice the glow is gone and he is smiling.

"I think he just met another ancestor tonight and judging from the color of the glow I think it is Helga Hufflepuff." Moony says with a whisper. Sirius nods and they both lay back down and cuddle the young man firmly between them.

_back to the dream ----------_

Harry holds Helga as she quietly cries on his shoulder. He rubs her back soothingly and whispers into her ear.

"It's ok. I know you didn't want to cause me any pain Grandmother Helga, I know. I'm not upset. Look at it this way I only have two more blocks on my power. Severus still has the block on his powers so I wonder what his Veela power is?" Harry whispers, but the last remark was more a thought, than everything else.

Helga calms as Harry speaks. She sniffles a few times then loosens her grip on Harry. She holds him at arms length and studies him. She watches as his face and neck go red from embarrassment from being studied. She laughs lightly and kisses his cheek.

"You really are such a sweet young man. I hope that Severus gets off his butt and realizes what a gem you are soon." 

She laughs as Harry goes even redder. She takes a seat beside him on the bed and takes his hand.

"We will start your training tomorrow with Herbology. Tuesday we will work on divination. Wednesday we will work on minor healing and scanning. Thursday we will work on archery. Friday we will work on control of earth. Saturday we will work on combining arrows and earth together."

Harry nods his head.

"I should tell you that the jewelry that we gave you loses it's protective qualities once you've finished training with one of us, that means that the items from Merlin, Morgana, Godric, and Rowena have already lost their charms."

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Your power will suffocate the charms. We only put the charms on our favorite piece of jewelry so that you couldn't be killed before your powers were awakened. Once they are awakened you will become immortal, till then you can still die. We didn't take your Veela powers into consideration so they don't matter."

Harry nods and they talk of things she taught in her time. Just as it's nearing the time for him to awaken she stiffens. He looks at her in concern.

"I know what your vision means, Harry. The one where Tom Riddle is looking for an ax and ring. It's Salazar's ring and ax, the very ones you own. He was told that they possess the power to take over the world. It was passed down in his branch of the family for generations. His mother left him a letter in Riddle Manor telling him this."

"Sal's sister watched him enchant them and tried to grab them before they vanished. She assumed he left great power with them. She came to the castle to take them and brought a small army. We fought her and banished her from England."

"Riddle just doesn't know that the items cannot be taken from you by force and he will do anything to get them. Do be careful if you leave the castle. I love you." She hugs him and he starts to disappear.

_end of dream start of Monday----------_

Harry wakes up to find himself in the Hospital Wing being cuddled in between Remus and Sirius. He starts to stretch and that awakens the two men. They slowly open their eyes when they notice that Harry is sitting up and smiling at them. They both whoop loudly and hug him. 

Madame Pomphrey walks into the room with Dumbledore to find them laughing and crying. They watch the trio for a few moments then Albus clears his throat. They jump and Harry laughs while Remus and Sirius go red from embarrassment Dumbledore and Poppy walk to the bed. Poppy starts examining Harry while Albus pulls up a chair.

"Can you tell us what the vision was about?" Asks Albus.

"Tom is looking for Salazar's ring and ax He thinks they hold the power to help him take over the world." Harry replies.

The four adults look troubled. Harry starts to speak but is stopped when Sirius stands. "Well, we'll have to find them before him and hide them. Wait a minute, who is Tom?" Sirius blurts out.

Dumbledore and Harry start to laugh and the three other adults look at them with a mixture of confusion and awe, because they've never heard a laugh so a pure and happy from Harry before. A few moments later Harry starts to calm down and wipes the tears from his eyes. He goes on to explain who exactly Tom is and just as he finishes Sueilla appears beside him. 

He looks to Madame Pomphrey and she nods her head. He grabs Sueilla's tail feathers and they disappear in a swirl of ice. Dumbledore pulls a necklace from his robes. Sirius and Remus watch as Albus taps the phoenix pendant. They nod as they realize that Dumbledore has called an Order Meeting for that evening. They leave to get ready for the day. Albus returns to his office and sends Fawkes with a note for Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry is just getting finished getting dressed and walks into the common room to find himself tackled by the four females in the room. He grunts as his body hits the floor hard. Draco and Ron laugh as they watch the girls try to inspect Harry.

After a few minutes the girls decide he is fine and let him up from the floor. He ushers them to the couch and tells them about his vision. They just like the others jump to the conclusion that they will need to find the artifacts. Just as he is to explain Fawkes appears and drops a letter into his lap, then disappears again. He opens the parchment and sighs. The others look at him worriedly He waves his hand.

"I have to go to the Order Meeting tonight. I won't be back till late. They will question me about the items." Harry states.

"I thought your visions would be gone after Voldemort's block was lifted." Hermione asks with a worried look. The others nod.

"I did too, but I think that my scar links mine and Voldemort's minds." Harry replies and they leave for breakfast.

Transfiguration speeds by with Harry only helping Ron and Neville. Soon enough it's time for Care of Magical Creatures.

Sueilla, will you flash Gian down to Hagrid's hut.

No, problem Harry. He'll be there before you are.

Thanks!

The group arrive a few minutes later and Harry walks to behind the hut. He pets Gian and tells him what is going on. Gian snorts and waits for Hagrid to introduce them. They walk to the front of the hut and the students gasp and start to back away, all but Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise. They walk forward and start to pet Gian and he purrs. The others see this and each comes forward tentatively and pet him. Hagrid explains about the different types of dragons.

"How did you get a dragon? I thought owning a dragon was forbidden." Mocks Pansy, while a few Slytherins giggle. Harry starts to get angry.

"Gian is Lorgin Krue's familiar, and since he is royalty they are allowed to own dragons for their own protection. He was gifted Gian to care for by a dragon."

"How is it that he is able to have more than one familiar?" Asks Neville.

Harry smiles before he replies. "Some wizards can have more than one familiar, it all depends on their magical strength. I myself have two familiars. Everyone knows of my beautiful owl, Hedwig; a few others know of my familiar, Koi." He raises his sleeve to show everyone the snake sleeping on his wrist. While this is happening he is talking to Neville telepathically.

I know that you know that Rejar and Sueilla are mine and I'll explain why I didn't mention them to you later.

He watches as Neville nods his head and the bell rings for the start of lunch. The students make their way to lunch. Soon lunch is over and the students are trudging to their next class.

Harry watches as the students are planting small cuttings from various plants. Each student has a different plant based on their affinity for Herbology. Most students are working with harmless to moderately harmful plants. The only four in the room that can handle the most harmful are: himself, Professor Sprout, Hermione, and surprisingly Neville. Harry looks Neville and Hermione and is surprised to see that Neville is a strong earth elemental while Hermione is a weak one. He decides to talk to Professor Sprout.

"Professor Sprout, did you know that Neville is a very strong Earth elemental?" Harry asks.

She smiles as she replies, "I had my suspicions You can call me Pomona, you aren't my student, you are more like a colleague"

Harry smiles and says, "And you can call me Harry. Thank you, Pomona. I'll talk to Sirius and Remus about testing the students in a few weeks."

She smiles and they turn to watch the students. The bell rings and the students leave for their next class. Harry pulls his dueling robes from his bag and places his school robes in his bag. He dresses on the way to dueling class.

The class is fun and exciting and each student learns more and more each day about protecting themselves. Soon it's time for dinner and Harry leaves the Great Hall for his rooms. He puts his robes away and joins his two house elves in the kitchen for dinner. As soon as he finishes eating he calls for Sueilla.

Sueilla takes him to the headmaster's office. Albus greets Harry while Sueilla flies to Fawkes' perch to talk while their humans go to the meeting.

Everyone is shocked when Harry walks into the meeting with Dumbledore and many start to complain till Dumbleore raises his hand for silence. Harry goes and sits between Remus and Sirius. 

"I have called this meeting because Harry has had a vision about Voldemort. He is looking for a ring and ax that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin." States Dumbledore. He watches as some people pale while others start to talk above each other about ways to find them. He holds up his hand again and everyone quiets down.

"Yes, we will need to send out search parties and try to find them before Voldemort. Do I have..." He is cut off from finishing his sentence when Harry bursts into laughter. Everyone turns to look at him as if he's gone mad. Finally he finishes a few minutes later and wipes the tears from his face.

"I don't see what is so funny. This is serious business." Growls Moody. There are hear hears heard around the room. This just causes Harry to giggle. He stands.

"As I was trying to tell someone in the Hospital Wing earlier today, if someone hadn't interrupted me," he looks pointedly at Sirius who has the grace to blush, "there is no way that Voldemort is going to get the ring and ax"

"How can you be so sure boy?" Growls Moody.

"The heir of six has the ring and ax" Harry replies with a smirk and sits. He watches as the information is finally processed by those who know that he is the heir.

"But how do we know that he won't join the Dark Lord?" Someone shouts.

Harry shakes his head, mirth showing in his eyes.

"He's as likely to join Voldemort, as I am." Albus says with a twinkle in his eye. The others gasp and realize that Dumbledore knows who the heir of six is, but they can tell by his face that he isn't going to tell them yet. The meeting doesn't last but a few more minutes. The people head home or to their rooms for bed. Harry gets ready for bed and smiles.

_start dream ----------_

Harry finds himself in a beautiful garden, he hears a giggle somewhere behind him and turns just in time to brace him against Helga running at him. They hug then delve straight into Herbology. They work until it's time for him to wake up.

_end dream start of Tuesday----------_

Harry wakes up and gets ready for his workout. He meets the others in the common room and they workout till a twenty minutes before breakfast. They calmly walk to breakfast and enjoy talking of nothing important. The students all watch the mail to see if Professor Snape receives another package. Sure enough a brown and white owl drops a box into his lap.

He opens the box to find three ingredients and the pink letter enclosed. The letter opens and says:

_I don't know how to make you see what you mean to me. The night of the Halloween Ball I will reveal myself to you. The next gift you receive will be the last. I love you my dearest, Severus Snape._

The students watch as Severus stalks from the Great Hall and the council turns to look at Harry and he grins. They don't remember Harry going to the Owlery. He grins because only he and his familiars know that the owl to deliver the gift was Hedwig with a color charm on her feathers. He just grins at them and turns to Remus.

"I think that after I have my last week of training with the Founders' , we need to take the time to test the sixth and seventh years for Elementals. I know that Neville over there is a very strong Earth Elemental. There can be more among the students if not that stong at least with slight control." Harry whispers to Remus.

Remus looks wide eyes at the idea. He can't believe that there are Elementals in the school, but wait how does Harry know. "How do you know that Mister Longbottom is an Earth Elemental?" He asks.

"I'm already a strong Earth Elemental and did you forget I can see magic auras. I can read it in his aura." Harry replies.

"Do you control any other type of Elements?" Remus asks. Harry sighs. "I'll tell you after my training with the Founders."

Remus nods his head and the students start leaving for first class. Harry and his friends arrive a few minutes later in their first class, Charms. Flitwick is already standing on his books as the students take their seats.

"Today we will be working on the more advanced cleaning charms." He motions for Harry to demonstrate and Harry says the incantation and waves his wand and the whole room is enveloped in a burst of white light. When the light disappears the room is sparkling, it is so clean. The students gasp. "Only someone very powerful and a master will be able to clean a room in one go, like Harry did, most people can only clean smaller things: like bookshelves, the floors, or just the walls."

The students nod and start practicing on books that Flitwick makes dusty. Soon it's time for their next class and the students talk excitedly as they leave class. Harry and the others are sitting quietly waiting for Healing to start when Poppy walks in with the Headmaster.

"Today you will be learning the diagnostic spell. This spell allows you to scan the patient and tells you their general health. The more complex spell will be learned at a later date. There is not actual incantation for this spell. You take your wand and wave it slowly over the patient then you tap your wand on a special piece of parchment, then the parchment goes into the patient's medical file."

She looks at the students and continues,"I'll give each of you a piece of parchment and let you each perform it on someone. As I call your name come forward and take your parchment, I will then tell you who you will be performing the spell on."

She calls each student forward and gives them a piece of parchment and asks Harry to stay up front with her. "I'll perform the spell of Mr. Potter here to show you what I'm talking about." She motions for Harry to lay down and she slowly waves her wand and taps the paper. She gets her reading and discreetly taps the paper to make his power levels a little lower more toward average.

Harry can tell that she is surprised that his magical reading is so low but he is blocking it because others can't know his power level yet.

The others practice the incantation a few times and each one does the spell once on their partner. Poppy takes the papers from each student and reads over them.

"Would the Headmaster, Mr. Potter, Miss Zambini, and Miss Weasely stay after class?" The class talk for the last few minutes of class and the bell rings. Everyone but the ones asked to stay leave. Poppy motions for them to sit. Poppy grabs her wand and stuns the two girls. Dumbledore and Harry look at her strangely and start to draw their wands.

She hands them the parchments for Ginny and Blaise. The two men gasp when they read that the parchment is for two fifth year Ravenclaw girls instead. They watch as the two unconscious girls start to shift back into themselves twenty minutes later. Chairs are conjured and the two unconscious girls are tied onto them, then woken up.

They wake slowly and if anyone was to look at them you could see the confusion written on their faces. They struggle to stand and find they are tied to chairs. They look at the three occupants of the room and gulp in fear.

"Now, would you two kindly tell me why you have taken the liberty of impersonating Misses Weasley and Zambini, and where the two girls are?" Dumbledore demands quietly

The two girls start to talk over each other trying to explain. It took twenty minutes before they were able to get the full story.

Harry rushes down the hall to get to the supply closet on the fourth floor all the while going over the story in his mind.

_"We figured that if we impersonated two of the girls, we would be able to get in to see Lorgin Krue. We know that both of the girls have this class with Harry and were hoping that he would be going back to their rooms and we would try and seduce Lorgin Krue." Answers one of the girls._

_"We put Dreamless Sleep potion in Ginny's and Blaise's pumpkin juice, but we also spelled it to not be absorbed into their bodies till after a password was spoken. We each waited for a girl and when they came out of their class we walked up to them and whispered the password. They each fell to sleep almost instantly. We put them into the supply closet on the fourth floor but not before we took enough hair to to put in some potion to last most of the day."_ _Answers the other girl._

They are shocked that someone would be that desperate to get to the girls. Harry can't believe that someone would be that desperate. He finally reaches the closet and levitates the girls to his common room and lays each girl on a couch.

Albus, what are you going to do about those two girls. I just can't believe that someone would do that.

I'm going to firecall the authorities, but I'll need the two girls and Lorgin Krue here.

Harry sends the mental image of his affirmative and goes to wake the two girls. He quickly shifts into his natural form and explains to them that they need to got the the Headmaster's office. He explains what happened to them on the way and once they make it to the office door they two girls are seething. They don't even knock before they enter the office and slap each girl. Harry walks into the room and grabs each girl around the waist and pulls them towards a small couch. He sits one girl on each knee and comforts them and they start to sniffle.

The minister and two aurors arrive a few minutes later thru the floo. Arthur runs to his daughter and starts to rub her back. He turns to Albus. "What the hell is going on?" He demands with a fire in his eyes. Albus sighs and tells the Aurors and Minister what happened.

The three are shocked and disgusted. They are told that the two girls parents will be there in a few minutes. A few minutes later two distinguished looking Japanese couples walk out of the floo. The tallest man extends his hand and says," Hello, I'm Chiba Mamoru and this is my wife Setsuna." He motions to the beautiful woman beside him.

The second man steps forward. "Hello, I'm Kou Yaten and this is my wife Minako." He motions to the petite woman beside him. Harry studies the two couples as they introduce themselves.

The Chiba couple are both dark haired. He with blue eyes, her with garnet. Mamoru looks to be around the same height as Harry while Setsuna is only a couple inches shorter. The Kou couple are the shorter of the two couples. Yaten has silver blond hair and pale green eyes while his wife has pale blonde hair with blue eyes. Harry realizes that the wife is a veela so that makes their daughter a half-veela.

While Albus explains what has happened Harry studies the two girls. The taller of the two has dark almost blue-black hair with garnet colored eyes, while the younger has silver blond hair and blue eyes. He is shaken from his thoughts when the two women shout. He looks up to see the two women standing in front of their daughters. They were talking to them in Japanese and it looked like Harry and Albus are the only two that know what is being said from the confused looks on the other English peoples faces. Harry tried not to laugh when he heard what was being said.

"How could you do it Makoto? You are half veela to begin with. Are you stupid or something? I have never been so embarressed in all of my life. Do you have no honor?" Minako screams at her daughter.

"What is the matter with you, have you suddenly lost your common sense? What were you thinking, Hotaru? I'll tell you what you weren't thinking?" Setsuna says in harsh tones.

"Your brother and sister wouldn't have done this." Scream both women.

"Motoki and Haruka both are here and we don't see them here. Do you know why? I'll tell you. They have more respect for themselves and others. They both know that his highness, Lorgin Krue is not their mate. I can't believe that you didn't take the twins example and not bother him. If you were his mate he would have approached you. We will be taking you back to Japan and the next time you set foot in Hogwarts will be at the end of the school year when the twins, Motoki and Haruka graduate from school. Do you understand me?" 

Makoto nods her head and starts to cry softly.

"Do you think that the twins, Raye and Michiru would have behaved like this. NO they wouldn't have. The same things goes for you as it does for Makoto-chan. You will not set foot back onto Hogwarts ground till your two sisters graduate at the end of the year. Do you understand?"

Hotaru nods her head and cries softly.

The two women start to address both of their daughters. "We expect you to apologize to the two girls. We love you but we don't understand what would have caused you to be this stupid." The women hug their daughters and the two girls walk toward Harry, Ginny, and Blaise. They bow to them.

"We are deeply ashamed and regret what we have done. We hope that one day you will find it in your hearts to forgive us."

Ginny and Blaise look at each other and get up from Harry's lap. They hug the two Ravenclaws and whisper that all is forgiven. The two couples and their daughters bow to the Minister and Albus and leave through the floo. Arthur hugs the two girls and him and the aurors leave. 

Harry takes the girls back to the Founder's common room and expands one of the couches so that he can lay with the two girls.

A few hours later the remaining council members enter the common room to find Harry sleeping on his back in between the two girls and an arm around each girl. Hermione and Draco quietly wake the trio and they get ready for dinner. Harry changes into a set of deep burgundy casual robes. The group sit and quietly talk amongst themselves and watch as Harry toys with his food. Suddenly Sueilla appears onhis shoulder and they disappear in a swirl of wind, like a small tornado.

Harry gets ready for bed and changes into his pajamas the same color as his robes. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

_start of dream ----------_

Harry finds himself in the garden to see Helga on her knees tending to a few rose bushes. he clears his throat and she smiles up at him. She dusts her hand on her skirt and walks to hug him. She pulls him towards a stone bench and they sit.

"Tonight we will be working on Divination. You are a seer. You will sometime see into the future, have prophecies and things like that. You can use the tools for a seer to see into someone's immediate future. You will essentially be what the muggles call a psychic."

Harry looks at her and is stunned.

"You will also have to be registered. Each seer is tested and given a certificate on their abilities. The ratings are from the letters A-E. The differences are in the strenght of their gift. I'll give you an example, your Divination teacher has a rating of D. I expect you'll have a rating of A."

Harry just sits there stunned. Helga smiles and pats his arm. She goes into the theory of the different fortune telling ways and they quit a few hours before he is to wake. They spend the rest of the night talking about her children.

_end of dream start of Wednesday -------------------_

Harry wakes up and gets ready to workout. He meets the other six in the common room and they go to the training room He works with Remus on knife throwing after he gets the others started on some martial art techniques.

They stop thirty minutes before breakfast is to begin. They shower and meet back in the common room to find the three girls sitting and waiting on them. They leave and completely circle around Harry. As they eat breakfast Harry talks to Remus and Sirius about class the morning.

Soon it's time for class to begin and they start Defense class working on their shields for the first half of the class.

Halfway through the class Remus calls for the class to have a seat and they will be doing theory the rest of the lesson. Once everyone is seated he asks a question.

"Does anyone what an Elemental is?"

Only one hand goes up and that is Hermione. So Remus nods for her to go ahead and answer.

"An Elemental is someone who can control an element, such as fire or water. The only things I could find is that there have only been six recorded Elemental in the last 1000 years."

Remus nods. Sirius steps forward.

"Most are sure that there were others but with no one to train them their powers destroyed them. Now I'm sure that most of you are wondering why we are talking about this. Well in a few weeks we are going to check each student from the sixth and seventh years to see if there are any Elementals."

The students start to gossip amongst themselves. Draco raises his hand and Sirius calls on him.

"How are we going to find out and if there are how are we going to be trained?"

Remus and Sirius both look to Harry. He steps forward and answers.

"We will be using an Elemental testing stones. There are six stones. They are all white but when you hold them they each turn a different color if you are talented with that element. The elements are: lightning, shadow, fire, wind, air, earth and water. The only known Elemental Mages and their powers were: Merlin-lightning, Morgana-shadow;Gryffindor-fire, Ravenclaw-air; Hufflepuff-earth; and Slytherin-water."

He quits talking for a few seconds to let that information sink in before he answers the second question.

"You all heard the prophecy given by Lorgin Krue. The heir of six is an Elemental Mage. I've not asked what element he controls but he can help anyone if they turn out to be an Elemental. I should also mention that you will have to be fairly strong in an element for it to even register on the stones."

Harry looks at his watch and sees they only have a few more minutes.

"For homework tonight I want a 12 inch essay on the shielding charm used to day. I will also tell you this last thing: There can only be between 10 to 11 Elemental Mages at one time. If one dies then another may replace him or maybe not."

Just then the bell rings and the students make their way to Potions class. Harry sits with Neville. He helps Neville then when he sure that Neville will be fine he leaves to help others. Soon the students are turning in their potions and Harry is pleased to note that Neville is starting to do much better since he learned about how Herbolgy helps with Potions.

The bell rings and the students leave for lunch. After lunch Harry heads for healing. They only work on theory and before anyone knows it the bell for the end of class is ringing. The students leave for their next class or in the case of Harry to his common room. He goes into his potions lab and gets the last of the ingredients for the xandu the morning. He looks at his watch to see he has ten minutes till it's time for dinner he quickly changes into a pair of dusky apricot casual robes. He is joined by his council and their mates in the common room.

Dinner is a quiet affair with people whispering about the two Ravelclaw girls. The group soon leave to go back to their common room and watch a movie. Just as they are putting in the movie "Life", Fawkes appears and drops a note onto Harry's head.

_Harry, could you meet me on Friday around ten that morning if you would come to my office to talk._

_Albus_

Harry sighs and burns the letter. He notices the others are watching the movie so he tells them good-night and gets ready for bed. He falls asleep almost instantly.

_start of dream --------------------_

Helga and Harry hug.

"Tonight we will only be going over theory, since we know that healing is also going to be your Veela gift we need to wait and see how strong it will be. I expect that you will be able to heal someone from the brink of death, especially with your tears."

Harry laughs and they get to work. She explains most of the healing spells. She then starts to explain the scanning ability.

"Scanning where where you can wave your hand over someone or an animal and see in your mind everything that is good or bad."

They talk for a few hours 'til it's time for Harry to wake up.

_end of dream and start of Thursday --------------------_

Harry wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. He gets changed into his workout clothes and meets the others in the common room. They get to work almost immediately. They quit about thirty minutes before breakfast.

Harry showers and changes for school. He gets the package and walks towards Hedwig.

_**Hedwig, will you take this package to Severus with the rest of the mail this morning.**_

_**Of course, I will Harry.**_

_**Can I change your feathers to a light brown again? It will be like last time and they will go back to their natural color as soon as you leave the Great Hall.**_

_**Okay, but you have to let me do something first.**_

Harry nods his head and suddenly he and Hedwig glow a soft white.

_**What did you do?**_

_**I went ahead and bonded with you. I am your fifth familiar. Each of us signify one of your ancestors. I'm Rowena. Koi is Salazar. Sueilla is Merlin. Gian is your Veela heritage. Rejar is Godric. You should have two more familiars. One for Helga and one for Morgana.**_

_**Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me. You do realize that since you bonded with me and all that you will live as long as I do?**_

**_Yes, _**Hedwig replies.

_**I hope you realize that after next week I will be immortal and will never die.**_

Hedwig's eyes get bigger and she nods her head in understanding. Harry waves his hand and her feathers go a soft tan color. He pets her and she leaves thruugh the window as he walks into the common room. They leave for breakfast.

The students watch as the mail comes and a tan owl drops a black box in front of Severus. He opens the box with trembling fingers. The pink letter opens and everyone quits talking to hear what is said.

_I will wait for the time I can finally call you mine and untill that day I want you to know that I love you!_

_The liquid in the vial are tears that are more potent than a phoenixes. I hope that you will read the instructions carefully before you try the potion_

Severus storms from the great hall. Soon breakfast is over and those who have Spellmaking and Weaving are sitting at the Ravenclaw table once again. The class goes by quickly and everyone is sad to see it end.

Lunch was uneventful. Little did anyone know the drama wouldn't unfold untill Dueling Class.

The tables are pushed back and the platform conjured to the center of the room. This class was going to be the third years practicing while the older students helped 4th year and younger. What noone knew was that a boy named Michael Ronin, from Slytherin, and a boy from Ravenclaw named Richard O'Mallery were fighting because Richard was a muggle born.

The two were called halfway through class to duel against each other. It started out easily enough each starting with simple tickling charms and basic shields and working up to the more advanced spells they had learned. Suddenly everything went sour when Michael screamed at Richard.

"Is that all you have Mudblood? Why don't you go back to the Muggle world because you'll never be good enough for the Wizarding one?"

Richard started to see red and tears form in his eyes. He sends a mild cutting hex at the other boy. Michael wasn't quick enough and the hex caught him on the cheek. He got angry, raised his wand and said the one word no one ever thought to hear in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Crucio"

The spell caught Richard in the shoulder and he fell to the ground screaming and convulsing. Harry had his wand trained and a spell fired at Michael before a teacher could even think to do the same. He knocked the boy unconscious and rushed over to Richard. He picked him up and cast the mobiculus spell on Michael. He left with one boy in his arms and the other floating behind him towards the Hospital Wing. He didn't see the students dismissed to their dorms or that Flitwick, Snape, Dumbledore, or Pomphrey followed him.

He placed Richard on a bed and ran to the potion cabinet he grabbed two potions and forced them down the boy's throat. One was a pain relieving potion the other a dreamless sleep. He walked towards the other boy just as the teachers rushed into the room.

"I gave Richard a pain potion and dreamless sleep." Poppy nods and scans him. The others look to Michael. Harry looks at the boy and sees his glazed eyes. He motions for the others to meet his a few feet away and cast a privacy spell around them.

"I think someone has cast the Imperious spell on him. I can break the spell but we are going to need the truth serum afterwards to find out who and why."

The professors are shocked but nod their heads. Severus pulls a vial of clear liquid from his pocket. They walk back to Michael and sit him in a chair. Harry places his hands on each side of the boy's head. He starts an ancient spell in the Druid language. Michael glows a soft white which then turns black. He screams then slumps into his seat.

Harry places three drops on the teen's tongue and they watch as his eyes glaze over. Harry starts to questioning him.

"Who place you under the Imperious curse and why?"

"My father, he didn't like that Richard and I had starting dating. I didn't care that he was a muggleborn. I got to know him since our first year and really started to like him." Michael replies in a mono-tone voice. He pauses for a second before he continues.

"My father didn't mind if I hung around someone from Ravenclaw, as long as they weren't from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, he didn't mind. Around the first of last year we figured out that we liked each other more than friends. So we decided to give a relationship a go. Someone told father I was dating a "Mudblood" as he put it right before school let out last year."

The teachers all gasp. Severus gives him the antidote then Poppy ushers him to a cot next to Richard and gives him some dreamless sleep. They all hope the two boys can get over this hurdle. The three teachers leave to call Arthur and let him know about what happened. Harry calls for Sueilla and leaves for his room.

He decides to forgo dinner and just go onto bed. He changes into his black pajamas and gets ready for bed. He falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

_start of dream --------------------_

Helga and Harry hug each other and Harry looks around to find them on the Quidditch Pitch. He sees there are targets on the field. She shows Harry a few times how to properly load an arrow and shot then she lets him practice the rest of the night.

Soon it's time for him to wake up. They hug and he starts to disappear.

_end of dream and start of Friday-------------------_

Harry wakes up and decides to forgo working out and just stay in till his meeting with Dumbledore.

Hey guys, Go get ready for class. I'm not going to workout today. I'm going to stay in and look thruugh the pensives 'til my meeting with Dumbledore.

He can tell that Ron and Sirius are a little upset that they didn't get to sleep in a little later and just laughs at them quietly in his room. He turns to the pensives and enters his mother's. He is getting to the scene where he didn't want Severus to leave when he unknowingly says his name. The memory suddenly fades out and his mother is standing beside his crib. She starts talking to his sleeping form.

"I put this memory as password protected. I didn't want the chance of anyone else seeing it, until after you have. I may be looking at you as you sleep but I know you are at least 16 when you see this memory. It is October 29, 1981." (i think that is the year they died isn't it).

Harry gasps its two days before they die. His mother continues talking.

"I want you to know why Severus will most likely not want to claim you are his mate. His whole life he was ridiculed because of his looks. Don't get me wrong the black hair, big nose and black eyes are all a glamour. He really is a Veela and his looks prove that, but his family has always hidden their Veela looks. They were the Royal spies. His mother was my nanny. She lived right next door to us growing up. I guess you would really call her my babysitter."

"Severus and I were best friends. He doesn't have a very good image of himself."

She stops for a moment to caress his younger self's downy black locks.

"We didn't want to put the glamour on you but knew we had to. I want you to know how proud of you I am. We know how much grief and turmoil you will go through before your 17 birthday. Severus' mum was a seer and she saw many things about you that she never told anyone but me and James. I'm sorry to say she died before you were six months old. I love you my darling angel."

Harry starts to cry as the image fades and he is pushed from the pensive. With trembling hands he grabs his father's pensive and dives in. He is watching a memory of his parents is school when he says Severus' name. The memory fades again and he finds himself looking at his father watching him sleep. James starts to talk.

"I know that when you see this you will be sixteen. It's Oct. 30, 1981. I know that Lily explained to you about Severus. I can only tell you that it really hurt him when his parents were killed by Voldemort. If you go into the common room of the Founders' rooms you will see our portraits. Take them down and look at the stones one stone is turned different from the rest, push it. A panel should open and you will find a shrunken trunk inside. Take the trunk and give it to Severus. Its stuff his mother made us promise to give to him when he found his mate."

James stops talking to grab a whimpering Harry from his crib and sit in a rocking chair. Harry watches as his younger self sighs in happiness and snuggle closer inhis father's arms. James sighs in contentment, before he starts to talk again.

"I'm sorry if your mother and I don't get to watch you grow into a young man. We will always be proud of you. Never forget we love you."

Harry is shoved from the pensive and lands on the floor in a heap. He curls up and starts to sob. His familiars all rush to him and comfort him. He cries for a few more minutes before he gets up and asks Sueilla to take him to the Headmaster's office. They disappear in a swirl of snow but reappear in front of Albus in a swirl of white flames. Sueilla goes to Fawkes perch and they start to talk. Harry takes a seat in front of the desk and Albus offers him tea. They sit there and take a sip of tea before Albus talks.

"How is your training going with your ancestors going?"

"It's going good. I meet Salazar next week and he is my last." Harry replies.

"What can you tell me about the Phoenix Lord and Lord of Light?"

Harry sighs and says, "Nothing till they say it's okay. They still have a few more weeks of training before they will even be ready for anyone to know."

Albus sighs and nods his head in understanding. The talk soon turns to that of the tournament. They agree that only fourth year and up will be allowed to compete. It is also decided that to decide each houses winner they will have a small dueling tournament in front of the school. Once house each week in the month of December.

The tournament itself would be a safer version of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The judges would be Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Harry, and Albus. Harry and Sueilla leave soon after that for lunch in their rooms.

They arrive in the common room and Harry gets the trunk before the others arrive. He is just coming back from putting the trunk in his rooms when the others arrive. They have a nice lunch of roast beef sandwiches and crisps. The teens go practice while the rest listen. The teens practice straight through dinner and decide to just go to bed, but not before Harry tells them they won't be practicingor training for the next two days.

Harry changes and crawls into bed. He lays there and as he falls asleep he thinks of what to send Severus for the next Xandu.

_start of dream --------------------_

Harry meets Helga in a forest. Helga and Harry hug quickly then delve right into his learning to control Earth. She has him start concentrating on feeling his connection to the Earth and asks him to explain what it feels like.

"I can feel the worms moving in the dirt, the roots for the plants here growing moving through the earth. I feel at peace."

Helga gasps she knows exactly how he feels. He nods and he opens his eyes. They work on him accelerating and decelerating the growth of a plant. How to find out what a plant needs to thrive. He learns how to make the earth quake or open up. How to make rocks in to weapons and pull metals and precious gems from the ground. The work till it's time for Harry to wake. They hug.

_end of dream start of Saturday--------------------_

Harry wakes to find that he doesn't feel much like getting out of bed. He lays there for a few minutes before he showers and goes into his library. He grabs books on Elementals and starts to read. Suddenly he runs into his bedroom and over to the painting and plops into a chair. The occupants of the painting stop talking and look over at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Asks his mother.

They watch as his shoulders shake and he lifts his head to see he is laughing.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is finally right. I was reading this book on Elementals. Did you know that if someone has control over more than one element they will have an Elemental Guardian? The guardian is a beast made of the element that can be called to help me train further in that element or to help me fight."

The eight in the painting all looked shocked before the start laughing and hugging each other. They can't believe that he has finally found the answer to his Voldemort problem. Rowena being who she is is the first to stop and ask the question on everyone's mind.

"How do you call upon your Guardian?" Everyone looks between her and Harry.

"The Elemental cannot have any blocks on their magic. They must delve into the part of the magical core that houses that particular element and search for his guardian. The guardian will only appear if they are found to be worthy. If granted a guardian they will be able to call upon them anytime, but the guardian will automatically come forth if the Elemental is in trouble."

The others nod and look sad because Harry will have his Veela block till Severus gets off his arse and decides to commit to Harry. Harry continues.

"Each guardian will be an animal the Elemental finds comfort in and has special meaning to him. I believe I already know what three of them will be but I am not going to say anything till I have called upon them. Mum, I have a question did you ever become an animagus?"

Lily turns a bright red and James starts to laugh. The others look at them and wonder what is so funny. Lily smacks James on the back of the head before she answers.

"Yes, I turn into a Hungarian Horntail, but I'm not the usual color of green. My coloring is cream with an emerald green under belly."

The others look at her in shock except for James, he just sniggers.

"Why is that funny dad?" Harry asks.

"The first time she finished the transformation was the night of a full moon. Sirius and I were going to be late that night so Lily was going to stay with Remus in the dungeon. He was to be locked in a cell till we got there. Well when he started to break the bars she ran and he chased her outside, in her fear she transformed into a dragon and scared Moony. He whimpered and laid down in front of her. When we got there we found Moony lying with a small cream and green dragon and wondered what had happened."

He stops to smile at Lily before he continues. "We transformed and curled around the dragon. Sirius and Remus left after sunup. I transformed back into myself and went to look for your mother. When I couldn't find her in the house I started to panic, I went back outside and the dragon was sitting there staring at me."

"Suddenly I started to speak to him telepathically and he helped me to change back. I was five months pregnant with you at the time." Lily says to finish the story.

The others are astonished to hear that she changed like that. James and Lily look at each other and start to laugh. The others look at them as if they are crazy. Once they stoplaughing Lily explains, why they were laughing.

"It's just that once Harry saw all four of us change he would change also. One day James and I went to get him from his nap to find a small black puppy lying in his crib. I could tell it was Harry by his smell. A mother will always know her child's unique smell. James rushed to call Remus and Sirius. I took him downstairs and fed him his bottle." This is where James interrupts her.

"Sirius and Remus rush over and follow me into the kitchen to see Lily petting a small black puppy. Sirius says that Harry would love the puppy, but I interrupt him and tell him the puppy is Harry. When I said his name he looks up and sees us he rushes over and changes mid run into a small fawn. He then turns into a small golden wolf cub and jumps into Remus arms and starts to lick all over his face. He then turns into a baby version of Lily's form. We all jump as he tries to fly towards Lily, and it was only her quick reflexes that saved him from hitting the ground."

The whole time this is being said Harry is quiet and his eyes look faraway. The occupants of the painting wait for him to come back from his memories. Suddenly he starts talking while still thinking of his memories.

"I remember that. I would change anytime I found one of you changed. I remember that the full moon before you died we all went into the Shrieking Shack and changed and that I changed into each animal before I decided to stay as the wolf cub and Moony came straight to me and started to clean me. I remember that because I remembered it tickled when he licked me."

His parents nod and he looks pensive for a moment, then suddenly in his place is a small golden wolf. His parents start to cry. He rushes to the door and out of the room into the common room. He sees Remus and Sirius sitting on the couch talking. He slinks towards the couch and leaps onto Moony's lap. He jumps because he was so engrossed into their conversation. He and Sirius sit there dumbfounded and wonder how Harry knows about the golden wolf cub, when suddenly he changes into a black puppy and starts to lick their faces. He also changes into his fawn and baby dragon forms before changing back into himself. He laughs at the gobsmacked expressions and tells them about talking to his parents. Soon enough it's time for dinner and the three decide to eat in their kitchen with Dobby and Winky.

After dinner Harry decides to go to bed and falls asleep almost instantly.

_start of dream -------------------_

Harry finds himself on the Quidditch Pitch again and turns just in time for Helga to launch into his arms and hug him. She shows him how to make a bow and arrows for the ground and he practices for a few hours then they stop to talk about what her time abroad before she joined the others to start the school. Soon enough it's time for him to wake up. They hug and he starts to disappear.

_hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss_

I hope everyone likes this chapter. What does everyone think he last two familiars should be. The top two will be the familiars and they also need names. I really like Sailor Moon and that is why i keep making small references to it. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

I would like to thank optimouse and ditzy1978 for being my betas. They are doing a great job. THANKS!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to animals**_

talking telepathically

_start of Sunday --------------------_

Harry wakes and decides to make a big breakfast. He walks into the empty kitchen and gets to work. A little over an hour later the others join him. They are astounded by what they find. Harry has made each person an omleette and has made a dozen raspberry, blueberry, strawberry and chocolate chip muffins, toast and buttermilk biscuits. Each omelette is different.

Sirius - Western

Remus - 4 meat

Hermione - Vegetarian

Ron - ham and cheese

Draco - 4 cheese

Dobby - plain

Winky - plain

Harry - Mexican

As everyone eats they notice that Harry just pushes his food around on his plate. Before anyone is close to finishing he stands and leaves for his bedroom. The others watch him leave with sorrow and anger in their eyes.

"I wish Snape would wake up and quit making Harry suffer." Ron says breaking the silence. The others nod their heads while Dobby holds Winky as she silently cries for their kind master.

"He knows that Harry is his mate, but he doesn't feel as if he's worthy. He's always had low self-esteem, but the Mauraders made it worse." Sirius says to Ron's unspoken question. They finish eating in silence then the three teens leave to get comfort from their mates and the two adults leave to go and meet with Dumbledore.

Meanwhile Harry is lying on his bed being comforted by his familiars. Each one snuggled up to him to offer their comfort and support. Harry has no idea how long he lays their before he starts to feel a pull. He looks around to figure where the pull is coming from. He walks towards the painting.

"I have this strange pulling sensation in my chest."

Each occupant of the painting looks at him with glee, but it's Merlin who answers his unspoken question.

"You are being called by one or both of your last two familiars."

Harry's face gets pensive and he walks towards the window. Suddenly he jumps out and the occupants of the painting and room gasp in horror before they see a beautiful hawk fly by the window and toward the Forbidden Forest.

He lands just at the edge and transforms back into his Harry Potter form. He walks into the woods and closes his eyes and lets his body follow the pull. Suddenly the pull is gone and he opens his eyes to see in is in a clearing. He looks around and sees a small pack of black wolves. He walks towards them.

They four adults look up and smell the air. They get on their bellies and wait for Harry. He sits in front of them and starts to talk telepathically to the Alpha male.

I am Harry Potter and I felt a pull to come here.

We know who you are Lord of Light and Phoenix Lord or should you be called by the old name of "Light Phoenix"? We are what as known as Shadow wolves. We can blend and disappear in the shadows or dark. If there are no shadows we have enough control to create them.

Harry nods his head and looks down to see one of the cubs has gotten into his lap and fallen asleep. He looks up in bemusement and keeps listening to the alpha.

I was going to tell you that you were going to need to feel for the pull to tell which was to become your familiar but I see that he has taken it upon himself to let you know. He says all of this with laughter in his voice.

Harry smiles. Yes, it would seem one of my chosen has taken the initiative I believe I will find the other when I leave you. Please tell me of your son.

The wolf nods his head and begins. He was born just two days ago. We have not named him yet. I should also tell you that once he becomes your familiar he will live as long as you do. He will probably bond with you when he awakens.

As soon as the words were thought the little cub wakes and nips Harry's fingers. Harry looks down to see that the pup has beautiful amethyst colored eyes. Suddenly a white glow surrounds him and the cub and he feels the cub in the back of his mind. He turns to look at the other wolfs and feels they are shocked.

What is the matter?

When a cub bonds with their human the bond with their parents allows us to feel the strength of the human. We have never felt a human as strong in magic as you.

Harry laughs and explains everything to them. He laughs lightly at their fellings of shock he feels from the wolves and listens as they explain the care for their young one.

I thought you might to know his name. I am going to call him Keiran (thanks elevenmagick for the suggestions) which means 'little dark one'.

The wolves all nod at the idea and growl their approval. Harry glances down at the small cub and notices that the cub is still hairless and that he was lucky it had even opened his eyes.

Harry sits there in compainable silence with the wolves and stands with the cub cradled in his arms. He thinks for a moment and slighty moves his hand and conjures a couple dead deer for the wolves. He says his goodbyes and starts to walk back toward Hogwarts when he feels the pull again. He turns to the right and starts to go farther into the forest then he has ever been.

He soon comes upon a small herd of Unicorns, Pegasus, and Darcorns ( i hope i spelled that right). He was surprised when three full grown of each come to him and nudged him forward. He looks at each animal is surprised by the coloring of each animal. The Unicorns all range from a startling pale gold and each gets a deeper gold till suddenly the adults are a pristine white. The Pegasus start white and turn into a stunning shiny silver color. The Darcorns start as a light gray almost white that slowly turns darker each year until the animal turns black except for the main and tail which color of their respective parents. The Darcorn's mane is the color of it's mother and the tail it's father.

Harry was amazed to see Darcorns in various stages of growth with gold and white tails all the way up to white and silver. He was truly amazed and when he is pushed towards a Darcorn that has just given birth. He looks at the colt and is amazed to find that the animal is almost completely black, the only color is his eyes which are a brilliant emerald green. He sits beside the mother.

I thought Darcorns are born from a Unicorn and Pegasus union?

They are. Answers the Darcorn. Unicorns, Pegasus, and Darcorns have one mate and that is for life. That is why occasionally a Pegasus and Unicorn mate. Whenever a new Lord of light or Phoenix Lord is born magical animals everywhere know. Ten years later two Darcorns are born that will be mates and their union will bear a child. This Darcorn will be conceived and born shortly after the new Lord of Light or Phoenix Lord turn sixteen. The colt will have the eye color of the new lord and will eventually learn to control the element of earth and has healing powers.

Harry is shocked by what he hears and watches as the small Darcorn stumbles towards him and sits beside him. Harry is drawn to look in it's eyes and suddenly there is a brief flash of white and he feels the Darcorn in the back of his mind. He turns to look at the others and notices they don't look surprised. The unicorn elder speaks up.

I've met with you before. I was the elder representive for the herds in the Forest.

Harry gasps before he bows to the noble steeds.

I have name chosen for my last familiar her name, it shall be Demeter, which means Lover of Earth.

The herd all like they name and give their consent. They explain to Harry everything that will need to be done to care for his little foal. He stands and helps her to stand and starts to leave. He turns and says.

We shall come and visit often. 

With that said Harry, the cub, and the foal all disappear into the trees. He places his left hand on Demeter and holds Keiran in his right and they disappear only to reappear in his common room in front of his council. The girls scream and the boys have all pulled out their wands and shouted curses at the intruder.

The curses shoot towards Harry and he raises his hand to produce a shield that causes the spells to rebound back to their caster. The boys are hit and hit the ground unconscious. The girls notice that the intruder is Harry and wake the boys up. They also notice that Harry has found his last two familiars. The girls rush forward and start petting the foal and cub.

They have just taken the cub from Harry when he screams and falls to the ground and starts to convulse, his hands scratching at his scar. His body is being jerked into unimaginable positions as he struggles to leave the vision. Draco runs to get Dumbledore and Severus, while Sirius picked Harry up and carries him to the Hospital Wing. They arrive just as the others do. Sirius has a black eye, and busted lip but he won't let anyone help him. Harry is jerking and you can tell by the look on his face he is screaming.

They rush to lay him on a bed and can only watch as he moves on the bed in pain. Poppy bustles around to get the potions ready. Dumbledore levitates Harry as Severus gets behind him. Suddenly Harry jerks onto a sitting position and screams bloody murder, just as quickly he slumps back into Severus unconscious.

They rush to give him the potions and watch as he shows no signs of waking. Severus levitates him up and gets out of the bed only to be replaced by Sirius and Remus on each side of Harry. There are two bright flashes of red and white fire and they are shocked to see all of Harry's familiars and Fawkes coming towards the bed.The cub and foal whine until the bed is expanded and Keiran is placed on Harry's stomach while Demeter lays behind Sirius and lies so her head is on Harry's thigh. The other familiars take places around the bed.

"I will not allow those animals to stay on the bed." Poppy says as she starts to shoo them off Fawkes flies between her and the bed. He looks to Dumbledore and trills.

"Fawkes said the cub, Keiran, and the foal, Demeter, cannot be separated from Harry yet. They were just recently born and bonded to him. That makes it impossible for them to be to far from him. They are going to rely on him for everything for the next few months to a year."

Poppy nods her head and walks into her office and returns with two bottles of milk for the babies. Sirius takes the smaller of the two bottles and starts to feed the cub while Poppy feeds the foal. Severus leaves as the others ooh and ahh over the two newest familiars.

He walks into his rooms a few minutes later only to slump against the closed door. Knees pulled to his chest are cried on as he tries to calm down.

_vision --------------------_

Voldemort is seated before six of his Death Eaters. One steps forward and bows before the Dark Lord.

"McNair, report."

"We have been unable to find out who the king of the Veela is. The only thing we could find out is that he has told no one his true name. He is going by his grandfather's name Lorgin Krue. I am sorry, my Lord."

The man leans down and kisses the hem of his master's robe then crawls back to the others. Voldemort looks down at the man trying to keep his rage under control. The next four men come forward and give dismal report, and with each report Voldemort looses a little bit more of his restraint. Finally the sixth Death Eater comes forward.

"Tell me, Bella, have you found the ring and axe?"

She shivers from the anger in his voice before she answers. "I am sorry my Lord we have not been able to find them. The only thing we have found is that they are in hidden where only the heir can find."

Voldemort growls and points his wand at Bella and snarls "Crucio".

She screams and writhes on the floor in pain. He holds the curse on her for a few minutes before he hits one of the others with the curse.

"I will not tolerate this sloppy work any longer." Voldemort growls and starts another round of pain and torture to his followers.

_end vision start of dream ----------------------_

Harry looks around to see that he is in the Chamber of Secrets. There is a slight sloshing sound of someone stepping into water. He turns around to find that a man of the same height was standing a few feet behind him in the shadows. He steps forward and Harry sees his face. He smiles and runs to hug the older man.

"I am so glad to finally be able to meet you Grandfather Salazar."

"As am I , young one, as am I."

Harry steps back to look at Slytherin and notes the difference between his three male ancestors. He makes a mental list in his head.

_All three around the same height and weight._

_Hair: _

_Merlin: black_

_Godric: auburn_

_Salazar: blonde_

_Eyes:_

_Merlin: grey_

_Godric: pale green _

_Salazar : lavender_

Salazar leads Harry to a small bed and pushes him to lie down. He places his hands onto Harry's temple and starts to chant. A soft green glow surrounds Harry's head, then he places his hands upon his chest and the same thing happens only Harry scream from the pain. Tears start leaking from Slytherin's eyes and Harry reaches up and wipes them away.

"I know that you didn't mean to cause me any pain."

Salazar nods then starts to speak.

"The abilities you get from me are: potions, dark arts, control of water, talk to all reptiles (snakes, dragons...etc), axe fighting, wandless magic, soundless magic, politics, occulmency, and Legimency. We will start with politics and potions, then go to dark arts, axe fighting, control of water and we will work on Occulmency and Legimency each night. Of course you also get Parseltongue and Parselmagic from me. The only difference between regular magic and Parselmagic is Parsel is a little stronger and you say or think the incantation in Parseltongue not Latin."

Harry smiles and nods. They make their way to a table set up for potions. Salazar knows that Harry won't need much instruction in potions since he is an instinctual brewer. Soon enough they are finishing with potions.

Salazar leads Harry back to the bed and they sit across from each other.

"Now I want you to think of somewhere that you can hide your memories, for example I use a potion lab. Memories are grouped based upon what is in them and then they are put into jars that are labeled then are password set. Once you get a place in mind nod and I'll help you set up defense and how to put your memories away."

Harry closes his eyes and gets a picture in his head and opens his eyes. He nods and Salazar looks him straight in the eyes before saying, "Legilimens".

_Harry's Mind ----------_

Salazar is astounded to find himself in a room the size of the Great Hall with doors covering the room from floor to ceiling. Harry is standing in the middle of the room grinning at him. He shows Harry how to set-up passwords for his rooms and then leaves his mind.

"I will meet you here tomorrow night. I love you my heir." Salazar hugs Harry as he starts to disappear.

_end of vision --------------------_

While Harry was dreaming his two godfathers were snuggled up around him talking, unaware of the person hiding in the corner.

"When do you think that Snape will realize that Harry really cares for him?" Sirius asks.

"I'm not sure but I hope it's soon. I don't like to see Harry so depressed. I only..." Remus' reply was cut short when Harry's head started to glow green. Just as soon as the glow disappears around his head the glow starts around his chest and he releases a blood curling scream . The scream that erupts from his lips startles the two occupants of Poppy's office and into the wing. They watch as Harry's body arches and he struggles through the pain.

Severus is shocked by the pain Harry seem to go thruugh but watches as soon as the pain is over he smiles and settles down. Sirius and Remus lock eyes and wonder when Severus walked into Poppy's office.

_start of Monday --------------------_

Harry wakes up to find himself between his two fathers. He sighs softly and the two men snuggle closer to him and blearily open their eyes. They both see that Harry is awake and the sit up with a shout causing Poppy and Dumbledore to come running from her office. Poppy scans Harry and nods her head at his questioning look.

He smiles at her brightly and disappears with his familiars in a swirl of water. Harry hurries to get ready for classes and is surprised to see his council sitting in his common room waiting for him. The girls rush forward and knock him to the ground as they crowd around to hug him.

They groups makes their way to breakfast and hope that Severus soon realizes that Harry is in love with him. The students soon leave for their first class.

Harry sits in a chair beside McGonagall's desk talking to her quietly, while the rest of the students walk in and take their seats. She looks at the students then rises from her seat.

"Today, we will be learning how to change an aspect of someone to something else. Mr. Potter if you'll stand please."

Harry rises and moves to stand beside her. He raises his left arm and she waves her wand. Suddenly his arm starts to grow fur and changes into a brown dog paw. The students start oohhing and aahhing. She waves her wand again and his hand returns to normal.

She turns and watches as the students pair off. Minerva and Harry walk between each group and give hints or points at each group. Minerva is talking to Neville about how later that evening she will let him try to spell on Harry when suddenly there is a scream and the room starts to grow cold.

Everyone rushes to the windows to see the school being surrounded by hundreds of Dementors. Harry opens the windows. He points his wand at the ground and screams, "Expecto Patronum", a huge golden buck, grim-like dog, wolf, dragon, basalisk, and phoenix rush from his wand and towards the Dementors. Suddenly silver patroni are streaking across the grounds and attacking.

As soon as the trouble is gone Dumbledore's voice is heard in every room of the castle. "Will everyone please come straight to the Great Hall."

The students and teachers rush in and sit down. As they sit a chunk of chocolate and cup of hot chocolate appear at each setting. The Headmaster stands and the room goes deathly quiet.

"Today, you students banded together and cast patroni to rid the school grounds of Dementors. Each house will receive ten points for each patronus animal. I would also like to say that classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day."

The students start to cheer and laugh. Dumbledore watches with a twinkle in his eyes. The students waste no time they leisurely leave the room and go towards their common rooms or the library. Harry and his council go back towards their rooms. Harry watches as his council and their mates all sit and talk and cuddle together. A sob catches in his throat and he leaves for his room. The four couples turn at the sound and watch with sadness as Harry rushes to his rooms.

Harry calls his familiars and takes them into the bathroom. He fills the tub and puts on some shorts. He places his wolf cub, Darcorn, and Griffin into the tub and climbs in after them. He washes each animal then sits and watches them play. A few hours laters Harry drains the tub and dries off himself and the three familiars. He changes into his pajamas and climbs into bed. All of his familiars climb in with him and try to comfort him. He falls asleep clutching the wolf and Darcorn in his arms.

Outside in the common room everyone is starting to get worried when they haven't seen Harry in a few hours. Sirius talks to Dobby and they disappear a few minutes later. They reappear a few minutes later and Sirius starts to storm towards the door. Remus, Draco, and Ron all tackle him to the ground. Remus puts him into a full body bind. He is floated to the couch and the body bind is taken off. 

"What upset you so much, Sirius?" Hermione asks.

"We appear a few feet from his bed and you can see the tear stains running down his cheeks. He was sleeping but it looked like he still had tears falling from his eyes. If that man doesn't wise up and quit hurting him I'm going to kill him." Sirius snarls. The girls all hug him and start to cry. They decide to let him sleep and go on to dinner without him.

_Harry's dream --------------------_

Harry looks around the chamber and smiles when his eyes hit Salazar. He smiles and runs to hug the older man. They embrace, each man just happy to see the other. They separate and get straight to work on the Dark Arts. They decide to only work on the theory because Harry still has another block on his magic. They work till it's time to start on Occulmency. They go into his mind.

"Tonight I want you to start placing your more important memories into the higher doors, leave the lower doors for the memories that will need to be accessed sooner and more often. I know that you have a photographic memory and each time you read a book the information will be stored in a door that is significant to that subject."

Harry nods and Salazar watches as memories zoom past him and into doors quicker than he thought possible. He stops Harry a few minutes before he is supposed to wake up. The two men hug and Harry starts to disappear from Salazar's arms.

_end dream start of Tuesday_

Harry wakes up and smiles at his familiars he puts food out for each of them and changes into his work out clothes. Demeter and Kieran follow him out to the common room where they are met by his council and their mates. They go into the training room and start training their spouses while Harry works on the strength of his two familiars. Soon enough the group get ready for breakfast and hope that nothing bad happens today. They group around Harry and his two familiars as they go to their seats. Breakfast is uneventful.

Harry sits besides Flitwick's desk as the sixth years file in for the pre-Newt Charms class. The only ones in this class had to receive at least an EE on their OWLS. The class isn't separated into two just two houses and has students from each house. Everyone was shocked to find Neville in the class but since the start of the year his spellwork has gotten much better especially since he got a new wand.

Flitwick clears his throat and gets the students attention.

"Today we willl be working on the Patronus Charm. I know that this has been studied in your Defense class but with the Dementors joining the Dark Lord, we feel that each student needs to be prepared to fight against them. I have a bogart in the chest behind me and Mr. Potter has volunteered to stand and let it form into a Dementor for you to practice with. I will call each student up and after your turn you will be given some chocolate." He calls each student up and most of the D.A. students were able to get at least a silver mist a few shocked the class and created a patronus. The Slytherins weren't able to get anything to come forth. Everyone was surprised when Neville steps forward.

He slowly walks to the front of the class and looks to Harry to see him smile and nod his head. Neville thinks for a moment and pulls up his happiest moment, then nods his head. The rooms starts to get chilly and the Dementor bogart slowly crawls from the trunk and turns towards Harry. Neville raises his wand and shouts, "Expecto Patroum!" A huge silver vulture rushes from his wand and goes straight at the bogart and pushes it towards the chest.

Flitwick shuts the chest as soon as the bogart is close enough and the class erupts into shouts and applause as all but three Slytherins rush to congratulate Neville. The bell rings and the students rush to leave for their next class. Harry walks with Neville and Blaise on their way to healing.

"Neville, I'm sure your grandmother is going to be so proud that only two other people got their patronus to form. What did you do different this year?" Harry asks.

"Well, for one I got a new wand. Second, I have a better memory. I used the memory of my first with Susan Bones then voila." Neville giggles and the others join in his laughter.

Healing went by quickly and before anyone even realizes its time for dinner and Harry and his council decide to eat in their rooms. Harry pushes the food around on his plate never looking up to see the sad and pitying looks the others shot his way. He leaves the table and goes to bed. His familiars crowd around him try to offer him comfort as he falls asleep.

_start of dream --------------------_

Harry turns to look for Salazar and barely moves in time to keep from getting cut with an axe. Salazar and Harry exchange feral grins as Harry calls for an axe to fly from the wall, then the real fun begins. They attack and defend and throw curses at each other.

'I can't believe that he has never trained with an axe before. I know the other founders told me he was a natural but I didn't believe them. He is just so graceful. I'll be he is as intimidating on the battlefield as he is anywhere else.' Salazar thinks to himself.

They don't stop untll right before time for Harry to wake up. Salazar hugs him.

"Tomorrow night we will work on your control of Earth,Thursday we will work on Dark Arts theory again, then Friday and night we will work on combining Earth with spell casting and axe fighting. I love you my little snake."

"I love you, Grandfather Snake," Harry says as he starts to disappear.

_end of dream and start of Wednesday._

Harry awakes feeling slightly refreshed and walks to the door of his rooms and looks at his council.

"We will not be practicing today and I'm going to send a message to Albus telling him I won't be going to class today, I need time to work on our costumes for Halloween and I can't look at Severus today." He walks back into his rooms and the others look on in sadness and anger. They leave to change and go to breakfast.

In the Headmaster's office Dunbledore is just sitting down at his desk when Sueilla arrives in a swirl of Sakura (cherry blossoms) petals. She drops a note into his lap and disappears in a flash of white and blue flames. Dumbledore chuckles when Fawkes makes a huffing sound as if to say "show-off". He opens the letter and starts to frown as he reads.

_Grandfather,_

_I won't be attending classes today. I'm starting on our costumes for the Masquerade Ball. I'm sure you've figured out that I'm really just avoiding Severus. I just can't be in the same room with him today and not feel heartbroken. I will see you at dinner. I love you!_

_your loving grandson, _

_Harry_

At breakfast a few hours later the council and staff discreetly watch Severus. They see him look over every few minutes and he would get this sad, wistful look in his eyes and face. Dumbledore decided then and there to watch Severus the whole day and stay invisible during his classes. He left a few minutes later to arrive in the potion classroom before Severus.

He walks into the classroom and touches the wall. There is a soft glow and he walks to the back of the room as the glow fades from the walls. He has just disappeared from view when Severus stalks into the class. Unbeknownst to anyone but the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts was that the wards and castle have a spell woven into them that allows someone's thought to be heard by the Headmaster. The founders set this up so that in times of trouble and dark times if someone was suspected of something bad or evil their thoughts could be heard to stop them. Albus decides to have Rose (the castles name) record the thoughts for Harry to hear later.

All through the classes Albus heard Severus' thoughts about how he wasn't good enough for Harry even though he thought the young man was gorgeous before he changed into his Veela form. He just wished he was good enough for him.

_Meanwhile with Harry_

Harry starts transfiguring the costumes for his council and their mates. He finishes just after lunch is served in the Great Hall. (I know I've had many people email because I won't say what their costumes are but I want everyone to be surprised when they show-up for the party.) He has a quiet lunch with Dobby and Winky.

He talks with his parents, the founders, Morgana, and Merlin untll an hour before dinner. He showers and changes into a changes into a set of soft turquoise casual robes. He walks into the common to find everyone waiting for him. They walk to dinner and he talks quietly to his cub and colt while the others watch Severus. Albus decides to also watch him since Harry is now in the Great Hall.

Severus keeps peeking at Harry. All the while his face keeps flashing the emotions: longing, happiness, sadness, and self-loathing.

_Harry's dream -------------------------_

Harry appears in the Great Hall and hugs Salazar. They immediately start to work on his Occulamacy. Twenty minutes later they start to work on water elemental. They laugh and joke around and splash each other with water. Harry calls the water from a puddle then "Splat" the water hits Salazar square in the face. He splutters then gets a shark-like grin on his face. Harry starts to get worried when a huge ball of water falls over his head. While he is shaking the water out of his eyes Salazar tackles him into a huge puddle and they start laughing. Soon Salazar starts to disappear and they hug quickly.

_end of dream start of Thursday _------------------------

Harry wakes up refreshed and ready to start working out. He dresses and meets his council in the common room. He has each couple stretch then each girl goes to the mate of another council member and learns a weapon from them. They learn from the person that was trained by Harry. They all work until twenty minutes before breakfast. The girls go to Harry's room to shower and dress while he goes to Ron's room and gets ready.

The council surround Harry while they walk to the Great Hall. Unbeknownst to anyone the night before Harry sent Hedwig off with the trunks for Severus from his mother. The mail starts to arrive as the group takes their seats. Harry smiles softly as a brown owl, Hedwig, drops the package in front of Severus. The Great Halls grows silent as the students wait to see if this package is like the others. They are disappointed when no pink letter bursts open, they watch as he pulls out a piece of parchment then storms from the hall.

He storms into his room and pulls the letter out again to read it.

_Severus,_

_I found in the pensive memories from my parents a message telling me to give you these trunks. The letter was on top of them. The items are from your mother. _

_Harry_

Severus draws in a shaky breath and resizes the trunks where he reverently places them on his couch so he can open them later. He quickly composes himself and leaves for his class room.

Classes seem to fly by for our favorite stubborn couple. The next time they see each other is at dinner. Severus is just sitting down when Harry and his council walk in. Severus is stunned speechless. Harry walks in wearing a midnight blue casual robe outfit with his hair down. He is just confused as to why he always sees Harry wearing gloves. He was going to have to ask Dumbledore about that.

Harry is oblivious to Severus watching him, but his council see the emotions cross Snape's face. They smirk at each other because they can see his resolve disappearing.

Severus rushes to his rooms after dinner to open the trunks his mother left, but just as he is about to open the first trunk he is called. He clutches his arm as he waves his wand and calls for his mask before he rushes to the end of the wards to apparate to the Dark Lord. Meanwhile Harry and his council are just leaving the Great Hall when Harry falls to the floor clutching his scar. Sirius picks him up and rushes to the Hospital Wing. Just as Harry is being placed in a bed he starts talking as if he is the Dark Lord.

_Death Eater Meeting ----------_

As the Death Eaters arrive they kneel down and kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe before they fall into rank. Voldemort waits for the last to arrive before he hits the man with a "Crucio" and the man writhes on the ground for almost five minutes. He crawls to the feet of the Dark Lord and kisses the hem of his robes before crawling back to rank.

"Avery!" Voldemort says.

The man walks forward and bows. "Yes, my lord."

"What have you found out about our new Veela King?"

"Nothing, my lord. The Ministry doesn't keep track of Veela since they are ruled by Royalty. They only keep records of how many there are not where and who they are. I'm sorry, my lord."

"You're sorry, You're sorry. Crucio!" Voldemort says getting louder with each word until he is shouting the last. Avery is screaming and clawing at his skin trying to get the pain to stop. Volemort finally raises his wand and Avery crawls back to his place among the others.

"Bella, step forward."

The woman confidently strides forward and kneels before Voldemort to answer him.

"What have you found about the ring and axe?"

"The last time it was documented was 900 years ago, stating that they would be where the Founder laid his head. We believe it to mean that they are somewhere in the legendary Slytherin Castle. There are not documents under 900 years old that mention where the castle could be. The last mention was that only he who talks to snakes and water shall open the doors."

Voldemort waves her to her place and calls forth Death Eater after Death Eater. Some are hit with pain curses while others are sent back to place unharmed. Just before he ends the meeting he calls for Severus to stay.

Severus walks forward after the others are gone.

"Severus, I need you to make some potions for me and have them ready by Friday night." He hands a list of six potions to Severus then dismisses him. Severus bows then leaves.

He arrives a few minutes later at Hogwarts and heads straight to the infirmary, Poppy has already told him if he doesn't come straight there after meetings, she'll come to his rooms, he walks in to chaos. Harry lying on a bed, back arched and the others trying to get close enough to feed him potions. He storms over and lifts him effortlessly and feeds the potion to Harry one at a time. Harry relaxes and falls to sleep. The bed is enlarged and Sirius and Remus climb into bed with him. There is a gust of wind and Sueilla arrives with the darcorn and wolf cub. One is laid on each man and touching Harry. Everyone leaves; Severus follows Albus to his office and informs the headmaster about the meeting. He leaves fifteen minutes later for his lab to start the potions, regretting that he won't be able to look in the trunks tonight.

_Harry's dream --------------------------_

Harry arrives in the Potions lab to find Salazar readying the room to make several potions while they go over Dark Arts theory. He knows that potions help calm Sal so he grins. They work for five hours, then work fifteen minutes on his Occulamancy. After that they spend the last couple of hours talking.

Salazar watches as Harry conjures two wing back chairs in green and silver with a small table laden with tea and biscuits. They sit and each takes a sip of tea before the first words are spoken.

"Why did you create the Chamber of Secrets, Grandfather?"

"There are actually several reasons. I wanted a place that could house my pet basilisk so she could help guard the school. I also wanted a place where my heir could train an army if need be. Finally, my journals are stored there. I know that one was in your library. I was several steps away from developing several different potions, maybe you and Severus can finish them."

"What were they?"

"One was to permanently fix eye sight, another was to be a potion to heal someone from over exposure to the Crucitatus Curse, and the final would allow parents to know as early as a year old if their children have any special abilities, like Empathy, that will need special training."

Harry is excited to hear about these potions since they haven't been invented yet. He vowed that as soon as he could he would get with Severus and start them and credit Salazar and Severus as credit was due. They were quiet for a few minutes each lost in thoughts when finally Harry was struck with a stray thought.

"Grandfather, if you created the Chamber of Secrets did the other founders create secret rooms also?"

Salazar laughs before he replies. "Yes, I believe that the library and potions lab in your room are from Morgana and Merlin. The garden you got from Helga was her secret room, since only you can find it. Godric left the training room. Rowena actually helped us each, not Morgana and Merlin, make our rooms; and made you a ritual room off your library that will only be accessible after all your magic blocks are gone. This is the room that you will use to complete the rituals to give immortality to your mate and council."

Harry laughs and they talk for a few more hours about the time of the Founders.

_end of dream and start of Friday -------------------------_

Harry wakes up to find himself sandwiched between his godfathers and two of his familiars. He stretches and this wakes the other four. Poppy walks in and scans Harry before she releases him. They all walk back to their rooms to find the others waiting. They all get ready and train before Christmas. After breakfast Harry changes into a pair of black leather pants, a black t-shirt that says "Go Fk Yourself! I'm an AHole and I approve this message" in white, combat boots and spoked necklace and bracelets. He concentrates and his hair is spiked with red, blue, green and yellow spikes, with heavy black liner around his eyes. Sueilla flies to his shoulder and they disappear in a swirl of water.

They appear in a dark alley in Diagon Alley. Harry tells Sueilla he will call for her when he is ready to leave. She leaves in a swirl of Sakura petals. Harry does all off his Christmas shopping and buys some more muggle clothes before going back to Hogwarts almost five hours later. He showers and changes into a set of casual robes that are pale yellow. They make his eyes stand out even more. He walks with his council to dinner and they enjoy themselves immensely. Harry is so tired when he gets back to his room he falls asleep the minute his head hits the pillow.

_Harry's dream -------------------------_

Harry is in a room the size of the Great Hall. He sees some seats next to one wall and watches as his parents, Morgana, Merlin, Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar walk into the room. They each hug him and sit in the chairs. Merlin conjures six dummies each with a weapon and the magical and physical strength of each one of his ancestors.

"You are going to fight all six of these dummies at one time to practice battling more than one opponent." Merlin says. Harry nods and conjures a sword, axe and knives, then gets into battle position.

The others are shocked that not even five minutes later Harry has defeated all but two of the dummies, and those are the ones of Morgana and Merlin. A few minutes they are defeated. They all look at him in shock because he not once used a weapon just magic. They all thought the same thing if he is this powerful before his Veela block is removed what will happen when it's removed. Harry voices this question.

Merlin asks him to lie down and places his hands on Harry's chest and closes his eyes. His eyes snap open and he gasps in shock. The others look at him.

"Half of Harry's magical core is being blocked by his Veela block. He is only pulling magic from an area the size of his chest. We all know that when his final block is removed that his core will fill his body and run over."

They all gasp and compose themselves. They talk until it's time for Harry to wake up. They all hug him and when he is hugged by Salazar he is told that this will be their last night for awhile. He starts to cry but nods his head that he understands.

_End of dream and start of Saturday -------------------------_

Harry wakes up with the tears still wet on his face. He changes and works out with his council for awhile. After training he walks back to his room to talk with the paintings. He is just about to sit down when he starts to have a vision.

_VISION --------------------_

Harry is standing in a large room with around thirty to forty chairs in a semi circle. He looks down to see he is invisible. He gasps to see himself walk into the room holding hands with Severus. He gasps as the room fills with people. He stands there and watches the scene unfold and gasps when he realizes that these people are his royal cabinet.

_end of vision -------------------------_

The occupants of the painting are starting to get worried when Harry stands in front of them for almost a hour with a blank look in his eyes but a wide smile on his face. They are relieved when he finally notices them. He sits before them and retells them his vision. They gasp. Rowena tells them what she thinks it means and they all cry so happy for Harry. Soon enough it's time for lunch but Harry just has Dobby bring it to him there so he can finish his discussion.

A few hours later they have gotten everything straight and Harry starts to get ready for dinner. He dresses in cobalt blue casual robes. He walks to the Great Hall with his council and watches Severus discreetly throughout dinner unaware that Severus is doing the same. His council, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all watch the two with smirks. He goes to bed that night his heart a little lighter but still sadden because he has finished his training but also because Severus hasn't realized they are perfect for each other.

_hpssHPSShpssHPSShpSShpssHPSShpssHPSS_

_Sorry it took so long to update but I was having major writer's block. I've already start the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter I will have Severus come to his senses in one of the next few chapters. _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

I would like to thank optimouse and ditzy1978 for being my betas. They are doing a great job. THANKS!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to animals**_

talking telepathically

hpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSS

Harry woke to the feelings of sadness and emptiness. He couldn't believe that his training with the Founders was over. He loved getting to spend time with them. He got dressed to work out and walked into the common room to find the others waiting on him. They all go into the training room and start their stretches. It was finally time for his council to train with their mates.

Harry ushers them towards the weapons and tells them to start on the basics. He goes to the other side of the room and conjures some dummies to work against. He summons his weapons and starts to battle the dummies. After awhile the others stop to watch him. They have never seen someone move that gracefully and look that powerful in all their lives.

"I can't believe how powerful he feels." Draco murmurs and the others all nod their heads in agreement.

Harry stops and turns to see the others watching him and he blushes. He motions for the others to follow him and they go into common room. The mates go to Harry's room while he goes to Ron's to have a quick shower.

They all meet in the common room twenty minutes later and watch as Harry cooks breakfast. An hour later the couples watch as Harry changes back into some work out clothes and leaves with all of his familiars. They arrive a few minutes later in the girls' bathroom that houses the opening for the Chamber of Secrets. Harry looks around for Myrtle but she is surprisingly missing. He opens the sink and slides down the pipe with Koi while Hedwig and Sueilla help Demeter and Kieran down and Regar and Gian slid down after him.

A short time later after his familiars are finished roaming the chamber and Harry has finished salvaging parts from the dead basilisk they all crowd together and Sueilla flashes them back to Harry's room. He grabs the snake hide and goes into his library alone; to come back out after what seems only an hour to really be almost 24 hours in there. All of the basilisk ingredients were put into a huge black box. He asks Hedwig to have a couple of school owls deliver the box the next morning.

Harry bathes his familiars and feeds them before getting ready for bed himself, hoping beyond hope that his dreams will be nothing but sweet.

Unbeknownst to Harry while he was in the Chamber his council, along with Minerva and Albus, are trying to come up with a plan to get Severus to see reason. They don't know that Severus is already starting to have doubts about holding Harry off. Severus cares for Harry but can't seem to realize why someone like Harry could care for him.

That next morning Harry wakes up late and decides to forgo his usual training and just opens the door from his room to let the others train if they want. Meeting the others in the common room an hour later they form a circle around Harry to block the students from getting close to him, and leave for the Great Hall.

As they are eating breakfast Harry starts to talk with the council, Severus, Albus, and Minerva.

This evening after dinner I need to talk to you all. Can we meet in the Headmaster's office?

Harry feels their questions and acknowledgement in his head. He goes back to his breakfast and listens as the students exclaim when a huge box is delivered to the potion master. No one, not even his council know what is in the box. Everyone watches with baited breathe as the man opens the box only to hear him gasp. He gets up from his seat and quickly walks from the room, but not before some students got a glimpse on the contents of the box.

Inside the box is a beautiful set of Basilisk hide battle robes,basalisk skin and scales, four bottles of basilisk venom, a basilisk fang and a single blood red rose. The note reads:

_Severus,_

_These items are all from the basilisk that was in the Chamber of Secrets.I hope the robes protect you well. I wait for the day you will pull your head from your arse and see what is in front of you. _

_Till then all my love,_

_Harry_

Soon breakfast is over and the students are rushing to their classes.

--------------------

As soon as the last class is over Harry rushes to his room and changes into his black casual robes. He and his familiars' fire flash into the Great Hall and enjoy a wonderful dinner with his council. Soon enough all of them are making their way towards Albus' office. Once there Fawkes and Sueilla flash all the familiars back to Harry's room as everyone sits. Albus conjures some tea and pours everyone a cup. Everyone waits as Harry takes a sip from his cup. Severus clears his throat loudly. Harry smirks and takes another sip.

"I will be able to make two more councils and they with my first will make up my cabinet. I will be able to make each member immortal but de-age them only a few years. The first council are my advisors in everything and my guard. The second are my law and war council. The third is monetary council. "

"How do you know?" Blurts out Ron. Harry laughs.

"I had a vision Saturday and talked with the painting about the meaning. Before you ask I already know who will be in each council. I just can't do anything until after my final block is removed."

Everyone but Harry glares at Severus while Harry continues speaking.

"After the councils are started there will be a small ceremony and if you don't already have a familiar one will come to you. My main council will also gain a gift from the Founder they represent."

The eight start talking all at the same time. Sirius suddenly thinks to ask, "What if any powers will your mate gain?"

Harry smirks and replies, "That's between him and me." He stands and smiles at Severus before he leaves in a swirl of white flames.

The others just look stunned before they leave. They take their time returning to their rooms and go to bed.

Tuesday seems to fly by with the students sixth and seventh years all holding their breathes and anxious to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Finally Wednesday is upon them and the two uppers years can be seen giggling and squirming waiting for class. Albus stands and the students quiet.

"Today instead of going to classes the sixth and seventh years will stay here after breakfast and we will begin the testing." Soon enough the other students leave the Great Hall and the rest sit and wait for instructions.

Everyone was pleased that there is one elemental in each house in each grade. There was one for each of the four basic elements.

Earth - Sixth Year Gryffindor Neville Longbottom

Seventh Year Hufflepuff Robert Dargus

Air - Sixth Year Slytherin - Blasie Zambini

Seventh Year - Gryffindor Thomas Sutter

Water - Sixth Year Hufflepuff Susan Bones

Seventh Year Ravenclaw Sally Perkins

Fire - Sixth Year Ravenclaw Donnie Clarke

Seventh year Slytherin Damien Daniels

The eight students were asked to stay behind as the rest were released and sent back to their common rooms.

"Starting Saturday each pair will spend a couple of hours with Lorgin Krue and he will help you get control of your element and if your element is strong enough you may have an Elemental Guardian." Albus states.

The students start whispering to each other when Harry steps forward.

"Does anyone have any questions?" He asks.

Neville raises his hand and asks, "What exactly are Elemental Guardians?"

The others nod their heads.

"An Elemental Guardian is an animal made of your elemental. You can only receive one once you've mastered your element. The animal is a representative of you and your element. So any thoughts you have of choosing your animal is not possible. I will tell you that Lorgin Krue has already gotten his guardians."

Harry hears gasps behind him to know that he's going to have some questions to answer later since he hadn't told anyone that was what happened Saturday. He watches as the students take in what he has said and waits for them to be quiet before he finishes.

"Lorgin Krue will tell you the more in-depth information about being an elemental and your element. I will also warn you know before we break for lunch, that he is going to be guarded and anyone who tries anything inappropriate will be reprimanded. Now let's all enjoy lunch." He turns to walk to his table when he suddenly grabs his head and falls to the floor. Sirius and Remus rush over and pick him up just as Fawkes flashes into the room. He lands on Sirius' shoulder and disappears as soon as Remus grabs his feathers.

They reappear in the Hospital Wing as Poppy is leaving her office. She ushers them to place Harry into a private room and scans him. She turns to the older men and motions them to the corner as Fawkes and Sueilla reappear with his familiars.

"His magic reserves are low where he is trying to break his final block. He should be up sometime tomorrow, but I'm recommending he doesn't do magic unless necessary."

Sirius growls and starts to storm after Severus when the rest of the council appears in the door.

They crowd around his bed and watch as a few minutes later Sirius drags Severus into the room.

"Look what you are doing to him you great git. If he gets sick or dies because of you there will be nothing and I mean nothing that will keep me from causing you immense pain before I kill you." Sirius growls.

Severus looks to see that all eyes, human and beast, all promise the same thing. He risks a glance at Harry and everyone sees a single tear track down his cheek before he storms back to the dungeons.

The next morning Harry awakes to find his familiars crowded around him and his council all sitting in chairs asleep. Just as they start to wake up Poppy walks in and gives Harry potions and a lecture.

"I don't want you doing that much magic, if it's not life or death don't do it. I will not be held responsible about what I do to you if you don't heed my warnings." The others laugh at the gob smacked look on Harry's face as he nods his head vigorously. Poppy smirks and walks from the room. Everyone laughs and leave Harry sitting on the bed. Sueilla sits on his shoulder while the rest of the familiars touch a different part of him and they disappear in a small whirl of water and ice.

They arrive back on Harry's bed only to have Winky and Dobby appear with food for all of them. After they eat they all take a small nap then Harry casts a small charm on each costume. He eats and sleeps some more. His days are this same routine for the next few days untill Fawkes appears with a note from Albus asking to be ready that night for an Order meeting, and to be sure to come as Lorgin Krue.

Harry sighs and gets up to shower. He dresses in a set of copper colored casual robe outfit. A few minutes later Sueilla uses her earth element to take them to Albus' office. The two men hug and walk down to the meeting room. A few minutes later the others start arriving whether by portkey or thru the Headmaster's office. Sirius and Remus smile at Harry while Severus looks at him with longing and sadness. The meeting gets underway.

Several members report before Moody stands and asks the question on everyone's mind.

"When are we going to find out about the Phoenix Lord and the Lord of the Light?" There are murmurs of agreement from some others and they look to Harry. He clears his throat and stands.

"He has told me that he release his name when he is ready. According to him the time isn't right."

There are murmurs of restlessness and discontent when Sirius stands. "Why don't you tell everyone about the training you are going to start with the Elementals and about your Elemental Guardians?"

Everyone is shocked and turn to look at Harry expectantly. He glares at Sirius only to see that he and Remus are smirking at him.

"There are eight elementals. I will work with two each weekend until all have either gone as far as they can or gotten their Guardian. I'm sure you are asking how can I teach them and what are Guardians."

Everyone nods their heads and he continues.

"I myself control a few elements. I won't say how many or what but I can tell you that for each element I've mastered I've gotten an Elemental Guardian. To get a guardian you must first master the element then you must meditate and go into the centre of your element and search untll you find the sleeping animal. Then you must merge with the animal. When you leave your core you must immediately call forth your element and when you do your Guardian will appear in front of you. You must bond with it again then name it."

The group look at him in shock and awe.

"I must also tell you that these will be the last of the Elementals to ever be born."

There are cries of outrage and disbelief. Harry waves his hands and the room quiets down.

"I've had a vision and been told by the Elements themselves that there will be no more after these eight. The ability has slowly been inbred out of the magical community. The Gods that give us out magic decided to make muggleborn witches and wizards to add new blood to the Wizarding World, but Purebloods believe that Magical Creatures, such as Werewolves, Vampires, etc, are beneath them and won't marry and continue their lines with them."

Everyone is shocked, they couldn't believe that was the reason. Sueilla lands on Harry's shoulder and they disappear in a swirl of Sakura Petals. The order ends soon thereafter.

The last few days before the Halloween Masquerade Ball seem to fly by for the students, each one anxious for some fun. The two Hogsmeade weekends before the Ball are spent with the students hurrying from store to store getting costumes.

Finally it's the day of the Ball and the students are glad it's a Saturday. They sleep a little later then usual then spend a little extra time in the showers. The three girls meet in the Founder's common room around noon and each take a nice shower in Sirius and Remus' room. Almost an hour later the eight council members are waiting for Harry to bring them their costumes. Harry floats a box to each of them and motions for the to sit before changing.

"I've put a different charms on the costumes. One will mask who we really are and make us look like the person of the costume. Second, it will make you sound and have the same abilities of that said person. Third there are shield and protection charms covering them. I hope everyone is happy with their costumes. I'm going to pack the instruments and put them into a small box to go in the heel of my shoes. Girls change in Hermione's room and us boys will change in Draco's room. The group separates and change into their costumes. They meet in the common room ten minutes later and congratulate Harry on the good work on the costumes. They all leave for the Great Hall excited that now one will know who they are. They arrive a few minutes later to join the growing crowd waiting to walk in for the Ball. Looking around the group notices that their costumes are the most extensive but there are some really great looking costumes, ranging from vampires to fairies.

Suddenly the doors open to show Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there dressed as a medieval king and queen. The students rush into the hall and find round tables all around the room. They break into groups and sit together for dinner before it's time for the talent show and dancing. Harry and his council walk to their usual table and see that no one decided to try and take it. Just as they are sitting down Pansy starts to walk by, supposedly dressed as a Royal Veela.

"You can't sit here; this table belongs to, my love, the Veela King Lorgin Krue. I will be sitting here with him and his council." She starts to pull Hermione from her chair when Flitwick and Sprout come over each dressed in elaborate costumes. Harry had already told all, but Severus, the staff what his and his council's costumes were.

The group at the two professors and are amazed at how good they both look. Flitwick has decided to dress as one of the Munchkins from the Lollipop Guild and Sprout was dressed as Glenda the Good Witch of the North. The two quickly correct Pansy and shoo her towards a different table. They both wink at Harry before going to join some of the staff at a different table. Dumbledore stands and the room immediately quiets down.

"After we eat all students are asked to leave for a few minutes while we get the room ready for the dance/talent show. First through third years will be allowed to stay unlike any other year because they will also be

allowed to vote on the winner. I will also remind you that the winner of tonight's talent show will be the entertainment for the Christmas Ball." He claps his hands and the food appears the individual tables.

The students eat and talk animatedly about the talent show, but now one is giving a clue about what they are doing. As soon as everyone is done eating their plates disappear.

All of the students are shooed from the room. Harry makes a copy of himself and sneaks back into the Great Hall. He helps the teachers set up the Great Hall. Fifteen minutes later the students are allowed back in and they gasp in awe. There are floating Jack-O-Lanterns and bats in the air. The floor is covered in a misty fog and there is a fountain in the middle of the room and the water is glowing different colors. Up where the head table is usually, is a stage covered with a huge black and orange curtain. The curtain parts to show Dumbledore standing there. The room quiets.

"I will call each group up one at a time. After the last group has gone a sheet of parchment will appear before each student not in the show and you will cast your vote. When you touch the name of the group you want to win think their name and the parchment will disappear and reappear in the box in front of Professor McGonagall. Will the first group called Salazar's Three come up."

Three girls walk forward and you can see that it's Pansy dressed as a Royal Veela, Daphne Greengrass dressed as a fairy, and Millicent Bulstrode dressed as a female Vampire. They walk to the three conjured mics and Pansy speaks.

"We are Salazar's Three and we will be performing the song "Just to be Close to You" (this song is by the Backstreet Boys). I would also like to say that I'm dedicating this song to My Love, Lorgin Krue. We hope you enjoy it."

The music starts and the girls start singing but they are all singing at a different tempo and a different key. They students cover their ears and wait for the song to end. Soon enough the next group is called, followed by the next. Some groups singing some just doing elaborate dance moves. Finally it comes to our favourite hero and his group. The curtains are closed and the four set up their instruments. The students are looking around trying to figure out who is the last group when the curtain on the stage opens. Pansy gasps when she realizes that the ones she was nasty to earlier are Lorgin's council. She flinches when she realizes this.

Harry walks to the mic and starts to talk.

"I'm not going to tell you our real names like others have so I'll tell you about our costumes. I'm Sailor Moon, on drums is Sailor Pluto, on bass is Sailor Jupiter, and on keyboards is Sailor Mercury and we are "The Council". We will be performing two original songs for you. The first is called "I'll Never Break Your Heart" (this song is by Backstreet Boys and I don't own them or any song mentioned that is theirs.) and I'm dedicating it to my love, my heart Tuxedo Mask."

Harry looks straight as Severus who is dressed in a muggle suit and top hat, the only thing he is missing to be Tusedo Mask is the mask. The song starts and Harry sings his heart out his eyes never leaving Severus. The students gasps as they realize that whoever the singer is, he was the one to send all of the packages to Snape. Soon the last note dies of the song and the crowd goes crazy. Harry raises his hand and the group goes silent.

"I figure for our second song we would play something upbeat and fast. This next song is called "Vicarious" (this song is by Tool. I LOVE TOOL!!!)"

The song starts and the students start dancing and are disappointed when the song ends. They each place their votes and watch as the group from the stage join their friends. The muggleborn and half-blood laugh when they realize that the whole goup is dresses as the Sailor Moon group. (i'll give a list of who everyone is now.)

The music starts and the students break-off to dance. Sailor Moon goes to his table and rests while the rest of his group dances. Pluto dances with Saturns. Neptune and Uranus dance. Jupiter dances with Mars and Mercury dances with Venus.

Sirius - Sailor Uranus

Remus - Sailor Neptune

Draco - Sailor Pluto

Ginny - Sailor Saturn

Ron - Sailor Jupiter

Luna - Sailor Mars

Mione - Sailor Mercury

Blaise - Sailor Venus

Harry - Sailor Moon

The council join Harry after a few slow songs. He dances with each girl and soon it's time for the dance to end. Dumbledore stands.

"The winner of the Talent show is "The Council"

The students go wild. The students start to leave for their dormitories but Harry and his council stay behind. Severus walks up to Harry and draws away from the group and to an outside balcony.

"Why don't you forget about me and find someone more worthy of you?" Severus asks.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. No one but you will complete me. I don't care about what you've done in the past I care about the man you are. I can see in your eyes that you are a kind and sensitive man."

Severus sighs and draws closer to Harry. Unbeknownst to them a certain council and Hogwarts staff are watching the couple have their first kiss. I would almost say they are acting like the Sailor Scouts in the cartoon. Hiding and sighing when they see the kiss.

Severus and Harry's lips meet in a tender and chaste kiss that only last a few seconds but it conveys their feelings for each other. They both sigh and hold each tight. Harry's head on Severus shoulder since he is still a few inches taller than Harry.

hpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSS

I hope that everyone likes this chapter. What did you think of their costumes? Did you like their first kiss? The next chapter will be about Christmas. I know that seem like I'm jumping but the next big thing happens then. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry this chapter is so short.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

I would like to thank optimouse and ditzy1978 for being my betas. They are doing a great job. THANKS!

"talking"

'thinking'

**parseltongue**

_**talking to animals**_

talking telepathically

hpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSS

Severus walks Harry back to his common room. Neither talking afraid to break the fragile spell around them. They soon reach the portrait and Harry has Severus prick his finger and add his blood to the portrait as the others did before him to gain access to the rooms. Harry tells Severus with his eyes he wants him to come in but Severus' eyes say not tonight.

Severus pulls Harry close and their lips come together in a love and passion filled kiss that leaves them breathless. They say goodnight and Severus leaves, but not before the portrait closes after Harry.

His council are sitting in the common room talking when Harry comes floating into the room. They all watch as he sits in a chair but doesn't seem to notice them. He has the softest look about his face. Sirius finally gets tired of being ignored, after five minutes, and pounces on Harry as Padfoot and starts licking his face.

Harry giggles and looks to see the others looking at him expectantly. He just smiles. Ron is the first to realize why he's so happy and rushes to hug him. The others are just confused, so Ron decides to clue them in.

"I'm guessing that Severus decided to pull his head out of his arse and accept Harry."

The others look at Harry and when he nods they all dogpile on him. Harry leaves for his room a few minutes later all rumpled looking but still glowing. The occupants of the portrait notice his expression and have a good idea about what has happened but decide to ask the next morning.

The weeks to December fly by. Each day Severus and Harry become closer. Each night before Harry enters his common room they share a kiss. The kisses range from small and chaste to demanding and passionate, but each kisses leaves the two men glowing. Each evening Harry's council can see and feel the happiness radiating from the teen. His happiness seems to make the whole castle glow. They are so happy for Harry but one thing keeps going through their minds "Why doesn't Severus ever enter the rooms?"

Finally the last Sunday in November Draco asks the question.

"Harry, why doesn't Professor Snape ever come in when he leaves you in the evenings and where do you two go in the evenings?"

Harry looks to see the other eight nodding their heads and he sighs before he answers.

_flashback --------------------_

The morning after the Masquerade Ball all of the students and staff are sitting in the Great Hall eating when the mail arrives. Everyone is shocked when a beautiful black eagle owl swoops towards Harry and drops a letter in front of him. Noone can ever remember Harry receiveing a letter. He opens the letter and smiles. He puts the letter into his pocket while deflecting the questions from around him.

But Harry receiveing a letter isn't the only thing that has shocked the students, one Professor Severus Snape has shocked the students and staff. First he walked into the Great Hall whistling and smiling. Second he greeted some students warmly and caused them to faint. Finally and thirdly he greeted each member of the staff warmly and complimented each one, causing not only Flitwick but McGonagall to faint,

As soon as the students start to leave and go to Hogsmeade Harry shoos his council from the room while he remains seated. Once everyone but a few stragglers are left he leaves just as Severus does and they walk quietly to the Potion Masters lab. They get the ingredients together and start to work on the potions needed in the Hospital Wing, all the while talking and learning more about each other.

After a few hours of working on potions the two go to Severus rooms for a nice lunch. They go to his living room and Severus shows him some of the items his mother left in the trunks. When the emotions get to much for him Harry holds him while he silently cries. The crying soon leads to cuddling which in turn leads to them snogging each other senseless. Soon they have a quiet dinner and Severus walks Harry back to his rooms. They have a final kiss and part for the night.

The next week goes by in a similar manner. Harry spends Sunday with Severus then Monday through Friday he goes down after dinner. Finally Saturday comes back around.

"Severus, why don't you ever come in after we go to my common room?" Harry asks as they play chess. Severus is quiet for a moment then answers.

"I want to get to really know you before we start to spend time around the others. Now that Black, Lupin and I get along better it won't be that bad but I'm a little selfish and just want to spend as much time with just you as I can." Severus blushes. Harry smiles warmly and reaches to squeeze the older man's hand.

_end Flashback --------------------_

The council are shocked to say the least. Each one smiling to themselves because they are happy to see these to men so happy and in love. They are also happy because it seems like all of the students have finally given up on trying to snag Harry since his Veela allure has been curbed since he kissed Severus. Unbeknownst to them there are three students so far gone into own madness that they are plotting a way get the Veela King all for themselves.

December comes with a flurry of snow that leaves the younger years laughing and playing, while the upper years look on indulgence and join them in snowball fights and just playing in the snow. The staff are pleased to note that the house seem to be getting along and helping each other. A seventh year Slytherin was found helping three second years , one from each of the other houses, with their homework, while a fifth year Gryffindor was found helping two first year Slytherins find their way around the castle.

The students spend each weekend doing their Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. The teachers even found out that the upper years were getting the shopping lists of the first and second years and doing their shopping for them. No one can explain the sudden good cheer in the castle but three have their suspicions. They all think it's because of Harry, because he is such a strong empath and projecting his happiness to everyone else.

Finally the time has come for the Christmas Ball. The students are excited for two reasons: one they get to have a party and second in a mere five days it will be Christmas. Only a few students are leaving to go home, only children who are Death Eaters, the rest are staying and their parents are coming and spending a few nights at the castle. It was decided it would be safer for the parents to come and stay at the castle instead of the students going home, incase Voldemort decided to attack the homes of some of the muggleborn students.

Harry decided that for the Ball he would make a golem that could be his other self during the time "The Council" are performing. He dresses the Harry Potter golem in an emerald green dress robe outfit trimmed in scarlet while he, as Lorgin Krue, wears scarlet dress robe outfit trimmed in emerald green. He laughs when he sees how his council is dressed.

Sirius is wearing red with dark gold trim while Remus is wearing dark gold with red trim. Hermione is wearing royal blue with bronze trim while Blaise is wearing bronze with royal blue trim. Ron is wear yellow with black trim and Luna is wearing black with yellow trim. Draco is wearing green with silver trim and Ginny is wearing silver with green trim. They leave a short time later for the Great Hall. Everyone draws in their breathes when they see how beautiful the room looks. The rafters have small icicles that are lit with fairy lights, making each one shine a different color. The walls are covered in what looks to be ice and the lights from the icicles shine on them and give the room a soft glow. The tables are covered in white clothes and have small trees of glass with a different colored glow within them.

The students laugh when they see how the staff is dressed. Dumbledore is wearing robes that only Santa Claus would wear. Minerva is dressed in red and green tartan robes. Flitwick is wearing red robes with Christmas trees on the hem. The others are wearing holiday themed robes except for Snape and he is wearing black dress robes with a trim of red and green. The students sit and wait for dinner. Albus waves his hand and the food appears on each table. Dinner consists of roast turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, stuffing, and cranberry sauce. Dessert is their choice of pecan pie, chocolate cake, pumpkin pie or coconut cream pie. After dessert the table and chairs disappear and the stage appears. Harry and the others stand to go back stage. Harry and his golem walk to the back and are going to switch place when he is hit from behind and everything goes black. Noone notices when his golem disappears.

Draco, Ron and Hermione set the equipment up on stage and wait for Harry. When he doesn't appear after a few minutes they start to get worried. They rush backstage only to find he is no where to bee seen. They think maybe he has just went to the bathroom and decide to give him a few minutes since they knew he was going to be changing clothes with the golem. When he hasn't shown up after another ten minutes they really start to worry and rush to find the Headmaster. They find him talking to Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Minerva. They all but run to them.

"Headmaster, we can't find Harry." Hermione exclaims.

"What do you mean you can't find Harry?" Sirius almost shouts.

"He went to go and change clothes with his Harry golem about fifteen minutes ago." Draco explains. Remus walks to the doors and silently calls for the Mauraders Map. He quickly walks back to the others and opens the map.

"I solmnely swear I am up to no good." He says. Severus, Minerva, and Albus all watch amazed as the map activates. They look to see that Harry and three others are in the Room of Requirements. Minerva and the three students stay behind while the other four rush off to get Harry. Just outside the doors of the Great Hall Albus seals them so only a staff member can leave. They to the room and burst in to find an unconscious Harry stripped naked while an equally naked Cho Chang is getting ready to mount him. Pansy Parkinson and Colin Creevey are fighting in the corner as to who gets Harry next.

The three are quickly stunned and bound while Severus rushes to pick Harry up. He magics pyamas on to him and rushes to the Infirmary, while Sirius runs to get Poppy. Albus and Remus put robes on the three students and take them to the dungeons and put them into the same cell that Darien Moone was in earlier that year, then rush to find out about Harry.

They walk into find the three crowded around his bed solemn looks on their faces.

"He was given five potions that are reacting badly with each other besides the three spells that were cast on him. Three stupefies were cast. He was given a Wake Me Not potion, a muscle relaxer, a potion that makes him hard and ready and a potion to make sure he would stay ready and the last one I don't know what it is or what it does." They group gasps and asks what can be done for him.

"Well the Wake Me Not and stupifies can be countered but the other will have to run their course. I'm also sure that since two of them are supposed to do the opposites of each other that they may cause him some discomfort. I just don't know what the last potion will do to him." Poppy says sadly.

Severus rushes to grab a potion while Poppy counters the stupfies. Severus gives him the potion and they watch as he writhes in pain and screams. Remus and Sirius both rush forward only to bounce off a sheild. They fall to the ground and watch as the same thing happens to Severus. Suddenly Harry whimpers and starts to cry.

Everyone gets tears in their eyes when they realizes that they can't help him. Poppy and Severus move Harry to a private room while the others go back to the Great Hall. Albus walks up to the stage and the room quiets down.

"I'm sorry to say that Lorgin Krue was attacked by three students tonight. He is in the hospital wing battling for his life as we speak. He was given an unknown potion and we need to know if any students may know what was used. Anyone who comes forward will not be punished, just please come forward. Students go back to your common rooms to finish the party and good night."

The students all start leaving in groups when a student stays behind. The student is a first year Hufflepuff by the name of Gohan Son. He walks towards Dumbledore and tugs lightly on his sleeve. Albus looks downs and says, "How can I help you Mr. Son?"

Gohan gulps before he says,"Sir, I think I may be able to help with the potion problem." He looks down.

Albus lifts his Gohan's chin up with his finger. "You have nothing to be afraid of. You aren't in any trouble. Now why don't you tell me what you know." Gohan nods and launches into his story.

_flashback--------------------_

Gohan is going down the isle of books trying to find a certain book on Transfiguration when he hears some people whispering. He steps closer so he can hear what is being said.

"I'm telling you, Creevey. This potion will work. If we give him the "Cupido Complexo" and combine it with the "Verus Amor Queisco" spell it will make him sleep and dream of his true love. The dream will also make him think they are making love. It's the perfect way to insure that he gets all three of us pregnant and we become his mates." Pansy whispers harshly.

"I agree with her." Cho says.

Colin nods his head and they copy the spell and potion and try to decide who will do what.

"Creevey here will have to do the spell since it can't be cast by anyone that isn't a virgin. Chang and I will make the potion." Pansy states and they put the books away but not before Gohan catches a glimpse of the titles. Gohan quickly leaves as he sees the three approach where he is hidden. He stumbles upon the book he was looking for and doesn't give what was said another thought.

_end flashback --------------------_

"Your announcement made me think of that day and I decided to tell you." Gohan says as he blushes.

"Thank you for your help, go on back to your dorm and twenty points to Hufflepuff for thinking to listen what was being said"

Gohan smiles slightly and rushes out of the room. Albus rushes to the library with the staff at his heels. He tells Minerva the name of one book while he searches for the other. They meet a few minutes later at a table and start looking for the spell and potion. Albus finds the potion first. He reads the page and sighs.

"It says here the potion was orginally made to help young men and women learn who their soul mates where through a vision or dream. According to the size of the dose will be how long they sleep. There isn't a counter since the potion wasn't meant to be used in a harmful way."

Minerva is still reading the page on the spell when suddenly she gasps and falls into a seat and starts to cry. Remus grabs the book and starts to read. He gasps but decides to read a passage aloud.

_When the spell is performed correctly the subject will be put into a deep sleep and will dream of having relations with their soulmate. If cast badly the spell will cause the subject to dream of every bad thing that has every happened to them. They will be in considerable pain untill they wake up._

Albus sends the staff to their rooms and makes Remus drag Sirius to their rooms to explain to the others what is going on. He and Minerva go to the Hospital Wing to tell Severus and Poppy what is going on and then they are going to find out how much of the potion he was given.

Once told the two demand to go with them to interrogate the three and Severus checks his pockets to make sure he has some Veritisum. They walk to the cell to find the three prisoners just waking up. The three look around groggily and see the four pissed off Professors and gulp. They are seated in conjured chairs and silenced. Colin is the first to be questioned.

"Why did you do this to Lorgin Krue?" Minerva asks.

"I wanted him. I want to have his children and be his King."

"Why not try to woo him?" Poppy asks.

"I know I'm not his true mate since we did the Soulmate potion at the end of last year. Pansy is my soulmate and we both wanted him so we decided we would have him."

"How much potion did you give to Lorgin Krue?" Albus asks.

"I gave him a cup when the girls turned their backs."

The teachers look at the girls and notice that their eyes get big when he says that. So they assume the girls each snuck extra to him when the other had their backs turned.

Chang is questioned next and she gives almost the same replies except her soulmate is Michael Corner.

When Pansy is questioned she states she knew that Colin was her soulmate but that she wanted to be queen. She also stated that Harry was given one cup that they all saw and she gave him one more when the others weren't looking. 

Severus picks up the book and reads about the potion. He gasps and snarls at the three students.

"You idiots. Did you even bother reading anything about his potion. For each half cup of potion the subject will sleep anywhere between 12 - 24 hours. You gave him four cups. He'll sleep at least four to eight days. The council will be called upon to decide your punishments."

With that said the four adults leave. Severus is forbidden from going to the Hospital Wing and is told to go tell the council what is going on. Poppy goes back to the infirmary while Minerva and Albus go back to their rooms.

The next morning Dumbledore announces that three student involved in the incident the night before escaped sometime last night and ran into the Forbidden Forest. The staff have been looking for them ever since. That evening it is announced that the three students are in critical condition and are in the infirmary.

Three days go by and it was decided upon that the three students would be killed. Harry's council go to their cell. Severus steps forward.

"You three have been sentenced to death. Your families will be told that you were attacked in the Forbidden Forest and died from those injures."

Draco and Severus both cast spells on each prisoner and the council watches as they writhe and scream in pain. Blood starts to seep from wounds being inflicted upon their bodies. They slowly bleed to death.

Their bodies are clothed and they are taken to the Hospital Wing. Their families are called in and given their bodies.

Later that night Harry wakes to hear a familiar voice humming and a soothing hand running through his hair. He opens his eyes to see a corpreal ghost like form of his mother laying and holding him.

"Mum, but how?" He stutters as he hugs her tighter.

_flashback --------------------_

Harry is writhing and arching in pain, lost in memories of being abused by the Dursleys. He cries out.

"Mama, pwease mama. Harry sowwy. Pwease, Harry be good, just make stop. Pwease Mama I need you. Mama! Mama!"

He keeps calling for his mother when suddenly she appears beside him. She crawls into his bed and picks him up as if he was a small child and not almost an adult. She cradles him close and whispers soothingly into his ear as she rubs his back. He starts to calm and snuggles into her embrace.

Poppy rushes into the room because he has suddenly gone quiet and gasps when she sees Lily.

_end flashback --------------------_

"You called for me. I fought the Gods tooth and nail to be able to come to you. I would do anything for you my darling son." She finishes with silver tears sliding down her cheeks. Harry sniffles.

"I love you so much, mum." Laughter is heard from the doorway and Harry turns to see Severus, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Albus, and Poppy standing just inside the room. Harry blushes and snuggles deeper into his mother's embrace, glad to now have a memory of it. She smiles down at him sadly.

"It's time for me to go, but never forget your father and I am always with you in here." She places her hand on his heart. She starts to disappear and they both cry. Severus hugs him afterwards until his stomach growls. Harry blushes and Poppy leaves to get him something to eat. Harry hides his face in Severus shoulder while the others laugh. 

"What day is it?" Harry asks.

"It's Christmas Eve." Sirius replies. Harry struggles to get out of bed.

"I haven't finished my Christmas shopping. I still have a few gifts I have to get. I had some that were to be delivered yesterday. Did they arrive?"

"Yes, the packages arrived yesterday." Harry looks at Remus in panic, so he hurries to reassure him. "The packages weren't opened. The shop owners heard about Lorgin Krue's accident and since they were under that name they enclosed a letter stating they were yours and that they had no problem getting what you wanted."

Harry looks relieved and nods his head. Poppy returns and sits a tray on Harry's lap.

"I expect all of that to be eaten when I return to check you out. If your fine I'll let you leave."

Harry nod and digs into the food with gusto. Before she can even leave the room he's almost halfway done. The four men start to laugh and she turns to see he's almost finished. She snorts and walks back to the bed and runs her wand over his body. She can find nothing wrong and tells him he can leave just to take it easy.

Severus picks him up and strides from the room. Albus laughs as Sirius and Remus run to catch up. He holds his arm out for Minerva and they leave for his office.

Severus arrives at Founders rooms a few minutes later. The occupants of the painting all talk over each other trying to find out how Harry is. It takes a few minutes but they are finally let into the room. All talking stops as they see who has walked in and whom he is carrying. The girls look about to jump up but stop at the last minute since they don't know how Snape would react to be jumped upon. Severus walks towards one of the love seats when there is a screeching sound and he and Harry are piled under six animals. Each familiar trying to reassure themselves that Harry is fine. Severus struggles under all the weight until he manoeurves them to the love seat and allows the cub, Darcorn, and snake onto the couch.

Sirius and Remus arrive just as the familiars catapult upon the two wizards and laugh. They both transform and join the fray. While Severus goes to sit on the couch Sirius calls for Dobby and Winky and winks at them. They return a few minutes later with a huge Christmas tree decorated in the each Founder's colors. The tree is placed in the centre of the room and the wrapped gifts are placed underneath. Harry tugs lightly on Severus sleeve and motions for him to take himinto his bedroom. Severus nods.

He picks Harry up and carries him into the bedroom and sits him on the bed when motioned to sit him there. Severus looks around and notices the painting and walks to talk the occupants. Harry calls the gifts to him and shuts the curtains around his bed. He wraps each person's gift in the color of their Founder. He conjures some pebbles and transfigures them into some small gifts and wraps them also. He opens the curtains and calls for Dobby.

"How can Dobby help kind master?"

"Will you put these gifts under the tree for me?"

Dobby nods and Harry thanks him. He looks to see Severus watching him. He waves Severus over and he sits on the edge of the bed opposite Harry. Harry pats the space beside him and Severus pulls off his shoes and crawls onto the bed and lies down. He pulls Harry close and listens as Harry sighs then his breathing evens out and falls asleep. Severus starts to pull away to get out of bed but Harry whimpers and grabs tighter onto Severus shirt. Severus sighs and settles. He falls asleep a few minutes later. The occupants of the portrait sigh and smile.

Neither wake untll the next morning. Severus is the first to wake up and he just stares at the man laying beside him, his age would make you think he was a boy, but Severus knows that with everything he has went through that Harry is a man. He is so lost in his thoughts he nevers notices the green eyes open and look at hime sleepily. Harry reaches up and caresses Severus cheek. Severus starts then leans down to kiss Harry. They lay in each others arms a few more minutes before going into the common room to exchange gifts with the others.

The others greet the two cheerfully and make their way into the kitchen to see the two small house elves have outdone their selves. Harry motions for them to sit and join them for breakfast. The have an enjoyable breakfast but the three adults can see the excitment on the teens face about getting presents. They are all glad to see Harry just as excited as the others. They make their way back to the common room where Harry ushers his familiars into the room. Harry picks up a few presents and they all disappear with a pop. Everyone looks at him and he explains.

"I got gifts for each teacher and just sent them to them. I even got something for Filch and Mrs. Norris."

The others laugh and decide to open all the gifts from one person at a time. Ginny is first. (i'm going to list what each person gets from the person)

Draco - silver snake necklace with brown eyes

Hermione - new desk set

Blaise - the new Quiditich book

Ron - the same as Blaise

Luna - a book on rarely seen animals

Sirius & Remus - matching bathrobes

Harry - mats and seat covers (for his suv)

Severus - new cauldron with a few ingredients

Dobby - ties and socks

Winky - apron, balls of yarn, and pink dress.

Luna's gifts are next.

Draco - book on dragons

Ginny - small statue of dragon that moves (like the Second Task GOF)

Hermione - book on Wizard Customs

Blaise - broom kit

Ron - Quidititch ball set and Quiditich pads

Sirius - Grey robes

Remus - Amber robes

Harry - care of kits for each of his familiars ( cleaning kits)

Severus - desk set

Dobby - socks and hats

Winky - yellow dress with straw hat

Gift from Hermione

Draco - Potions Journal

Ginny - desk set

Blaise - Sapphire earrings

Ron - book on Famous Quiditich players

Luna - a camera that will take pictures of things even if they are invisible

Sirius - pyjama and slippers in amber

Remus - pyjamas and slippers in grey

Harry - studded collars and bracelets

Severus - new scales

Dobby - shoes and socks

Winky - apron, blue dress with matching shoes

Gifts from Blaise

Draco - hair products

Ginny - jewellery box with a variety of butterflies for her hair

Hermione - Sapphire earrings

Ron - broom kit

Luna - same as Ginny only dragonflies

Sirius - Weasley pranks

Remus - Weasley pranks

Severus - new pewter cauldron

Harry - small foe glass on necklace

Dobby - socks and shorts

Winky - pale blue dress and apron

Gifts from Ron

Draco - subscription to potion magazine

Ginny - silver winter cloak

Blaise - subscription to quiditich magazine

Luna - sapphire necklace, earring and bracelet set

Hermione - updating Hogwarts a History

Sirius - subscription to quiditich magazine

Remus - subscription to new spells magazine

Harry - plants for his room

Severus - new protective apron for potions

Dobby - gloves and hats

Winky - cooking utensils

Gifts from Sirius & Remus

Draco - green and silver dress robes

Hermione - blue and bronze dress robes

Ginny - silver and green dress robes

Blaise - bronze and blue dress robes

Ron - pale yellow and black dress robes

Luna - black and pale yellow dress robes

Sirius - red and gold dress robes

Remus - gold and red dress robes

Harry - a new stereo system for his car

Severus - black trimmed in gold,bronze, black, and silver dress robes ( I did this because Harry has black dress robes with red, blue, green, and yellow trim)

Dobby - pants and shirts

Winky - dresses

The dress robes for the guys are like a muggle tux except instead of a jacket they have a robe. The pants, waistcoat(vest) and tie are one color while the shirt,robe, and dress shoes are another. An example, Draco the shirt and robe are green while the pants, tie and waistcoat are silver. The dress robes for the ladies are an elagent dress that falls to their ankles with a slit on both sides to their knees with shoes and robe. The dress is one color while the heels and robe are another. An example, Ginny her dress is green while the heels and robes are silver. Each couple will have matching outfits for ceremonies.

Gifts from Severus

Draco - potions masters kit

Ginny - book on Charms

Blaise - book on Transfiguration

Hermione - book on Magical laws concerning Magical Creature

Ron - book on Quiditich plays

Luna - Journal

Sirius - flea shampoo and box of Honyduke's finest dark chocolate

Remus - flea shampoo and book on Defense spells

Harry - platinum necklace shaped as a phoenix in flight (belonged to his mother) and a lily to decorate his room

Dobby - hats, ties, socks, and shorts

Winky - shirts and skirts

Gifts from Harry

Harry buys each person a piece of jewellery, makes them a piece of jewellery, a potion, and one other gift. The gifts will be listed in this order bought, made and the final. The gift he bought will be a portkey that will bring them back to this common room.

Draco - armband of snake and fox facing each other and between their mouths is a emerald. A silver ring to be given to Ginny when the bond, and a small white kitten

Ginny - bracelet like Dracos armband, silver ring to be given to Draco when they bond and a small orange kitten

Blaise - bracelet of mountain lion and panther facing each other holding a sapphire between their mouths, bronze ring to be given to Mione when they bond, and a small black kitten

Hermione - bracelet like Blaise, bronze ring to be given to Blaise when they bond, and a small brown kitten

Ron - Armband of Lion and Lioness facing each other with a topaz in their mouths, a gold ring to be given to Luna when they bond, and a small brown kitten

Luna - bracelet that is like Ron's armband, a gold ring to be given to Ron when they bond, and a small brown kitten

Sirius - armband of Grim and Wolf facing each other their mouths hold a ruby, a gold ring to be given to Remus when they bond and a small tawny wolf

Remus - armband like Sirius', gold ring to be given to Sirius when they bond, and a small black puppy

Severus - armband of phoenix and basilisk facing each other with an opal in their mouths, a platinum band to be given to Harry when they bond and a small runespoor

Dobby & WInky - books on sewing, cooking, knitting, and crotching

Familiars - a bowl that never empties of fresh cool water and a bowl that will fill with their favourite food

Harry explains about the gifts.

"The first piece of jewellery is a portkey and will bring you back here when you say home. The ring I made. When you bond you will give each other the ring I made. They will enable you to talk telepathically with each other. The pet is your familiar. The kittens aren't actually kittens, they are miniatures. Draco's is a miniature white tiger. Ginny's is a miniature Bengal (orange) tiger. Blaise's is a miniature panther. Hermione's is a miniature Puma (mountain lion). Ron's is a miniature male lion. Luna's is a miniature lioness. They will never get any bigger than a large house cat, but they are just as dangerous as their larger version."

The others look at him in awe. He continues to explain the gifts.

"Sirius and Remus' familiars, and that is what all of your animals are, will get no bigger than a toy dog. Severus' snake will grow to full size. She has already agreed not to eat her eggs and to let you have them. The familiars will bond with you later." Harry fails to mention that it will be after each person receives immortality from him. He hands each person their potion.

"The potion will show what your animagus form or forms are."

Draco goes first. A shadow forms behind him and changes into a King Cobra then changes into a tiger. Ginny goes next and her shadow changes into a red fox then into a tiger. Ron's changes into a lion then into a raven. Luna's changes into a lioness then into a squirrel. Hermione's changes into a Puma then into a owl. Blaise's shadow changes into a panther then into a robin. Sirius' shadow changes into a Grim like dog then into wolf. Remus' shadow changes into a wolf then into a Black Labrador. Severus' shadow changes into a Basilisk, then into a small dragon, and then into a griffin. Everyone is shocked to find that they have two forms and in the case of Severus three. Harry laughs at their faces. Sirius and Remus immediately close their eyes and focus into their other form. A few minutes later a wolf and lab are sitting in their places.

The teens are anxious to learn and Harry tells them each how to access their animals quickly and merge with the animal the first time to change. He explains that each time after that they will only have to picture the form they want to change into and they will change. A few minutes later the only people in the room not transformed are Harry and Severus. Harry giggles and watches as they others transform back and waits to see if they notice anything.

"Harry whose gifts are those?" Ron asks. Harry smiles and hands each person one more package. They open the boxes and gasp when they see what is inside. They pull the items out of their boxes.

Draco - Green Viper

Ginny - Green Mustang

Hermione - Blue BMW

Blaise - Blue BMW

Ron - Yellow - 57' Chevy

Luna - Yellow 66' Corvette

Sirius - Red Lamborgini

Remus - Red Mercedes

Severus - Black Escalade

Dobby - Power Wheel Escalade

Winky - Power Wheel Mustang

Everyone is thrilled with their gifts from each other and open the rest of their gifts. Everyone gets the usual Weasley sweater but now they are made with cashmere instead of wool. Gred and Forge send candy to everyone but Harry and they send him a big sampler of their products new and old. Albus sends them all a bag of lemon drops. Soon everyone is gathering their things to put them away when Harry explains how to unshrink the vehicles.

"You have to tap the car with your wand then say your name. The same goes to shrink it. It has been set up to only work for you or your mate." He floats his things to his room and motions for Severus to follow him.

Harry waves his wand and his gifts go to their appropriate places. Severus looks at him awe struck. Harry snickers. "I have something to show you."

Severus follows Harry into the library and his jaw drops. Harry explains the library to him and shows him the potions lab. To say Severus is shocked and pleased is an understatement. He runs around the room like a kid in a candy store.

"All of the ingredients have preservation charms and replenishing charms on them. So we can make potions to our hearts content." Severus looks at him like Christmas has just come again. Harry giggle and leads Severus from the room and towards his bed. They lay on the bed and Harry shuts the curtains.

"Shouldn't we put up a silencing charm?" Severus asks.

"Nope, I've set it up so that when the curtains close sounds can be heard from outside but not from in here."

Severus pulls Harry close and starts to kiss him. Slowly they lose their clothes and naked skin is kissed and stroked. Soon they lie completely naked, kissing and stoking each other to completion. They lay next to each other and fall into a light doze.

hpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSS

The rest of Christmas break rushes by and soon it's time for the students to return to classes, so everyone is enjoying a nice relaxing dinner. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and reporters rush in. They look around when they spot Harry and Severus sitting together they rush over. Questions are shouted out, but Harry only hears one, "Why should Severus Snape, a known Death Eater, be believed to be your mate?" The hall goes quiet and everyone looks at Rita Skeeter. Harry stands so quickly his chair hits the floor and his cream colored hair starts to move as if in the wind. He stalks toward the unworried woman.

"Who are you to say who can or cannot be my mate?" He whispers in a deadly calm voice.

"Well, we all know that he is a known Death Eater. What is this we hear about your true mate being one of the three students found in the forest at the start of Christmas break, maybe Snape had something to do with their deaths. I think the aurors should be called in and they should take him away." She smiles with a sick smirk.

The room darkens and the wind picks up around Harry.

"I'm telling you now, Severus Snape is my true mate and if anything should happen to him because of you, I will hunt you down and make you wish you had never been born."

Skeeter smirks and raises her quill, suddenly four aurors walk in and towards Severus. Harry's anger rises and he stands in front of Severus. The aurors raise their wands when suddenly the people closet are blocked from view when Harry's wings sprout out and open to shield Severus. The room gasps and the reporters quickly write down everything said. Dumbledore is shocked to see that Harry has wings of white tipped in gold and red. He now realizes what Harry refused to say. Dumbledore rushes forward and talks to the aurors quickly and defuses the situation. Skeeter is taken into custody and Severus puts his arms around Harry to try and calm him. Slowly but surely his wings fold back down and return to being invisible. He stumbles and Severus picks him up just as Sueilla enters and they disappear in a flash of white flames.

The room is left in chaos.

hpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSShpssHPSS

Cupido Complexo roughly translates to passion embrace

Verus Amor Queisco roughly tranlsates to true love sleep

I wuld like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
